


BLOWASTER

by YveSooyoung



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, POV First Person, Smut, Yvesoul - Freeform, loona smut, yvesoul smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 120,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YveSooyoung/pseuds/YveSooyoung
Summary: How many people look for a love like theirs? Safe, full of love, cliché, mischievous, naughty, with a bit of jealousy, full of hugs, kisses, sex, companionship, hand-holding, affection, and without a care in the world... Perfect, right?Not when that 'love' is only seen on screen. Ha Sooyoung and Jung Jinsoul portray Yves and Beta, protagonists of the famous tv series Blowaster. One of the most awarded and renowned shows today. All that love, incredible and almost impossible to find, is seen only on screen, because in real life... The two of them can't stand each other.So... Does life imitate art, or does art imitate life? Do love and hate really go hand in hand? Or is that just a myth?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

End of vacation for these beautiful girls. After plenty of rest for one, and a lot of partying for the other, today they'd have a meeting to find out what their next job was. 

\----- 

Sooyoung remained lying on her bed, completely blacked out. She always had a hard time waking up, even if she had a day full of commitments. 

Frantic knocks on the door were heard through the huge corridor of that apartment. On one side, the seductive girl slept soundly. And on the other side, her impatient agent, Olivia, stomped her foot frantically on the hardwood floor that overlaid good part of the apartment. Sometimes she felt like choking Sooyoung due to her lack of responsibility. 

"Sooyoung, if you don't open this door in five minutes, I'll ask someone to knock it down!" 

The raven haired girl warned while she was still knocking on the wooden door nonstop. Slowly, Sooyoung woke up from her sleep. Fun time is over, her subconscious reminded her when she heard the loud knocks on her door. The girl sat up on her bed, and as slowly as possible, she opened her eyes. At the sound of her agent's voice and more knocks on the door, she huffed. 

"Sooyoung!" Olivia shouted impatiently. 

Sooyoung pulled her duvet off her legs, and with a certain difficulty, she lifted her body and dragged herself to the edge, to then get up from that delightful mattress to face the beast in her corridor. 

"Jesus Christ!" Sooyoung unlocked the door and opened it, almost being struck by Olivia's fist that was getting ready to knock on the door once again. "Woman, I'm already up. You already want to punch me this early?" She said jokingly, and Olivia rolled her eyes. 

Sooyoung stepped aside so that her agent could enter the bedroom. The raven haired girl switched on her iPad and clicked on Sooyoung's schedule. 

"I told you you shouldn't have slept so late last night." Olivia scolded her as she kept her eyes on the iPad. Sooyoung rolled her eyes and yawned, dragging herself back to the bed and sitting on it. "We have a meeting with Adidas representatives at 2:30PM." Sooyoung nodded as she covertly rolled her eyes. "And then we have a secret meeting with the boss." 

The girl nodded again, trying to pay attention to every word her agent told her. She was really tired, she had gone out last night to enjoy her last day of vacation, and she ended up exaggerating. 

As usual. 

Olivia kept on talking and talking, and sometimes, as it was common, she scolded Sooyoung. The two of them practically grew up together, and when Sooyoung decided to pursue an acting career, she begged her best friend to be her manager. She didn't trust anyone else for that job. 

\----- 

Across town, Kim Lip, Jinsoul's agent, had no problems with her client. She was always punctual and easy to deal with, unlike Sooyoung, who was practically the opposite. 

"Good morning. What do we have scheduled for today?" Jinsoul greeted as she walked into the kitchen with a white towel wrapped around her hair, wearing a black and white plaid blouse and tight black jeans. Her feet were still bare. She sat on the stool next to Kim Lip, who was drinking her coffee while checking Jinsoul's schedule. 

"Good morning." Kim Lip greeted her smiling, and Jinsoul smiled back at her. They've been friends long before they worked together, so their relationship was excellent. They met at a film festival seven years ago, and have remained friends since then. "This morning you have that 'date' with Johnny." The agent said, and Jinsoul nodded. 

Johnny was a famous singer of a boy band, which was very successful with the girls, and in a matter of months they gained a huge fame. But at the moment, he was only interested in one girl. They tended to act like best friends most of the time, but the idol spared no effort to let Jinsoul know that he liked her more than friends. 

"And in the afternoon, we have that meeting with Park Jaesang." 

Jinsoul grabbed a toast and spread a bit of butter on it, and nodded at Kim Lip again, to then take a bite of her toast. She wiped the corner of her mouth as soon as she finished and then grabbed her cup of coffee, which was next to her phone on the countertop. She took a generous sip of the somewhat bitter liquid, feeling her body go into a state of frenzy. 

“Jaesang didn't say anything about what that 'secret meeting' is about?" She used air quotes, and Kim Lip shook her head. 

Jinsoul huffed, taking a deep breath before taking another sip of her coffee. She hated to feel curious, it simply bothered her immensely. 

"But I have a feeling it's about that tv series he's going to direct." 

"Yeah, maybe." 

\----- 

Sooyoung's meeting with Adidas was pretty quick and productive. They were going to launch a new line of tennis shoes by 'Ha Sooyoung'. It was a great contract for the actress. Not to mention that she loves Adidas' tennis shoes. 

Why not have her own line of exclusive tennis shoes? 

She and Olivia were now inside a cab, heading towards Jaesang's office, where the secret meeting would take place. He's been mysterious about what he wanted to talk about with the actress, but Sooyoung had a few ideas. 

As soon as they pulled up in front of the huge ten-story building, Sooyoung got out of the cab, leaving Olivia, who was paying the taxi driver, behind. 

"Is the meeting going to take long?" Sooyoung asked as they walked into the entrance hall of that building. She straightened up her outfit and lifted her sunglasses onto the top of her head. 

"Are you going somewhere special after?" Olivia asked, amused, and Sooyoung flashed her a mischievous smile. The actress was definitely going to meet someone. "Okay... Don't worry, I'll make sure it's as brief as possible." Olivia assured her, and Sooyoung smiled at her gratefully. 

Sooyoung hugged the black haired girl who smiled at the act and reciprocated the hug as they both waited for the elevator. Even though the Lip nagged and demanded a lot from Sooyoung, the two of them were very close and confidants. Sooyoung understood Olivia, knew that that was her job: to keep her in line. 

\----- 

Jinsoul had just parked her Porsche Carrera in front of BBC's gates. She was going to give a brief hug to her friend, and then she'd go straight to Jaesang's building. She wanted to be done with that meeting as soon as possible. 

"Are the boys all here?" Jinsoul asked Kim Lip as soon as they got out of the vehicle. 

The brunette locked her car and straightened up the collar of her jacket. The weather in Seoul was rather cold, forcing her to have to warm herself properly. Kim Lip's orders, of course. Because according to the agent, it was of the utmost importance that Jinsoul's health be always 100%. And she was right, it was really important. 

"Yes. I think they're going to change record labels or something." Kim Lip explained, and Jinsoul nodded. 

The two of them quickly entered the record label company and greeted some people on the way. Jinsoul smiled broadly, she was happy with the life she led, since ever since she was little, her dream was to become an actress. And gradually, she was conquering what she has always wanted, and maybe one day she'd get what she wanted most: an Oscar. 

"Jinsoul!" A thick voice echoed in the corridors, and Jinsoul turned around, looking for the owner of the voice, coming across a smiling Ten that was walking towards her. She flashed him a smile as big as his. 

"Jaehyun!" Jinsoul said in a friendly way, and walked over to the boy to give him a big hug. 

"Looking for Johnny, am I right?" He asked mischievously, and Jinsoul bumped his shoulder with her own, feeling her cheeks blush slightly. Johnny's bandmates always picked on them. "Come, I'll take you to where he is." 

He took her hand and guided her down those long corridors. Jaehyun greeted Kim Lip, who until then was distracted on her phone. They reached a black door and Jaehyun pushed it, revealing a room with some sound systems and a few couches, it looked more like a leisure room or something. In the right corner there was a pool table, where Jinsoul saw Yuta, Lucas and Haechan playing. She smiled at the boys who smiled back at her. A bit ahead was Johnny, he was lying on the couch, playing with his phone. 

"Kim Lip, do you wanna go for a walk?" Jaehyun asked Kim Lip, who just nodded, understanding the boy's intention. 

The two of them left and went to where the other boys were. Jinsoul approached the couch where Johnny was lying, he hadn't even noticed the brunette's presence. 

"Wow, I come all the way here to see you and you stay glued to that phone? I think I'm gonna go." 

Jinsoul pretended to be upset, and then sat down next to the idol. Finally noticing Jinsoul's presence, he let his phone fall on his face, which caused Jinsoul to laugh. 

"Ouch!" Johnny grunted, running his hand over his forehead, where the device had hit him. He quickly sat up straight on the couch and smiled shyly at Jinsoul. "You came." 

"I said I'd come." Jinsoul said against the idol’s neck after he pulled her into a hug. "Happy?" 

"Yes, very." 

\----- 

"Here's one of my big stars." Jaesang greeted in a friendly way as soon as Sooyoung entered his office, being accompanied by Olivia. 

"And since when do you have others?" Sooyoung countered playfully, and Jaesang laughed. He motioned for Sooyoung and Olivia to sit on the chairs in front of his desk, and they promptly sat down. 

"Oh, always so funny. And with a huge ego." He joked back, making Sooyoung laugh. She didn't even deny it, she knew that that was a fact. 

"Can we start?" Sooyoung was straightforward. Jaesang smiled, he loved that straightforward way of Sooyoung. 

"I'm just waiting for my other star." 

Sooyoung frowned and wondered: What the hell is Jaesang up to now? 

The actress opened her mouth to ask who the other star was, but before she could, the door of the office was opened. Sooyoung turned around instantly, and she widened her eyes at the sight of who it was. 

"You?!" Jinsoul and Sooyoung asked at the same time, confused with all that. 

Olivia exchanged a quick, amused glance with Kim Lip. Unlike their bosses and friends, Olivia and Kim Lip always got along well, and they found their bickering funny. 

"What is this girl doing here, Jaesang?" Jinsoul asked angrily, casting a questioning and cold look at Jaesang. 

"I would like to ask the same. What is this hypocritical person doing here?" Sooyoung turned around again to face Jaesang, and she arched one of her eyebrows at him. 

"Girls, calm down." He asked, and motioned for Jinsoul to approach and sit on the other chair. Very reluctantly, the brunette did as she was asked. "I'll explain what the two of you are doing here." 

"That would be great." Jinsoul grunted. 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. Annoying girl, she thought as she huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts. 

"I thought you told me you were waiting for your other star, but this girl is more of an extra, really." Sooyoung goaded her mockingly, and Jinsoul fumed with anger on the chair. She looked at Sooyoung, who had a victorious smile on her lips, and she felt like choking her. 

"Look here, you bitch-" Jinsoul started. 

"Girls!" Jaesang prevented the beginning of one of their so famous catfights. Jinsoul huffed and leaned back against the chair. "Please, can you two be still for a minute without trying to kill each other?" 

"I can, but I think it's best to put a leash on this thing here, you know? Just as a precaution." Jinsoul suggested, laughing, and Sooyoung's mouth fell open. She looked at the brunette beside her and glared at her. 

Jaesang, Olivia and Kim Lip looked at each other and shrugged. 

That wasn't going to be easy. 

\----- 

"I WILL NOT WORK WITH HER. DON'T EVEN BOTHER." Jinsoul shouted from the rooftops as she paced back and forth, agitated. 

Kim Lip was rubbing her temples, keeping her cool as she tried to convince Jinsoul that that would be a good thing. 

"Jinsoul, this will aggrandize your career even more. Think about how good it will be to have your name involved with Jaesang's." She held the brunette by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

Jinsoul gritted her teeth and inflated her nostrils. No fucking way! I will not work with that gnome, she thought to herself. 

Kim Lip sighed, she was going to have a hard time trying to convince the brunette to do that. 

\----- 

Across the city, Sooyoung was acting the same way, freaking out over that. 

"This is an absurd. Jinsoul is not the same level as me, I won't work with her. It's out of the question." Sooyoung said firmly. 

Olivia rolled her eyes. How modest, she said ironically in thought. 

"Sooyoung, this will be great for your career. You know that Jaesang is a very influential director." She tried to be as convincing as possible. Sooyoung huffed and continued to shake her head. Olivia almost shouted at the actress, she was losing all her patience. "In life we have to do things like this, that is if you want to grow." 

"Don't even start with that crap. I don't care, I won't do it. Period." She said firmly, and Olivia threw her head back, letting out a long sigh. One day she would end up slapping Sooyoung because of her stubbornness. 

"Okay, if that's what you want." Olivia shrugged, and Sooyoung stared at her incredulously. 

No more screaming or more attempts to convince me? She thought, astonished. 

"This role will probably be given to another actress, who knows, maybe a new actress? Because then Jinsoul will be the show's main star and will gain full prominence." Olivia let out and spun on her heel, walking to the kitchen. 

She played dirty, she knew very well that that would hit Sooyoung somehow. She just hoped it worked. 

And that's what happened. Once she assimilated what her agent had told her, Sooyoung widened her eyes. Almost flying after Olivia. 

"I accept." Sooyoung said as she walked into the kitchen, breathless, and Olivia feigned surprise. 

It never fails, she thought to herself, and laughed inwardly. 

\----- 

Saturday was sunny. Kim Lip and Olivia had met so they could talk about how their bosses were feeling in relation to the show they'd do together. The world would react in the same way as the two agents, everyone who knew them, knew very well that Sooyoung and Jinsoul have never been friends, quite the opposite. That hatred has been mutual for years. 

"Jinsoul almost had a syncope, but all I had to do was say that Sooyoung would be very successful if someone else replaced her on the show, and she gave in quickly." Kim Lip said, laughing, and Olivia accompanied her. The black haired girl had used the same tactic as her. 

"I did the same as you." Olivia confessed, and Kim Lip lifted her hand to her so she would high-five her. 

"Have you two read the script?" Kim Lip asked curiously as she took a sip of her iced-tea. 

"I have, but Sooyoung still hasn't." 

"Neither has Jinsoul. But I have. How do you think they'll react when they find out they'll have to portray a couple in love?" 

Olivia stopped what she was doing to imagine it, and when the image of Jinsoul and Sooyoung needling each other and freaking out came to mind, she burst out laughing. 

"It will be the apocalypse." Olivia said, and Kim Lip laughed, agreeing. "But it will be funny, it will be very funny." 

"It's going to be so much fun!" 

\----- 


	2. Is she playing games with me?

The shrill ringing of the home phone rang through the living room, causing both women on the couch to get distracted. The sound of the device mingling with that of sweaty bodies touching, moans and whispers. Sooyoung clutched the arm of the couch tightly, closing her eyes and mentally begging for the person calling to give up. _I should've turned that shit off_ , the actress thought.   
  
"Shit! That person won't give up?!" The blonde complained breathlessly. Even though the sound was annoying, neither of them stopped moving.   


"Just let it ring, it will go to voicemail. And it's probably nothing important, or they'd have called my cell phone." Sooyoung said as breathlessly as the blonde had. Her hands were firm on the waist of the blonde on top of her. She was the president of one of her fan clubs.   


(Hi, this is Sooyoung. I'm certainly not home, or I just don't want to answer you. But leave a message, maybe I'll get back to you.)   


Sooyoung's mechanical voice sounded through the room after the call went to voicemail.   


"Sooyoung, I know you're there!" Her agent's angry voice made itself present, and Sooyoung huffed.   


She inverted positions with the girl on top of her and settled her sex against the girl's, scissoring her, rubbing her clit against the blonde's again.   


"You better not ignore me, Sooyoung! I'm serious!" Olivia's voice seethed through the device.   


"Olivia sounds... Hmm... Very angry." The blonde girl said between moans, feeling her body begin to tremble. 

Sooyoung wouldn't stop rocking her hips between the girl's legs, feeling her orgasm increasingly closer.   


"She's always angry." 

Their bodies began to go into some kind of combustion together. The blonde under Sooyoung dug her nails into the actress's shoulders, and dragged them down to her ass, marking the white skin with thick red trails. Sooyoung moaned, she loved to be scratched in that wild way.    


She continued to rub her wet sex against the blonde's, moving up and down, side to side, rocking her hips against the young girl's. Their bodies exuded a high temperature, their faces were contorted in expressions of pleasure, and their lips were parted, wide open, releasing their hoarse moans. Then came an immense sensation of fullness. The climax.   


And then they heard loud sounds of knock, knock, knock on the door.   


"Sooyoung! Open this fucking door!" Loud and nonstop knocks were heard followed by Olivia's angry voice.   


Sooyoung huffed and let her body fall over the blonde's under her, who was afraid due to knowing who was knocking on the door.   


"What now?" The blonde asked somewhat nervously.   


Sooyoung sat down on the couch and straightened her hair. She held the girl's chin and gave her a peck, without even showing nervousness.

"Now you go put on your clothes, and I'll calm down the lioness." She said, to then get up from the couch.   


"You're going to open the door like that? Completely naked?!" The young girl asked in astonishment at the sheer audacity of the actress.   


Sooyoung let out a laugh and shrugged. "There's nothing here that she hasn't already seen." She winked at the astonished girl on her couch and spun on her heel, heading towards the front door.   


The blonde gathered some of her clothes scattered around the living room and ran towards the bathroom in the corridor. Sooyoung glanced around the room, just to make sure it was safe to open the door.   


She put a fake innocent smile on her lips and grabbed the doorknob, turning it. "Hello, love of my life-" She interrupted her sentence when she came across not only Olivia, but Jinsoul and Kim Lip as well.   


_I should've checked before to see if she was alone_ , she whined in thought.   


"What is the devil's puppet doing here?" She asked angrily, looking towards Jinsoul, whose cheeks were flushed and eyes were wide at the sight of the girl naked.   


"Sooyoung, why the hell are you naked?!" Olivia demanded an explanation, and the actress turned her attention from Jinsoul to her agent. She smirked, and Olivia rolled her eyes. Of course..., Olivia quipped in thought. She knew very well what Sooyoung was doing. "Spare me the details."   


"I still want to know what this eggshell is doing here." She provoked as she leaned against the doorframe.   


Kim Lip and Olivia really tried to hold in their laughter, but it was impossible.   


"Look here, you garden gnome, watch your mouth when you talk to me!" Jinsoul seethed angrily and pointed a finger at Sooyoung's face, who stuck her tongue out. "And go put on some clothes, no one should be forced to see these unnecessary things." She turned her gaze away from Sooyoung and looked at some random spot on the wall.   


"I'm fine like this, I don't see any problem with it."   


“Sooyoung, go get dressed!" Olivia ordered, and the actress just shook her head. "Now!" She ordered through clenched teeth, and Sooyoung huffed, but she turned around and headed for her bedroom.   


_Hehe take that! Serves her right_ , Jinsoul sneered in though.   


Kim Lip, Olivia and Jinsoul walked into Sooyoung's apartment. One of the apartments, actually. Sooyoung used that one to take her conquests. Although it didn't seem like it, she was very romantic, and kept the promise that she'd only take to her apartment, where she really lived, someone she truly loved. Which still hadn't happened, and perhaps it would take a while. Sooyoung didn't want a relationship, much less be in love with someone.   


Jinsoul was inspecting the environment with a grimace of disgust on her face. There were a few pieces of clothing scattered around the living room, and the kitchen, one of those American ones, had the sink full of dirty dishes. There was also a few food cartons and pizza boxes scattered on the countertop.   


_Besides being a nuisance, she's a total pig_ , Jinsoul thought to herself.   


"Wow... This place is really..." Kim Lip looked around. "Messy." She commented, laughing, as she sat down on the couch, throwing on the floor a pair of pink panties that were lying on the arm of the couch.   


"How can she live here?!" Jinsoul asked, perplexed, not believing to be possible for someone to live in that piggery. She kept her apartment in the most perfect order. She hated mess, couldn't even sleep well if she had a dirty glass in the sink.   


"She doesn't live here." Olivia informed, throwing a blue cotton blouse that was on the brown leather armchair to the floor. "She only comes here when she wants to have sex with someone." She explained with sincerity, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes.   


_Perverted nymphomaniac_ , Jinsoul said with disgust in thought. She remained standing, refusing to sit down or lean against any of that furniture. Who knows what they've done around here, she thought, and her body shuddered just by imagining it.   


"This girl is a total pig, she didn't even have the decency to throw the pizza boxes away and wash the dirty dishes." Jinsoul commented.   


"And you're very petulant, you stuck-up." Sooyoung appeared in the corridor, she was already properly dressed. A seemingly young brunette appeared right behind her, following her, completely awkward. "Mind your own business, nobody asked for your opinion." She goaded her, and Jinsoul clenched her jaw.   


"You're unbearable!" Jinsoul shot back, and Sooyoung shrugged, mocking the brunette.   


"Okay, girls, that's enough." Olivia intervened before they ended up slapping each other.   


She got up from the armchair where she was sitting on and walked towards Sooyoung and the shy blonde at her side. "What's your name, dear?" She asked in a friendly way, and the girl flinched a bit. _Oh God, don't tell me she's underage_ , that thought almost terrified her.   


"L-lia." She said stuttering, it was the first time she talked to Olivia, and everyone knew how stressed and intimidating the raven haired girl could be.   


Olivia nodded, glancing at the actress. Sooyoung sighed in relief, for a moment she had forgotten the girl's name, but now she could say goodbye without any awkwardness.   


"How old are you, Lia?" Olivia asked.   


The young girl frowned at that question, but swallowed hard and quickly replied:   


"I turned eighteen two weeks ago." She answered, and Olivia almost let out a celebratory shriek. At least Sooyoung hadn't deflowered any innocent young girl.   


"Did you drive here?" The young girl shook her head. "Do you have money for a cab?" The girl shook her head again, timidly. Olivia nodded in understanding, and grabbed her wallet from the back pocket of her pants. The young girl tried to protest, but the agent didn't give her much choice. "I won't take no for an answer. Here, take it." Olivia handed her a 200,000 won, and the young girl, with a lot of apprehension and mortification, took it.   


"Come... I'll walk you to the door." Sooyoung offered, and headed towards the front door.   


"Wait..." She said to Sooyoung. "Can I hug you?" The blonde timidly asked JINSOUL, who smiled as best as she could.   


_I hope she has washed her hands at least_ , Jinsoul whined in thought.   


"Of course." She opened her arms, and soon enough the young girl closed the space between them and hugged her. Jinsoul tried to reciprocate the hug in the most sincere way possible.   


Sooyoung was watching that scene with an amused smile on her face.   


"I'm a big fan of yours. You're amazing." The girl said smiling, and Jinsoul looked at Sooyoung, flashing her a mocking smile.   


"I'm flattered."   


The young girl finally pulled away from the blonde actress, and then waved to Olivia and Kim Lip before walking to the door where Sooyoung was waiting for her.   


"Will you call me?" Lia asked hesitantly once they stepped out of the apartment.   


Sooyoung sighed softly. _Time to act_ , she thought. "Of course, princess." She used and abused her sweetest voice. Lia smiled excitedly and hopefully, kissed the actress one more time, and said goodbye to her.   


_Poor thing_ , Sooyoung sighed in thought, and then shook her head. She took a deep breath before turning to grab the doorknob. Let's face the albino demon, and with that thought she smiled cynically and walked into her apartment.   


"Can we go to Jaesang's office already? I can't stand to be in this dump anymore." Jinsoul made an uncomfortable grimace and looked at Kim Lip with pleading eyes.   


"The little princess is used to everything being orderly to the smallest details, right? You compulsive maniac." Sooyoung sneered in an accusing voice tone, and Jinsoul glared at her.   


"Oh my God! Can't we have a moment of peace?! You two really can't control yourselves, can you?" Kim Lip got to her feet and walked until she stood between Jinsoul and Sooyoung. She glanced between the two of them and shook her head. "I don't know how you two are going to portray a couple in love this way."   


Sooyoung and Jinsoul widened their eyes when they assimilated what Kim Lip had just said.   


"NO FUCKING WAY!" They shouted at the same time.   


Olivia looked at Kim Lip, and they both sighed.   
They had a lot of work ahead of them to try to convince the girls.   


\-----   


"I'M NOT GOING TO ACT ALONSIDE YOU. NO WAY!"   


"AND WHO SAID I WANT TO?!"   


Jaesang had his elbows resting on the table of the conference room as he massaged his temples and stared perplexedly at those two girls shouting from the rooftops.   


"Girls. Please." He asked again, and once again was ignored. He took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. He knew it would be like this, but he needed the two of them on his show, they were excellent actresses, and it would be a great deal for them. "CALM DOWN!" He shouted as loudly as he could.  Sooyoung and Jinsoul instantly fell silent, and looked at their future director. 

"Have a seat, please." He asked politely, his voice now in a normal, calm tone. "I want you two, I need you. Your fans are super excited. Did you know that?"   


"They already know we're going to participate in Blowaster?" Jinsoul asked curiously, and Jaesang nodded.   


"We posted some questions on Twitter this morning, and on other social networks. Believe me, we had a great and positive response." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and selected the Twitter app, and then went to the profile created for the show and selected a specific tweet. 

"See for yourselves, we posted a photo of you asking if they'd like to watch you two act alongside as a couple. And guess what? They freaked out, they loved it!" He said excitedly, and held out the device for both of them.   


Jinsoul was the first to see it, freaking out at the number of favorites and retweets. Sooyoung then grabbed the phone, having the same reaction as Jinsoul.   


"Fuck! Almost eighty thousand retweets? Holy shit..." Sooyoung said, open-mouthed.   


Of course, everyone knew of the bickering and teasing between Jinsoul and Sooyoung. However, their fans were almost the same, so instead of fighting amongst themselves, they ended up laughing when a video of them bickering got out. A lot of them, even people who weren't fans, said that they'd eventually get married due to the way they teased each other.   


"That's right, and all that because we just asked if they'd like to watch you on screen." Jaesang said, and the both of them gawked even more. "The producers are going crazy. You'll work with several actors that are acquaintances of yours. Come on, girls, this is going to be the tv series of the century. I'm not asking you to become friends, because I know that's almost impossible." He laughed humorlessly, and they both nodded.   


_No way_ , Sooyoung thought.   


_Not even under torture,_ Jinsoul thought.   


"The only thing I ask is that you accept the role, you'll be even more famous than you already are. Modesty aside, this tv series has everything to be a success." Jaesang smiled hopefully at the two pensive girls in front of him.   


Sooyoung bit her lower lip and started to think, not even realizing that Jinsoul was doing the same. It was incredible how they hated each other, but were so alike.   


_It will be good for my career, it's a necessary sacrifice_ , Jinsoul debated in thought, trying to convince herself that that would be good.   


_Okay,_ _Sooyoung_ _. Come on, it won't be that bad._ _Jinsoul_ _is a pain in the ass, but she smells so good... Stop it! But I have to admit that, despite everything, she's hot... yup..._ , Sooyoung smiled mischievously at the thought, and with that she had a brilliant idea.   


"Let me get this straight... We won't have to be friends?" Jinsoul asked, and Jaesang shook his head. "We'll just have to be professional?"   


"Exactly, and since you two are excellent actresses, I know you will sail through it." Jaesang used and abused flattery. He knew very well that Jinsoul, and especially Sooyoung, would melt with such praise.   


Sooyoung leaned back against the chair and crossed her legs. She stared at Jaesang, and stared at Jinsoul out of the corner of her eye. She smiled a smug smile and wet her lips with the tip of her tongue.   


"I accept." She said, and everyone, absolutely everyone in that room was surprised. They thought that Sooyoung would be the one who would give them more of a hard time about that, and it was true, but she had some plans in mind.   


"What about you, Jinsoul?" Jaesang asked expectantly and stared at the beautiful blonde, who had a thoughtful expression on her face. But then she smiled.   


"I'm in, of course." She said, and Jaesang sighed in relief, just like Olivia and Kim Lip, who until then were silent on the couch behind them.   


\-----   


The 'meeting' had already ended. Olivia and Kim Lip stayed in the room with Jaesang to sort out the details of the contract.   


Jinsoul was coming out of the bathroom down the hall, which was deserted. She checked her phone and saw she had two messages on Kakao. She was replying to Choerry, her best friend, when someone grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. The blonde widened her eyes in alarm, but her startled expression soon turned to one of anger, and when she saw Sooyoung's mischievous smile, it turned to one of apprehension.   


"What are you-" Her voice died when the girl leaned forward and ran her nose on the curve of her neck, making all the hairs on her body stand on end. Sooyoung glued her body to Jinsoul's, and smiled even more at the knowledge that she made the blonde nervous.   


"You know what..." She slid her hands around Jinsoul's waist, who was already breathing heavily. "I'm going to love acting alongside you." She inched her face closer to the blonde's, but then turned towards her ear, capturing her earlobe and biting it. Jinsoul trembled wholly.   


_Traitorous body_ , Jinsoul whined in thought.   


"I'm really going to love it." Sooyoung whispered seductively.   


Jinsoul widened her eyes and pushed Sooyoung away, moving away from her. The actress blew her a kiss and left swaying her hips, smiling victoriously. Jinsoul stood there, still, confused and trembling.   


"She can only be playing games with me."   



	3. Never say never

***One month later***   
  
Today was finally the day that many yearned for. That didn't include Jinsoul and Sooyoung, obviously. The producers were immensely ecstatic, just like the other actors and the crew. Not to mention Jaesang, who was almost shooting fireworks, such was his happiness. The expectations were huge, and not just there, but all over Korea.   
  
A small part of the crew, some extras, the costume designers, the actors and the production team were now in a pizzeria called Pizza Port, which was located in Jeju. The tv series will have some parts filmed in that island. In Pizza Port, will be filmed a small part, Yves's and Beta's first encounter.   


"Where is Jinsoul?" Jaesang asked, sweeping his eyes around the pizza place in search of his star.   


As soon as he spotted her talking to Cha Eunwoo, one of the actors in the show, he walked over to her. "Come on, Jinsoul, it's time to shine." He said smiling, interrupting the cheerful conversation of the two young actors. 

  
  
Eunwoo nodded at Jaesang and deposited a long kiss on Jinsoul's cheek before disappearing between the people who were walking around there. Jinsoul took a deep breath and straightened the tiara in her hair. She was already fully dressed as Beta, a completely feminine and delicate girl.   
  
"Let's go." She said with a small smile, and Jaesang smiled excitedly, walking to the table where Jinsoul's character would be sitting with her friends. On the way, he reminded her of the scene, going over every part so everything would turn out perfect.   


"Do you remember all your lines?" Jaesang asked, and Jinsoul nodded, sure of herself. "Okay. Let's go then. Everybody, take your places!" He ordered, and everyone present there quickly moved to their correct position. "As you know, this will be the scene in which Beta and Yves will meet. Beta will be a little distracted from her friends' conversation, as if she's bored. And as soon as Yves, our dear Sooyoung, walks into the pizzeria, Beta's attention will fall on her. Okay?" He asked everyone there, and they all nodded. "Quiet on the set!" A quick rustle was heard as some people got into position, but then silence fell in that place. "And... Action!"   
  
  
***** **ACTION!***   


The blonde was sitting on one of the many chairs of that pizzeria, surrounded by her friends. Beta seemed a little distant and lost there. She felt as if she was out of place, feeling out of orbit.   


"Beta!" Hana, one of her friends, drew the blonde's attention for the thousandth time. "Jesus, woman. Where's your head at?"   


A wave of amused laughter was heard when the blonde blushed slightly at the realization that she had spent a lot of time lost in thought.   


"Sorry." She apologized quickly, accommodating herself better on the chair and clearing her throat lightly. "What were you talking about?" She pretended to be interested and rested her elbows on the wooden table. The truth was that even if she tried to focus, Beta had her head a million miles away.   


"We were talking about going to Seoul tomorrow, are you on board?" Jin, another one of her friends, asked.   


Beta frowned and pressed her lips together. To go or not to go? It was all she thought of. But if she didn't go, she'd surely stay home all day Saturday, eating snacks and surfing the web.   


"Sure..."   


"Wow, I can feel your excitement all the way over here." Hana said ironically, and Beta sighed softly. "You used to be more lively." She said, and Jin, Kino and Wan agreed while they ate their slices of pizza.   


True, Beta had always been one of the most lively of her friends. She wasn't sure how and why she had gotten that way; so... morbid.   


"Don't worry, shorty." Kino threw his left arm over Beta's shoulder, and glued their chairs together. "We'll bring our party girl Beta back." He guaranteed excitedly, and the rest of her friends also agreed, equally excited.   


Beta forced a smile and tried to get a little happy. However, unsuccessfully, so she stopped trying to feign excitement. Luckily, her friends soon enough started talking about something else, and she could allow herself to go back to her thoughts.   
  
  
_"We can try... Don't give up on me..." She begged, almost on her knees, as she watched her love back away._   


_"I can't. I don't want to fool you and feel unhappy... Please understand, it's over."_   


_That being said, he turned his back and walked away without even looking back as Beta slowly fell to her knees on the floor and cried desperately, feeling her heart shattering more and more with every step that her now ex-boyfriend, Hoseok, took._   
  
  
The blonde girl shook her head to forget that so damned day. The day she had been abandoned by the one who had sworn eternal love to her. She picked up one of the fries that her friends had ordered and took a small bite. As she chewed, she watched her friends. They were all smiling, so happy. She shouldn't, but she felt envy of them in that moment. She wanted to smile again... She wanted another reason to smile.   


"Do you want anything else, Beta?" Kino's voice in her ear caused her to jump up on the chair due to the fright. Her friend smiled, amused by the brunette's fright.   


"No, I'm good. Thanks."   


"You sure?" He insisted, and she just gave him a small smile and nodded. He kissed her forehead and went back to paying attention to what their friends were saying.   


Beta was once again lost in her thoughts when she heard the sound of the bell that was stuck to the door. Every time someone walked in, the bell was heard. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the blonde stared at the tall brunette that had just walked into the pizzeria. The unknown girl removed her sunglasses and ruffled her hair quickly. Beta watched her closely, she seemed mesmerized by that girl, and she didn't even know why.   


_This kind of attraction only happens in the movies_ , that was what she thought, but yet she didn't avert her attention from the girl.   


"What a babe!" Kino was also looking at the girl.   


Beta pulled herself together, and her cheeks blushed slightly. She lowered her head and accommodated herself better on the chair.   


"Do you know her?" He asked, interested, and Beta shook her head. She looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye and noticed his look of desire towards the brunette.   


"What are you two staring at..." Jin asked curiously, and turned his body around so he could see. "Wow!" He exclaimed, open-mouthed, when his eyes landed on the unknown brunette.   


"I think I'm gonna go over there to introduce myself." Kino said, rubbing his hands together as a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.   


Beta was uncomfortable with all that attention and interest in that girl. Her friends looked like starving dogs looking at someone's lunch.   


"Not if I go first."Jin shot back and smiled the same way as his friend had.   


The two of them stayed watching the girl for a while, and when the brunette looked towards the table where they were, the two of them looked away, making their friends laugh, except Beta, who was now paralyzed, because the other girl's attention was on her. The brunette flashed her a breathtaking smile and nodded her head, greeting the blonde.   


"Oohh. She's flirting." Wan said mischievously when she noticed the exchange of glances between Beta and the girl sitting a few meters away.   


"Dammit! Beta always gets the best, and she's not even gay." Kino said disheartened and with a pout, to then lean back against the chair.   


"She's a people magnet, or rather, a chick magnet." Hana said playfully, and their friends laughed.   


Beta, upon realizing that she was still staring at that girl, quickly took care of averting her gaze. She felt strange, thebrunette's gaze was really intense and intimidating.   


She decided to focus her attention on her friends and distract herself with the conversation. But she felt the mysterious girl's gaze on her.   


_Why does this girl I don't even know stirs something up in_ _me?_ , Beta wondered in thought, intrigued with all that.   


It was already getting dark when her friends decided that it was time to leave. Wan and Hana had already gotten up and gone towards the counter, Kino and Jin accompanied them.   


"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Beta warned her friends, who just nodded.   


She hadn't seen the brunette, so she assumed that the girl had already left. She was walking absently towards the bathroom that she didn't even realize that she had just bumped into someone. She quickly looked at the person that had collided against her, and she swallowed hard at the sight of the brunette with that same breathtaking smile, and with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.   


"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh my God, I'm so sorry." The blonde went off firing questions, completely distressed and nervous.   


With a beautiful, tranquil smile on her lips, the brunette straightened up her clothes. 

"Hey... Calm down. I'm fine, I swear." She assured her, and then grabbed her shoulders. "What about you? Are you okay?" She asked with raised eyebrows, showing concern. Beta cleared her throat and nodded timidly.   


"I think I was just a little too distracted." Beta confessed awkwardly, and the girl in front of her smiled even more. She found the blonde's sheepish way very cute.   


"Yves." She introduced herself as she extended her right hand towards the blonde. Beta bit her lower lip and shook the extended hand.   


"I'm Beta."   
And so the two girls smiled at each other, and it was as if time had stopped.   


***** **CUT!***   
  
  
"Excellent! Magnificent! God, you two are perfect!" Jaesang said excitedly, and went towards Jinsoul and Sooyoung, who cut the contact of their hands and made a face of disgust at each other. "No mistake, it was perfect. I knew that you two were the right actresses." The director spared no compliments.   


Sooyoung and Jinsoul were hugged by some of their co-workers and crew.   


"I need hand sanitizer gel. God only knows where this girl sticks that hand in." Jinsoul said clearly uncomfortable, showing as much disgust as possible.   


Sooyoung smiled, approaching her, who instinctively backed away.   


"You don't need to run away from me, goody-goody." She teased, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes. "And about my hands, they are very clean." She smiled devilishly and inched closer to the blonde. "But I'll stick them into your pants if you continue with that crap." She threatened her, and Jinsoul widened her eyes, completely astonished at how much Sooyoung could be shameless.   


Jinsoul pushed her shoulders, feeling her cheeks burning.   


"Not even if you paid me, you witch!" Jinsoul exclaimed angrily, and Sooyoung laughed scornfully. Those who were close by, watched their catfight attentively. "You'll never in your life touch those fingers on me." She said with conviction, and raised her chin in a sign of superiority.   


Sooyoung rolled her eyes, and then she poked Jinsoul's waist, causing the blonde to jump up due to the fright. "Just did." She said, amused, and Jinsoul balled her hands into fists. "By the way... Haven't your parents ever taught you that you should never say 'never'?"   


Before Jinsoul could counter that provocation, the brunette turned around and left, laughing.   


_Bitch_ , Jinsoul grunted in thought, and huffed.   


"I hate that girl, I hate her."   


"Calm down, beautiful." Eunwoo said, amused, as he approached Jinsoul. "Who do you hate so much?" He asked with a grin in his eye, and hugged Jinsoul sideways.   


"Who do you think? That damn impertinent girl." She said through clenched teeth.   


Eunwoo nodded in understanding. _Sooyoung_ , he deduced in thought.   


"You two will end up getting married."   


Jinsoul widened her eyes, horrified by that comment.   


"Never! Never ever ever." She said with conviction, and Eunwoo raised both hands up in surrender as he laughed.   


Never say never, dear Jinsoul... Never.   


\-----   


As soon as she entered her apartment, Sooyoung took off her jacket and ran to her couch.   


"Finally home."   


She moaned in satisfaction when her back touched that soft couch. She removed her tennis shoes and she sighed in relief when her feet were freed from those tight shoes. It was always good to go back to her favorite place, her safe-haven.   
She grabbed the TV remote and then pulled out her phone from her pocket. Time for pizza and a movie, she thought cheerfully as she selected a movie and dialed the pizzeria's number.   


\-----   


Across town, Jinsoul had also just entered her apartment. She was waiting for her best friends, Choerry and Gowon, who were on their way; so she'd have to have something for them to eat. She decided to order Japanese food, she loved it and so did her friends.   


"Well, I think I'm going to head home." Kim Lip said, moving towards Jinsoul to say goodbye.   


"No. Make yourself comfortable here!" Jinsoul ordered seriously and headed for the couch. "The other girls are on their way." She said and threw herself on the couch.   


Kim Lip just followed her, she couldn't refuse, and she didn't want to. Theblonde called a Japanese restaurant and ordered some seafood. Minutes later, the doorbell rang and Jinsoul got up to open the door and greet her friends.   


"Bitch!" Gowon greeted her playfully as usual, and ran to Jinsoul to hug her, almost knocking the blonde down. 

  
  
"You always greet her first." Choerry grumbled, still outside the door, causing Jinsoul and Gowon to burst into laughter as they pulled away from their hug. 

  
  
  
"Aww, come here." Jinsoul said affectionately, and went to Choerry to hug her, but the girl stepped aside. "You're going to turn me down? You ingrate." She pretended to be sad, and Choerry stuck her tongue out.   
  
Unable to resist Jinsoul when she made that little pout, Choerry threw herself into her friend's arms.   


"Wow. So much love." Gowon mocked Jinsoul and Choerry, and then took off her jacket, tossing it over the entryway coat rack by the door. As soon as she saw who was on the couch, she ran to throw herself on top of Kim Lip. “Lippiiieeee!" She screamed excitedly, ignoring Kim Lip's grunts, who was complaining about Gowon's weight.   


"Get off me, you fatty." She joked, and pushed Gowon off her, causing the girl to almost fall on her ass on the floor. "I know you love me, but don't jump on me."   


Gowon pouted, and Kim Lip rolled her eyes, pinching her friend's cheeks before pulling her into a tight hug.   


"I'm here too." Choerry reminded them, feigning indignation at always being the last one to be greeted by her friends.   


"Needy much, Choerry?!" Gowon teased her, and Choerry flipped her the bird.   


"Don't mess with my baby." Kim Lip defended her, and got up from the couch to hug Choerry. 

"Come here, don't mind those annoying girls."   


"She's like this because of you." Jinsoul accused as she threw herself on the couch, placing her legs over Gowon's.   


"The nerve..." Gowon playfully gasped when Jinsoul placed her legs over hers, and Jinsoul stuck her tongue out.   


The doorbell rang again and Jinsoul asked Kim Lip to get the food.   


"Tell us what it's like to act alongside your best friend." Choerry asked, mocking, as she sat on the other part of the couch that was L-shaped.   


"Don't even joke about it." Jinsoul warned as she shifted on the couch to be on her side. "That damn woman decided that provoking me is more fun than arguing." Jinsoul said somewhat awkwardly.   


Gowon and Choerry exchanged a quick, amused glance before they burst out laughing.   


"Does that mean that you're getting affected by Sooyoung's teasing?" Gowon asked, smiling mischievously, and Jinsoul choked on her saliva.   


"I think that can be considered a yes." Choerry said, laughing, and Gowon accompanied her.   


"I'll never fall for the tricks and teasing of that damn toothpick."   


\-----   


Sooyoung was taking another bite of her slice of pizza when she heard her doorbell ringing again and again. _Who the hell_ _died?,_ she thought to herself. She got up from the couch and wiped her greasy hands on the napkins on the coffee table. She peeped through the peephole to see who it was, and smiled instantly. She opened the door and immediately threw herself into her best friend's arms.   


"Jiwoo!" She screamed excitedly, and then supported her hands on Jiwoo's shoulders to jump into her lap. 

  
  
Her friend laughed and hugged her waist, leaning against the wall to keep from falling to the floor.   
  
"You missed me that much, Ha Sooyoung?" She asked playfully as she tightened her arms even more around her best friend.   


"Of course. One day away from you already makes me miss you to death."   


"I know that." Jiwoo said cockily, and Sooyoung laughed. Jiwoo put Sooyoung on the floor and in a matter of seconds was pulled inside by the actress.   


"We started shooting today." Sooyoung said as she sat back down on the couch she was before. Jiwoo sat down on the floor and grabbed a slice of pizza.   


"I know." She said with her mouth full. She finished chewing before continuing. "That's why I came here. I wanted to know how it went. Tell me everything and don't hide anything." She asked excitedly, and Sooyoung smiled.   


Sooyoung began telling everything, she talked about the setting all the way to the last scene that was filmed.   


"It was very interesting." She finished with a huge smile, to then take a sip from the red glass in her hand that contained pineapple juice with mint.   


"You seem pretty excited." Jiwoo observed, and Sooyoung nodded. "What about Jinsoul? How's your 'relationship' with her?" She asked, interested, and Sooyoung flashed a presumptuous smile at the memory of how Jinsoul reacted to her teasing.   


She was going to cause hell in that girl's life.   


"Same old, same old. But now I'm managing to get under her skin." Sooyoung said, and Jiwoo arched her eyebrows.   


_Here it comes,_ Jiwoo smiled at the thought. 

"What are you planning?" She asked curiously, and Sooyoung wet her lips with the tip of her tongue before saying:   


"I'm not planning." Jiwoo frowned. "I'm acting on it. And believe me... Jinsoul will wish she never met me." She said with a slight menacing tone, and Jiwoo narrowed her eyes.   


"Are you planning to kill her?" She asked laughing, and Sooyoung accompanied her.   


"I am." Sooyoung said seriously, and Jiwoo stopped laughing. "But she'll remain alive." She explained, but Jiwoo got even more confused.   


"What do you mean? How do you kill someone and the person remains alive?"   


Sooyoung approached Jiwoo and knelt on the floor. She inched even closer to her friend and moved her mouth towards her neck, biting it slowly, making her shiver.   


"Like this." Sooyoung whispered and pulled away from Jiwoo, who had a confused expression on her face. "With pleasure." She explained, watching her best friend's slightly goose-pimply body. Jiwoo nodded in understanding, finally comprehending Sooyoung's intentions.   


"You ain't shit." Jiwoo said laughing, and Sooyoung shrugged, returning to the couch.   


"I never said otherwise."   



	4. Jiwoo's party

As it was expected, the repercussion of the tv series was increasingly more positive. Jinsoul and Sooyoung have been filming for days and days nonstop. The teasing and bickering between them continued in the same intensity. The fans, producers, actors and friends, as well as their families, found these catfights very funny. It was fun to watch from the outside because it was obvious that there was no real reason for them not to get along.   
  
At least no one knew anything.   


Jinsoul was standing in front of the huge mirror in her bedroom. She was holding two long dresses in her hands. One was dark green that would highlight her eyes and her curves, and the other was a long red dress with a slit on the left side that would give her a more sensual air and it would value her body.   


She was more than indecisive.   


"Dammit!" She cussed softly for not being able to decide at once which of the two she would wear to the party.   


It would be the inauguration of the new summer collection of Dream Out Loud by Kim Jiwoo. And Jinsoul certainly wouldn't miss out on celebrating the success of a great friend. Even if she was Sooyoung's best friend. That wouldn't stop the actress from liking her.   


"Problems with your outfit?" She heard that thick voice sound behind her, and she looked through the mirror, finding a smiling Johnny holding his suit jacket and tie in his left hand.   


He and the boys from the group were in Seoul, so Johnny would accompany Jinsoul to the party. The blonde smiled at him and nodded her head.   


"I don't know which one I should choose, I like both. You tell me." She turned to face the boy and showed him the two dresses. "Which one of the two?"   


Johnny analyzed the two dresses and forced his mind to visualize Jinsoul dressed in each. He scratched his chin, now free of any beard, since he had shaved, as he knew that the blonde liked it. He always wanted to please her.   


"You look really beautiful in green." He commented, and Jinsoul smiled awkwardly at the boy's compliment. "However... You look a thousand times better in red, you look... dressed to kill." He feigned a mischievous tone, and Jinsoul blushed, shaking her head as she let out an awkward laugh.   


She looked at the two dresses in her hands, and ended up opting for the red.   


"I'll take into consideration your comment about the red one." Jinsoul said, amused, and Johnny smiled. "I'm going to finish getting dressed now, and then I'll help you with your tie." Jinsoul informed, and the boy nodded with a smirk.   


The blonde ran into the bathroom of her bedroom, and quickly unzipped the side of her dress to then put it on, and then she went back to the bedroom. She pointed to the still open zipper, and Johnny understood that she wanted help to zip it up. The boy went to her and helped her zip up her dress.   


"I told you you look dressed to kill when you wear red." Jinsoul heard the boy comment while she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.   


_He is indeed right,_ she thought to herself.   


"You look perfect." He appeared behind her, and the blonde smiled at him through the mirror.   


They stood staring at each other for a while, just smiling. Jinsoul enjoyed the company of the boy, they immediately hit it off the first time they met. It was a solid friendship, quite adored by their fans and tabloids.   


"Now let me help you with your tie, because if we don't hurry, we're going to be late."   


"As usual." Johnny reminded her, and they burst out laughing. Whenever they went out together, the record of delays was immense.   


Jinsoul walked over to the armchair in the corner, where the boy had left his suit jacket and tie, and she grabbed the pieces, to then walk back to where the boy was standing.   


[...]   


"By the way, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jinsoul asked as she sat down on the couch, with her high heels in her hands. She was almost ready, and she wanted to leave soon.   


"Oh yeah... I really need your help with something." Johnny made his best puppy face, and Jinsoul narrowed her eyes, staring at her friend, intrigued. She knew that emotional blackmail, knew that he was going to ask for something serious.   


"Okay..." She put on her heels and straightened her posture on the couch. "Who did you get pregnant? How far along is she?" Jinsoul questioned him, completely serious, as if she was really curious about that. Johnny frowned and stared at his friend for a few seconds, confused.   


"I didn't get anyone pregnant, Jingolas It's not about that." He reassured her, and Jinsoul crossed her arms under her breasts, staring at her friend. "I promise I'll do whatever you want if you help me with this." He pressed his hands together, as if he was praying, and he pouted at Jinsoul.   


"Whatever I want?" The boy nodded, and Jinsoul smiled.   


_Very well, Johnny_..., she thought to herself, already thinking about some things.   


"And what is this so important thing that you need my help with?" She asked.   


"I need you to be my girlfriend." The singer let out suddenly, and Jinsoul swallowed hard. She looked at the boy, and he was looking at her expectantly.   


"Excuse me?"   


"Uh... Girlfriend..." Johnny began to explain, but he fell silent at the sight of Jinsoul's frightened expression. "Oh... Not a real relationship, a fake one." The boy quickly explained, and Jinsoul let out a sigh of relief.   


"But why? Are you trying to avoid someone?"   


"Kinda." He approached Jinsoul and sat down beside her on the couch. "You know very well how much the company controls my life and the boys' lives, right?" Jinsoul nodded; that was a fact. "So, they sort of want to put me in a relationship that would work as a publicity stunt with a singer."   


"Who is the girl?"   


"One of the girls from Red Velvet. The thing is that I don't know her. How can I start a relationship like that with someone? And out of nowhere?"   


"I think I understand." Jinsoul held the boy's hand and squeezed it in understanding. "To avoid that arranged relationship, you want to date me?"   


"Yes, to avoid it. I talked to one of the producers that I trust and he told me that if I was already dating I'd be free of that." Johnny said, and Jinsoul nodded, understanding her friend's situation.   


She couldn't tell him no, she adored that boy, and as much as they had gotten involved in the past, she saw him as an older brother.   


"I accept, but we have to do this the right away."   


"Which would be...?" The singer asked curiously, and Jinsoul smiled brightly at the idea she had.   


"No one can know about our deal, in front of everyone else and in front of the world we will be a real couple. Okay?"   


"Okay." Johnny promptly agreed, excited. "Is there any problem if I tell the boys? It's just that I hate to hide things from them."   


"No problem, boyfriend." Jinsoul reassured him, and he smiled, loving to hear her call him that. "So... Shall we go, babe?" Jinsoul said playfully.   


She got up and extended her right hand to her 'boyfriend'. Johnny smiled with his tongue between his teeth and held the hand that had been extended to him.   


"We shall, girlfriend."   


The two of them started walking hand in hand towards the front door, but Johnny remembered something.   


"Wait! I have something for you." The boy said excitedly, with a beautiful smile gracing his lips.   
Jinsoul arched her left eyebrow, curious to know the reason for his sudden excitement. "What are you up to, Mr. Johnny?"   


The boy pressed his lips together in a straight line when Jinsoul uttered his name in a mocking voice tone.   


"Don't tease me, Jung Jinsoul." The blonde glared at him as he writhed against the wall, laughing scandalously. "Okay... But..." He tried to pull himself together after laughing so hard. He cleared his throat quickly and straightened his posture. "Seriously now, I have something for you."   


Before Jinsoul could question the singer about what he had for her, the boy walked away, leaving a static and confused Jinsoul behind. Minutes later, Johnny returned with a beautiful black velvet box in his hands.   


"It's some jewelry." Jinsoul said. It wasn't a question, but an affirmation.   


Johnny just smirked and nodded. The boy approached the blonde and opened the box, revealing a pair of earrings and a gorgeous diamond necklace. Jinsoul's mouth fell open, in awe of the beauty of the jewelry.   


"Before you refuse it, it's a gift and I won't take no for an answer." The boy said firmly as he removed the earrings from the box, to then hold them out to the blonde.   


"But Johnny..." Jinsoul tried to argue, but Johnny motioned for her to shut up.   
The blonde sighed. It's totally useless to argue with him, she thought to herself, and rolled her eyes mentally.   


"I don't know why you still try to argue with me, you know it won't work." He mocked, and Jinsoul stuck her tongue out. She put on the earrings, and Johnny smiled at the result. "Hold your hair and turn around." Though it sounded like an order, the boy's voice came out soft and gentle.   
Jinsoul didn't hesitate, she turned her back to him and lifted her hair, holding it in a casual ponytail, leaving her pale neck free so that Johnny could put the necklace on.   


"How do I look?"   


"Perfect." Johnny said sincerely, Jinsoul felt her ego inflate. "More perfect than usual, actually." He added, and Jinsoul smiled shyly at his friend.   


"Thank you so much, babe. I love it." The blonde thanked the boy who just smiled at her in a cute way. "Now let's fix your tie so we can go, before Jiwoo calls to tell us to hurry up."   


\-----   


Across town, Sooyoung was finishing her makeup with Olivia's help.   


"Hand it to me, please, Hye." Sooyoung asked her friend when she heard her phone ringing.   


Olivia finished outlining the actress's eyes, and then went to the older girl's bed, where her phone was. She picked it up and handed it to Sooyoung.   


"I'm just going to do my makeup, and then we'll leave." Olivia told Sooyoung, who just nodded.   


The brunette unlocked her phone and saw that she had a Kakao notification. She had some unread messages from her friends, some from her affairs and some from her fans, but she would read it later. Right now, she had clicked on the last notification she had received:   
  
  
Chuu: Hey, hot ass friend! Where are you?   
Sooyoung: You're missing me already, human airbag?! I'm already on my way.   
Chuu: Hahahahaha. So funny. Hurry up, ugh!   
Sooyoung: Okay, bossy. I'm coming. Lots of xxxx on your boobs.   
Chuu: Pervert.   
  
  
Olivia came out of the bathroom, she was already ready, and she headed towards Sooyoung's perfumes.   


"Are you ready? Jiwoo is already hurrying me up." Sooyoung said, showing her phone, and Olivia nodded and grabbed her purse. "Let's go, before we arrive any later."   


\-----   


In front of the place where the party would take place, Johnny's Lamborghini was being parked. The paparazzi got ecstatic when they realized who was inside that vehicle. The boy elegantly got out of his car and circled it, smiling at some people who were screaming his name, and then he stopped in front of the passenger door, opening it and extending his hand. Soon enough the beautiful blonde held it firmly. As soon as everyone there saw who was accompanying the boy, they went crazy. Rumors about the two going together to the party had spread around, but only in that moment could they be confirmed.   


Explosions of flashes rained on them. The singer handed his car keys to the valet and then he put his arm around Jinsoul's waist, holding her possessively. If it was for them to start acting like a real couple, they were going to do it.   


"It's Johnny and Jinsoul! Oh my God!"   


Some teenage girls shouted hysterically, and Johnny smiled kindly at them. They posed for some photos, and it was possible to hear the murmuring, excitement and speculation about the two of them. Especially when some paparazzi noticed the familiar pieces of jewelry; the singer had been seen in a jewelry store the day before yesterday, and then it had been disclosed what he had bought.   


"I bet people must be freaking out on social media." Johnny whispered playfully in Jinsoul's ear as they walked down the red carpet, heading towards the social hall.   


"It's always like this when we go out together." Jinsoul reminded the boy, and he laughed in agreement.   


That 'relationship' would work... And how it would.   
Johnny hoped to be able to conquer his best friend, because she wasn't just a friend to him for a long time.   


\-----   


When Sooyoung's red Land Rover was parked in front of the place where the event would take place, all the paparazzi present got into position.   


"What sucks most about all this are the flashes." Olivia commented, and  Sooyoung nodded. 

They took off their seatbelts and the actress got out of the car.   


"Sooyoung!" Someone shouted, and the actress smiled lively and waved.   


Sooyoung circled her car and opened the door for Olivia, who struck a damsel in distress pose when she held her friend's hand to get out of the vehicle. Everyone there was already used to the presence of Sooyoung's best friend and agent at her side. And despite knowing the sister-sister relationship that the two had and their professional relationship, several theories still circulated that the two of them hide a secret romance.   


"Hey, Sooyoung!"   


"Sooyoung!"   


The journalists shouted enthusiastically to get at least a little bit of attention from the actress. Sooyoung smiled and posed for a few photos beside Olivia. Then she approached the line that separated the red carpet from where the paparazzi, journalists, fans and some curious people were concentrated.   


"Sooyoung, a minute of your time, please." A young woman with glasses holding a microphone in her hand asked, and Sooyoung nodded. "What do you have to say about the supposed relationship of your colleague?"   


Sooyoung frowned in confusion. _What was she talking_ _about?_ ,Sooyoung wondered in thought. As far as she knew, Buyl and Solar weren't dating anyone.   


"It depends, which one of the girls is dating and didn't tell me about it?" She asked playfully, and the blonde journalist laughed softly.   


"Jung Jinsoul."   


Sooyoung exchanged a quick glance with Olivia, who was as surprised and confused as the actress.   


"Well... If it's true... I wish her the very best, and for the person who's with her to have a lot a patience." She said playfully, making a lot of people there laugh. Not even Olivia could hold in her laughter.   


Sooyoung waved one more time to everyone there and then grabbed Olivia's hand, walking away with her agent.   


"Jinsoul is dating?" Olivia whispered.   


"I'm wondering the same, Hye."   


Sooyoung raised her eyebrows and put her mind to work. _Who was the poor fool that accepted to date the devil's_ _puppet?_ , she thought wickedly, and smiled to herself.   


Soon her best friend and she were greeting the artists that were there, some friends of Sooyoung and people with whom she had acted alongside with.   


"I think I already found out who she's supposedly dating." Olivia said, and Sooyoung looked at her without understanding. The agent pointed her head forward, and the brunette followed with her eyes, looking for what her friend had discovered. She didn't demonstrate any emotion at all at the sight of Jinsoul a few meters away, Johnny was at her side with a possessive hand on her waist.   


"Johnny? Why am I not even surprised?" Sooyoung sneered, and Olivia laughed at her friend's comment.   


_So predictable_ , the brunette thought with irony.   


"Let's go say hi to the happy couple." Olivia said, amused, and Sooyoung quickly followed her.   


Jinsoul was having an animated conversation with Jiwoo, Johnny and Mark. The blonde was so engrossed in the subject that she didn't even notice when a certain someone approached them.   


"Hey, guys." At the sound of that voice, Jinsoul clenched her jaw.   


_I forgot that this plague was coming_ , she rebuked herself in thought.   


She had forgotten that Sooyoung was none other than Jiwoo's best friend. Sooyoung greeted everyone there, even Johnny, and when it was Jinsoul's turn, Sooyoung just looked her up and down and then turned her back to her.   


"May I steal the hostess of this party, just for a little while?" Sooyoung asked Mark.   


"Take care of my girl." Mark asked playfully, and Sooyoung laughed, making an okay sign with her thumb.   
  
"Hello, Ms. Airbag. Your boobs look bigger." Sooyoung pulled Jiwoo into a tight hug, being reciprocated in the same way.   
  
"Hello, Ms. Always Late. Your ass looks bigger." Jiwoo joked and hit two light spanks on Sooyoung's ass, making the brunette laugh.   


"Nice party." Sooyoung praised, and Jiwoo smiled as she looked around.   


"Thank you very much." She thanked her, feeling proud. Jiwoo was very pleased that everything was going perfectly well.   


Sooyoung spotted Olivia walking towards where she was with Jiwoo, and in her hands she had two glasses of champagne.   


"Here, Sooyoung." The shorter one handed her a glass, and Sooyoung smiled in appreciation, taking a sip from the glass right after.   


"Hey, Jiwoo, congrats on the collection." Olivia said, to then hug the girl, and Jiwoo thanked her happily. "In fact, your party is wonderful."   


"It would be better if a certain unnecessary someone wasn't here." That was meant to be just a thought, but Sooyoung ended up grumbling out loud.   


Jiwoo exchanged a quick confused glance with Olivia, and then looked at the actress for clarification. "Who?"   


"Jinsoul." Olivia answered for the actress, and took another sip of champagne. Jiwoo let out a laugh, she thought it was very funny the way Sooyoung and Jinsoul treated each other.   


"This will end up in marriage." Jiwoo sneered, and Sooyoung opened her mouth in disbelief at her friend's teasing. Olivia nodded in 'I told you', and ended up laughing at the grimace that formed on Sooyoung's face.   


"You two are idiots." The actress grumbled as she watched her friends laugh at her pout. "What about you and Lee? Are you two finally in a serious relationship or are you still stringing him along?" Sooyoung asked, really interested, though her main goal was to change the subject.   


"Let's just say that we're seeing if this will work. You know that after my last relationship I got kind of insecure about men."   


Sooyoung nodded in understanding. _That's one of the reasons why I prefer girls_ , she said in thought.   


"But I think it will work, Mark is a nice guy, he will know how to take care of you." Sooyoung said sincerely, and Jiwoo stared at her for a few seconds, considering what her friend had said.   


"We'll see."   


"I think it will work as well. I ship you two." Olivia said excitedly, and the three of them ended up laughing.   


\-----   


"She's pretty funny." Jinsoul heard Johnny comment, the two of them were staring at Sooyoung, Olivia and Jiwoo, who were laughing a lot about something.   


"Funny? Are you kidding me?" The blonde asked, outraged at the boy, who raised both of his hands up in surrender.   
The boy smiled at the pout that his 'girlfriend' made, and hugged her from behind, putting his chin on her left shoulder. Jinsoul relaxed as she snuggled in his embrace, she felt pretty safe with Johnny. On second thought, this deal between them wouldn't be that bad, not to mention that having a 'boyfriend' now, she would finally be free of the harassment she received from men, and even from women. Especially now with this new job of hers.   


"Do you want something to drink? I'm going to the bar to get a drink."   


"An apple martini." She asked, and the boy nodded. "I'm just going to the bathroom." She told him, and Johnny kissed her on the forehead and headed to the bar. Jinsoul adjusted the neckline of her dress and headed for the bathroom.   


Sooyoung followed everything with her eyes. _Time to play_ , she smiled wickedly at the thought.   


"Guys, I'll be right back."   


"Where are you going?" Olivia asked curiously as she watched Sooyoung grab a shot of tequila from the waiter's tray to then drink it all at once, without grimacing.   


"I'm going to talk to Kang Hosong." She simply said and walked away from there, not giving them the chance for further questioning.   


Jiwoo frowned. "But Kang isn't here." She said, confused, and Olivia chuckled. Her friend was up to something.   


"I bet she went to shag someone." Olivia said jokingly to Jiwoo, who laughed in agreement. Then the two of them went towards the bar to get some more drinks.   


\-----   


In the bathroom, Jinsoul finished touching up her lipstick. She put it back inside her purse and straightened her hair. She heard the door being opened, but she didn't even bother to turn to see who it was.   


"Well, well, well... Look what we have here, Seo Jinsoul."   


The blonde heard that hoarse voice laden with sarcasm, emphasizing the surname that wasn't even hers. She clenched her jaw, but she wouldn't let herself be affected by that creature. She put a fake smile on her face and looked out of the corner of her eye at Sooyoung.   


"Hello again, Sooyoung. It's always a displeasure to see you." She shot back arrogantly, and Sooyoung smiled at the woman's insult. She simply loved all that, it was exciting to annoy Jinsoul.   


"Your love for me is so great, that it suffocates me." The brunette smiled mockingly, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes. She turned to face the brunette and crossed her arms. Sooyoung did the same, making a point of licking her lips in a non-discreet way.   


"You're so full of yourself, aren't you? I don't even remember you exist, you creature."   


"Ah... You don't remember me?" Sooyoung smiled sarcastically as she walked towards the blonde, who pressed herself against the marble sink in the bathroom. "I'll make sure to give you a thousand reasons so you never forget me." She squeezed her waist hard, and Jinsoul held in the moan that was going to escape her mouth. "You're going to swallow every insult of yours directed at me."   


Jinsoul swallowed hard when Sooyoung inched her face closer to hers, turning in the last second to the blonde's pale neck. The brunette breathed out against that area, and Jinsoul gasped softly.   


"Are you threatening me?" Jinsoul asked, trying to sound very firm, and she managed it.   


Sooyoung smiled a quick smile before depositing a wet kiss on the blonde's pulse point, and Jinsoul closed her eyes at the sensation of that touch.   


"No, I'm not." She pulled away from Jinsoul and stared into her eyes, which were darker. She inched her face closer to the blonde and left their mouths a few centimeters away, to then whisper: "I'm promising you that."   


Sooyoung's seductive voice tone shivered Jinsoul wholly. And in that moment she knew... She was really in trouble with that girl.   


She pushed the brunette away, quickly escaping the bathroom. Jinsoul knew that she had to keep as much distance as possible from Sooyoung.   



	5. Fucking perfect kiss

"Alright, fifteen-minute break for all of you to get something to drink and something to eat, be quick." Jaesang dismissed the cast and crew so they could rest. They were already filming the tenth episode of the show, but this one in particular would be the one that would most need the due attention and patience. After all, Jinsoul and Sooyoung would finally have to kiss.   
Jinsoul was with Cha Eunwoo and Woo Dohwan, both her co-stars, and also friends of the blonde. They were eating some natural sandwiches, cereal bars, and just chatting away, enjoying the minutes of rest before going back to filming. 

  
  
Sooyoung, in turn, was a little distant from there, with Hyunjin and Heejin, who were also actresses of the show and consequently friends of the brunette. 

  
  
  
"She won't stop looking at you not even for a second." Jinsoul heard Eunwoo comment with chuckle, and the blonde looked at him, confused. He pointed his head towards the other side of the park, where the other tables with the greasier foods were. Where a certain person was casting a lascivious and non-discreet look directed at the tall brunette, besides the obvious sneer.   
  
_Just my luck_ , she quipped in thought. 

The blonde was sure that the actress was loving all that, not in the sense of liking her, but in the sense of teasing her.   


"I'm pretty sure that she must be throwing fireworks inwardly. Just look at the psychopathic face of that insolent girl." Jinsoul grumbled, annoyed and bothered with the intensity of Sooyoung's gaze on her. "I can't believe I'm going to have to kiss that creature, it still hasn't hit me completely."   


She made the most exaggerated grimace of disgust she could, due to the thought of having her lips touching Sooyoung's, feeling her stomach turn. Her friends laughed at her comment and at the grimace she made, finding all that aversion that Jinsoul claimed to have for Sooyoung funny. Dohwan finished eating his cereal bar, quickly wiping the corner of his mouth, and then he held Jinsoul's shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.   


"Just do this, imagine that it's me kissing you." He suggested all gallant, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes at her friend's playfulness. She removed his hands from her shoulders and shook her head.   


"I'd rather imagine that it's my boyfriend kissing me."   


"Oh!" Dohwan exclaimed and hit his forehead as if he had remembered something important. 

"That's right, I forgot that you're taken now." He pouted as if he was disappointed with that fact, and the blonde playfully bumped his shoulder with her own as she laughed nonstop.   
The three of them continued talking and joking around while they waited for Jaesang to resume shooting.   


\-----   


"Excited to kiss your damsel in distress?" Hyunjin asked mockingly to Sooyoung, who rolled her eyes at that comment.   
She looked away from Jinsoul and threw her bangs back, which was a little smaller because of her character, in addition to her new haircut.   


"Occupational hazard, what can I do, right?" She shrugged, showing all her indifference. But then a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. "But I'm going to make sure I give her a kiss that will wet her panties."   


Upon hearing their friend's nasty remark, Hyunjin and Heejin burst into loud laughter, drawing the attention of some people, including Jinsoul.   


"You ain't shit, Sooyoung." Heejin said laughing, and Hyunjin agreed. And not even Sooyoung herself could deny that. She really ain't shit and she knows it.   


"The whole world already knows that. But let's go already, I have a witch to kiss and turn into an apple."   


"Okay, people!" Jaesang said loudly, making everyone pay attention to him. "Sooyoung and Jinsoul, you two head to the queue near the ticket booth." He ordered, and they both went quickly, in silence.   


Jinsoul was somewhat nervous, while Sooyoung kept the smug smile on her lips. Today's episode was going to be filmed at the amusement park, a bit cliché since their first encounter was at an amusement park, but the tv series was all based entirely on cliché.   
"Excellent! Everyone to their places. Silence! And... Action!" Jaesang shouted.   
  
  
* **ACTION!***   


Beta and Yves were in the queue waiting for their turn to buy their tickets. The blonde couldn't help the beating of her heart from accelerating more and more, she felt nervous in the presence of that beautiful and mysterious girl at her side.   


"You're a little quiet today." Yves remarked, noticing that the girl beside her was really more quiet than usual.   


Beta felt her face blush a little, she was nervous, she was afraid to say something and ruin everything. It had been a few weeks since they had bumped into each other, literally, for the first time, but Yves could still make Beta feel intimidated.   


"I'm just a little..."   


"Nervous?" Yves guessed, and Beta nodded timidly. The girl smiled sweetly, and they took a step forward in the queue that was beginning to move forward. "Believe me, I am too. It's the first time that I ask a girl out on a date."   


Beta was surprised to hear that. From the way Yves always acted, the blonde thought that she had already gone out on many dates like that one.   


"You've never been on a date with a girl before?" Beta asked, surprised and somewhat suspicious. Yves smiled as she caught the uncertainty in the girl's voice.   


"Never with a girl I really liked and was interested to get to know instead of just taking her to my bed."   


The blonde blushed strongly, and Yves smiled, finding the girl's reaction very cute. Their turn arrived and Beta bought several tickets for the two of them. They began strolling down the deck, going to several shops and game booths. Yves made sure to hold Beta's hand all the time, and she felt overwhelmed. It was the perfect moment.   


"Yves, are you good at aiming?" The girl heard the blonde ask shyly, and she looked away from the Ferris wheel to look at Beta.   


"I am, I was invincible in Paintball." Yves said cockily, and Beta rolled her eyes with a smile, finding funny the way the girl boasted. "But seriously, I'm usually really good at aiming. Why?" She asked curiously, and Beta shrugged a little, feeling stupidly shy for what she was about to ask Yves.   


"It's just that there's a... a teddy bear that I found cute... over there." She pointed towards the target shooting booth and bit the corner of her lower lip in nervousness. Yves couldn't help but notice how adorable the brunette was when she was shy.   


"Let's go then, I'll get you your teddy bear." Yves grabbed Beta's hand and pulled her towards the booth. They got there and Yves handed three tickets to the young man who was responsible for the little booth. "Come here." She called the blonde, who shook her head awkwardly. "I'm going to teach you."   


Apprehensively, the blonde went to Yves, who stood behind her, helping her hold the gun in the right way. Beta felt butterflies in her stomach at the sensation of being in Yves's arms. On the first attempt, the blonde was so nervous that she almost hit the young man with the rubber bullet, which caused them both to laugh. On the second attempt, they almost hit the target.   


"Ugh... I give up, Yves. I'm not good at these things."   


Beta tried to get out of the girl's arms, but she kept her arms firmly around the blonde. Yves smiled, discreetly inhaling the scent that exuded from the girl in her arms.   


"One last time, okay? For me, please..."   


The two of them stood staring at each other for a while, Yves's eyes lowered from Beta's eyes until stopping at the blonde's mouth. Beta did the same, and they both smiled at each other. Before they could realize it or avoid it, their faces inched closer, their breaths mingling... When their mouths touched, the blonde's fingers inadvertently squeezed the trigger and the gun went off. Due to the fright, they both pulled away, blushing.   


"Oh my God... I..." Beta said quickly, trying to apologize for both the kiss and the unintentional shot. Yves smiled at the brunette and turned her attention to the young man, who had in his hands the teddy bear that the blonde wanted.   


"Wow, I've never seen anyone be able to hit the target in the middle of an almost kiss." The red-haired young man joked, and Beta felt her cheeks blush. Yves grabbed the yellow teddy bear and returned the gun to him.   


She handed the bear to the blonde, whose eyes glowed in an almost childlike way. Neither of them said anything about the kiss, but inwardly, the shock they both felt with that contact was still very much alive in their minds.   
After a great afternoon together, the two of them got ready to leave. Beta was walking all happily holding her teddy bear, and Yves was smiling brightly at the sight of the blonde's happiness.   


"What happened?" Beta asked, confused, when Yves grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a corner that had almost no people. The taller girl smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear.   


"This happened..."   


Before the blonde had a chance to ask what had happened, Yves's lips collided with hers. At first, it was nothing but a simple mouth contact, but Yves took care of holding the blonde's nape, deepening the kiss. Beta sighed during the kiss, her heart was racing, her hands sweating, and she was trying at all costs to keep them firm so that her beautiful teddy bear wouldn't fall to the ground.   


***** **CUT!***   
  
  
"And... cut!" Jaesang shouted, but Sooyoung ignored him. She pushed Jinsoul back with the help of her hips and pinned her against the wall, grabbing the hair at the back of the blonde's neck to deepen the kiss.   


Jinsoul widened her eyes and dropped the teddy bear to the ground, and then she moved her hands to Sooyoung's shoulders, trying to push her away, but she had no strength, her legs felt like jello.   


"That's my girl!" Dohwan exclaimed, proud of Sooyoung's attitude.   


Everyone there, although surprised, found the situation funny. Jinsoul tried at all costs to push her away, but the brunette kept on clinging to the blonde.   


_Oh! I know what to do_ , Jinsoul smirked inwardly as she had a somewhat mean idea, and she quickly put it into action.   


"Ouch, fuck! Are you crazy?!" Sooyoung grunted, backing away from Jinsoul, and then she brought her hands to her mouth, where the blonde had bitten her. She felt her fingers wet with something thick; Jinsoul had cut her upper lip. She stared at the taller woman with hatred, and without even saying goodbye or waiting for an answer, she stomped out of there, heading towards her car.   


"What was that?" Jinsoul heard Eunwoo ask, but she could barely even assimilate the words. She was stunned by what had happened.   


_What the fuck was_ _that?,_ that was all she could think about as she tried to understand Sooyoung's attitude.   


\-----   


Sooyoung arrived at her apartment, not exactly hers, but one of them. It was the closest to the pier. The actress left a trail of clothes behind as she undressed and headed for the bathroom. She couldn't deny that Jinsoul had a fucking perfect kiss. Things would get a lot more interesting now that she knew that. As much as she couldn't stand Jinsoul, she couldn't deny that the blonde was really hot. That thought made her smile mischievously as she rubbed soap onto her body.   


After showering, Sooyoung wrapped herself in a towel and went back to her bedroom. She was going to put on some clothes and go back to her apartment, the real one. But before she could do so, she heard the doorbell ring several times. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of her robes, putting it on quickly.   


"I'm coming!" She shouted as she walked quickly towards the door. The other person seemed impatient, which was driving her nuts. "Jesus Christ! Who's dyin-" She fell silent when she saw who was at her door. "You?!"   


She was surprised to see the beautiful blonde with her arms crossed in front of her door. Jinsoul looked ready to explode.   


"I came to know what the fuck was that, Ha Sooyoung?!" Jinsoul demanded, seething angrily, as she stared at Sooyoung with hatred.   


Sooyoung smiled mockingly, and before the blonde could run or dodge, Sooyoung pulled her by the waist into the apartment and pressed her back against the wall.   


"You came here just to know what that was? Or because you want another kiss?"   


"Let go of me." Jinsoul's voice gave away far more than it should have, it should've sounded rude, but it sounded a lot like surrender.   


Sooyoung smiled presumptuously as she realized how much the blonde was already surrendered.   


"I won't let go of anything." Sooyoung trapped the blonde's wrists and pinned them above her head. "If you came here at this hour with that lame excuse, it's because you liked what happened. And by the way, how did you know about this place?"   


"I didn't like anything! And I have my contacts."   


Jinsoul widened her eyes when, in a violent tug, her body was tossed farther into the apartment, falling on the couch. Sooyoung approached her and opened the woman's legs to accommodate herself right there. She stared at the wide brown eyes and raised an eyebrow, casting a naughty look at Jinsoul, who was really surprised by her strength. Sooyoung inched her face closer to hers and brought her mouth to the blonde's ear to whisper:   


"But you will like it, a lot." She sucked the blonde's earlobe, making her shiver wholly. "I can assure you that." That was all she said before taking Jinsoul's lips with her own, leaving no room for the blonde to escape or dodge. 

  
_Fucking perfect kiss,_ Jinsoul cussed in thought.   



	6. Dangerous Games

"What do you think you're doing?" Jinsoul asked nervously as she watched Sooyoung lay down over her body. Her heart was racing, and although she wanted to react immediately, she was very astonished.   
  
The brunette smiled naughtily at her and gripped her wrists, pinning them above her head. Jinsoul held her breath, her eyes wide and her hands sweating, indicating how frightened she was.   


"I'm going to show you the bright side of life." Sooyoung whispered in the blonde's ear, causing a shiver to go through her spine.   


Jinsoul's body gave a quick spasm upon feeling the effect of the Sooyoung's words. She blinked a few times, stunned. And everything seemed to get worse when the brunette's soft mouth touched her neck, her teeth scraping lightly across her pale skin.   


"Stop... I can't..."   


Jinsoul tried to get out from under her, but it was another failed attempt. Sooyoung smiled, she knew very well how much the blonde was affected by that contact alone. She knew enough about women and their reactions to know that Jinsoul wanted that, but she'd never admit it out loud.   


"You can't..." She began, pulling slightly away to face the blonde's brown eyes, which were glowing more and more in submission. "But you want to." Sooyoung spoke with such conviction that for a few minutes Jinsoul felt out of orbit.   


Sooyoung took advantage of that distraction to press her left thigh against Jinsoul's sex. And despite surprised, the blonde couldn't hold in the soft moan of satisfaction.   
She couldn't deny that Sooyoung was hot and knew what she was doing.   


_I need to get out of here_ , Jinsoul thought in desperation.   


"Sooyoung..." What was supposed to sound like a rebuke, ended up coming out like a choked moan.   


Sooyoung instantly felt goosebumps in her arms and nape at that sound. What a fucking delightful moan, she couldn't help but think. Upon hearing that sound, the actress's urge to tear off Jinsoul's clothes and fuck her so hard that she wouldn't feel her legs increased exponentially.   


"Ah... Jinsoul... I'm going to love hearing you moan like that for me. Moan again, come on..."   


The brunette's hoarse and aroused voice was driving Jinsoul crazy, her sanity was slipping away. Jinsoul bit her lower lip to suppress the moan that would escape when Sooyoung pressed against her sex again.   


"I didn't moan..." Jinsoul began, trying to push her away. "Oh shit!" But her speech was cut off by a moan when Sooyoung bit her neck a little hard, snaking her tongue on the area right after to ease the biting sensation.   


"Imagine when you do moan..." Sooyoung countered ironically, and Jinsoul huffed.   


_Annoying cocky girl. I need to get out of here already_ , her thoughts were in a frenzy, creating a thousand and one ways out for her to escape from there before it was too late... Or before she no longer wanted to get out of there.   


"Let me go... I have... I have a boyfriend." Jinsoul tried once again; she hoped, as much as Sooyoung was a minx, that she would at least have good sense.   


Sooyoung let out a mocking laugh and ignored the appeal of the girl under her, pressing her thigh more firmly against Jinsoul's sex.   


"I know, the whole world knows that, you two make a point of reminding us of that fact."   


Jinsoul's breathing was altered, she felt her control slipping through her fingers more and more every time Sooyoung rubbed against her sex.   


"But you need to know something..." Sooyoung continued, and the girl frowned when she caught a sudden excitement in her voice. She focused her gaze on Sooyoung's smiling face. "I don't give two shits. Fuck your boyfriend!" She exclaimed, to then lower her chest and inch her face closer to Jinsoul's, brushing against her lips. She smiled before whispering teasingly: "When I'm done with you, I'm sure you won't give two shits about your little boyfriend."   


Jinsoul swallowed hard upon hearing that threat. She knew that Sooyoung would do anything to drive her crazy and make her lose all control.   


Sooyoung smiled even more when she noticed how distraught Jinsoul had gotten. Then, before the blonde could escape or dodge, she pressed her lips to hers. Invading her mouth with her tongue without even asking for permission. Jinsoul widened her eyes, surprised and incredulous with that attitude. Sooyoung grabbed Jinsoul's nape with both hands and pulled the woman closer, deepening the kiss. With her knees, the actress further spread the blonde's legs, accommodating herself better there to rock her hips slowly.   


"Mmmmmm!" Jinsoul moaned as she felt the friction of Sooyoung's sex, covered only by her robe, against her own, covered by her denim shorts. For a moment she wished there were no clothes between them, and she was surprised by that.   


Not giving themselves time to think straight, they deepened the kiss. Desire flowed in their veins, burning them. Sooyoung moved her hand to the back of Jinsoul's left knee and lifted the blonde's leg a little, making it easier for her to rub their sexes together. They both moaned with that more intense contact.   


Bzzzzt... Bzzzzt... Bzzzt... Bzzzzt...   


Sooyoung frowned upon hearing that strange noise, she was so engrossed in that kiss with Jinsoul that she forgot her goal. The noise continued until she realized that it was a phone vibrating, and that was exactly what she needed. The brunette interrupted the kiss abruptly, leaving Jinsoul confused. She released the brunette's leg and got up from the couch, walking to the door, where Jinsoul's phone had fallen.   


"Your phone." Sooyoung informed her, and brought the device to where the blonde was still lying, aroused and confused. "It's late, I'll drop you off at home." Sooyoung said before turning and going towards her bedroom, with a victorious smile on her lips.   


Jinsoul took a few seconds to try to understand what had happened there, but since she couldn't, she just got up from the couch and straightened her clothes. She wiped the corners of her mouth that were smudged with the red lipstick that had once covered her lips. She heard a door being open and then Sooyoung's scent invaded the environment.   


"I took a cab here and I can call one now, you don't have to go out to take me." Jinsoul said, and put her phone in the back pocket of her shorts.   


Sooyoung smirked and grabbed her car keys. "I'm heading home." She said, and Jinsoul frowned, confused.   


_Oh, right.._., she remembered, and just nodded.   


The blonde had remembered that Gowon had said that that was the apartment that Sooyoung used to fuck her conquests... Had she fucked someone there before she showed up? That thought made her feel disgust for having laid on that couch.   


The time they stood inside the elevator was filled with a rather awkward silence. In the underground parking lot, only their footsteps could be heard, and the silence was cut off only by the sound of Sooyoung's car being unlocked. The actress opened the door for the blonde, who even hesitantly got into the vehicle.   


Jinsoul was still stunned. What the fuck had happened?   


"Do you mind?" Sooyoung asked, pointing to the radio, indicating that she would turn it on.   


Jinsoul just shook her head, pulled the seatbelt and locked it in place. Sooyoung did the same with her seatbelt while some song filled the silence of the car. Jinsoul quickly explained to her the way to her apartment. Jinsoul's thoughts were still a mess, but she needed to do something. She didn't want to let Sooyoung leave feeling on top. And that was why when the car was parked in front of Jinsoul's building, in an outburst of adrenaline and in an impulsive act, she released her seatbelt and leaned towards Sooyoung. She grabbed her nape, and before she could dodge, Jinsoul's mouth collided with hers, initiating a violent kiss.   


_Holy shit,_ that was all Sooyoung thought as she let herself be kissed in such a delicious and bold way by Jinsoul.   


But before she could release her seatbelt and enjoy more of that contact, the blonde cut the kiss abruptly. She sat back down on the passenger seat and quickly fixed her hair, and then she turned to Sooyoung and smiled cynically.   


"Have an awful night." She sneered at Sooyoung and then opened the car door, almost running towards the entrance hall of her building.   


Sooyoung gaped as she saw the blonde disappear, she was bewildered, perplexed... Who was that? The Jinsoul she knew always seemed too goody-two-shoes to be able to act like that. Teasing someone and leaving right after was Sooyoung's thing.   
No one had ever left Sooyoung motionless and speechless.   


_So_ _she wants to play,_ _huh?,_ and it was with that thought that Sooyoung turned on her car and drove out of there, heading towards her apartment.   


In the end, that impulsive attitude of Jinsoul had been something bad, even if she left the brunette stunned. Sooyoung felt even more excited to tease the blonde, knowing that she would reciprocate.   


A huge smile was born on Sooyoung's lips, she couldn't wait for the next time.   
And next time she would go all the way.   


\-----   


Jinsoul reached her apartment quickly, locked the door, and finally let out the air stuck in her lungs. The blonde was surprised with herself. She had never been so  bold, she didn't even know she liked girls. 

_Do I?_ , she wondered in thought.   


"What was that?!" She wondered out loud, as if she was trying to find an answer for her attitude.   


_Let's see if at least this way that damn girl will learn that she shouldn't tease people and leave them high and dry_..., Jinsoul widened her eyes at the thought, and cussed herself for thinking that.   


She started to take the clothes off her body as she walked towards her bedroom. She needed a shower urgently, to remove any trace of Sooyoung that might have clung to her body. When she stepped under the shower and the warm water fell down her skin, she let out a long sigh.   
After she finished showering, the blonde went to the living room to pick up her phone. She quickly replied to some friends on Kakao and then opened the Twitter app. She replied to some fans, and then retweeted a few friends and crew members that were talking about the tv series. And out of curiosity, she decided to check the profile of that creature that drove her nuts so much. She laughed at some funny images that the actress had retweeted, until a new tweet caught her attention. She refreshed the page and a smile appeared on her lips, but it wasn't a sweet little smile, it was a mischievous one, the kind that appeared when we were up to no good.   


And Jinsoul wanted to make Sooyoung's life a living hell.   


*@HaSooyoung97: You wanna play? Then let's play. But I will win, I always win. J*   


She quickly opened her own profile to tweet something in response, she knew that the actress was talking about the two of them.   


*@JungJinsoul: Don't count your chickens before they hatch, it's bad luck, and you may end up being surprised. Good night(:*   


She clicked to tweet and threw herself on her back on her couch. A smug smile played on her lips. She was fed up with Sooyoung's teasing, so she was going to give her a big dose of her own medicine, she was going to make her regret having teased her.   


Sooyoung was going to get to know Jinsoul's best side, in the worst way.   



	7. Wolf & Demons

Going to the beach was always a great option for Jinsoul. There, contemplating the sea, she could think about several things. She sat down a few meters away from the water, it was pretty early, so the sun was still bearable. The blonde even tried not to think about the forbidden subject, but it was almost impossible to block the memories of that night. Her mind was invaded by bits and pieces.   
  
The way Sooyoung knew where to touch her, the touch of Sooyoung's sweet lips on hers. The way the brunette had left her aroused after a few kisses. Jinsoul reprimanded herself every time she relived that brief moment she had with the self-centered idiot. But it was inevitable, she felt as if Sooyoung's body cried out for hers... Running away from it was like trying to put out fire with gasoline. The sound of her phone ringing woke her from her thoughts. A smile settled on her face, she knew that ringtone very well.   


"Johnny!" She spoke excitedly as soon as she answered the call and heard the laughter of the singer echo from the other side. She felt her chest warm up, she missed him. She couldn't always be with Choerry or Gowon, she was often alone and she wanted someone to talk to and to cuddle her.   


"Hey, babe." He greeted, and she smiled, crossing her legs, sitting Indian style. "How are you?"   


"Much better now." The blonde admitted, and the boy smiled on the other side. "How are the preparations for the tour coming along?" Jinsoul asked, really interested, and Johnny started talking excitedly about all the details, down to the smallest ones.   
The blonde found admirable the way that the singer felt good and happy with his job.   


\-----   


"For the thousandth time, Ha Sooyoung! You can't go on a trip, Jesus Christ!" Olivia said impatiently for the hundredth time.   


Sooyoung insisted on asking the raven haired girl to buy her plane tickets for a trip to Brasil. She wanted to leave Korea, and nothing better than Brasil to relax. She loved Brazilians and they always made her feel at home. Her Brazilian fans even kept on asking her to buy a house somewhere there, and Sooyoung really intended to do that one day.   


"That really sucks, you know? I can never do anything." Sooyoung complained sulkily and stomped to her bedroom. Olivia rolled her eyes and ended up laughing at Sooyoung's childishness. The actress sometimes really acted like a child.   


Olivia wanted to be able to allow Sooyoung to travel, but with the tv series commitments, she couldn't leave the country any time soon. The actress should keep that in mind.   


Sooyoung entered her bedroom and threw her body violently on the mattress. 

_ Fucking bullshit _ , she complained indignantly in thought. 

She rolled to the side and reached for her phone, which was on the nightstand beside the bed. She unlocked the screen and checked her social media accounts. She was engrossed in her twitter account, when a specific tweet caught her eye.   


*@JohnnyNCT: I miss you, baby cake... @JungJinsoul*   


She rolled her eyes at all that unnecessary lovey-dovey. She clicked on the tweet and saw how much their fans were freaking out. _Jesus Christ, all this because of two beings in love?_ , she wondered in thought without understanding the reason for the bustle. Out of curiosity, she clicked on Jinsoul's user and quickly checked her tweets, a new tweet had been sent. Sooyoung refreshed the profile and saw that it was Jinsoul's reply to Johnny's tweet.   


*@JungJinsoul: @JohnnyNCT I can't wait to see you, baby boy. I miss you too.*   


"You can't even tell that she was hooking up with me one of these days." She sneered, with a grimace of disgust. "This can give someone diabetes." She commented to herself and threw her phone to the side. She was bored.   


_I know!_ , she had a sudden idea. She grabbed her phone again, clicked on her contact list, searched for a name, and as soon as she found it, she smiled. She dialed the number and sat up on her bed.   


"Kimberly Lippington!" She greeted excitedly as soon as the woman answered the call.   


Kim Lip frowned on the other side of the line. _What does this crazy woman want with me_?, she wondered in thought.   


"Hi, Sooyoung." Kim Lip greeted her, confused. "Did something happen?" She asked, apparently concerned, and Sooyoung laughed.   


"No, no. I need your help."   


Kim Lip frowned suspiciously. Sooyoung was up to something, Kim Lip knew it. Her sixth sense never failed. "Okay, what are you up to?"   


"Why does everyone always think I'm up to something?" Sooyoung pretended to be outraged, and Kim Lip laughed dismissively.   


"You seriously have no idea why that is?"   


"Alright, I know that I'm always up to something. But I really need your help."   


Kim Lip thought about it for a few seconds, but even suspicious, she sighed. She was going to help  Sooyoung , because she knew how insistent the brunette could be when she wanted something. 

"Okay, what do you want?"   


Sooyoung smiled victoriously and quickly got up from her bed. 

"Where is Jinsoul?" She asked, running towards her closet to grab a sweatshirt. The evening was starting to cool.   


Kim Lip frowned.

"She must be in her house, but wh-" She tried to ask, but she was stopped by a very excited Sooyoung.   


"Thank you so much, Lippie. Don't let her leave the house." The actress hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.   


She put on her light green hooded sweatshirt, left her bedroom, and quickly said goodbye to Olivia, who was in the living room watching some show on Netflix.   


T _here she goes again_ , the agent thought as she stared at the front door that had just been closed. Olivia shook her head and laughed, she knew that Sooyoung was up to no good.   
She would probably bang one of her fans, as usual.   
Olivia just hoped that Sooyoung wouldn't get involved with someone underage, she didn't want to have to save her ass from jail.   


\-----   


Jinsoul had just finished showering. She wrapped a towel over her head and went to her closet to get a set of underwear. She put on red lace panties and a half cup bra of the same color, and then she grabbed her robe that was lying on the bed, putting it on and tying it with a knot. She left her bedroom, heading towards her kitchen, where she was going to prepare something to eat, it had been a few hours since she had eaten something. She was almost in the small hallway that connected the living room to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ringing several times. _Who could be at this hour?_ , she wondered in thought, she honestly didn't know. But she contemplated the idea of being Gowon, they had spoken through text messages before Jinsoul showered. She didn't even bother to peep the peep-hole before she opened the door at once.   


"Babe-" She quickly fell silent at the sight of who was there. Her eyes widened in surprise."What are you doing here?"   


"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sooyoung asked mockingly, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes. "I thought the little princess was polite."   


Jinsoul glared at her, she deeply hated  Sooyoung's insolent way. 

"My mother taught me to be polite only with those who deserve." She shot back in the same voice tone, and Sooyoung threw her head back, laughing at the top of her lungs.   


Before the blonde could say anything else, the brunette closed the distance between them, invading Jinsoul's apartment and pushing her towards the wall.   


"Why did you have to use this fucking transparent robe?" Sooyoung's hips pressed against the blonde's. Jinsoul bit her lower lip hard to suppress a moan. "You have no idea how sexy you look in red."   


Sooyoung brought her lips to Jinsoul's neck, and she sucked softly the delicate area of Jinsoul's pulse point, causing her to lose control and moan out loud. She had to stop this once and for all.   


"Stop it!" Jinsoul grunted, pushing Sooyoung away. But it was practically useless, since the brunette pinned her back against the wall. "Are you deaf? I told you to stop." The blonde said, and tried to push Sooyoung away again, unsuccessfully. And honestly, she wasn't trying very hard to put an end to that.   


A smug smile was born on the Sooyoung's lips, she loved to see the blonde that way. Sooyoung was almost certain that Jinsoul's panties were soaking wet, and here she was, denying herself of something she wanted badly. The simple thought that Sooyoung had of Jinsoul's panties completely wet made her moan involuntarily.   


"Fucking hot woman." Sooyoung murmured hoarsely and attacked the blonde's lips; who felt her legs wobble. Jinsoul was sure that if it wasn't for the brunette's firm hands on her waist, she would have fallen to the floor.   


_Jesus! What a breathtaking kiss!_ , she couldn't help thinking as she felt Sooyoung slide her soft, warm tongue into her mouth.   


"Shit!" Sooyoung cussed through the kiss, and in a swift motion, her hand moved to the back of Jinsoul's left thigh, lifting it, causing the blonde to spread open. Sooyoung closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The 'just got out of the shower' scent that exuded from Jinsoul was driving her crazy.   


"Ah... Mmm..." Jinsoul moaned when she felt Sooyoung's sex being pressed with an out of the ordinary force against her own. The friction of the brunettes's jeans with the thin fabric of her panties was bothering her, but it was pleasant nonetheless. "Fuck!" Jinsoul moaned in surprise when she felt one of Sooyoung's hands hit a hard spank on her left buttock, making her jump up. The girl smiled and did the same to the other.   


"Your ass is so delightful to squeeze." Jinsoul heard the actress whisper in ecstasy.   


_I beg to differ, yours looks much better_ , Jinsoul thought to herself.   


"I want to bite it, lick it... kiss it and spank it, until you can't take it anymore." Sooyoung sucked Jinsoul's bottom lip, and she moaned at Sooyoung's words and at the images of the brunette fulfilling every one of her promises.   


"You... God!" Jinsoul exclaimed in frustration when she felt Sooyoung pull away. But then she moaned and gasped without taking her eyes off Sooyoung, who was now kneeling slowly in front of her, distributing languid kisses all over her body.   


"Look at this..." Sooyoung said admiringly as she undid the little knot made by Jinsoul in her robe. She sighed when the blonde's abdomen became more visible. She quickly brought her mouth to that area, biting a little hard and then running her tongue right after to soften the bite. Jinsoul's sex throbbed with that act. "I want to lick every inch of your body." Sooyoung murmured between kisses. She spread Jinsoul's legs a little and brought her nose to the blonde's throbbing sex.   


_Holy fuck!_ , Sooyoung exclaimed in thought.   


She inhaled deeply that area, making  Jinsoul sigh heavily. 

"You smell so good, Jesus Christ! I can't wait to eat you out until you don't feel your legs."   


The blonde's legs wobbled at the promise present in Sooyoung's seductive voice. The actress pulled the damp silk fabric to the side and touched the tip of her nose on the smooth skin of Jinsoul's sex.   


_Thank God I waxed_ _yesterday_ , the thought simply popped into Jinsoul's mind.   


"Ah!" Jinsoul moaned loudly when the brunette brushed the icy tip of her nose against her clit. "Sooyoung..." She grunted impatiently, and Sooyoung smiled, pleased to see her like that.   
Even though Sooyoung was loving seeing Jinsoul practically begging, not even she could stand that torture anymore. She pulled Jinsoul's panties more to the side to have better access and then she stuck her tongue out, using the tip to lick slowly, from the blonde's soaking wet entrance to her throbbing clit, trapping it between her lips to suck it hard. Jinsoul moaned loudly and gripped Sooyoung's brown hair, tugging it hard to press her more against herself. Sooyoung moaned against Jinsoul's pussy, delighting herself with Jinsoul's delicious taste and enjoying the violent tugs she gave on her hair.   


"Fuck, Jinsoul! What a hot pussy." The brunette said, and got ready to suck the blonde's bundle of nerves again, but before she could do so, the sound of the doorbell rang through the apartment, followed by loud knocks on the door.   


They both huffed at the unwanted interruption. "For fuck's sake... This can only be a fucking joke." Sooyoung grumbled indignantly.   


Jinsoul was as frustrated as Sooyoung, perhaps even more, but she quickly pulled herself together. She pushed Sooyoung back, making her fall on her ass on the wooden floor, and then she straightened her underwear and closed her robe again, taking a deep breath.   


"Go to the bedroom!" Jinsoul practically ordered. Sooyoung smirked and got up. She inched her body closer to the blonde's, ignoring the frantic sequences of knocks on the door.   


"If I go, will you let me eat you out real good afterwards? Huh? Are you going to let me play with that beautiful, delicious thing you have between your legs?" She asked as she rubbed the tip of her thumb against Jinsoul's still hardened clit. The blonde's body gave a few violent spasms when Sooyoung trapped the little bundle of nerves between her fingers, pressing it lightly right after.   


"Just go... Please..." Jinsoul asked softly, and Sooyoung gave her a long peck before walking away from the blonde and heading towards the hall, looking for Jinsoul's bedroom.   


Jinsoul walked in hurried steps to the door and quickly peeped the peep-hole.   


"Choerry?" She asked confused at the sight of her friend standing at her door.   


The woman entered the apartment and looked around, as if looking for something. 

"Is everything alright?" Choerry asked.   


Jinsoul nodded quickly to her friend's question; who seemed rather suspicious.   


"What happened? What are you doing here so late?" The blonde tried to convey tranquility, and fortunately she was succeeding.   


_Strange,_ Choerry concluded in thought as she studied her best friend's behavior.   


"I just came from Wonho's house and received a strange call from Kim Lip. She asked me to come here and see if everything was alright." The woman clarified, and Jinsoul frowned even more. Since when did Kim Lip ask someone to do that? There was no reason at all for that.   


"As you can see... Everything is in the most perfect order."   


Choerry stared at Jinsoul suspiciously. "You sure?"   


The blonde nodded and flashed a carefree smile. Her friend said goodbye, claiming that she still had to stop by her parents' house.   


As soon as Choerry left, Jinsoul closed the door of her apartment and sighed in relief. That was clos... Sooyoung!, she quickly remembered the actress and ran towards her bedroom.   


"Sooyoung?!" She called, but got no answer. She frowned and swept her eyes around the room.   


She was about to go to the guest-room when she felt that scent that was becoming more and more familiar to her. Before she could turn around, her body was pressed against the closet door, where it was pinned hard.   


"How about we continue from where we left off?"   


Jinsoul gasped due to the pressure that Sooyoung's body did against hers. The blonde felt mushy every time the actress touched her. But she needed to act, and fast; not to run away, but to show Sooyoung that she also knew how to play.   


"Mmmm..." Jinsoul moaned when Sooyoung sucked the skin of her neck with certain force. It would leave a mark, she just knew it.   


_Act fast_ , she encouraged herself, and before Sooyoung could register, her body was hurled back.   


Confused, Sooyoung stared at the blonde for an answer, but Jinsoul just grinned devilishly and strode towards her.   


"You love being in control, right?"   


Sooyoung nodded slowly, still not understanding what the brlonde wanted. Jinsoul made a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' sound and shook her head, flashing a mischievous smile. The blonde rested her hands on Sooyoung's shoulders, and with a firm push, she made the girl sit on the edge of her King size bed.   


"Oh my God..." Sooyoung gasped when Jinsoul untied the knot of her robe, letting the piece of silk slide down her body until it pooled around her feet on the floor. Sooyoung's eyes went up from the blonde’s feet to her chest covered by the red bra. Jinsoul's breasts trapped in that beautiful piece made Sooyoung's mouth water. "I can't wait to suck them."   


Jinsoul felt her ego inflate under Sooyoung's look of desire on her body. She loved the feeling of knowing that she was desired like that, with such intensity. Even if she couldn't stand the actress.   


Maybe that's why all this was so hot. Because forbidden things are so... exciting?   


"You talk a lot, you're so full of yourself." Jinsoul commented, supporting herself on the girl's shoulders again to sit on her lap. She gasped briefly when her bare thighs came into contact with Sooyoung's. "But do you really live up to your words?" Jinsoul teased her, and Sooyoung smiled, loving that whole game. It was always amusing all that seduction before going straight to the point.   


Sooyoung threaded her right hand into Jinsoul's blonde hair and tugged a little hard, making her tilt her head back. Jinsoul smiled, staring straight into Sooyoung's eyes.   


"Satisfaction more than guaranteed." Sooyoung assured her, sounding firm and sure of herself, and Jinsoul shivered. "I'm going to give you so many orgasms that you'll still be mushy tomorrow night."   


In a quick movement, Sooyoung pulled Jinsoul forward and turned their bodies over the mattress, now staying on top, between Jinsoul's legs. Sooyoung released the blonde's hair and slid her hands down the curves of the girl beneath her.   


"I hope you have enough energy to fulfill all these promises of yours." Jinsoul challenged her and wrapped her legs around her hips.   


Sooyoung smiled and then rocked her hips against the Jinsoul's throbbing, wet sex. "You're the one who's going to need a lot of energy, because when I eat you out, I'll suck all the energy out of you. I don't tire easily, and I won't stop not even after you're exhausted from cumming so much."   


Jinsoul gasped, their eyes meeting, and for a few brief minutes they remained like that. Brown on brown, mischievousness with expectation, sureness with submission. How many more feelings did their eyes convey? It wasn't possible to tell precisely, but the desire present there was something undeniable.   


"Come on, toothpick. Show me what you got." Jinsoul teased the actress, who smiled, not minding for the first time the term used by Jinsoul. "Feel..."   


In a surprising moment, Jinsoul grabbed Sooyoung's right hand and slid it down her own belly, snaking it inside her panties right after. Sooyoung's fingers were quickly covered with the abundant liquid that trickled down Jinsoul's pussy. Hot, very hot. Sooyoung bit her lower lip, feeling like moaning in satisfaction.   


S _he's going to drive me crazy,_ Sooyoung thought.   


"Moan again..." Sooyoung ordered, ecstatic upon hearing the delightful moan that escaped the mouth of the blonde beneath her. Sooyoung moved two fingers over Jinsoul's clit; who in response moaned louder. The sound was driving the actress crazy. "Mmm... So fucking hot."   
She brought her mouth to the blonde's neck and began to distribute kisses and bites in that area. Jinsoul moaned and dug her nails harder into Sooyoung's back under her shirt. Sooyoung didn't cease the quick and precise movements on the blonde's clit. Jinsoul was close, very close, and Sooyoung knew it.   


"Oh! Sssoo..yyoung." She purred, and her hips began to move in the rhythm of Sooyoung's fingers; and the actress smiled and intensified her movements, twirling her fingers over her clit, pressing and pulling it. Jinsoul's eyes rolled back with the absurd pleasure that she was feeling. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't deny that in years she had never felt something like that with someone. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna... OH MY GOD!"   
She couldn't complete the warning, because before she could, a loud moan cut her off when Sooyoung penetrated her with her fingers. Jinsoul's body shivered, making Sooyoung smile.   


"Don't stop moving." Sooyoung asked, and Jinsoul quickly did as requested and started rocking her hips faster, clashing her throbbing pussy against Sooyoung's experienced fingers. "Let me hear you..."   


The situation in Sooyoung's panties wasn't very good at all, she felt as if she was going to explode at any second just by giving pleasure to the blonde. Jinsoul was hot as hell... Sooyoung's private hell.   


"Mmmmm." Jinsoul moaned wantonly, feeling that she was going to cum again.   
Sooyoung intensified her movements, but she was stopped by Jinsoul. She frowned, but soon enough had her answer when Jinsoul inverted their positions.   


"I prefer it like this." Jinsoul said hoarsely as she accommodated herself on top of her. And then she grabbed the Sooyoung's wet fingers and brought them to her own mouth.   


Sooyoung's mouth fell open, letting her heavy breath come out freely. Her glazed eyes were stuck in the image of the blonde sucking and licking her fingers with such devotion, so much so that it was possible to hear sucking noises.   


_ Fuck!, _ Sooyoung cussed in thought. Her pussy throbbed more and more with every new lick that  Jinsoul gave on her fingers.

  
"Fuck!" Sooyoung exclaimed as surprised and aroused as the blonde.   


Jinsoul was managing to surprise her co-star, and she knew it. She wanted to show Sooyoung that she wasn't some goody-two-shoes at all. She smiled proudly at her doing. And then she pulled her panties to the side with the help of her left hand, while her right one was holding Sooyoung's. She bit her lower lip and led the Sooyoung's fingers back to her own pussy, which seemed to cry out for them.   


"Shit, mmmm... Sit on my fingers, just like that, Jinsoul. Fuck my fingers."   


Jinsoul supported her left hand on the belly of the woman beneath her, and with her right one, she penetrated herself with two of the brunette's fingers. Sooyoung gasped at the sight of the blonde on top of her, watching her fingers disappear inch by inch.   


_So hot._ _So_ _fucking hot_ , that was all she could think of as she felt Jinsoul's pussy walls squeeze her fingers.   


"Ah... Fuck..." Jinsoul accommodated herself better on Sooyoung's hips, lifting her torso to stay in a better position. That way, her breasts were at the same level with Sooyoung's mouth, and Jinsoul smiled when she saw Sooyoung's brown eyes staring at them. "Fuck me." The blonde ordered, and Sooyoung was out of orbit for a few seconds, she never thought that she'd see Jinsoul so libertine. She didn't seem to be the type of shameless woman in bed, at least she had never shown anything to prove otherwise.   


_It just goes to show that appearances are deceiving_ , Sooyoung thought to herself. She shook her head to get out of her little trance and sat up on the bed, and with her free hand, she squeezed the blonde's waist, pulling Jinsoul's hips forward, making her moan at the sensation.   


"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Jinsoul. You have no idea how much I want this." Sooyoung said with a mischievous smile. The blonde grabbed Sooyoung's shoulders for support, and when she found some balance, she started moving slowly up and down Sooyoung's fingers. "Fuck... Faster." Sooyoung asked, and Jinsoul quickly did as requested.   


Jinsoul started moving her hips up and down frantically, swallowing the brunette's fingers. The woman's breasts swayed in front of Sooyoung's face, and she didn't waste any time, she sucked the blonde's left nipple into her mouth. She sucked it and bit it with certain force, and Jinsoul moaned, feeling pleasure in the pain caused by that soft and delightful mouth. She had never felt so at ease to the point of forgetting modesty. Sooyoung had brought out her most naughty side to the surface.   


They continued in that rhythm until Jinsoul's pale body began to tremble furiously again that night. It was Jinsoul's second orgasm, and it was even stronger than the first. Sooyoung moved her fingers quickly when the blonde stopped rocking her hips on her fingers, in order to prolong that devastating sensation that Jinsoul was feeling.   


Slowly, Sooyoung removed her fingers from inside Jinsoul's pussy, and the blonde grunted in disapproval. She felt empty without her fingers filling her. Sooyoung brought her fingers wet with Jinsoul's cum to her own mouth and licked them with want, moaning wantonly, savoring Jinsoul's taste.   


It was simply divine.   


"Tired already?" Jinsoul asked teasingly when Sooyoung rested her head between her breasts.   


Sooyoung smiled, feeling her arousal come back to life. She pulled away from Jinsoul's body, and in a rough movement, she inverted positions with her.   


"I can go on and on until morning." Sooyoung said, and Jinsoul smiled, pleased.   


Sooyoung pulled away slightly from Jinsoul's body and slid her hands on her white skin, worshiping it, feeling the soft texture. Her hands went towards the clasp of Jinsoul's bra, which was roughly opened, being thrown away seconds later.   


"Do you mind?" Sooyoung asked, and Jinsoul stared at her in confusion, but moaned in surprise when the actress voraciously tore off her silk panties, which until then seemed to have been forgotten. Sooyoung laughed at the blonde's expression. "Much better."   


Jinsoul didn't even complain, those panties were going straight to the trash anyways, they were embarrassingly wet and ruined from all the tugs they suffered.   


Sooyoung kissed her on the lips quickly before going down her body, supporting herself on her elbows between Jinsoul's legs. She used both hands to spread Jinsoul's legs, and almost gasped when she came across that waxed pussy, completely waxed. Not all the girls that Sooyoung had slept with had the habit of waxing, but Jinsoul did. And she loved knowing that. Not to mention the delicious scent that exuded from Jinsoul's pussy.   


Sooyoung wanted to stick her face there and never leave.   


"Like what you see?" Jinsoul asked her, it was possible to feel the smile in her voice.   


Sooyoung grinned broadly and focused her gaze on the blonde's flushed face, running the tip of her tongue over her own lips, which were red due to the previously exchanged kisses. Jinsoul followed her movements with her eyes, feeling her pussy throb painfully. She wanted that mouth so badly on her pussy.   


"Stop writhing." Sooyoung ordered, and Jinsoul stared at her with her eyes blazing in fury. Jinsoul felt that she would cum just by feeling the air that came out of Sooyoung's nostrils and that hit her wet pussy. "What do you want me to do?" Sooyoung asked, and brought her mouth to the inside of Jinsoul's left thigh; who jumped up briefly with the contact. It was a sensitive area, and Sooyoung knew it. Jinsoul closed her eyes, trying not to lose even more control.   


"Sooyoung!" Jinsoul sat up angrily on the mattress and gripped the brunette's hair, tugging it back, making her stop kissing her thigh. "Put that fucking tongue inside me once and for all, stop playing around." Jinsoul ordered completely serious, she no longer had the patience for games.   
Sooyoung was surprised by the blonde's order, but she didn't get intimidated. She used two of her fingers to spread Jinsoul's pussy lips, and without wasting time, she pulled the little pink clit between her lips, sucking it hard. All that with her eyes fixed on the face of the woman with spread legs in front of her.   


"Mmm..." Sooyoung moaned in satisfaction. Jinsoul's taste would make many girls out there envy. The actress began to snake her tongue over the brunette's clit, making her roll her eyes in pleasure. "Jinsoul?" She called, her voice coming out a little more than a whisper. Jinsoul practically killed her with her eyes for having stopped the magic that her tongue was doing. "Spread yourself for me." She asked and removed her hands from Jinsoul's pussy. "Go on. I want you wide open for me."   


Jinsoul didn't say anything, but with the help of her two hands, she spread the lips of her pussy, becoming much more exposed to Sooyoung. Then she gasped, feeling the quick superficial licks that Sooyoung was giving her.   


"Holy fucking shit..." Jinsoul cussed loudly when Sooyoung thrust her tongue into her narrow entrance.   


Sooyoung forced her tongue into Jinsoul's pussy, hitting somewhere deep. She made circular movements with her tongue, taking the blonde to the extreme, making her scream shamelessly and ask for more. Sooyoung plunged her mouth, lips and tongue fully into Jinsoul's pussy, delighting herself with the pleasure that trickled down the girl; who had another orgasm, intense.   


"Don't fall asleep." Sooyoung warned her as she settled between Jinsoul's legs, her head resting on her stomach.   


Jinsoul then sat up on the bed again, and with a surprising speed, she yanked Sooyoung's clothes with her help. They lay down on the bed again and the brunette rubbed her sex against Jinsoul's. They were pretty wet, Jinsoul especially.   


"Moan louder, scream. I want to hear you, I want everyone to hear you moan my name and beg for more." Sooyoung said.   


In an unthinkable act, Jinsoul slapped the brunette's left cheek; who despite surprised, smiled naughtily and continued with the frictions against the blonde's pussy. Sooyoung had liked that.   


"I-" Jinsoul began, but Sooyoung silenced her with a voracious kiss. Jinsoul moaned amid the kiss when the actress increased the speed of her movements.   


"Bad girl." Sooyoung whispered in Jinsoul's ear, and she shivered at the sensual tone. Sooyoung stopped rocking her hips and pulled away from her. "Face down, now!" She ordered, and Jinsoul didn't dare disobey her. Sooyoung's bossy way was so fucking hot. At least in bed. Jinsoul turned around quickly, lying on the bed face down. "Get on your knees, but keep your chest against the bed."   


"Like this?" Jinsoul settled in the position that Sooyoung had asked, this time staying with her hips lifted and leaving her ass perked up.   


Sooyoung smiled at the perfect view she had of Jinsoul's pussy. A trickle of cum ran down Jinsoul's sex, and Sooyoung quickly lowered herself to lick it up, licking good part of the liquid there as well.   


"Your pussy is so delicious, I don't want to ever stop sucking and licking it." Jinsoul heard Sooyoung's confession, feeling her whole body tremble.   


_She wants to drive me crazy,_ the blonde thought, and then moaned, feeling another suckle on her clit.   


"And this ass? Jesus Christ!" Sooyoung palmed both of her hands on Jinsoul's buttocks, and the blonde swallowed hard. The sensation of those soft, experienced hands massaging her ass was taking her to a new level of arousal. It had been a long time since she had had such intense sex with someone.   
"Fuck!" Sooyoung cussed, and without being able to contain herself, she lowered herself and slowly licked between the blonde's buttocks.   


Jinsoul's body was propelled forward and shivered with the devastating and unfamiliar sensation to her, no one had ever licked her there. Sooyoung pushed her buttocks further apart and circled the little pink button with the tip of her tongue, teasing the tight and untouched hole.   


"Oh my God!" Jinsoul couldn't hold back her scream, as much in surprise as in pleasure.   


_What is this girl doing to_ _me?,_ she wondered in thought. She didn't know how to explain how Sooyoung could cause all those new sensations, and she'd never deny how much the actress was experienced with her tongue. Even if she didn't say it directly to her.   


"I'm going to make you cum like never before." Sooyoung said when, out of malice, removed her mouth from between Jinsoul's buttocks.   


Jinsoul was going to complain, but she fell silent as she felt Sooyoung's tongue return to the same place. She gripped the bed sheet in her hands, pushing her ass against Sooyoung's mouth.   


Sooyoung, with certain effort, pushed the tip of her tongue quickly into the tight back entrance of the blonde, pulling it out with the same speed as she had thrust it in. Then she moved down to Jinsoul's clit, which she stimulated slowly. She went back up to lick and tease the little hole, causing violent spasms in Jinsoul's body.   


Jinsoul seemed to be having a series of strong convulsions, her body shook so much that if she wasn't so hot, she'd swear she was dying of cold. Her fingers gripped the bed sheet furiously, since the green bedspread that once rested on the bed was now a few feet away on the floor.  Jinsoul swore that she wasn't only seeing stars but the whole solar system before her eyes. 

_What is_ _this?_ , she wouldn't know how to answer even if a thousand years passed.   
Sooyoung had literally taken her to heaven.   


"What did you do to me?" Jinsoul asked almost voiceless, and Sooyoung smiled, she had achieved one of her goals. To make Jinsoul lose any and all sense.   


Sooyoung turned her around quickly and settled between her legs, laying down on top of Jinsoul's feverish body, to then distribute a few kisses on her neck.   


"I showed you a piece of paradise. A piece of my paradise." Sooyoung joked, and Jinsoul smiled sleepily. Sooyoung accommodated herself better over the Jinsoul's body and laid her head between her breasts. "I'm going to give you five minutes, just so your body can recover." Sooyoung told her, and Jinsoul nodded slowly, the blonde hardly had the strength to speak or rebut anything. Sooyoung really seemed willing to prove to Jinsoul that she would make her cum until she didn't have any more energy.   


"Sooyoung?" Jinsoul called, and the girl lifted her face to look at her. Jinsoul swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I still can't stand you."   


Sooyoung smiled brightly at the blonde's sincerity. She loved that. The fact that Jinsoul nurtured so much hatred for her and yet couldn't resist her teasing only made everything even more exciting.   


"I know." Sooyoung agreed, and Jinsoul nodded.   


_At least she didn't get anything wrong_ , Jinsoul thought to herself.   


"But," Sooyoung said as she moved down Jinsoul's body, stopping in front of the blonde's sex, "Your pussy doesn't have anything against me." She placed a little kiss over Jinsoul's sensitive clit, and she purred at the sensation. "I'd even say that she adores me." Sooyoung spoke arrogantly, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes.   


She was always so full of herself, and that drove the blonde nuts. The fact that Sooyoung almost never got upset about anything was annoying.   


"Idiot."   


[...]   


It was almost dawn when Sooyoung got up from bed and got dressed. She was going back to her house, she needed to rest. The two of them didn't speak, it seemed that everything had gone back to normal. Maybe not so much, but they still nurtured that same hatred that they felt for each other.   


Although there was sexual tension between them.   


As soon as Sooyoung left, Jinsoul grabbed her blanket and covered herself, she didn't have strength to even open her eyes right, nor did she even know if she would be able to walk anywhere today. Sooyoung had sucked all her energy out of her. _When I wake_ _up_ _I'll shower_ , that was her last thought before she simply blacked out.   


\-----   


Sooyoung arrived at her apartment much faster than she thought she would. There was almost no traffic at that hour, so the drive from Jinsoul's apartment to hers seemed smaller. As soon as she finally stepped into her living room, she let the air out of her lungs. She felt renewed, the evening with Jinsoul couldn't be compared to anything less than perfect.   


No clichés, obviously. It wasn't a romantic evening; for the two of them it was a night of constant fucking.   


Sooyoung closed her eyes, and she could still hear Jinsoul's moans and murmurs, begging for more, yearning for her. Her mouth dried, an absurd addiction to the blonde developed in her being. She wanted more nights with Jinsoul, she needed it. She wanted to quench the thirst that she felt for her, she wanted to end the desire that she felt for her.   
Even though she knew that she'd never have enough of her.   


" Mmm ... The white devil is really hot." She spoke to herself mockingly, walking to her bedroom. 

She needed a  shower, her body was still sweaty and the scent of  Jinsoul's body cream exuded from her skin. 

"Fucking hot  woman."She laughed to herself and started undressing. 

She walked past the huge mirror in her bathroom and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of several nail marks, hickeys, and bite marks scattered across her body. Sooyoung was all marked. A smile was born on her lips, she watched every mark, worshiping them one by one.   
She got into the shower-box and turned on the shower, adjusting it to cold water. She needed to soothe the fire that still burned inside her.   
Jinsoul had awoken the wolf that lived inside Sooyoung.   


\-----   


Anyone who saw Jinsoul's state and the deep sleep that hit her, would say that she had been beaten to death. The pale body was full of marks, some small and weak, others red and very visible. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to imagine how she'd hide those marks. At least not at that moment.   


The memories of last night invaded her dreams, making her confirm one thing.   
She wanted to repeat that night; many, many times. But she'd never admit that to anyone, especially to the damn Sooyoung who gave her an absurd pleasure and made her feel incredible sensations.   


Sooyoung seemed to have awoken some kind of demon in Jinsoul, and now Jinsoul wanted to possess her just to satiate her urges.   



	8. I want you here now

The tenth episode of Blowaster was almost finished, the last scene had just been filmed and everyone decided to take a break. A few actors and actresses of the cast went to have lunch in a diner near the studio, including Sooyoung and Jinsoul. Their friends and co-workers weren't the only ones who noticed that the two seemed to be bickering much more with one another, the whole team noticed. There was more tension there.   
  
"So... Do you guys already know what costumes you're going to wear on Halloween? It's in three weeks, and everyone knows I'm going to throw a gigantic party." Dohwan said, and his friends laughed lively at what the boy said; he was definitely a party lover.   


Soon enough the conversation began to flow, everyone talking at the same time, giving ideas to each other of great costumes. Everyone seemed as excited as the host for the long-awaited Halloween party.   


"I can't decide. Every time I choose a costume, I end up thinking of something better." Jinsoul shared her indecision with her friends and dropped her shoulders in a disheartened way, letting out a long sigh.   


Sooyoung looked at the blonde, and a wicked grin appeared on her lips when she had an idea. She propped her elbows on the table, leaning forward without taking her eyes off Jinsoul.   


"Hey, Cruella!" Sooyoung said loudly, drawing everyone's attention. Jinsoul clenched her jaw, because she knew that the actress was referring to her. "You could go dressed as Chewbacca, but the albino one since you're somehow related to candles." She mocked, and everyone around laughed at Sooyoung's comment. Jinsoul's face started gaining a red color due to the growing anger inside her. "Or you could just dress up as a ghost. Just go naked, you won't even need a sheet or a dress. There you go, now you have two perfect costumes, you just have to decide which one you prefer." Sooyoung completed, and her friends laughed so hard that some fell off their chairs.   


If looks could kill, Sooyoung would be dying slowly right now, because Jinsoul was staring at her with evil eyes as if she was mentally killing the actress in every imaginable and unimaginable way. And she really was.   


"Fuck you, you annoying talking cricket. No one asked for your unnecessary opinion, imbecile!" Jinsoul growled, and Hyunjin had to hold her friend by the arm so she wouldn't advance towards Sooyoung. "But I also have a great suggestion for you too... Go dressed as Oompa Loompa, you’re ideal for that." Jinsoul shot back mockingly, and everyone laughed again, even harder than before.   


Sooyoung smirked, she loved the way how Jinsoul always got affected by her taunts. The actress didn't even get a little bothered by the blonde's suggestion; she let out a chuckle and applauded mockingly.   


"Very good... That was a good one." Sooyoung said sarcastically, and Jinsoul raised her nose in a snob way, belittling Sooyoung's sarcasm. "But I'll only go dressed as Oompa Loompa if you're my Willy Wonka." Sooyoung gave tit for tat, and Jinsoul stared at her, open-mouthed.   


_Damn_ _her!,_ the blonde exclaimed indignantly in thought. Sooyoung always had an answer on the tip of her tongue, and the Jinsoul hated that with every bone in her body.   


"You're a-"   


"Okay, girls, let's eat before someone ends up getting stabbed or something." Eunwoo cut off Jinsoul before that argument went to another level of offense, which wouldn't take long to happen if he hadn't interfered.   


Jinsoul huffed, leaning back against her chair. Sooyoung kept the victorious smile on her lips, she always managed to get under Jinsoul's skin and she loved it. Everyone's lunch arrived and soon enough they all started eating, keeping a light conversation about the Halloween party. They all seemed so excited about the party and about the scariest day of the year.   


Jinsoul avoided looking at Sooyoung the entire time, but she could feel her gaze on her, and time or another she ended up blushing with its intensity. Consequently, Sooyoung smiled discreetly, she didn't want the others to notice the way she was looking at Jinsoul. She could only think about how beautiful the blonde's smile was, even more so when she came.   
Sooyoung wanted to see Jinsoul smiling at her after cumming once again.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Jinsoul informed, and then got up. Everyone at the table was focused on the conversation, and the few who heard the blonde, just nodded their heads.   


Sooyoung fixed her eyes on Jinsoul's hips, she was swaying them more than normal, and Sooyoung knew that that could only be her teasing her. She felt her whole body react. And then she grabbed her phone from her pocket to have a good excuse that allowed her to leave the table as well.   


"Olivia wants to talk to me, I'll be right back."   


"I bet you're going to be scolded." Heejin guessed with a chuckle, and Sooyoung laughed.   


_If she only knew...,_ the actress thought to herself and smiled at the thought.   


Sooyoung waited a little and then looked back at the table to check if no one would see her head towards the bathroom. 

_All clear, let's_ _go!,_ she exclaimed excitedly in thought and sneaked through the diner, and within seconds, reached the bathroom door.   


Before pushing open the door, she prayed for the place to be empty. She put her head first into the bathroom and grinned when she noticed that only one stall had the door closed. She looked down and saw the combat boots that Jinsoul wore. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her carefully not to make a sound. She walked towards the huge steel sink and leaned against it, crossing her arms under her breasts, patiently waiting for Jinsoul to step out of the stall.   


"Well, well, well..." Sooyoung smirked. Jinsoul got startled momentarily upon hearing that voice, but she pulled herself together and rolled her eyes as she stared at Sooyoung leaning against the sink in front of the stall where she had been before. "It looks like I'm going to get a reward, I found an albino Chewbacca by myself. Do you think Greenpeace would be interested?"   


Jinsoul clenched her jaw and stomped towards the actress. Sooyoung remained in the same position, she wasn't even afraid of the blonde's angry expression. Quite the contrary, she found it sexy.   


"Look here, devil's pygmy, if you keep calling me that, I'll make sure to cut off all the fingers on your hand. And then I'll cut off your tongue just because." Jinsoul threatened, almost snarling with rage close to Sooyoung's face.   


Sooyoung stayed for a few seconds studying Jinsoul's expression, she seemed to be thinking about what the blonde had said to her, but soon enough started laughing out loud, leaving Jinsoul confused and even more angry.   


"I'm sure you'd like to keep my tongue to yourself." Jinsoul blushed deeply as she caught the mischievousness in the actress suggestion. "I bet you'd use it all the time, running my tongue all over that sweet thing you have between your legs. That delightful pussy." Sooyoung brought one of her hands to the middle of the blonde's legs, squeezing Jinsoul's sex over her jeans. She gasped, closing her eyes and sighing in pleasure. "But think about it, if you do that, how will I be able to give you those mind-blowing orgasms that take you off orbit? It won't be as amazing to cum alone without me being there to drink every drop of your cum. You'd miss me."   
Sooyoung grabbed Jinsoul's waist and pulled her closer to her. Jinsoul swallowed the saliva that accumulated in her mouth, feeling her whole body reacting to that touch.   


_Damn_ _her!,_ she exclaimed in thought.   


"You're so full of yourself, aren't you?" Sooyoung shrugged, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes. She removed her hands from her waist and stepped away from her, taking a step to the side to turn on the tap to wash her hands, trying to pull herself together. "I don't know what you want with me. You're wasting your time coming after me."   


Sooyoung let out a chuckle and moved behind Jinsoul, gluing her hips to theblonde's ass, pressing her against the sink. Jinsoul continued with the same serene expression on her face, controlling the urge to flash a provocative smile.   


"You know very well what I want." Sooyoung tossed Jinsoul’s blonde hair over her left shoulder, leaving her pale neck free for her. Sooyoung placed a few wet kisses there and smiled as she felt Jinsoul shiver slightly. "I know you want the same thing as me." She pressed her hips against Jinsoul's ass once again, making the blonde close her eyes for a few seconds.   


_I need to keep my sanity. Don't fall for her taunts_ , Jinsoul kept repeating that in her mind like a mantra.   


"So don't play dumb and give me what I want once and for all." Sooyoung's right hand slid down Jinsoul's arm, moving towards the blonde's belly. Sooyoung continued her path until she reached the denim shorts that Jinsoul was wearing. She opened the single button present there and quickly moved her hand inside the shorts, under the panties, sighing in delight when she touched Jinsoul's partially soaked pussy.   


"Oh..." Jinsoul gasped in desire when Sooyoung applied a little pressure on her clit, to then move her index finger down towards her hot entrance. Jinsoul was hating herself for appearing so weak to Sooyoung's touches, she needed to take control of the situation and show her who called the shots. She couldn't let Sooyoung come out victorious again. "I know what you want." Jinsoul whispered hoarsely, and searched Sooyoung's eyes through the mirror in front of her.   


Sooyoung smiled at her, and Jinsoul smiled cynically back, looking like a mischievous child. She ran the tip of her tongue over her own lips, moistening them provocatively. Sooyoung sighed at the sight. Jinsoul brought one of her hands to Sooyoungs, which was inside her shorts, and aided Sooyoung in the movements on her throbbing bundle of nerves. Sooyoung smiled even more at the sight of Jinsoul surrendering herself, she loved seeing women submissive to her. But the actress expression of pleasure became confused when the blonde removed her hand from inside her shorts, pushing her away with her ass right away.   


_What the fuck was_ _that?,_ Sooyoung thought, confused.   


"But what the-"   


Jinsoul put her own index finger over Sooyoung's lips, silencing her. The blonde arched one of her eyebrows, and Sooyoung looked away from her face to look at the Jinsoul's right hand, which was now inside her shorts. Jinsoul ran two of her fingers on her own pussy, wetting them with her own liquid. When she was satisfied, she pulled them out of her own shorts.   


"Suck them!" Jinsoul ordered, bringing her wet fingers towards Sooyoung's mouth.   


Sooyoung quickly obeyed and opened her mouth, feeling eager to feel Jinsoul's taste again. Jinsoul put her index and middle finger inside Sooyoung's mouth, and the actress sucked them hungrily. The blonde smiled at the sight of Sooyoung sucking her fingers with such devotion, licking every remnant of her liquid present there.   


"That is all you'll get from me," Jinsoul cupped Sooyoung's chin with her left hand and removed her fingers from inside her mouth, and Sooyoung ran the tip of her tongue over her own fleshy lips. Jinsoul smiled and inched her mouth closer to Sooyoung's, kissing her voraciously. Then, she sucked her bottom lip violently, causing her to moan aloud, "And only that." She said at last and backed away from Sooyoung.   


Jinsoul buttoned her shorts and blew a kiss to her co-star before turning around and exiting the bathroom. Sooyoung stood staring at the bathroom door, through where the blonde had exited. She was surprised by that attitude, and extremely aroused.   


"That woman wants to kill. What the fuck..." Sooyoung spoke to herself, too stunned to have any other reaction. Jinsoul was revealing herself more and more intriguing and seductive. Sooyoung couldn't wait to spend another night with her.   


\-----   
  
  
***A few days later***   


Sooyoung finished showering, wrapped herself in her robe, and went back to her bedroom. It was Friday night, and for the first time in months, she didn't feel like going to a club. But because she was too lazy to get all dolled up and not because of anything else. She threw herself on her bed and let out a long sigh. She inhaled the grape scent that exuded from her own body, loving the fact that she always smelled nice. She remembered Jinsoul, the woman had once complimented Sooyoung's scent. Then, she grabbed her phone to take a quick look at her social media accounts. She was feeling bored. She answered a few dms from her friends and replied to a few fans on twitter, she loved interacting with them, even more so when they 'freaked out' for being noticed.   


Sooyoung loved interacting with her fans, they made her feel like she was doing the right thing. Every time they said that she changed their lives in some way, it made her heart overflow with happiness. And she was grateful for each and every one of them, and in gratitude she gave them as much attention as possible.   


She sighed, blocking her phone's screen. She could call some girl, but she didn't want to have to cross the city to go to her other apartment. Her place was sacred, she never brought a woman there with other intentions; only people who were close to her had been in her apartment. It was something that was hers, not everyone would understand that.   


But for Sooyoung, her apartment was as important a place as her parents' house. She'd never bring just anyone to either of those places, it needed to be someone special.   


"Hmm... Let me see what's going on in the other apps." She clicked on the iMessage app and laughed at some of the nonsense that Jiwoo had sent her. She replied to her best friend and then clicked on one of the groups she was part of. There was nothing interesting there, so she kept looking through the other groups, until she clicked on the group of the main cast of Blowaster. She noticed that she wasn't the only one bored there.   


"Let me see if my temptation is online..." She said to herself and smiled broadly as she clicked on the contact 'Fake blonde', which in this case was Jinsoul. "Bingo! Lucky me." It showed that the blonde was online, and Sooyoung stayed a while thinking about what she would say to her. She didn't find any subject or comment to tease her with, so she just decided to message her.   


Sooyoung: Hey, Chew...   


The actress was already laughing, because she knew that Jinsoul would explode when she saw that. After almost ten minutes, her phone beeped.   


Jinsoul: Have I told you to go fuck yourself today? Because if I haven't, then please go fuck yourself, toothpick.   


Sooyoung: You look so sexy cussing. Send me an audio, I want to hear that hoarse voice saying swear words.   


Jinsoul: Sooyoung, fuck you! What do you want with me?! Isn't it enough that you bother me every day when we're filming? Fucking hell, what a pain in the ass.   


Sooyoung laughed out loud, because even without realizing, Jinsoul had just done exactly what she had asked her.   


Sooyoung: Obedient girls deserve rewards... hahaha   


Jinsoul took a few minutes to answer because she was trying to understand what that meant. And when she realized it, she hit her own forehead for having been stupid to the point of doing what Sooyoung had asked her. She hadn't even noticed, she just wanted to cuss the annoying girl.   


Jinsoul: Don't you have anything else to do? Call one of those teenagers full of hormones and go fuck one of them. Leave me alone!   


Jinsoul seethed rudely. Sooyoung didn't even get mad, she loved when the blonde was pissed off.   


Sooyoung: There's only one person I want to fuck right now, but she's too far away...   


Jinsoul: *yawning emoji*   


Sooyoung: Beautiful eyes... Do you want to play a game?   


Jinsoul: No.   


Sooyoung: Stop being a wuss. I know you're dying to know what it is...   


Jinsoul: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested at all.   


Sooyoung: Are you home?   


Jinsoul: Why do you want to know?   


Sooyoung: Yes or no?   


Jinsoul: Um... yes... why?   


Sooyoung: Awesome, I'm gonna call you.   


Jinsoul: I won't answer.   


Ignoring that last message from the blonde, Sooyoung closed the app and dialed Jinsoul's number. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 rings and nothing... It went to voicemail. Sooyoung smiled, she could swear that the blonde was dying to answer. She called again, and this time Jinsoul answered on the third ring.   


"I really thought you weren't going to answer." Sooyoung said.   


"I just want to know what you want.  So say it quickly because I still have to call my boyfriend." 

Jinsoul made a point of emphasizing the 'boyfriend' with the intention of affecting Sooyoung in some way and end with that arrogance.   


Too bad for her because the actress didn't give two shits about whether she would talk to Johnny or not. What mattered was Jinsoul, and only her.   


"I don't care." Sooyoung countered, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes. "Have you ever had phone sex?" She asked, and Jinsoul ended up choking on her own saliva.   


_What kind of question was_ _that?_ , that was all the blonde thought of as she tried to recover from her sudden speechlessness.   


"Excuse me?" Jinsoul asked.   


"Oh come on, Jinsoul... Don't play the prude. It's a simple question, just answer yes or no."   


"It's none of your business."   


Sooyoung rolled her eyes. When Jinsoul wanted to, she could be so annoying.   


"Come on, I'm really interested in knowing, otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Sooyoung said, and Jinsoul opened her mouth to counter, but Sooyoung was faster. "Come on, beautiful eyes, tell me..."   


Jinsoul ended up losing the urge to cuss Sooyoung when she called her 'beautiful eyes', not that she felt affected by the things Sooyoung said, but she always melted when someone complimented her eyes. It was automatic.   


"No, pygmy. I've never had phone sex." Jinsoul confessed. Although she once exchanged inappropriate photos with her ex-boyfriend. "You think I'm some kind of pervert like you?" She asked sarcastically.   


Sooyoung smiled and bit her lower lip, her mind creating several images of a sweaty Jinsoul moaning on her bed as she listened to her whispering naughty things over the phone.   


"Excellent!" Sooyoung exclaimed excitedly, and Jinsoul sighed. "So, are you up for that now?" She asked mischievously, and Jinsoul choked on her saliva again, caught by surprise with Sooyoung's question. The actress laughed softly, because she could bet that the blonde was red.   


"No!" Jinsoul promptly replied, she wouldn't do that sort of thing with Sooyoung. What had happened between them should be forgotten, it had been just an accident.   


"Fake Puritan." Sooyoung tsked mockingly. "Come on, beautiful eyes... Let loose." Sooyoung asked in a sly voice tone. "Tell me... What are you wearing?"   


Jinsoul let out a long, deep sigh. Sooyoung was more insistent and annoying than anyone else in the world.   


"A black silk babydoll set." Jinsoul sighed.   


Sooyoung could visualize Jinsoul lying on her bed, wearing that short babydoll set. Her body heated up, and she swallowed the saliva that had accumulated in her mouth, clearing her throat lightly.   


"Chew, do you have your earphones with you?" Sooyoung asked.   


"No, and if you keep calling me that, I'll hang up the phone and then I'll block your number." Jinsoul threatened, practically growling, and Sooyoung chuckled.   


"I'm sorry about that." Sooyoung apologized sincerely. "I'll control my urge to pick on you for now." She promised, leaning to the side to grab her earphones that were lying on the nightstand. "I'm going to put my earphones, go get yours and do the same."   


Sooyoung heard a few noises coming from the other side of the line and she guessed that Jinsoul was doing what she asked her to. Sooyoung put her phone down on her bed to quickly untangle her earphones. She celebrated briefly when she finally managed to untangle them. She didn't understand how they always got so tangled.   


"Okay, I'm ready, Satan's pygmy." Jinsoul said with a smirk.   


"Oh, I can't cuss you but you can cuss me?"   


"Alright," Jinsoul laughed at Sooyoung's feigned indignation, "Neither of us can cuss the other, at least for now."   


"Okay." Sooyoung agreed with Jinsoul, and began tracing small imaginary circles with her index finger on her belly, beneath her shirt. She was thinking about which piece of clothing she'd ask Jinsoul to take off first. "Take off your shirt, leave your breasts free, they're too beautiful to stay hidden."   


Jinsoul took a deep breath and removed her earphones before taking off the small silk shirt, putting the earphones back on when she removed the piece. She could refuse to do it, of course she could. But Sooyoung had the gift of awakening her more shameless side.   


"Done." Jinsoul said.   


"Very good... Now I want you to suck the tip of your index finger, and then play with your nipple."   


Jinsoul's body shivered at the request, and her nipples automatically hardened.   


_Let loose. Just let loose_ , Jinsoul encouraged herself and took a deep breath, she'd never understand why her co-star always made her feel like that.   


The blonde lifted her right hand and brought it towards her mouth. She ran the tip of her index finger over her lower lip and then opened her mouth, sliding her finger inside right after. She sucked it until it was completely moist.   


"Mmm..." Jinsoul moaned involuntarily, delighting herself in the sensation that that wet finger circling her hardened nipple caused her.   


Sooyoung pressed her thighs together, feeling her pussy throbbing intensely at that sound. Jinsoul's moan was surely something that drove her crazy.   


"Shit..."  Sooyoung cussed, and accommodated herself better on the mattress. "Do the same thing to the other. Come on." She almost begged.  Jinsoul smiled on the other side, she loved knowing that she was capable of affecting  Sooyoung with so little. 

The blonde did as requested, moaning softly, making Sooyoung shiver. "I wanted to be there watching this. Jesus..." Sooyoung pulled the collar of her shirt slightly forward and puffed in it, blowing air inside her shirt. She wanted to soften the heat she was feeling.   


"Am I the only one who's going to do something here? What about you? I also want to hear your moans, I like them." Jinsoul asked amid moans, she was panting, and the arousal in her voice was clear.   


Sooyoung let out an excited laugh, ran her right hand across the back of her neck, and sat up on her bed to tie her hair.   


"I'm going to take care of you first, I want to show you how amazing it can be to do this." The actress ran her damp hands over the blue sheet that covered her mattress. "Then you can ask me to do whatever you want."   


"Whatever I want?" Jinsoul asked.   


"Yes..."   


"Alright then... But it will be whatever I want, okay?"   


The hoarse tone of Jinsoul's voice aroused Sooyoung even more. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, that woman was going to kill her.   


"I have nothing against that." Sooyoung said, and then was silent, thinking about what she'd ask the blonde to do now. "Are you wearing panties under your shorts?"   


"No..." Jinsoul said, and Sooyoung almost moaned upon hearing that, but Jinsoul continued speaking before she could. "I'm wearing Calvin Klein women's boyshorts."   


"Oh..." Now the actress moaned. The sight of Jinsoul wearing tight boyshorts came to her mind, making her head spin. "That's a trillion times better. “Take off your shorts."   


Jinsoul didn't say anything, just lifted her hips from the mattress and hooked her fingers in the hem of her shorts, quickly pulling them down.   


"Should I take off my boyshorts too?" Jinsoul asked hesitantly, since the actress had only asked her to take off her shorts.   


"Not yet." Sooyoung said, and the blonde murmured in agreement. "Are you wet already?"   


"Yes..." Jinsoul let out as she quickly ran her fingers over the more than present dampness on her boyshorts.   


Sooyoung felt her mouth water, she felt a huge urge to feel the blonde's taste again.   


"Touch yourself, and don't deprive me of your moans." Sooyoung asked.   


And so Jinsoul did, she snaked her right hand into her boyshorts and brought her index and middle finger to her clit, beginning a slow massage on her throbbing bundle of nerves. Jinsoul’s first orgasm came a few minutes later, almost making Sooyoung climax as well just by hearing Jinsoul's moans.   


"That was..." Jinsoul began.   


"Incredible." Sooyoung completed, almost as breathless as Jinsoul.   


Sooyoung kept taking deep breaths for a while to diminish a little the arousal accumulated in her. She could set her apartment on fire such was the desire in her body.   


"Sooyoung?" Jinsoul called after a while. The actress made a nasal sound, indicating that the blonde could continue. "I think I can tell you what I want now, right?"   


"Yes, of course."   


A beautiful mischievous smile grew on Jinsoul's lips. The blonde imagined a thousand and one requests to make to Sooyoung, but only one was valid for her at the moment:   


"I want you here, now!"   



	9. Last Time?

Jinsoul had taken a considerably long bath, to feel cleaner after the orgasm she had during the phone call with Sooyoung. It was a new experience, she never thought that that could be that amazing. But now she was getting more and more impatient with Sooyoung's delay, she should already be knocking on her door by now. She huffed, getting up from the couch to go to the balcony for some fresh air, but the sound of the doorbell stopped her.   
  
"Finally!" Jinsoul exclaimed and strode towards the door.   


She might even try to look less desperate, but Sooyoung had given her such wonderful orgasms and she wanted more. Jinsoul had already warned the building's doorman of the night shift about the actress visit, allowing her entry. When she opened the door, she came across a very nice smelling Sooyoung, with a mischievous smile on her moist lips as she twirled her car keys around her index finger. It would be a sexy sight, that of course if Jinsoul wasn't so impatient.   


"You took your time, I was about to give up." The blonde said as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.   


"Did you miss me?" Sooyoung asked, still smiling, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes again.   


The blonde exchanged a few looks with her co-star before grabbing the collar of the black jacket she was wearing and pulling her inside.   


"Obviously not, imbecile." Jinsoul whispered against Sooyoung's lips, and the actress smiled at the disdainful tone of her voice.   


Sooyoung closed the apartment door with one of her feet and pulled Jinsoul by the waist, pressing their bodies together. Her hands smoothed the blonde's waist with certain delicacy.   


"You may not have missed me," Sooyoung nibbled Jinsoul's left earlobe, sliding her hands down the blonde's body, to then bring her right hand to the middle of Jinsoul's legs, snaking her hand into the wine-red robe to stroke her already quite soaked pussy, "But I'm sure your pussy missed me. Look how drenched you already are because of me. I love how your pussy gushes for me."   


As she spoke, Sooyoung slid her fingers through the blonde's folds, making her moan and involuntarily rock her hips against Sooyoung's skillful fingers as they stroked her pussy. Jinsoul could faint right there such was the pleasure that the girl’s touches caused her.   


"Smug bitch." Jinsoul seethed angrily, even though her voice wanted to waver.   


The blonde's urge was to back away from Sooyoung and slap her, but she couldn't. That prepotent woman had something that appealed to her, that awakened a hidden side of her. Maybe it was the way Sooyoung was sure of herself, or maybe it was the delicious scent of her skin, or who knows, maybe it was the delightful way how she grabbed her? Jinsoul couldn't say for sure, maybe it was the combination of all those elements. The fact was that she wouldn't be able to run away from Sooyoung even if she really wanted to.   
It was impossible to run from the wolf when you didn't intend to run away from it.   


"Moan for me." Sooyoung asked close to Jinsoul's ear. Her voice came out hoarsely, dripping with arousal. Jinsoul couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure that ripped through her throat when Sooyoung pressed two fingers against her clit, squeezing the small, sensitive bundle of nerves. "Take off your robe. I want you naked."   


Sooyoung pulled away from Jinsoul, who whimpered at the loss of contact with the actress. Without blinking, Jinsoul undid the already loose knot of her robe and let the piece slid down her body, showing her nakedness. Sooyoung swallowed the saliva in her mouth at the sight, her body heated up as she ran her eyes over every inch of that beautiful pale body.   


Despite having had a large number of sexual partners, Sooyoung could have sworn that she would never get used to Jinsoul's beauty. The blonde's body wasn't skinny, nor too muscled. It was an ordinary body, without extremely defined curves, and even out of certain proportions imposed by society. But God, it was perfect! Sooyoung found Jinsoul the sexiest woman of all.   


"Like what you see?" Jinsoul teased her with a smirk playing on her lips. She usually felt embarrassed to be naked in front of other people, but Sooyoung's gaze seemed to make her feel safe. She knew she didn't need to strive to conquer her. "Come." The blonde called, and with small backward steps, she walked away from Sooyoung, maintaining eye contact.   


Sooyoung smiled, she was loving Jinsoul's teasing. The blonde kept walking backwards towards her bedroom, being extra careful not to hit her back against a wall or furniture.   


"You're so hot." Sooyoung whispered, watching Jinsoul lie down on her bed, leaving her legs slightly spread. "What are you going to do?" Sooyoung asked a little confused when the blonde sat up on the mattress, moving back until her back leaned against the headboard.   


Jinsoul spread her legs, leaving her pussy visible, and then she smiled, lifting her right hand and bringing two of her fingers to her mouth, sucking them slowly. Sooyoung's mouth dropped open at that, she felt like she'd end up bursting before she even fucked Jinsoul. That woman would be her undoing.   


"You said on the phone that you wanted to be here to watch." Jinsoul pulled her fingers from her mouth, slowly sliding them back in again. Sooyoung gasped, feeling the intensity of those brown eyes burning her skin. "I'm going to make a private show just for you."   


Sooyoung flashed a wide smile, sitting on the edge of the bed to enjoy that wonderful sight. There was definitely no other woman hotter than Jinsoul.   


"Faster." Sooyoung asked panting when Jinsoul initiated circular motions on her clit.   


The blonde moaned hoarsely and threw her head back, to then bring her free hand towards her left breast, massaging it and squeezing the hardened nipple. She mistreated her nipple with the tip of her fingers, moaning again. Then, she opened her eyes, looking at Sooyoung.   


"Come here."  Jinsoul called the actress, slowly stopping her movements, but still stroking her clit. 

It took  Sooyoung a few seconds to react, she was too hypnotized. She removed her shoes quickly, throwing them away, and then she got on all fours on the bed, crawling over to the blonde. 

"Wait..." Jinsoul cupped Sooyoung's chin and prevented the girl from kissing her. "You're going to eat me out first..." She stopped masturbating herself and brought her wet fingers to Sooyoung's mouth, sliding them inside. Sooyoung moaned, closing her lips around those fingers. "If you make me cum real good and hard, maybe I'll kiss you."   


Sooyoung pulled her head back, making a pop sound. She flashed a wide smile of satisfaction, Jinsoul loved to challenge her, and she loved to meet every challenge. Sooyoung wet her lips, lowering her head to capture Jinsoul's earlobe.   


"I only have one think to ask you." Sooyoung said. Jinsoul watched Sooyoung, who started moving down her body towards the middle of her legs. The actress flexed the blonde's left leg and spread it as much as she could. "You're going to moan for me, and you're going to rock your hips real hard."   


Jinsoul moaned loudly, throwing her head back, sinking it in her pillow when Sooyoung's bold and experienced tongue circled her clit. Her legs closed around the girl’s neck by pure reflex, but soon enough Sooyoung pressed them with her hands to keep them wide open. She wanted to reach all the possible areas in the delicious pussy.   


"Oh... I... Oh God. Fuck!" The blonde's hips began to lift off the mattress, rocking against the Sooyoung's face as the woman ate her out with devotion. "Right there... Mmm... Fuck! What a fucking amazing mouth!"   


Jinsoul begged amid choked moans for Sooyoung to continue, praising her whenever she could. Sooyoung always obeyed promptly, sucking, licking, nibbling. She mistreated Jinsoul's pussy in the best sense of the word. The blonde felt her head spin, her mind fading every time Sooyoung’s tongue thrust into her. Sooyoung was loving to see her so loose; different from the first time they fucked.   


"Come here." Sooyoung asked, and pulled away from the blonde. Jinsoul sighed unhappily, turning her body to the side and resting her face on the palm of her hand. "I want you to do something for me."   


Jinsoul knelt on the bed and watched the girl take off her jacket and then the tight shirt she was wearing, staying only in her bra. Her breasts tight in that navy-blue bra made the blonde moan. Sooyoung didn't have big breasts, actually, for someone her age they could even be considered 'too small', but that didn't make them less attractive. In fact, they were quite attractive.   


"What do you want me to do?" Jinsoul asked curiously.   


Sooyoung smiled and opened the single button present in her jeans, accommodating herself on the mattress and resting her head on the soft pillow. She felt her own body heat up just by imagining everything that she could do to the blonde.   


"First, get up here." Sooyoung asked, and the blonde straddled the actress hips, sitting on her belly. Jinsoul sighed, feeling the skin of Sooyoung beneath her come into contact with her pussy. "Up higher." Sooyoung asked again, but she didn't even have the patience to wait, because soon enough she was pulling the blonde to the desired position.   


Sooyoung arched her back and unclasped her bra in a swift motion. She felt her mouth dry just by imagining the sensation of having Jinsoul's pussy sliding over her breasts.   


"What are you go... Oh... Mmm." Jinsoul moaned in surprise and bit her lower lip hard. A shiver went through her spine when her clit brushed against Sooyoung’s erect nipple. It was such a different and intense sensation.   


Sooyoung smiled, watching the blonde's positive reaction and loving it.   


"You like it?" With the help of her hands, Sooyoung helped the blonde rock her hips against her nipple again. Jinsoul only had the strength to nod in response, she was feeling a different pleasure, something she hadn't yet felt. "Yeah... Just like that, slowly." She guided the blonde, and then she let Jinsoul move on her own, but she kept her hands on her waist.   


Sooyoung threw her head back and moaned loudly as she felt the Jinsoul's pussy lips come into contact with her aroused aching nipple. Feeling Jinsoul's pussy rubbing on her nipples was being so delightful, the blonde's pussy was so smooth and soft. Sooyoung could spend hours doing that.   


"Fuck... That's... so good." Jinsoul murmured amid moans, her hips moving faster and faster.   


Sooyoung let out a few soft moans without looking away from the contact of her breasts with the blonde's soaked pussy. The way Jinsoul moved back and forth, side to side and in circular motions, was hypnotizing her.   


"Rub your clit... oh... just like that. Back and forth, slowly." Sooyoung asked, helping the blonde's movements with her hands.   


Jinsoul felt the entrance of her pussy begin to throb, a delightful little ache was concentrated in her womb, informing her of the arrival of her orgasm. Her legs began to tremble slightly, her belly contracting, and she arched her back, moaning loudly when the mind-blowing orgasm ripped through her. Sooyoung watched in bewilderment as the blonde arched her back, trembling on top of her breasts.   
The scene was so erotic that she wished she had recorded it to watch it more times.   


"I need a few minutes..." Jinsoul asked before turning and getting off the actress.   


Sooyoung smiled, finding adorable the way the blonde got exhausted after cumming real hard. She didn't mind waiting a few minutes to do it all again, she knew it would be worth it.   


"I'm going to get you a glass of water, enjoy these seconds." She emphasized the 'seconds', and Jinsoul widened her eyed.   


_She wants to kill me,_ Jinsoul thought in panic, because she knew that Sooyoung wouldn't let her rest.   


"When I get back, you won't get a minute's rest." Sooyoung said before leaving the bedroom, as if reading Jinsoul's thoughts.   
The blonde smiled eagerly, turning on her stomach on the bed and letting out a long sigh.   


[...]   


And Sooyoung kept her promise. When the day dawned and she felt her wrist hurt, that was when she let the blonde rest. Jinsoul couldn't even blink right due to how tired she was. That didn't mean that Sooyoung wasn't exhausted as well, because she was, very much so.   


"Until next time..." Sooyoung whispered in the blonde's ear before getting up from the bed.   


Jinsoul recovered her senses and opened her eyes, rolling to her side to look at the girl, who was putting on her underwear.   


"There won't be a next time..." Sooyoung heard the blonde's sleepy whisper and stopped getting dressed.   


Sooyoung arched one of her eyebrows and looked confused at Jinsoul, who was clumsily stretched out on the bed. She could even laugh at that scene, that of course if she wasn't so astonished by what she had just heard.   


"Why? Didn't I make you cum enough?" Sooyoung asked.   


"I..." Jinsoul swallowed the saliva that had accumulated in her mouth. She took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts, which had gotten messed up during the hours she came on the girl's fingers and tongue. Sooyoung was staring at her attentively; confused. "I don't want to do this anymore."   


"You don't want to do this anymore?" Sooyoung dropped her shirt, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor, and a devilish smile appeared on her lips before she got onto the bed again. Jinsoul flinched in reflex, she was exhausted, she wouldn't be able to handle another session of intense sex like the one she had. "When you were moaning my name and asking for more, you didn't think about that." Sooyoung bit Jinsoul's bare shoulder a little hard, dragging a soft moan from the blonde. "Give me one good reason why I should stop coming here to fuck you." Sooyoung demanded seriously, but still kept her voice tone soft.   


Jinsoul sighed, _why couldn't_ _Sooyoung_ _just agree and leave? It would be so much easier._   


"Look... what we had was nice and all that, but I got tired of it." 

Sooyoung opened her mouth to counter, but she fell silent when  Jinsoul continued speaking. 

"Not to mention that this isn't right, I'm dating and I owe fidelity to my boyfriend. Do you understand?"   


Sooyoung pulled away from the blonde and ran her fingers through her own hair, straightening the strands of hair that were falling over her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded her head in understanding. Jinsoul sighed in relief, at least she wouldn't have to be more convincing.   


"Alright, you're right." Sooyoung said, and Jinsoul almost flashed a smile, but she restrained herself. "Last time then?" Sooyoung asked hopefully, she hoped that Jinsoul would go back on her stupid decision, but she seemed really determined.   


"Last time." Jinsoul said, sounding determined.   


Sooyoung finished getting dressed and took one last look at Jinsoul.   


"Don't forget me when you have to fake orgasms with your beloved boyfriend." Sooyoung blew a kiss at Jinsoul, and with a victorious smile left the bedroom, feeling better than before.   
Sooyoung knew that that wouldn't be their last time, it was all a matter of time.   


\-----   


Sooyoung arrived at her apartment and leaned her back against the door. She threw her jacket towards the coat rack, and celebrated when the piece of clothing landed on it. She tied her hair in a firm bun on top of her head and removed her shoes, then pulling her shirt up and over her head. She inhaled it deeply, feeling Jinsoul's scent still ingrained in it.   


_Last time._   


Jinsoul's voice echoed in her mind. She shook her head to dispel her thoughts, and she finished undressing, heading towards the bathroom. She needed a long, relaxing bath in her bathtub. All of Sooyoung's muscles seemed tense due to the evening's activities.   


"We'll see if it will really be the last time."   



	10. Game

Jinsoul awoke early that Saturday morning, the blonde woke up smiling just by knowing who was coming to spend the weekend with her. Even though she spent most of the night on Facetime with Johnny, she woke up in a good mood for knowing that in a few hours the singer would be by her side.   
  
She needed that, and a lot. It would be great to have someone to keep her company.   
She stretched her arms, letting out a satisfying groan as she felt her muscles relax and some bones snap. She ran her hands over her face and yawned, causing a deep sound to come out of her mouth. She supported her hands on the mattress and took impetus to sat up on the bed, to then get up from it. She walked slowly to the bathroom, and once she got there, she began to undress.   
She needed a long bath urgently.   


[...]   


After she left the bathroom, Jinsoul got dressed in a simple casual outfit; a large white shirt that was slung on her shoulders and had a Bob Marley print, black denim shorts with shredded tips, and her inseparable combat boots. She was going to pick up Johnny at the airport, even though the boy said that it wasn't necessary, but the blonde insisted, because she really missed her 'boyfriend' and consequently best friend.   


She finished drying her hair with the bath towel, leaving the tips a little damp, but she didn't care about that. She threw the slightly damp towel on the bed, she'd take it to the bathroom later, and then she walked over to the vanity table located near her bed in the left corner of her bedroom. 

She sat on the little bench and opened the second drawer, where her makeup bag was. She started applying makeup unhurriedly, she still had some time before she received a call from her 'boyfriend' telling her that he had already landed.   


After she was ready and smelling very nice, Jinsoul grabbed her phone and car keys, and as soon as she was walking by the living room of her apartment, her phone vibrated in her hand, making her smile broadly. She slid her finger across her screen and brought the device to her ear.   


"Baby boy." She greeted him, and was gifted with that laugh that made her feel so good; as she opened the front door and locked her apartment.   


"I see that someone woke up in a good mood." The two of them laughed; as Jinsoul reached the elevator and pressed the button to call it. "And here I thought that I'd wake you up." Johnny pretended to be upset, and Jinsoul let out a loud laugh.   


The boy always made her laugh easily. And she loved that. The elevator reached her floor and she quickly stepped into the metal box.   


"Who knows, maybe next time, maybe..." Jinsoul said with a smile.   


"Who knows." He let out with a chuckle. Jinsoul looked at herself in the mirror and straightened her hair, which was longer due to her role in the tv series; she had to let her hair grow and couldn't do much to it at the moment. "Are you on your way?"   


"I'm in the elevator."   


"I noticed." Johnny said with a chuckle, because the connection was failing. "I'll wait here for you. Don't take too long because I miss you so much."   


Jinsoul couldn't help letting out a cute 'Aw'. She also missed her best friend. She couldn't wait to spend the whole weekend clinging to him. Johnny definitely had one of the best hugs.   


"I'll be there in a few minutes."   


[...]   


Johnny was waiting patiently for Jinsoul, the boy was leaning against a pillar near the arrivals gate. None of his fans knew of his trip to Seoul, so he was able to wait for the blonde right there in the airport. Beside him was just Lee, his private security guard. Each of the boys had a trusty security guard for when they traveled alone.   


"She's here." Johnny was awakened from his thoughts when he heard Lee's voice informing him of Jinsoul's arrival.   


The boy turned around and swept his eyes around the airport in search of his 'girlfriend', and as soon as he found her, he flashed a broad smile and released the handle of the suitcase that was by his feet. The blonde smiled at him in the same way and ran towards him. Luckily, Johnny managed to balance himself on his legs when the brunette's body collided with his, jumping into his lap. He held Jinsoul's ass firmly to give her some support.   


"I missed you, boo." Jinsoul whispered in his ear, emotional, she had really missed him. The blonde's arms tightened even more around Johnny's neck, and the boy smiled, happy with that contact. He had missed her too.   


"I missed you too, shorty."   


His hands moved up from Jinsoul's ass and he hugged the blonde's waist, pressing her against his body. The hug was already lasting for more than 45 seconds, but to them it felt like hours had passed while they hugged each other. Johnny inhaled his best friend's delicious scent, she always smelled so nice.   


"I think we better go. Jinsoul attracted some attention." The two of them heard Lee's voice behind them.   


Jinsoul pulled her face away from the crook of Johnny's neck and looked around, seeing a group of five people looking towards them. They both smiled and looked at each other, no words were needed for them to understand one another, it was time to act a little. Jinsoul held the boy's nape with both hands and slowly inched her face closer to his, and their lips touched in a long peck. Johnny smiled, finding all that amusing, which ended up breaking their kiss. Jinsoul shook her head and pulled the boy for a real kiss, and that was enough for the same group of teenagers that was watching them from afar to grab their phones and record that moment.   
Johnny moved his lips slowly over Jinsoul's, who let him dictate the tender rhythm of that kiss.   


"Now we can go." Jinsoul murmured against the boy's lips, and he promptly nodded his head.   


He sealed his lips with Jinsoul's one more time before putting the blonde on the floor. Lee grabbed the only wheeled suitcase that Johnny had brought with him and started walking towards the exit. Johnny intertwined his fingers with Jinsoul's and the two of them walked out of there smiling and holding hands.   
Surely that 'passionate' scene would set tongues wagging.   
And that was exactly what they wanted.   


\-----   


Sooyoung grunted several profanities when the loud ringing of her phone rang in her bedroom. She just wanted to be able to sleep in peace all day, but her best friend had other plans on that. Letting out an impatient huff, Sooyoung reached for her phone and finally answered it.   


"What?" Sooyoung made a point of showing her obvious moodiness, and Jiwoo, on the other side, rolled her eyes when she noticed the actress sleepy and grumpy voice.   


"I can't believe you're still sleeping at this hour."   


Sooyoung rolled over to the other side of her King size bed and rubbed her left eye with her free hand. She felt exhausted, it seemed as if she had just fallen asleep such was her exhaustion.   


"And I'd sleep for the rest of the day if you stopped bugging me." Sooyoung countered grumpily, and Jiwoo laughed, the woman was well aware of her best friend's grumpy temper when she was awakened.   


"Stop being grumpy and get that fat ass out of bed."   


A frown formed on the girls's face upon hearing that, she felt like cussing Jiwoo, but that would make her friend piss her off even more.   


"Sometimes I think you kind of formed a plot with Olivia and my mother. I don't know which one of you three can be the more bossy and annoying. Honestly." Sooyoung grumbled, stressed. She was in a terrible mood and all that because of what? Simple, because of her little night out last night, which resulted in a fucking hangover. She didn't have a very bad headache, but her stomach was turning and turning, making her feel sick.   


"That moodiness of yours can only mean two things: either you didn't fuck anyone last night, or you have one hell of a hangover. And I can bet twice without thinking that it's the latter." 

Sooyoung couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she remembered the two  blondes she had fucked last night. 

"I knew it!" Jiwoo knew from Sooyoung's chuckle that the actress had fucked someone last night. The two burst into an amused laugh.   


Sooyoung yawned quickly and sat up on her bed, her body felt heavy.   


"What do you want, Jiwoo?" Sooyoung suddenly became serious again. She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and widened her eyes, seeing how early it was. "What do you want with me at such an early hour of the morning?"   


"Morning? Sweetie, on which continent are you on? It's almost 2 in the afternoon, babe."   


Sooyoung widened her eyes when the realization fell on her, she didn't realize that it was that late.   


_Shit, I'm_ _late!,_ she exclaimed in thought, and she abruptly got up from her bed and ran towards the bathroom, ignoring her nausea.   


"Dammit!" The actress hit her own forehead. "I almost forgot about our commitment."   


"I noticed." Jiwoo shot back ironically.   


Sooyoung pulled her phone away from her ear and put it on speakerphone, placing the device on top of the sink of her bathroom. She started undressing quickly, almost ripping her pajamas and lingerie set.   


"Call Olivia and tell her I had an unforeseen occurrence." Sooyoung asked, running towards the shower-box, her voice tone louder so that Jiwoo could hear her.   


"I already did. I don't know how she still hasn't knocked on the door of your apartment."   


Sooyoung laughed inwardly, agreeing with Jiwoo's comment. She knew that Olivia had it in her to really do that. Olivia hated delays, especially Sooyoung's, which were usually excessive.   
It takes a lot of patience to deal with the actress.   


"I'm gonna finish my shower. I'll let you know when I'm done." Sooyoung shouted to Jiwoo, who nodded her head and said goodbye, hanging up the call seconds later.   


Almost 40 minutes later, Sooyoung was already ready and leaving her apartment. She sent a text message to Olivia letting her know that she was on her way, and she sent one to Jiwoo too. Sooyoung was surprised by the number of missed calls on her phone. She was sure that she would get scolded when she got to the stadium.   


Sooyoung, Olivia, Jiwoo and several other artists were attending a charity baseball game, in order to raise money to help the most needy parts of Africa. The game was open to anyone who wanted to help.   


"Finally!" Olivia exclaimed when she saw a flustered Sooyoung appear at the top of the bleachers. They weren't going to sit in the VIP box alongside some other celebrities, they liked to feel the energy of the crowd. "I was about to get out of here to go get you by the hair." Olivia said to Sooyoung as soon as the actress reached her side.   
The woman supported her hands on her knees and leaned forward, desperately seeking the air she had lost due to her running away from the paparazzi in front of the stadium and due to her haste to arrive in time before the game started.   


"Where's Jiwoo?" Sooyoung asked, and straightened her posture, snapping her spine quickly. Olivia didn't even have to answer, because before she could, the other brunette appeared behind Sooyoung. Alongside her was Mark who was holding a tray of drinks.   


"Look at what the cat dragged in." Sooyoung winced at the slight anger in Jiwoo's voice, and she turned around with an awkward smile on her lips. She faced the brunette and swallowed hard when she saw the serious look on her face.   


"I'm sorry, Jiwoo. I ended up getting confused with the time." Sooyoung apologized quickly, and Jiwoo rolled her eyes. The woman closed the space between them and slapped Sooyoung on the shoulder, causing a grimace of pain on the actress.   


"Keep ditching your friends over women and I'll cut off your fingers."   


"Leave Sooyoung alone, Jiwoo." Mark asked, and Sooyoung sighed in relief when the brunette walked away from her to sit on her seat. "Hey, Sooyoung." Mark smiled in a friendly way and waved to the actress, who reciprocated the gestures.   


"Hi, Mark."   


Sooyoung heard Olivia's laughter and shook her head. The four of them then sat down to wait for the beginning of the game. Mark handed out the drinks and soon the friends were entertained in a conversation about various subjects.   


[...]   


The game began, the two teams were composed of public figures; a marketing ploy to attract people, and it worked, the stadium was completely sold out. But the money raised there would be donated to a charity.   


The world of fame didn't always have only the bad side.   


Everyone was excited, cheering together for both teams. Sooyoung and her friends shouted in support all the time. Sooyoung and Mark talked mostly about the game pitches, while Olivia and Jiwoo just cheered because they didn't understand the rules of baseball very well. They both preferred basketball.   


"Sooyoung, look who's here." Olivia said in Sooyoung's ear, drawing her attention. Discreetly, the woman pointed towards a VIP box, where in it was possible to see Johnny and Jinsoul focused on the game. "The power couple."   


Sooyoung rolled her eyes, but she couldn't avert her gaze from Jinsoul. The blonde was wearing a tight tank top with an emblem of the campaign that organized the game, and thanks to the glass walls it was possible to see that she was also wearing leather pants. Sooyoung smiled and bit the corner of her lower lip, her co-star looked hot. Without thinking twice, she pulled her phone from her pocket and opened Kakao.   


Sooyoung: You look so good in those leather pants... they make me want to squeeze your ass so badly.   


Sooyoung sent the text and continued looking at the blonde to see what her reaction would be. It took almost a minute for Jinsoul to realize that her phone had received something. The smile on her face died, giving way to a dull and tedious expression as she read Sooyoung's text message.   


Jinsoul: My boyfriend said the same thing. PS: And only he will have the right to squeeze my ass haha   


Jinsoul smiled ironically as she sent the text message. And Sooyoung laughed as she read the blonde's text, she knew that the other woman wanted to tease her. Sooyoung didn't get angry, just jealous because Johnny could touch Jinsoul the way she touched her. However, he had more right and opportunities than her.   


Sooyoung: Lucky guy.   


Jinsoul: He is.   


Sooyoung: Give him some excuse and go to the bathroom.   


Sooyoung didn't ask, she ordered. And Jinsoul raised her eyebrows in disbelief as she read the girl's 'request'.   


_Who does she think she_ _is?_ , the blonde thought angrily. She'd find a way to end Sooyoung's self-centeredness for good.   


Jinsoul: What do you want with me?   


Sooyoung: You know what I want.. _._   


Jinsoul:Too bad your time with me is over, I already told you that that won't happen again _!_   


Jinsoul tried to make it clear in that text message that she didn't want any kind of intimate involvement with Sooyoung again, even if inside she was burning for the actress to possess her again. But she couldn't give her that little taste, and she wouldn't.   


Sooyoung flashed a broad smile and chose not to reply to that last text. _That's what we'll see_ , the actress thought victoriously.   
While all that was already a thing of the past for Jinsoul, for Sooyoung it was just the beginning of a very dangerous game.   


Hot and dangerous.   


She'd make Jinsoul beg for her touches.   



	11. Provocations

At the end of the game, Johnny moved away from Jinsoul only for a few seconds, he was going to greet some acquaintances while the blonde talked on the phone with Gowon. It took long minutes for the singer to return, which left Jinsoul impatient. She was hungry and she wanted to get out of that place soon, all those people talking too much was irritating her to the extreme.   
  
"Did I take too long?" Johnny appeared beside Jinsoul, making her turn to face him with a serious look. "I'm sorry, really. But I ended up meeting some friends and lost track of time."   


"I'm hungry." She grumbled, handing her purse over to her 'boyfriend' so he could hold it. "Can we stop by Subway?"   


"Whatever you want, babe." He held her by the waist, bumping their hips together. Jinsoul smiled, standing on her tiptoes to seal her lips with Johnny's, catching him by surprise. "Give me a real kiss." He asked.   


"Then grab me right." Jinsoul shot back almost like a grumpy child. Johnny smiled mischievously, grabbing the blonde more firmly and taking her lips with his. He felt like laughing when he felt her gasp in his arms. "Wow."   


"Better?" He asked with a chuckle.   


Jinsoul nodded her head, a little out of breath. This time Johnny had really kissed her with intensity. He laughed at the sight of her like that, it was fun to tease her.   


\-----   


_So much unnecessary exhibitionism_ , Sooyoung thought, rolling her eyes several times as she saw the many pictures of the kisses exchanged between Johnny and Jinsoul at the stadium the day before.   


"I just wanted to understand why people do these things? No one needs to see a live attempt at procreation." The actress grimaced, closing her Twitter app. She threw herself on her back on her bed, sighing loudly. "I'm dying of boredom." She started to think about where she could go, or who to call.   


When her phone started ringing right after.   


"If it's for sex, I'm ready." Sooyoung said, holding back her laughter.   


"Stop being nasty, Ha Sooyoung. I like pussy, but not yours." Sooyoung laughed at Olivia's grunts, it was always funny to mess with her. "Get ready, we're going out." Olivia ordered.   


"Did you even think to ask me if I want to go out?"   


"You want to. Now get up and go shower." Sooyoung got ready to counter, but fell silent when she heard other voices. Olivia wasn't alone. "You have exactly fifty minutes to get ready, or we'll take you the way you are."   


Sooyoung couldn't even dispute that, because as soon as Olivia finished talking, she immediately hung up.   


"What a bi..." The actress pressed her lips together, huffing. "Fifty minutes isn't enough time at all. How can she think I'll be ready by then?" She grumbled as she headed towards the bathroom.   


On the way, she started thinking about what clothes she'd wear, she should've asked Olivia where they were going, but she knew that the raven haired one would never tell her.   
The only option would be to take a risk, and Sooyoung hoped to get it right.   


\-----   


"I can't believe I agreed to come here. It's so crowded that I can't even breathe right." Jinsoul complained for what should be the tenth time in Johnny's ear.   


They had just arrived at the party, and the blonde felt incredibly impatient. He smiled, resting his left arm over her shoulders to hug her. The years of familiarity taught Johnny how to deal with Jinsoul's grumpy personality.   


"Stop complaining so much. You need to have some fun. You want better company than me?!" Jinsoul couldn't help but smile. Johnny smiled, satisfied, and cupped her chin with his free hand, pulling her into a quick kiss. "Let's go get something to drink, you get more loose when you're drunk."   


He held her hand firmly yet carefully and pulled her through the crowd in search of the bar. It didn't take long for them to find it, and the two of them ordered a shot of tequila. It was the best way to start.   


Was there a better way to start the night than with a shot of tequila?   


Jinsoul clapped her hands excitedly, she loved that sensation that resembled fire inside her body every time she drank tequila. Johnny smiled, watching her, he knew that she'd start loosening up the moment she drank.   


"I want a drink with a lot of vodka." She asked in Johnny's ear, and he nodded and called the bartender to order some drink.   


Jinsoul looked around, the duplex apartment where the party was taking place was really big and full of people. She began to move her hips from side to side and then felt someone standing behind her, gluing their bodies.   


"Your drink, my lady." Johnny whispered in her ear and handed her a drink called Blue Hawaiian. "Do you want to dance a little?"   


Jinsoul nodded her head quickly, taking a sip of her drink from the little straw as if it was water inside the glass. She simply loved vodka. The two of them found a good and a not too crowded place to dance. Johnny put his hands on Jinsoul's waist, moving his hips in the same rhythm as hers. It didn't take long for the blonde to feel light, turning her back to Johnny and swaying her hips nonstop.   


Sooyoung could hardly believe what her eyes were seeing. Even with that clown behind Jinsoul, she was loving to see the blonde so loose, swaying her hips in such a sensual way.   


What a small world, the actress thought, with a broad smile. It never crossed her mind that she'd find those two here.   


Johnny and Jinsoul moved with great sync, he had loose hips and accompanied his girlfriend in almost all the movements.   


Sooyoung wished to be him to have Jinsoul swaying her hips like that for her.   
She continued watching the two of them, sipping her drink tranquilly. By her account, it was already the third drink that Jinsoul had drunk. Sooyoung wondered if the blonde wanted to forget something that night, because she was drinking as if there was no tomorrow.   


"What are you doing, imbecile?" Olivia appeared behind Sooyoung, she appeared to be annoyed with the actress. "We're waiting for you to come back with our beers and here you are, standing still like one of those security guards."   


"Sorry, I ended up getting distracted." Sooyoung apologized quickly, looking at Olivia with puppy dog eyes. "Come on, let's get the beers and take them to our group."   


"There's no need, Mark already went to get them with Hendery." Olivia said, and walked away slightly staggering.   


Sooyoung ended up laughing, but she knew that at the end of the night she'd have to take care of Olivia. The actress looked back to where Jinsoul was, but she didn't find her, so she looked around quickly. A broad smile appeared on her lips when she saw the blonde heading towards the bathroom with Johnny.   
She just needed to get the clingy boyfriend away from her.   


[...]   


"Johnny, I want to go to the bathroom." Jinsoul spoke in his ear. She was pressing her legs together, because she really needed to pee.   


All those drinks weren't only altering her state, but her bladder as well. They were both sweaty from dancing and drinking.   


"I'll walk you there, come on."   


The two of them sneaked through that crowd and made their way to the hall where the two bathrooms were.  Jinsoul almost jumped with joy for not seeing any queue at the bathroom door. 

The blonde informed the singer that she'd be quick and that she'd be right back. The boy nodded and leaned his back against the door, supporting his left foot against it. He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked his messages and his social media accounts.   


*@Johnny: A beautiful night with my girl...*   


And he pressed the button to tweet. In a matter of seconds his mentions were filled with his fans, Jinsoul's fans and their shippers freaking out. The boy smiled nonstop as he read some tweets. He was pleased with the positive reactions, that they accepted their relationship, even if there were some people who were against it.   


"Johnny!" The singer looked up and looked for the person who had shouted his name, and soon enough he found him. "Come here quickly." A redheaded young man who was with a group of girls called him.   


Johnny was a bit hesitant about whether he should go or not, but he didn't think it would be a problem, the other guy wasn't too far away and he'd find Jinsoul when he was done.   


Inside the bathroom, the blonde finished washing her hands and retouched her makeup, then putting her lipstick inside her clutch bag and closing it. She straightened her hair and smiled at her reflection, and then she walked over to the door and held the knob, unlocking it. A smile was on her face, but her pleased expression fell when she came across the person she least wanted to find.   


"Look who's here, I think today is really my lucky day." Sooyoung flashed a cheeky smile as she faced Jinsoul, who was now paler than before.   


Before the blonde could react, the actress closed the space between them and pushed her back into the bathroom. Jinsoul balled her hands into fists, feeling like punching the annoying person in front of her.   


"What do you think you're doing, you stupid idiot?!" Jinsoul demanded, feeling extremely angry.   
Sooyoung didn't answer right away, she closed the door first, locking it.   


"I'm not doing anything, yet." She emphasized the last word, and smiled in a dark way that made Jinsoul shiver. The blonde's legs wobbled and she had to support herself on the sink behind her to keep from falling to the floor. All the alcohol in her body wasn't helping either. "I haven't even started yet and you're already wobbly. Always ready for me."   


Sooyoung approached Jinsoul, who didn't have time to dodge. Sooyoung pressed her hips against Jinsouls's and pressed her body to hers, feeling the warmth that she exuded.   


"Stop this! My boyfriend is right outside." Jinsoul asked with the little bit of sanity that she had left. She still felt a little sober, but not enough to control her own desire. Much less to resist Sooyoung and her damn skillful hands.   


"Funny because I didn't see anyone out there." Sooyoung inched her mouth closer to the blonde's exposed neck and brushed her lips there, and Jinsoul's breath faltered. "How stupid of him, to leave someone as beautiful as you alone in this place full of predators ready to jump you."   


"The only one who wants to jump me is you..." Jinsoul countered in a small voice.   


Sooyoung bit the blonde's white skin and ran the tip of her tongue over the place to sooth the slight pain she caused. The actress felt the smell of alcohol, she knew she couldn't go beyond some teasing with her. She didn't want to take advantage of Jinsoul, she liked the surrender more.   


"You smell so nice today..." Sooyoung ran her nose on the curve of the Jinsoul's neck. Her right hand rested on Jinsoul's sculpted waist, where she squeezed hard, causing the blonde to sigh. "This dress looks so good on you. You look like a full course meal."   


"Don't do this..."   


Jinsoul pressed her eyes together, and in thought she prayed for someone to take her away from there, or for Sooyoung to just leave and leave her alone. She knew that she could never stop that, even though she'd promised herself that what had happened between them were just accidents.   


"I missed feeling your warmth under my lips." Ignoring the blonde's plea, Sooyoung continued to run her lips on her skin, taking advantage of the generous neckline of the blue dress that Jinsoul was wearing. "I love the taste of your skin." The actress murmured against the valley between Jinsoul's breasts after running her tongue over that area, causing the blonde to shiver and to get aroused. "But there's one place that's more delicious than your breasts." She squeezed the blonde's breasts, dragging a soft moan from her, which Sooyoung loved to hear. "More delicious than any other part of your body."   


"What place?" The question slipped from Jinsoul's mouth before she could stop herself.   


Sooyoung slid her hand that was on Jinsoul's waist towards her thighs, and she kept sliding it towards the middle of her legs. Jinsoul's body stiffened when she understood Sooyoung's intention.   


"Here... Your pussy." Sooyoung slid two fingers over the damp fabric of Jinsoul's panties. "So hot and wet... it makes me want to eat you out until I feel your legs wobble and your taste coating my lips. Swallowing everything you give me, because I simply love your taste."   
Sooyoung stimulated Jinsoul's throbbing clit over the fabric of her panties. The blonde moaned softly and her hips were already moving on their own. The delightful touch mingled with Sooyoung's seductive voice was driving Jinsoul crazy.   


"Sooyoung..." Jinsoul's voice sounded like she was begging for more. She didn't even need to ask Sooyoung because the woman already knew very well what she wanted.   


Sooyoung gripped with both hands the hem of Jinsoul's tight dress and lifted it with a force that made Jinsoul gasp. Within seconds, the actress was on her knees between Jinsoul's legs.   


"Your scent makes me inebriated."  Sooyoung revealed, inhaling the blonde's arousal deeply. 

Sooyoung put Jinsoul's left leg over her shoulder and pulled her panties to the side. She looked at the throbbing pussy in front of her and felt her mouth dry, an urge to lick every inch of that rosy, delicious pussy took over her. Without being able to control herself, she gave a long, hard lick from the bottom up, circling the Jinsoul's clit. "Your taste... fuck! There's nothing better."   


Sooyoung tugged Jinsoul's panties more to the side and buried her mouth in her pussy. Jinsoul moaned a little louder than she should have and covered her mouth with the hand that was free, since the other was in Sooyoung's hair, pressing her face against her pussy.   


"Oh... Sooyoung..." The actress body heated up even more upon hearing that 'Sooyoung' that sounded more like a moan than anything else.   


Sooyoung focused on Jinsoul's clit, sucking it hard and then running her tongue calmly, as if caressing that bundle of nerves. Jinsoul's hips came to life and she practically rubbed her pussy all over Sooyoung's lips, chin and against the tip of her nose.   


"I... I..." The blonde murmured amid moans against the palm of her own hand.   


Jinsoul's legs began to tremble, her womb contracting frantically, and her pussy walls began to close around nothing, informing her how close her orgasm was. Noticing that, Sooyoung pulled her mouth - very unwillingly - away from Jinsoul's pussy, and put the blonde's legs on the floor. Then, she got up from the floor. Jinsoul widened her eyes when she could no longer feel Sooyoung's mouth taking her to heaven.   


Jinsoul felt more drunk now than before.   


"I already delighted myself with your taste." Sooyoung smiled arrogantly and moved towards the mirror to straighten her hair and to see if the little adventure with the blonde had smudged something on her face.   


Jinsoul was staring at the her in utter disbelief, she couldn't leave her high and dry like that.   


"Sooyoung! You can't leave me like this!" Jinsoul demanded, or rather, ordered, and stomped her foot on the floor.   


Sooyoung looked at her out of the corner of her eye and smiled.   


"I can, and I will." She turned to face Jinsoul, who maintained a 'I want to cum' expression on her face. "If I remember correctly; someone told me that she'd never have sex with me again, so..." She shrugged and blew a kiss to the girl before turning to the door and unlocking it.   
Sooyoung closed the door behind her and smiled victoriously. 

_Let's see how long it will take until she comes begging me to fuck her_ , Sooyoung thought with a smile as she walked towards where her friends were. She managed to affect and bewilder Jinsoul and she would still end the night with a beautiful woman on her bed, a woman she'd been eyeing since she got to the party.   
Nothing would ruin her perfect night.   


[...]   


In the bathroom, Jinsoul was still leaning against the sink, swearing and cussing Sooyoung a million times in her thoughts. Fucker, idiot, asshole, imbecile, bitch..., those were her thoughts as she kept her hands on her face. She still felt her pussy throbbing, she needed to cum, but she didn't want to have to do that on her own. She wouldn't admit it, but she wanted Sooyoung to make her cum.   


"Ugh! I fucking hate that bitch! Oh, but payback is a bitch." She seethed, and rested her hands on the sink.   


She heard her phone beep and looked for her purse, which was lying on the floor near the toilet. She walked over to it and picked it up, to then open it and grab her phone. She saw that she had two text messages, one from Johnny and the other... She swallowed hard and opened the second one. Her blood boiled even more when she read the content of the message.   


Sooyoung :  Think about me and my tongue when you cum later.   


Jinsoul felt the urge to go after the woman and choke her; but she wouldn't give Sooyoung the taste of having the last word.   


Jinsoul :  Think about me and my pussy when you fuck some random girl because you know that no other compares to mine. Have a really bad night (:   



	12. Wet dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, Sooyoung and Jinsoul aren't in a relationship, right now they still 'hate' each other, so it's normal for them to fuck whomever they want for now. And in this chapter there's going to be a little threesome scene between Jinsoul, another girl and Johnny; if you don't want to read it, just skip that part 

A few knocks on the door brought  Jinsoul back to reality, she was still kind of spacing out ever since the moment  Sooyoung left the bathroom. In her mind, she wanted only one thing: to cum. 

A few more knocks made her hurry, the blonde straightened her clothes and looked at the mirror to see her state.   


A mess. She was a complete mess.   


She opened the tap and threw a bit of water on her face, straightening her hair in the best possible way, and then she grabbed a towel to dry her face. Luckily, she was using waterproof makeup, or she'd look even worse.   


She grabbed her clutch bag and took a deep breath, to then open the door and come across Johnny, who had his arm raised, ready to knock on the door again. The boy smiled and pulled his hand away, letting it fall to his side.   


"Is everything alright?" The singer asked suddenly, studying Jinsoul's pale face.   


The blonde almost widened her eyes. Was her state so deplorable to the point that she looked like she was going to be sick?   


"Yes..." Her voice was barely heard, and Johnny raised one of his eyebrows, as if he doubted that. Jinsoul saw there a good excuse to distract her mind. "To tell you the truth, I'm not feeling very well..."   


"Do you want to leave?" He asked.   


She flashed a broad smile, leaving Johnny even more confused. "I want to drink more, I don't think I drank enough."   


"You sure?"   


"Absolutely! Come on."   


[...]   


Jinsoul didn't even remember Sooyoung anymore at that point. Although she still had an absurd urge to fuck. Johnny had excused himself to go talk to some friends, leaving Jinsoul with a few acquaintances in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. She was moving her body from side to side, not even caring about the slight dizziness she was feeling. She had a smile plastered on her face, and that was when her eyes landed on that woman.   


Jinsoul froze instantly, blinking a few times to focus her vision and find out if she wasn't hallucinating. The woman looked like an angel, she couldn't be real. The lights flashed again and Jinsoul could see the beautiful girl better. The woman smiled at her, noticing the blonde's gaze on her.   


"Hi." Jinsoul smiled when the girl greeted her, quite close to her. "My name's Sana."   


"I'm Jinsoul." Jinsoul said in an almost weak way, she was really drunk.   


Sana laughed, wanting to tell her that she knew who the blonde was, but it could come out wrong. The actress could think that the girl just wanted to take advantage of her. Which wasn't a total lie, but Sana had other plans.   


Great plans.   


"Babe..." A breathless Johnny approached Jinsoul, putting one of his arms around her shoulders. He raised his eyebrows, surprised at the beautiful woman who was with her. Sana flashed a smile that could be considered seductive and cute. "Hi..."   


Sana held out her hand. "I'm Sana."   


"Isn't she hot, babe?" Jinsoul asked Johnny, looking at him.   


The singer opened and closed his mouth several times, not sure what to answer, causing his 'girlfriend' to laugh.   


"Sana, are you dating anyone?" Jinsoul asked the woman.   


"No, I-"   


"Great, come with us." Jinsoul didn't even wait for the girl to finish speaking, she just grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through the crowd.   


Johnny just decided to follow them, he was a bit curious about the blonde's intentions.   
They barely reached the bedroom and began to take off their clothes. Johnny was in charge of locking the door and checking to see if no one had seen them.   


Jinsoul exchanged glances with the beautiful girl, making her smile and walk towards her. Sana held the blonde's face in her hands, inching their mouths closer to then press their lips together. They gasped, initiating a slow, sensual kiss. Johnny ruffled his hair even more, sliding his hands down his defined abdomen until reaching the button on his pants.   


Everyone in the world should participate in a threesome at least once in their life. And Johnny had already participated in four, that one will be his fifth.   


"Your mouth is delectable." Sana whispered, pulling her lips away from Jinsoul's with a loud pop. Blue eyes met brown, in a palpable intensity. "Do you fuck as delightfully as you kiss?"   


Jinsoul almost felt her cheeks heat up, but then she smiled, bringing her hands to Sana's waist.   


"I think I'd better show you." That was all the blonde said before pushing the girl towards the huge bed, causing Sana to fall on the mattress and her gorgeous hair to spread across the sheet.   


Jinsoul got on top of Sana, positioning herself between her legs. They went back to kissing, both of their hands sliding all over their bodies shamelessly. Johnny was fascinated, he took off all his clothes, because he felt his body on fire. He sat down close to them on the bed, to have the most privileged view before joining them to have some fun as well.   
Jinsoul looked at him as she moved down Sana's body, her mouth marking the woman's light skin with wet, lingering kisses. The girl arched her back, her hands pressing the blonde's face between her legs against her pussy. She lifted her hips, moving them against Jinsoul's mouth.   


Johnny gripped his shaft, starting to masturbate himself in the pace at which Jinsoul moved her tongue. If she went fast, he would too. If she went slow, he would slow down. The air inside the room was hot, maybe on fire was the best definition. With the alcohol running through their veins, the three of them intended to make that last all night long.   


"Come here..." Sana called him, trying to hold back the moan that wanted to leave her throat.   


Johnny got on his knees, moving towards the girl so she could suck him. He placed his extremely hard cock between Sana's pretty lips and slowly pushed it in. Jinsoul moaned at the sight of that scene, she didn't think she'd feel so much arousal at the sight of that. It made her want to eat the girl out even more.   


"What a fucking wonderful mouth, fuck!" Johnny moaned, his voice deeper than usual, sexier. He closed his fingers around the woman's hair, making her move her head faster to swallow good part of his dick. Sana moved one of her hands to one of his thighs, moving it higher to his ass to push him further inside. "Fuck!"   
Johnny almost lost control when Sana moaned on his cock, a consequence of a hard suck that Jinsoul gave on her clit.   


[...]   


The sun was beginning to rise. Jinsoul had her nails dug into Johnny's shoulders, moaning in his ear with every thrust. Sana just watched the two of them, recovering from a tiring orgasm marathon.   


"Harder! Fuck me harder." Jinsoul ordered, her voice coming out almost like a growl.   


Johnny let out a breath of air, holding Jinsoul's ankles to spread her legs and penetrate her deeper and harder.   
It didn't take too many minutes for the three of them to be lying side by side. Exhausted, but satisfied.   


None of them would forget that night.   


\-----   


On the next day, Jinsoul felt her head throb a little. Johnny had woken her up. He stopped by a Starbucks on his way to her place, and he had also bought medicine for headaches and a morning-after pill. He entered the dark room where the blonde was lying, with a glass of cold water in his hand and the bag with the medicine in the other.   


"I brought meds for your headache. Are you feeling sick?" Jinsoul just shook her head, sitting up on the bed slowly. It had been so long since she had drunk as much as she did last night. "Here, drink some water and then take the painkiller and," he removed the boxes from the bag, turning on the nightstand lamp, "this pill here too."   


"The morning-after pill? You came inside me?"   


"A little." He admitted, scratching his head awkwardly. "I was worried you weren't going to remember anything."   


"How could I forget? Last night was incredible." She smiled after taking the pill. "I just don't remember if I got that girl's phone number. Do you remember if I got it?" She asked him.   


"I don't think so, but I did." Jinsoul lifted her hand so that Johnny would high-five her. "We can repeat it one of these days." He suggested.   


"Absolutely." She handed him the glass and lay down on her bed again. "But now turn off that light and lie here with me, I'm very tired."   


\-----   


"Ready?" Jinsoul heard Tommy, the tattoo artist, ask, and she just nodded her head before closing her eyes and squeezing Johnny's hands.   


The singer had accompanied his 'girlfriend' to the tattoo parlor, she was determined to get a tattoo. The hum of the machine rumbled through the room, making Jinsoul shudder slightly. The boy noticed that and held back his laughter, or she'd probably change her mind.   


"Just close your eyes and relax, babe." Johnny encouraged her, and Jinsoul let out the air trapped in her lungs, feeling the tip of the needle come into contact with the back of her neck, the place she had chosen for the tattoo.   


She felt a slight tickle, but not the kind of unbearable pain she was expecting. She felt more relaxed and let a smile appear on her lips. Upon seeing his 'girlfriend' smiling, the boy smiled as well. Tommy was focused on drawing the dragonfly design, it would be a tribute to the blonde's late grandmother. The blonde had commented several times that since her grandmother's passing, she used to see dragonflies everywhere.   
So she was going to pay tribute to Grace.   


***A few minutes later...***   


"And... there you go. See? It didn't hurt, did it?" Tommy asked, amused, when he finished the last details of the tattoo.   


Jinsoul opened her eyes and waited for the tattoo artist to back away from her so she could get up. It really hadn't hurt at all.   


"It looks great." Johnny assured her, and Jinsoul smiled eagerly.   


Steve, who had moved away to pick up the small mirror, approached again and handed it to her so that she could see the result.   


"Wow!" She exclaimed, open-mouthed. The tattoo looked simply perfect and she loved the result. "It looks really good. You nailed it! Thank you so much, Tommy."   


Jinsoul lifted her right hand so that the bearded, tattooed man would high-five her. They both laughed and Jinsoul got up from the chair to straighten her clothes. Johnny followed Tommy to pay for the tattoo. The blonde couldn't stop looking at her nape through the mirror, admiring the tattoo.   


[...]   


"How are you feeling?" Johnny asked as he parked his car in the garage of Jinsoul's building.   


He looked at the blonde who had a broad smile on her face. He was curious to know how she felt after getting her first tattoo.   


"I feel kind of rebellious." She confessed, and the two of them burst out laughing. "But I loved the tattoo, I won't be able to stop looking at it."   


"I felt that way too when I got my first tattoo." He said with a smile. "So, what do you want to do now? Shall we go up and eat something? I have to rest because later I have to catch the flight back to LA. We have rehearsals and I need to be there with the boys."   


Upon hearing that, Jinsoul's smile died slowly. She loved the company of best friend, whenever he came to spend a few days with her, they were the best of the best. And every time Johnny left, her only company was the solitude of her big apartment.   


"Babe... Stay a few more days..." She asked, almost begging, and the singer pursed his lips.   


He wanted to stay, wanted to stay there with the blonde, but he had commitments, and he knew he couldn't miss any of them. Although looking at Jinsoul and seeing her so sad with his departure almost made Johnny change his mind about the trip. He liked her a lot, more than he should, but, above all, he liked to take care of her and be close as a good best friend should do.   


"Don't pout, babe." Johnny asked, and then he poked Jinsoul's bottom lip with his fingers, making her smile a little. The boy sighed and leaned back against his seat. "I'll be back in fifteen days, and then I'll stay a whole week with you, okay?"   


Jinsoul's face brightened when she heard that, she unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped from her seat to Johnny's lap, covering the boy's face with kisses. He smiled happily at the sight of his best friend's pleased expression.   


[...]   


Jinsoul watched Johnny pack his suitcase. The blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed while the boy folded his shirts and put them carefully inside the suitcase. The singer phone rang, it was Lee telling him that he was already waiting for him at the entrance of the building.   


"Shall we go? But please stop pouting, you know I can't stand to see you like this." Johnny asked sorrowfully; seeing the blonde sad broke his heart.   


Jinsoul controlled her urge to cry and got up from the bed, running towards the boy to then jump on his lap. The boy smiled and hugged the brlonde's waist.   
"I hate when you leave." She grumbled against his chest, burying her face there.   


[...]   


The two of them arrived at the airport at last, and luckily there were no fans there, since everyone thought that the singer was already on his way to LA on the flight that departed earlier, but the boy was going to use the group's private jet. It was faster and more comfortable as well.   
Jinsoul had her sunglasses on to disguise her swollen face due to her crying. Johnny didn't let go of her hand not even for a second, stroking it to relax the girl. The two of them were sitting near the boarding gate where Johnny would have to go through.   


"Jinsoul..." Upon hearing the boy calling her, the blonde turned her face to look at him. "Smile for me?" A pout formed on his lips, and Jinsoul even tried not to smile, but the boy blinked his eyes several times in such a cute way that she couldn't help but laugh.   


"You don't play fair!" Jinsoul exclaimed and poked Johnny's waist, and the boy just shrugged laughing.   


The two of them continued laughing and joking around until Lee informed that the jet was ready for takeoff.   


"Remember what I told you. Take care, and I'll be back in fifteen days to spend the week with you."   


"I'm going to miss you a lot." Jinsoul's voice came out choked, her eyes and throat burned such was the strain she was doing not to fall apart.   


Johnny pulled her into his arms, wrapping her with his body, and the blonde felt complete there, she'd never deny how good the singer was to her, it was clear.   


"Don't cry... You're going to make me lose my flight just so I can take care of you."   


Jinsoul felt like begging for him to do it, but she knew that the boy had commitments with his record label and friends, she couldn't be selfish to that point. That was one of the reasons why she hated that distance. Johnny cupped Jinsoul's chin and tilted the girl’s face up, pressing their lips together in a kiss full of affection that didn't go unnoticed by the onlookers who recognized the couple and recorded the moment.   


"I'll be back before you know it."   
\-----   
  
***Two days later***   


_Her head was heavy and her senses were disoriented. She grunted when she opened her eyes at once, her temples throbbing, and the bothersome pain made her cuss softly a few swear words and immediately close her eyes. She wished she had some medicine to quell that unbearable pain._   


_"Well, well, well... Look who finally decided to wake up."_   


_The blonde's body stiffened at the sound of that voice, that damn, sweet, fucking sexy voice._ _Jinsoul_ _lifted her face and hesitantly opened her eyes, blinking a few times until her vision focused on the person in front of her. Her heart jolted violently in her chest, pounding in rapid beats per second upon coming across_ _Sooyoung_ _standing a few feet away from her. Her gaze wandered quickly over the girl's body, which was covered by a long, thick black overcoat._   


_"What..." The blonde's voice died when she felt a cool breeze hit her body, she widened her eyes and swallowed hard. And then it hit her, and she became aware of her real situation: she wasn't wearing her clothes, she was half-naked. She tried to bring her hands forward in order to cover her almost nakedness, but something prevented her from doing so. It was something cold and it seemed resistant. "What the fuck is this,_ _Sooyoung_ _?" She demanded angrily, her anger spreading through her body mingling with her nervousness._   


_She was half-naked God only knew where, handcuffed and in_ _Sooyoung's_ _presence. Could that get any worse?_   


_Sooyoung_ _let out a loud laugh when_ _Jinsoul's_ _face contorted in a painful and frustrated expression as she couldn't free herself from the handcuffs._   


_"I'm going to play with you, sweetheart. Isn't it clear to you yet?"_ _Sooyoung_ _tilted her head to the side and flashed an ironic smile._   


_Jinsoul_ _clenched her jaw and wished more than ever to be free of those handcuffs so she could slap_ _Sooyoung_ _._   


_"Play with me? What the fuck is your problem, you crazy motherfucker? Who do you think you are to grab me out of nowhere and bring me to..." The blonde swept her eyes around the place to try to recognize where she was, but she was unsuccessful, she could only see that it was a bedroom. A very luxurious one by the way. "I don't even know where." She continued, sighing in frustration for not knowing where she was. "_ _Sooyoung_ _, let me go now!"_ _Jinsoul_ _ordered through clenched teeth, and_ _Sooyoung_ _threw her head back, laughing at the top of her lungs._   
_Sooyoung's_ _laughter echoed loudly in that room, which made_ _Jinsoul_ _get even more angry._   


_"You are in no position to demand anything here,_ _Jinsoul_ _."_   


_ "Release me, you stupid bitch! I'm going to kill you!" The blonde shouted. _

  
_Sooyoung_ _tsked and shook her head, admonishing_ _Jinsoul's_ _offenses. The actress walked in slow, menacing steps towards the blonde, who cringed on the metal chair where she was handcuffed to._   


_"I only see one bitch here, my dear_ _Jinsoul_ _."_ _Sooyoung_ _brought her right hand to the back of the blonde's neck, gripping_ _Jinsoul's_ _hair tightly. Her face contorted with the pain caused by_ _Sooyoung's_ _tug. "And I'm looking at her right now." Jinsoul's pupils dilated, but not because she was aroused, but because of the hatred that grew inside her, she wanted to kill_ _Sooyoung_ _. "You're only going to get out of here when I want to, if I want to."_   
_Jinsoul_ _shuddered due to_ _Sooyoung's_ _dark voice tone._   


_"What do you want from me?"_   


_"Isn't it obvious?"_ _Jinsoul_ _furrowed her eyebrows, showing her confusion._ _Sooyoung_ _lowered her torso, almost touching the blonde's mouth with her own. "I want to have fun with you, to make you cum so hard that you'll lose all your senses." The warm air in_ _Sooyoung's_ _mouth blew against_ _Jinsoul's_ _face, leaving her inebriated with the minty breath that the actress exhaled. "I'm going to fuck you. So hard and good that you won't even remember your own name."_   


_Jinsoul_ _shivered at_ _Sooyoung's_ _threats, she knew that the actress would fulfill_ _every one_ _. The blonde's body heated up, she felt aroused, and she cussed her libido for not being able to resist that demon in overcoat._ _Sooyoung_ _released the blonde's hair and took a step back._   


_"Let me go."_ _Jinsoul_ _ordered in a small voice, though her order had sounded in a way that seemed that she was begging._   


_Sooyoung_ _shook her head and turned her back to her._   


_"Are you ready?" The actress asked._   


_No!_ _,_ _Jinsoul_ _shouted in thought since her voice didn't come out._   


_Sooyoung_ _let out a laugh, picked up the box that was near the door and opened the lid, taking out her special object._   


_"I hope you're ready." The actress turned to face_ _Jinsoul_ _, and the blonde widened her eyes when she noticed what was in_ _Sooyoung's_ _hands._   


_"You're not thinking that you're going to spank me with that whip, are you?"_   


_Sooyoung_ _raised one of her eyebrows, surprised by the blonde's audacity, even though she was trapped without options. She approached her prisoner and looked straight into her eyes._   


_"How many times will I have to repeat that you are in no position to make demands here?"_   


_"You- SON OF A BITCH!"_ _Jinsoul_ _seethed in a mixture of disbelief and pain when_ _Sooyoung_ _hit the whip on her left thigh._   


_The_ _Actress_ _smiled, loving to see the pained expression on the blonde's face._   


_"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you cuss?"_ _Sooyoung_ _slid the tip of the whip over the reddened area on the blonde's thigh, and_ _Jinsoul_ _practically growled. "Especially when you cuss me, it turns me on."_   


_Jinsoul_ _tried to kick_ _Sooyoung_ _, but the actress had already premeditated that, so she had also cuffed the blonde's ankles as a precaution._   


_"When I get out of here, I'm going to cut off your head and shove it up your- FUCK, SOOYOUNG!" Another lash of the whip, now on her right thigh. The blonde's skin burned, but not as much as her body._ _Jinsoul_ _hated herself for liking and enjoying that whole situation._   


_"If_ _I_ _were you, I'd think twice before opening that mouth of yours to threaten me."_ _Sooyoung_ _smiled devilishly and slid the tip of the whip on the blonde's thighs, sliding it towards_ _Jinsoul's_ _sex, and she closed her legs to prevent her from proceeding. "Don't be a petulant little girl,_ _Jinsoul_ _. Open your legs."_ _Sooyoung_ _ordered firmly._   


_Jinsoul_ _shook her head and increased the pressure between her thighs, trapping the_ _Sooyoung's_ _whip there._   


_"I don't-" The blonde bit her bottom lip to suppress her scream_ _whenSooyoung_ _hit a hard slap on her leg._   


_"Spread your legs, now."_ _Sooyoung_ _looked at the blonde in a threatening way, and_ _Jinsoul_ _was so intimidated that her legs opened on their own. "Good girl."_ _Sooyoung_ _smiled and lifted her whip, to then make it collide with the side of_ _Jinsoul's_ _thigh a few seconds later._   


_"Bitch!"_ _Jinsoul_ _seethed indignantly, she just wanted it all to end. "I hate you." The blonde hissed almost voiceless._   


_"But your pussy doesn't, in fact, she loves me."_ _Sooyoung_ _smiled arrogantly. "And that's all that matters." She countered dryly, and_ _Jinsoul_ _inflated her nostrils, the blonde hated when_ _Sooyoung_ _acted in a prepotent way._   


_"What are you going to do?"_ _Jinsoul_ _asked, intrigued, as she watched_ _Sooyoung_ _kneel down in front of her._   


_Sooyoung_ _didn't say anything for a few seconds, just looked up, meeting the blonde's curious look._   


_"I'm going to release your legs, and you're not going to do anything, are we clear?"_ _Jinsoul_ _didn't answer immediately, she was stunned. "_ _Jinsoul_ _!" The blonde nodded her head and_ _Sooyoung_ _smiled._   


_Sooyoung_ _grabbed the handcuff keys from the pocket of her overcoat and opened the lock, and within seconds the blonde's ankles were free._   


_"Spread your legs."_ _Sooyoung_ _ordered._   


_The blonde obeyed without hesitation, and_ _Sooyoung_ _smiled._   


_"What about my hands?"_ _Jinsoul_ _asked._   


_"Not yet."_   


_Jinsoul_ _pressed her lips together to control the urge to scream for_ _Sooyoung_ _to release her, but she knew she'd end up receiving more lashes from the whip and she didn't want that._ _Sooyoung_ _unclasped_ _Jinsoul's_ _garter belt, leaving her panties free so that she could take them off. The blonde just watched everything with attentive eyes, every movement of the woman kneeling between her legs._   


_Sooyoung_ _placed both her hands on the underside of_ _Jinsoul's_ _thighs, and the blonde shivered at the contact._ _Sooyoung's_ _thumbs started making circular movements on the blonde's skin as her hands slowly slid towards_ _Jinsoul's_ _throbbing sex._   


_"Hot..."_ _Sooyoung_ _murmured when her thumbs reached_ _Jinsoul's_ _groin. She trailed her right index finger, tracing an imaginary line from_ _Jinsoul's_ _pubis to the entrance of her pussy covered by her panties. "So wet..."_ _Sooyoung_ _whispered, sliding her fingers over the dampness concentrated in the area of_ _Jinsoul's_ _entrance. "You never disappoint me."_   


_With her ring finger,_ _Sooyoung_ _hooked it to the side of_ _Jinsoul's_ _panties and pulled the fabric forward, sliding her index and middle finger under the fabric._ _Jinsoul_ _sighed when_ _Sooyoung_ _stroked her folds._   


_"_ _Mmmm_ _..."_ _Jinsoul_ _moaned softly when_ _Sooyoung_ _pressed her middle finger on her clit._   


_Sooyoung_ _smiled, loving to see the way the blonde surrendered herself easily to her._   


_"I could fuck you right now, you're so wet, I could just slide my fingers inside you..." The brunette moved her fingers up and down_ _Jinsoul's_ _slick folds, as the blonde bit her lower lip to not beg_ _Sooyoung_ _to fuck her once and for all. "What am I going to do with you?"_ _Sooyoung_ _asked more to herself, her mind creating thousands of possibilities._   


_With her other hand,_ _Sooyoung_ _tugged the blonde's panties more to the side, having more freedom to move her fingers. She lowered her middle finger to_ _Jinsoul's_ _tight entrance, pressing it in that area, to then look up._   


_"What a greedy girl you are."_ _Sooyoung_ _scolded_ _Jinsoul_ _in an amused tone when the blonde pushed her hips forward, making_ _Sooyoung's_ _finger enter her._   


_"_ _Sooyoung_ _..."_ _Jinsoul_ _whispered in frustration, and the actress smiled, pulling her finger back._   


_"Ask me. Ask me to fuck you. Come on."_   


_Sooyoung_ _slowly slid her finger back in, and_ _Jinsoul_ _threw her head back, closing her eyes. The blonde pushed her hips forward and grumbled when the brunette removed her finger from her pussy._   


_"Dammit,_ _Sooyoung_ _. You know what I want."_   


_Sooyoung_ _laughed._   


_"I do, but I want you to ask me."_   


_Jinsoul_ _threw her head back and let out all the air in her lungs, she wanted to cum, more than anything, but she didn't want to have to ask for it. Her being handcuffed to that chair was already embarrassing enough. She lifted her head again and looked down,_ _Sooyoung_ _was still there, motionless, with her eyes fixed on the blonde._   


_"You want me to ask you?"_ _Sooyoung_ _nodded frantically._ _Jinsoul_ _wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and sighed. "Okay, come here, I want to say it in your ear."_   


_Sooyoung_ _hesitated for a few seconds, but the naughty smile that graced the blonde's lips was making her excited._ _Sooyoung_ _got up and supported her hands just above_ _Jinsoul's_ _knees, leaning her body forward and leaving her ear close to the blonde's mouth._   


_"I want you to fuck me, hard, nonstop. Turn my legs into jelly like you always do." The blonde whispered softly, with a seductive and aroused voice, instigating_ _Sooyoung_ _. "Come on,_ _Sooyoung_ _, make me cum for you intensely. Show me what you got."_   
_Jinsoul's_ _last sentence came accompanied by a nibble on_ _Sooyoung's_ _earlobe, and the woman shivered and growled softly with the blonde's teasing._ _Sooyoung_ _backed away from_ _Jinsoul_ _and looked into her eyes, both their gazes burning with arousal._   


_"You want to cum?"_ _Sooyoung_ _knelt down between the blonde's legs again. "You want me to fuck you?"_   


_"Get on with it,_ _Sooyoung_ _! I-" The blonde's demand was cut off by the hard slap she received on the lower part of her left thigh; the slapped area heated up in seconds._   


_"Shut up and spread your legs."_   


_Without hesitation,_ _Jinsoul_ _did what the brunette ordered._ _Sooyoung_ _spread the blonde's legs further apart, she wanted full view of what she longed for, desired and needed._   
_Sex with_ _Jinsoul_ _was no longer a matter of honor or fooling around, it was much more than that..._ _Sooyoung_ _needed it, it became a necessity, and the brunette needed to prove to the blonde that no one would make her cum like she did. Absolutely no one._   


_Sooyoung_ _slid her two index fingers along the hem of_ _Jinsoul's_ _panties, and played with the elastic of the fabric until she trapped it between her thumb and index finger. The actress looked at_ _Jinsoul_ _, who kept her eyes fixed on her hands. In a swift and rough motion,_ _Sooyoung_ _gripped the hem of_ _Jinsoul's_ _panties with both hands and pulled it to the sides, causing the fabric to rip and_ _Jinsoul_ _to moan at the violence of the act._   


_That was hot and arousing., the blonde concluded in thought._   


_Sooyoung's_ _mouth watered upon coming across_ _Jinsoul's_ _rosy, wet pussy. She slid both hands down the blonde's thighs and inched her face closer to her goal. Their hearts were beating in the same uneven pace._ _Jinsoul_ _was on fire, and if the actress took too long to give her what she wanted, the blonde would surely go crazy._   


_"Oh..._ _Mmm_ _..." A soft, hoarse moan escaped_ _Jinsoul's_ _mouth when the warm air from_ _Sooyoung's_ _heavy breathing blew against her pussy lips. She tried to close her legs to soothe the throbbing sensation between her legs, but_ _Sooyoung's_ _firm hands prevented her from doing so._   


_"Don't close your legs or I'll cuff you again."_ _Sooyoung_ _threatened in a rude, imposing voice tone._   


_Jinsoul_ _just swallowed hard and tried to relax to control the insane beating of her heart. Not being able to control herself anymore,_ _Sooyoung_ _placed a peck on_ _Jinsoul's_ _clit, and the blonde gasped on the chair and closed her eyes._   


_Mouthwatering.,_ _Sooyoung_ _thought as she inhaled the feminine scent of_ _Jinsoul's_ _arousal._   
_Her body was on fire, she needed to quench her thirst. She opened her mouth and pulled the bundle of nerves between her lips, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked it hard._ _Jinsoul_ _moaned loudly, praising that mouth that had brought her to the brink of insanity so many times._ _Sooyoung_ _snaked her tongue in quick movements on_ _Jinsoul's_ _clit, causing slight spasms in the blonde._   


_"Fuck..."_ _Jinsoul_ _let out without being able to control herself and moaned loudly when_ _Sooyoung_ _sucked her clit hard again. The actress began to move her head back and forth, as if she was suckling the little bundle of nerves. That drove_ _Jinsoul_ _crazy. "Oh my God, yes, yes, yes..." She began to chant when_ _Sooyoung_ _increased the pace of her movements._   


_The inner walls of_ _Jinsoul's_ _pussy were closing around nothing while_ _Sooyoung_ _sucked and nibbled her clit. A loud pop sounded in the room when the brunette released the bundle of nerves._   


_"_ _Mmm_ _..."_ _Sooyoung_ _moaned, sliding her tongue down, snaking it through_ _Jinsoul's_ _folds and heading towards the blonde's tight entrance._   


_Sooyoung_ _grabbed the back of_ _Jinsoul's_ _knees and pushed her legs up, leaving her_ _more open and free_ _to explore her with her tongue._   


_"_ _Sooyoung_ _..."_ _Jinsoul_ _uttered the girl's name amid moans as she felt the woman's tongue enter her pussy, and for a moment she wished she were free so she could push the brunette's head against her._   


_The blonde tried to close her thighs at all costs to press_ _Sooyoung_ _even more against her, but_ _Sooyoung's_ _firm hands prevented her. Then,_ _Sooyoung_ _pulled her tongue slightly out to then thrust it back in as hard as she could._ _Jinsoul_ _threw her head back and moaned loudly, begging all the gods for the brunette not to stop, it felt wonderful._   


_"I could,"_ _Sooyoung_ _murmured as she pulled her tongue out of_ _Jinsoul's_ _entrance, "eat this pussy out forever." She thrust her tongue back in and pulled it out again. "I'd never get tired."_   
_That being said, the brunette buried her mouth between_ _Jinsoul's_ _legs, sliding her tongue up and down, circling her clit and penetrating her with her tongue._ _Jinsoul_ _moaned and writhed on the chair, begging for more and more, and_ _Sooyoung_ _obeyed, she met all of the blonde's requests._   


_"Faster... Oh my... Just like that... Don't stop..."_ _Jinsoul_ _let out as she felt a pressure concentrate in the entrance of her sex._   


_Sooyoung_ _penetrated her again with her tongue and that was enough for the blonde to feel her body give a strong spasm followed by small tremors. Her legs wobbled and a sweet ache spread in her womb, and with a loud moan, she came. So hard that her sight blurred._   
_Sooyoung_ _continued to eat her out, drinking all the cum that the blonde had gushed. But still, she didn't feel satiated;_ _Jinsoul_ _was going to pay for making her wait so many days before she opened her legs for her again._   


_"I've never tasted such a delightful pussy."_ _Sooyoung_ _confessed sincerely, and put_ _Jinsoul's_ _legs on the floor._   


_The blonde's body was still trembling and she let out soft moans, feeling the effect of the overwhelming orgasm._ _Sooyoung_ _got up from the floor and sucked her own fingers, cleaning the remnants of_ _Jinsoul's_ _sweet liquid accumulated in them. She grabbed the other handcuff keys from her pocket and stood behind the blonde, and in a matter of seconds_ _Jinsoul's_ _hands were free... for now._   


_"Come on, there's still a lot of things that I want to do to you." The brunette put her hands under_ _Jinsoul's_ _armpits and lifted her from the chair._   


_The blonde almost fell because her legs were still shaking; she even opened her mouth to ask_ _Sooyoung_ _was she was going to do, but she didn't find her voice so she just sighed._ _Sooyoung_ _walked with the blonde to the middle of the room, and she reached up with one of her hands and pulled a rope that was attached to the ceiling. In the tip of the rope there was a thick iron hoop._   


_"What are you going to do?"_ _Jinsoul_ _finally managed to ask._   


_Sooyoung_ _left her standing and crouched down to grab another pair of handcuffs, these were leather. She put one side of the handcuff through the hoop and then grabbed_ _Jinsoul's_ _hand, handcuffing it. She did the same with the other, leaving the blonde standing and tied to that rope._   


_ "I wish I could photograph you like this."  _ _ Sooyoung _ _ revealed, analyzing  _ _ Jinsoul _ _ from head to  _

_toe._   
_So hot and submissive., that was all_ _Sooyoung_ _thought of as she looked at_ _Jinsoul_ _like that._   


_"But it's okay, I'll commit it to memory, because I'll never be able to forget this."_   


_"_ _Sooyoung_ _!"_ _Jinsoul_ _grunted when she received the first spank on her left buttock._   


_Sooyoung_ _smiled when the area turned red. She lifted her hand again and spanked the blonde again, now on the right buttock. Then, she placed both hands on both buttocks and caressed them; she had an adoration for_ _Jinsoul's_ _ass, it was so soft and perky._   


_"I love your ass."_ _Sooyoung_ _commented without ceasing to stroke and squeeze the blonde's buttocks. "I'd love to do so many things to it." She pressed her body against the blonde's back and brought her hands to her waist. "To tell you the truth, everything about you is hot."_   
_The actress trailed her hands up the blonde's curves and moved them to her breasts._ _Jinsoul_ _purred when_ _Sooyoung_ _squeezed her breasts, pressing her nipples with two fingers._ _Sooyoung_ _brought one of her hands to the blonde's hair and tossed it over her other shoulder, and then placed little kisses on the woman's free shoulder, up her neck, jaw until reaching her ear._   
_"Open your legs." The actress ordered in a whisper, using and abusing her seductive voice tone._   


_Jinsoul_ _shivered at that and did as she was told._ _Sooyoung_ _ran her fingers down the valley between_ _Jinsoul's_ _breasts and continued moving down slowly, heading towards the blonde's belly. She touched that area calmly and then moved her fingers further down._   


_Mine.,_ _Sooyoung_ _thought possessively; and without warning, she slapped the tip of her fingers against_ _Jinsoul's_ _clit, causing a delightful pain there._   


_"Oh..." The blonde moaned, she felt her clit hardening again and felt herself getting turned on again._   


_"Push your ass out and spread your legs as wide as you can."_ _Sooyoung_ _ordered in her ear, and_ _Jinsoul_ _quickly did as she was told._ _Sooyoung_ _groaned softly. "Just like that..."_   


_The actress stroked_ _Jinsoul's_ _pussy lightly, moving her fingers slowly up and down. The blonde moaned softly, tightly clutching the rope where she was handcuffed to as to not fall to the floor._   


_"Oh..._ _Sooyoung_ _..."_ _Jinsoul_ _whispered in a moaned way and rocked her hips against_ _Sooyoung's_ _fingers._   


_That movement was the apex for_ _tSooyoung_ _, and she moved her index and middle finger down to_ _Jinsoul's_ _entrance and penetrated her at once, dragging a loud moan from her._   


_"Moan more, I want to know how much you like this. Do it." The more_ _Sooyoung_ _asked, the more_ _Jinsoul_ _moaned. The brunette's movements inside the blonde were fast and precise, and she hit_ _Jinsoul's_ _pleasure spot several times, making her roll her eyes in pleasure. "Tell me how good it feels."_   


_"Oh... yeah... it feels so good."_   


_"You're_ _gonna_ _cum hard for me?"_   


_"Yes." The blonde answered in a small voice, and_ _Sooyoung_ _smiled, speeding up her movements._   


_Jinsoul's_ _breasts were bouncing since_ _Sooyoung_ _was now thrusting into her with more force, but the blonde was far from feeling any pain. The actress smiled when_ _Jinsoul's_ _pussy walls began to close around her fingers, crushing them almost completely._   


_"You have such a greedy pussy, look at how she swallows my fingers."_ _Sooyoung_ _whispered, completely turned on, close to_ _Jinsoul's_ _ear, driving the blonde even more crazy. "Cum for me. Cum real hard on my fingers."_   


_"_ _Sooyoung_ _,_ _Sooyoung_ _,_ _Sooyoung_ _..." The blonde chanted_ _Sooyoung's_ _name, her body shaking violently._ _Jinsoul_ _felt that this time her legs wouldn't support her weight._   


_"Yeah, just like that... Fuck..."_ _Sooyoung_ _groaned._   


_Jinsoul_ _arched her back and slowly rocked her hips against_ _Sooyoung's_ _fingers, which were still moving inside her. The brunette smiled, she could cum just by making_ _Jinsoul_ _cum. It was one of her favorite sights._   


_"N-no..." The groggy request slipped from_ _Jinsoul's_ _mouth when_ _Sooyoung_ _removed her fingers from inside her._   


_Sooyoung_ _smiled and held the blonde's waist firmly until she recovered. The smell of sex inside the bedroom was intoxicating, it was driving both of them crazy._   


_"Just a little more, and then I'll let you rest for a few minutes."_ _Sooyoung_ _said._   


_Jinsoul_ _widened her eyes, she wouldn't survive another round so soon, and she was sure she wouldn't survive any of the others. She began to pull her arms down in an attempt to free herself, but it was useless._   


_"_ _Sooyoung_ _, no. Enough! I'll end up dying this way."_ _Jinsoul_ _begged in desperation, struggling against the handcuffs furiously._   


_This woman is crazy, she wants to kill me, I'm sure., the blonde thought with dread as she tried in vain to free herself._   


_Sooyoung_ _ignored_ _Jinsoul's_ _pleas and knelt down behind the blonde, moving her hands to her ankles._   


_"You're not going to die. The worst that can happen is you passing out from exhaustion." The brunette said as if that was normal, and_ _Jinsoul_ _huffed. The blonde stopped trying to free herself, she knew that it was useless and that she didn't have any other choice but to let the actress satiate her desire. "I promise I'll be a good girl and let you rest for a while afterwards."_   
_Sooyoung_ _parted_ _Jinsoul's_ _buttocks and slid her tongue between them._ _Jinsoul_ _moved her body away and moaned embarrassingly loud. It was a completely different sensation to have_ _Sooyoung_ _caressing her in that area that had never been touched by anyone else before._   


_Dammit, that's so-, the blonde's thought was interrupted when a moan escaped her mouth._   


_"Oh..."_ _Jinsoul_ _moaned softly as she felt_ _Sooyoung's_ _tongue circle her clit._   


_Sooyoung_ _snaked her tongue over that little bundle of nerves and sucked it into her mouth, to then release it and move her tongue down, sliding it into the entrance of_ _Jinsoul's_ _pussy._   


_Sooyoung_ _gripped_ _Jinsoul's_ _buttocks firmly and pressed her tongue in the area that separated_ _Jinsoul's_ _entrance from her anus. When she felt that contact,_ _Jinsoul's_ _legs faltered, but luckily, the brunette was holding her firmly._   


_"Oh my... Oh!"_ _Jinsoul_ _moaned really loud when_ _Sooyoung_ _began to make random circular motions in that area. No one had ever done that to_ _Jinsoul_ _, she didn't know she was so sensitive there._ _Sooyoung_ _moved her tongue from side to side, up and down, circling and dragging her teeth in that area._   


_After a multiple and rather intense orgasm,_ _Sooyoung_ _decided to take it easy on_ _Jinsoul_ _, the blonde was exhausted. With a lot of difficulty, the brunette freed the blonde from the handcuffs and managed to carry her to the huge double bed that was there._   


_"Please... I can't take it anymore..."_ _Jinsoul_ _whispered rather groggily, and_ _Sooyoung_ _smirked, removing the strands of hair that had fallen on the blonde's face._   


_"Relax. I'm going to let you sleep now, I think I went too hard on you."_   
  
Sooyoung jumped on her bed with her hands on her chest, she was panting and sweating. She blinked several times, looking around to get a sense of where she was. She sighed in relief when she saw that she was in her bedroom and that everything had been just a dream.   


A fucking wet dream.   


"That woman is going to drive me crazy." The brunette grunted as she threw herself back on her bed, grabbing her pillow to put it over her face.   


She sighed, her mind reliving the so realistic dream that she had just had about Jinsoul.   
And now Sooyoung knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep, because she had only one constant thought on her mind: a Jinsoul completely submissive to her.   


_Too bad it was just a dream_ , Sooyoung thought sadly.   



	13. That's all you're good for

Jinsoul and Kim Lip had gone to a costume shop. The day of Dohwan' party had arrived and the two of them needed a really hot costume.   
  
"There are so many options." Jinsoul murmured, indecisive. "Do you have any suggestions, Lippie?"   


"I don't know, I think you'd look good as... Catwoman? Or maybe Wonder Woman?"   


Jinsoul put one of her hands on her chin, considering the options. She looked at the two costumes suggested by Kim Lip. Torn between them. She then decided that she'd try both and then choose one. She didn't want to go in any way to a party like that. A big part of Hollywood will be there, and she can't look bad in an event like that.   


"Have you chosen yours?" Jinsoul asked as she grabbed the two costumes.   


Kim Lip smiled, looking at the perfect costume. "Just did. Now let's choose yours."   


\-----   


Unlike Jinsoul, Sooyoung had already chosen her costume a long time ago. She just went to the store to help Olivia and Jiwoo. She was sitting in one of the many waiting armchairs, waiting patiently for her friends. She had nothing to complain about, she was loving to see so many beautiful women passing by. Some even smiled at the actress.   


"What do you think, Hye?" Sooyoung looked towards Olivia, who had just gotten out of the dressing room, and her jaw almost fell to the floor. "Should I consider that maniacal expression of yours a positive response?"   


"I've committed many crimes, please, arrest me." Sooyoung said, open-mouthed. Olivia was wearing an FBI costume that was tight and emphasized every curve of her body. "Damn, Olivia. You look amazing, spin around for me."   


"Shall I take this one then?" Olivia asked.   


"Definitely. You sure you don't want to give me a chance? Just a little opportunity so that I can make you change your mind about my abilities."   


Olivia rolled her eyes, laughing.   


"Forget it, you don't have what I like." Olivia said, and Sooyoung pouted. "That pout doesn't have any effect on me."   


"Girls, what do you think?" Jiwoo came out of the dressing room next to Olivia's, making both of them look at her.   


Sooyoung had the funniest reaction, her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when they landed on Jiwoo's breasts.   


"I'll get over Olivia's rejection if you let me bury my face in your boobs." Sooyoung was practically drooling as she stared at Jiwoo's cleavage.   


Jiwoo was dressed as a lumberjack; her medium-sleeved checkered flannel shirt was slightly lifted up with the underside tied together, leaving her abdomen exposed. She also had on really short shorts with suspenders connected to them, and of course, in her hand she had a fake ax. Olivia applauded, approving Jiwoo's choice.   


"You look wonderful." Olivia said with a smile.   


"Wonderful? She looks so fucking hot. Jesus Dohwant! Forget about Mark and spend the night with me. I promise you won't regret it." Sooyoung said mischievously.   


"I accept." Jiwoo said with a smirk.   


Olivia rolled her eyes when she noticed the intense exchange of glances between Sooyoung and Jiwoo. From what she knew of those two, she didn't doubt they'd end up in some room together.   


"And that's why she's like that." Olivia said to Jiwoo. "If she had a dick, there would be thousands of mini Sooyoungs around the world."   


"But just think of the beautiful children I'd make. They'd be successful and very good-looking."   


"You're so self-centered." Jiwoo said, shaking her head, and Sooyoung shrugged, staring at the nails of her right hand.   


Olivia rolled her eyes. "Nothing to say, huh? You know what? Let's go already because we still need to go to the beauty salon." Olivia said before turning around and entering her dressing room.   


Jiwoo kissed Sooyoung on the cheek before doing the same, leaving the actress there, alone. Sooyoung was distracted when her eyes landed on a beautiful brunette. The woman smiled at her, and that was enough for Sooyoung to get up and walk towards her.   
Waiting for her friends wouldn't be so bad after all.   


\-----   


Jinsoul didn't stop smiling from the moment she arrived at Dohwan' huge house in Gangnam. The place was full, with loud music playing and an incredibly sensual environment. She loved the decor, and everything there. It wasn't a bad idea after all.   


"It looks amazing." Kim Lip said.   


"It does." Jinsoul agreed with Kim Lip, looking around in awe. She waved to some acquaintances as she walked towards the house with her agent at her side. "Dohwan managed to surprise me."   


For a moment Jinsoul wished she wasn't helping Johnny with the relationship thing, because the place was full of beautiful people, and she could have some fun. But she'd have to behave; nothing that happened in the world of fame stayed hidden for long.   
Even if you did it all in secret, it would eventually be discovered.   


And she didn't want to take the risk of doing something without Johnny around and it end up becoming news. Jinsoul simply couldn't stand the idea of dealing with all the journalists and people meddling in her life and judging her as if they were perfect and didn't make mistakes as well.   


Jinsoul's phone vibrated, indicating a new text message. She wasn't that surprised to see who the text was from.   


Sooyoung: You look incredibly sexy in that costume. Your ass... damn! And I love that you put on the mask, it gives you a mysterious air.   


Jinsoul: How do you know what costume I'm wearing?   


Sooyoung: There's no other like you. I'd never mistake that wonderful body with someone else's.   


Jinsoul felt like laughing as she read Sooyoung's last text. The blonde just rolled her eyes and locked the screen of her phone, looking for Kim Lip, who had wandered away from her a little.   


"Would the beautiful young lady like some company to dance?"   


Jinsoul let out a soft laugh in disbelief at who had approached her. She turned instantly, freezing a little upon seeing Sooyoung in that sexy sailor costume. The brunette smiled, even with the dim light she could see tJinsoul’s eyes roaming her body.   


"You can be so sweet when you want something, right? Is this how you conquer women?"   


Sooyoung shrugged, straightening the hat in her head.   


"Is it working?" The actress asked.   


"No. And it won't. I'd give up if I were you."   


"Would you really?" Sooyoung asked, and Jinsoul nodded her head. Sooyoung smirked, wetting her lips right after. They stood staring at each other, but no words were spoken. "Alright... Have fun, Jung." She winked at the blonde and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.   


Jinsoul was confused, and somewhat suspicious. Since she met Sooyoung, she'd never seen her agree to something and give in without even negotiating, or trying to persuade people to agree with her.   


Jinsoul knew that Sooyoung was up to something.   


"As long as she stays away from me." The blonde thought out loud.   


"What's up? You're talking to yourself now?" Heejin appeared next to Jinsoul suddenly, making the blonde jump up with the sudden fright. Jinsoul looked at her friend and co-worker, seeing in her face that sobriety was almost nonexistent in her. "Why aren't you drinking? Come with me, Dohwan bought a huge stock of drinks. It will last till next month."   


Jinsoul couldn't even refuse, because before she could, Heejin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards some place unknow to her. But Jinsoul wouldn't refuse to go anyways, she really needed a drink.   


[...]   


"Sitting alone drinking?" Jiwoo asked, and Sooyoung looked at her. The actress was sitting on one of the couches on the second-floor balcony, watching the sea of people around the pool. Her best friend sat down next to her, with a long neck Heineken in her hand. "Ha Sooyoung without a woman at her side? What's the reason for the isolation?"   


Sooyoung smiled, taking a sip of her whiskey. She was so used to drinking that alcoholic liquid that she no longer felt the burning in the pit of her stomach.   


"It's nothing, I was just thinking."   


"Does this have anything to do with a girl?" Sooyoung nodded, she'd never lie to Jiwoo. Even because she couldn't. "And why isn't she with you?"   


"She turned me down, twice."   


Jiwoo raised her eyebrows, surprised at the revelation. Not that Sooyoung had never been turned down, but it was unusual for her to try again.   


"You insisted even after she first turned you down?" Jiwoo asked.   


"You have no idea how good the sex is with her. Dominating her, you know? It makes my ego inflate every time she surrenders and submits to me."   


"Sooyoung, are you in love? Oh my God, I don't believe it. My baby is growing!"   


"What? No! Stop." Sooyoung grabbed Jiwoo's arm, preventing her from hugging her. "I'm not in love. Addicted to her? Maybe. She's simply a wonder in bed. The point is that I want her to beg for me."   


"And you're here alone and not trying to seduce her because...?"   


"I'm going to show her what she's missing." Sooyoung simply said before taking another sip of her whiskey.   


Jiwoo didn't say anything else, just nodded her head and went back to drinking her beer. She knew her best friend well enough to know that she probably had a plan laid out in her macabre mind.   


Jiwoo just didn't want to see Sooyoung hurt.   


After a while, Sooyoung perked up and took Jiwoo with her towards the pool. She wouldn't waste her time thinking about Jinsoul, she knew it wouldn't take long for the blonde to surrender herself again. It was impossible to resist the Ha Sooyoung charm.   


Jiwoo ended up being pulled by Vivi to dance at some point in the night. Sooyoung didn't even mind, she knew that every time they were in the same place, those two wanted to be close. Very close; practically glued. Vivi was the only one who didn't arouse the monster in Sooyoung regarding Jiwoo. After all, Vivi came to her best friend's life first. Sooyoung could never compete with Vivi because of Jiwoo.   


"Sooyoung?"   


Sooyoung turned around quickly, coming across a beautiful blonde with a gorgeous smile and a sexy gaze staring at her. The actress smiled, even though she had no idea who the woman was.   


"That's me." Sooyoung said with a smile, and the other woman moved her glass to her left hand, extending her right hand to the actress. "May I know the name of the Goddess behind that beautiful smile?" Sooyoung asked.   


The other woman smiled even more, it wasn't hard to see that the rumors about Sooyoung always flirting were true. But she wanted that, and much more.   


"My name's Soojin." 

  
  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. It's a pleasure to meet you, Soojin." Sooyoung savored the blonde's name, making the other woman sigh under her intense gaze on her.   
  
Soojin brought her glass up to her lips, pouting when she noticed that she had no more drink in her glass.   


"Oops..." Soojin said.   


"Empty?" Sooyoung asked, and Soojin nodded, maintaining the adorable pout on her lips. "Can I get you a drink? I can't let you hang around with an empty glass, it's not polite."   


Soojin nodded, letting Sooyoung guide her through the crowd, being sure that she'd get much more than just a drink.   


[...]   


Jinsoul was dancing with Kim Lip, having fun like never before. In her body, the alcohol was already having an effect, but she couldn't care less. She grabbed her agent's hand and made her spin around, being gifted with a laugh in return, but the sound was muffled by the music and the blonde just stared at that smile.   


"You have a beautiful smile." Jinsoul said.   


Kim Lip didn't hear what Jinsoul said, only noticed that she had said something due to the movement of her lips.   


"What did you say?" She inched closer to hear what her friend had said.   


Jinsoul brought her mouth to her agent's ear, repeating:   


"You have a beautiful smile." Jinsoul said, and Kim Lip frowned, pulling away from her to look at her. "I'm serious."   


"How drunk are you?" Kim Lip asked.   


Jinsoul, without even wanting to, ended up letting out a laugh. And Kim Lip confirmed that her friend was no longer sober.   


"I'm just happy, but your smile is still beautiful."   


"You will never stop with those lesbian tendencies when you drink, will you?" Jinsoul put her hands over her mouth, as if to say 'Oops'. "Don't forget that we’re best friends, and I won't be your first experience."   


Jinsoul licked her lips in a sensual way, inching closer to Kim Lip again, who looked at her suspiciously.   


"Who said you'd be the first?" Jinsoul said with a smirk.   


Kim Lip frowned, watching a smiling Jinsoul start to walk away from her. It took only a few seconds for her to assimilate what her best friend had said, and when it hit her, she widened her eyes and her mouth fell open. She knew that Jinsoul had always been very curious, but until then it hadn't been more than curiosity.   


"Come back here and explain that story to me!"   


Jinsoul shook her head, turning around to keep walking away, but she ended up bumping into someone. She had to hold onto something nearby to not fall to the ground, her senses really were haywire.   


"Watch where you're going!"   


Jinsoul recognized that voice immediately, and she felt like shoving Sooyoung away, but she stopped when she saw that she wasn't alone. The blonde's eyes automatically dropped to one of Sooyoung's hands, which was intertwined with the other girl's. She had no idea who the girl was. Jinsoul narrowed her eyes, facing Sooyoung in a way that made the actress want to laugh.   


"I should be the one saying that, you idiot!" The blonde exclaimed.   


"You go around bumping into people and you still think you have the right to be right?"   


"Girls, girls... Calm down. Come on, Jinsoul." Kim Lip went towards Jinsoul before her friend ended up attacking Sooyoung. She looked at the actress, apologizing with her gaze. "She's drunk." Kim Lip said with a small smile.   


"Yeah, I noticed. Put a leash on her, to keep her from giving people rabies." Sooyoung smiled sneeringly, pulling Soojin away from there.   


Jinsoul tried to free herself from Kim Lip's grasp, wanting to go after Sooyoung and make her swallow every word she had spat out.   


"I'm going to kill that bitch. Let me go, Lip."   


"Jinsoul, stop making a scene, people are starting to look." Kim Lip turned the blonde to face her, staring at her in a way that made Jinsoul pull herself together quickly. "Let's go. And, please, be quiet or I swear I'll throw you to the pool."   


Jinsoul didn't say anything, just nodded her head. She knew that arguing with her best friend was useless. Kim Lip always knew how to keep her in line.   


\-----   


"Jinsoul, wake up!" Gowon was on top of the blonde's hips as she spoke in her ear. Choerry was sitting next to the two of them, shaking Jinsoul by the shoulders. She wouldn't wake up for nothing, she seemed to be doped.   


"Oh my God! See if she's still breathing, Gowon." Choerry asked almost in desperation, and Gowon thought about laughing, but she got kind of scared of not hearing Jinsoul's breathing. She looked really out of it.   


Gowon inched closer and moved her ear close to Jinsoul's mouth, sighing in relief when a low sigh escaped the blonde's parted lips. She was just sleeping.   


"She's alive. But it looks like she got hammered last night."   


"JINSOUL!" Choerry shouted suddenly, scaring not only Gowon, but Jinsoul as well.   


The blonde jumped up on the mattress with the fright, knocking Gowon, who was on top of her, on the floor beside the bed.   


"What..." Jinsoul murmured confused, to then look around. Soon enough, she recognized where she was and sighed in relief. She was about to have a syncope at the thought of having done something stupid last night. "Thank God..." She threw her head back and closed her eyes.   
But she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she heard someone laughing out loud. She looked to the side and saw Choerry squirming on the bed with her hands on her belly as she laughed at the top of her lungs.   


"Damn, Jingolas. Because of you now my ass hurts." Gowon grumbled as she got up, her right hand stroking the area injured by the violent and unexpected fall.   


Jinsoul got even more confused. What were the two of them doing there?   


"You wake me up screaming and you expect me to guess that there was an idiot on top of me?" Jinsoul asked ironically, supporting her hands on the mattress to then sit up on the bed. Choerry was wiping her eyes, which watered due to her laughter. "By the way... What are you two doing here? What time is it?"   


Gowon looked at the watch on her wrist. "It's almost six in the afternoon." Jinsoul widened her eyes. How the hell did she sleep that much? "And we came to wake you up, we scheduled to go shopping, or did you forget?"   


Jinsoul sighed, exhausted, and threw herself on her back on the bed. She kind of wanted to blow off her friends, but it had been days since they had hung out.   


"Let me just take a shower."   


\-----   


On Wednesday, it was practically a collective day off. Jinsoul, Kim Lip, Olivia, Mark and Ryujin were sitting in the living room of Jiwoo's apartment. She had scheduled a movie session with her closest friends. She took advantage that Ryujin was in the city and had no commitments, to invite her. Vivi wasn't sure if she could make it, since she was very busy finishing her new album. Although some of their friends would venture to say that it was because of Ryujin's presence; it was no mystery to anyone that Vivi was jealous over Ryujin hanging out with Jiwoo. And the other person missing was Sooyoung, no one knew of her whereabouts. 

  
  
"I bet a hundred dollars that she's going to show up here hungover." Mark took a hundred dollars from his pocket and put it down on the coffee table.   
  
Everyone chuckled, except Jiwoo who looked at him seriously.   


"Baby, stop it." Jiwoo scolded him, and he swallowed hard. The boy was already taking the money back when he felt his girlfriend's hand stop him. "Double the bet, because I also think that she's going to show up here hungover." She spoke suddenly, and everyone laughed nonstop.   


Then the bets started, each one of them bet two hundred dollars. Jinsoul, Mark, Jiwoo and Olivia bet that Sooyoung would show up there hungover. Ryujin and Kim Lip trusted the actress and bet against.   


After a while, they went back to chatting while they waited for Sooyoung to show up. Minutes later, the front door was opened, and everyone turned around in order to know who it was. They heard a few laughs and then they could see Vivi and Sooyoung talking excitedly. Kim Lip and Ryujin celebrated since she didn't appear to be hungover, but Jiwoo noticed a mega important detail in Sooyoung: the huge sunglasses she had on her face. 

  
  
"Who's that beetle beside you, Vivi?" Olivia taunted playfully, and everyone in the living room laughed. Sooyoung rolled her eyes and ignored her friend, turning her attention to Vivi.   
  
"She looks more like a hungover opossum." Jinsoul only realized that she had thought out loud when she noticed her friends staring at her, surprised by her taunt. The blonde blushed and tried to ignore their stares.   


"You better stay in your lane, spawn of satan." Sooyoung said, and Jinsoul inflated her nostrils, she was ready to fight back. "If you all had warned me that there would be an albino Chewbacca here, I'd have called Greenpeace."   


It was impossible for everyone present there to hold back their laughter; every time Sooyoung and Jinsoul started to bicker like that, it was just too funny. A screenplay could be written with all those taunts and be turned into a comedy series.   


"Look here, demon's pygmy, you better stay in your lane or I'll throw you off the balcony." 

Jinsoul was almost growling at Sooyoung, who laughed scornfully at the blonde's threat and shrugged her shoulders as if that wasn't something to worry about.   


"Alright, girls, that's enough." Jiwoo intervened before the two of them got more heated.   


Jiwoo then got up and went to greet Vivi, who was talking to Olivia in the corner near the glass door that led to the balcony. "Long time no see." She said with a smile.   


"I know, Jiwoo. But I managed to get some time to come here to see you." Vivi whispered only for Jiwoo to hear, and the two hugged each other tightly, grinning.   


"Hi, guys. I didn't even greet you." Vivi said after pulling away from Jiwoo.   


Everyone said 'hi' in unison.   


"Let's start our movie session!" Mark exclaimed excitedly, and everyone agreed.   


[...]   


Everyone was paying attention to the movie that was playing on the television. Only one person was restless: Sooyoung. She couldn't help but look at Jinsoul, who, thanks to the skirt she was wearing, had her beautiful legs showing.   


_Did she really have to be this_ _hot?_ , Sooyoung wondered in thought indignantly for not being able to control her hormones.   


Practically all her senses cried out for Jinsoul.   


Jinsoul ran one of her hands through her hair and stroked the back of her neck, and when she shifted to accommodate herself better, she felt someone's gaze on her. Surreptitiously, she looked out of the corner of her eye and came across Sooyoung with her eyes fixed on her legs. She felt her cheeks flush, Sooyoung's gaze was intense even from afar. Jinsoul rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone from her pocket. Fortunately, the rest of the group was scattered on the couches in living room and they weren't even paying attention to what was going on around them. The blonde unlocked her phone screen and searched for Sooyoung's phone number in her contacts.   


Jinsoul: Could you stop looking at my legs?!   


The blonde thought twice about whether to send that text message or not, she knew that it would entail many things. But something inside her made her send it. She locked her phone screen again and secretly peered at Sooyoung. Jinsoul had to hold back a laugh when the brunette slightly jumped up in fright, due to her phone vibrating in her pocket.   
Sooyoung flashed a small smile when she saw who sent the text.   


Sooyoung: It's impossible.   


The actress replied simply and looked at the blonde. Jinsoul unlocked her phone screen and opened the text message.   


Jinsoul: Why are you looking at my legs so intensely?   


She demanded, already out of patience, Sooyoung's gaze bothered her a lot. She hated herself for desiring that annoying woman so much. Sooyoung let out an amused chuckle, she knew that Jinsoul was losing her temper. And she knew how affected she got with her gaze on her.   


Sooyoung: I'm thinking...   


Jinsoul frowned.   


Jinsoul: You think? I had no idea.   


Sooyoung: *forced laughter*   


Jinsoul: But seriously, what are you thinking about that you keep looking at my legs?   


Jinsoul was really curious now. Sooyoung looked at her out of the corner of her eye and smiled in a way that made the blonde shiver.   


Sooyoung: I'm thinking about how beautiful your legs are and how they'd look even more beautiful around my neck.   


Jinsoul swallowed hard, her face blushing deeply with the brunette's text message. Sooyoung was watching her co-star's reaction in amusement, it was funny to see her affected by her not so innocent teasing.   
Sooyoung liked to be in control, and in that moment she knew she had Jinsoul in the palm of her hand.   


Jinsoul chose not to say anything else, she placed her phone on the coffee table and got up quickly. Sooyoung frowned. _What the fuck is she going to_ _do?_ , Sooyoung wondered in thought, really curious.   


Sooyoung couldn't keep still, it had been about five minutes since Jinsoul had gotten up and still hadn't come back. She needed to see what was wrong, and maybe try to get lucky. She looked around and could see that Mark was sleeping with his head between Jiwoo's breasts as she stroked his hair. Vivi and Olivia were lying on the other couch, focused on the movie. Ryujin was sleeping on the small mattress near the other mattress where Kim Lip was also lying down on, paying attention to the movie. Nothing prevented her from leaving without being noticed, and she wasn't about to waste that opportunity.   


Sooyoung got up very carefully and thanked for the darkness in the room, this way she could leave unnoticed. She walked in small steps towards the hall. She then noticed that the bathroom door was open, and she furrowed her eyebrows. Where was Jinsoul?   


Sooyoung kept walking and she could see that the door at the end of the hall, which belonged to Jiwoo's bedroom, was ajar. Jinsoul could only be there. A victorious smile appeared on Sooyoung's lips and she walked quickly over there. She opened the door and closed it without making too much noise, locking it right after.   


The door of the bathroom of Jiwoo's bedroom was opened and Jinsoul walked into the bedroom, straightening her skirt. Sooyoung flashed a smile and leaned against the door, staring at the blonde in a seductive way.   


"Why did you close the zipper if I'm going to open it again?"   


Jinsoul widened her eyes and almost fell back when she heard that voice. Jinsoul put one of her hands on her chest, feeling her heart pound. She looked alarmingly at Sooyoung, not believing she had followed her. Well, she should've expected it, maybe that's why she chose not to go to the bathroom in the hall.   


"What are you doing here, you idiot? Do you want to give me a heart attack?" The blonde tried to sound rather menacing, but she was only able to drag a soft chuckle from Sooyoung.   


"Though it is a very tempting proposition, no. I'm not trying to give you a heart attack." Sooyoung moved away from the door. "I want you alive." She started walking towards the blonde, who took a few steps back, backing away from Sooyoung. "Very much alive."   


Jinsoul swallowed hard when she felt her back collide against the jamb of the ajar bathroom door and part of the wall. Sooyoung rested both hands on either side of Jinsoul's head and leaned her body slightly forward, staying a few centimeters away from Jinsoul's anxious face. Jinsoul's breath was uneven, she even tried not to show her nervousness at that closeness, but she was failing miserably. One of Sooyoung's hands left the wall, moving towards the blonde's soft hair, stroking it with certain affection.   
Jinsoul frowned.   


"Stop." Jinsoul asked in a small voice, clinging onto the little sanity she had left.   


Sooyoung shook her head and slid her hand to the back of Jinsoul's neck, biting her own lower lip and tangling her thin fingers in the strands of the blonde's hair.   


"Don't pretend that you don't want to, Jinsoul." Sooyoung whispered, tightening her fingers in her hair and tugging it hard, making the blonde choke with a moan. Jinsoul's heart was pounding more unevenly than before, she could already feel her sex getting wet, and she hated herself for being so weak for that woman. "You love to spread your legs for me."   


Upon hearing that, something awoke inside Jinsoul, she didn't know if it was because of that sentence or because of the way Sooyoung had spoken. Besides sounding rude, that sentence made her feel like a mere sex object. In one swift motion, Jinsoul straightened her posture and pushed Sooyoung hard. Jinsoul flashed an ironical smile, looking mockingly at Sooyoung, who was feeling confused.   


"You are very cheeky, you stupid girl." Sooyoung smiled a fake smile, to show that Jinsoul's offenses and her outburst didn't affect her. "I don't know who's been fooling you. I may even cum with you, but you're not all that. Get off your high horse, Sooyoung."   


Sooyoung stared at her for a few seconds before bursting into a loud laugh. Jinsoul frowned, not understanding the brunette's reaction.   


"If my memory serves me right, the last time we had sex, you begged me to stop. Because you couldn't take it anymore." Sooyoung inched closer to the blonde again and grabbed her by the hair again, now tighter than before, and looked into her eyes. "Confess once and for all that you like when I fuck you and that you love to open your legs for me. Admit that you miss my fingers when I leave, admit it." Sooyoung demanded, tightening even more her hold on the blonde's hair; who was already feeling a certain discomfort in her scalp.   


Jinsoul pressed her lips together and inflated her nostrils. She tried to free herself from Sooyoung's hold on her hair, but Sooyoung seemed a million times stronger than normal.   


"Let me go." Jinsoul asked in a whisper, her face contorted in pain. She just wanted to run away from there before she couldn't resist Sooyoung again.   


"I'm not letting you go, you're lying to yourself, but you can't fool me." Sooyoung grinned, trying to touch the blonde with her other hand, but Jinsoul stopped her. "You know that sex with me is incredible, Jinsoul."   


Jinsoul closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. Sooyoung smiled, being sure that she had finally given in to her teasing. However, when she saw Jinsoul open her eyes, she felt small under the icy gaze of those brown eyes.   


"That's all you're good for." Sooyoung let go of Jinsoul as if she had been burned, those words uttered with such disgust made her feel worthless. "But I don't want to do this anymore. So get it through your thick skull that this is over."   


Sooyoung didn't say anything, she was too stunned by what Jinsoul had said. She just stood there, her mind restless.   


_That's all you're good for._   


Sooyoung wouldn't forget that sentence anytime soon.   



	14. We need to talk

A drop of sweat trickled down Sooyoung's shoulders, sliding down her spine and disappearing between her buttocks. She gasped, intensifying her movements.  
  
"Mmmm... Harder..." The blonde's voice sounded hoarse, in a soft and aroused tone close to Sooyoung's ear.  
  


Sooyoung let out a groan and gripped the blonde hair of the woman beneath her tightly. Looking into her eyes, she smiled in a seductive way right before speeding up her thrusts.  
  


"Moan my name again." Sooyoung asked, almost demanding, and the blonde gasped, digging her nails into the woman's back; who moaned, feeling pleasure in the pain cause by the woman's claws. She'd love to look at herself in the mirror to see those marks, knowing that they had been caused during a spectacular fuck.  
  


"I'm gonna... Fuck! Sooyoung!"  
  


Sooyoung slightly pulled away from the blonde so that she could look at her face, a smile graced the woman's red lips, and somewhat swollen from the kisses exchanged between them. Sooyoung’s brown eyes stared into her... green eyes?  
  


Sooyoung widened her eyes instantly when she realized that... it couldn't be... _What the fuck?!_ She blinked several times without stopping the movement of her fingers, the blonde beneath her moaned wildly with pleasure and the actress was speechless.  
  


 _Not again...,_ the actress thought as she closed her eyes. That couldn't be happening, it was already the second time that Sooyoung had sex with Soojin and fantasized about Jinsoul. Yeah, she was fantasizing about Jinsoul. Even though she hadn't seen her co-star for nearly two weeks, the words that Jinsoul had told her the last time they saw each other still hammered in Sooyoung's head.  
  


_That's all you're good for.  
  
_

She couldn't understand what exactly Jinsoul meant by that. Sooyoung was only good for what? Sex? To make the blonde cum? To drive her crazy with arousal?  
  


Couldn't Johnny bring Jinsoul to the apex of pleasure? Was that why Jinsoul said that Sooyoung was only good for that? To do the work that her boyfriend couldn't do?  
  


Those questions hovered over Sooyoung's head, she found herself in a dead end and without any answers. She wanted to understand what the hell Jinsoul meant by that.  
  


[...]  
  


Sooyoung left Soojin's apartment, she wasn't up for creating any bonds with the blonde, she just liked the sex they had and kept having from time to time. They were basically friends with benefits. Sooyoung didn't like complications, and she didn't have that with Soojin because the blonde knew how to separate things very well.  
  


Sooyoung stopped at the traffic light, sighing as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Absently, she looked out the window, until her eyes landed on a place very well known to her. A broad smile appeared on her lips and she used the turn signal, already feeling her body come to life with all her senses activated.  
  


She had to succeed that time.  
  


\-----  
  


Jinsoul had just gotten out of the shower, her body seemed to weigh a ton. It had been a few minutes since she had arrived from Jiwoo's apartment, and she needed to sleep badly. She started turning off all the lights in her apartment, but halted in the hallway when she heard her doorbell ringing several times. Her face contorted, both in confusion and in disbelief. Who was stupid enough to bother her at two in the morning?  
  


"Ugh! Fucking hell!"  
  


The blonde unlocked the door of her apartment, and with extreme force, turned the doorknob, pulling it with such hatred that she thought she was going to break it. Jinsoul was prepared to cuss whoever it was that was bothering her at that hour, but her voice died when she came across that girl with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  


"Wow!" Sooyoung exclaimed open-mouthed, roaming her eyes all over the blonde's body. Jinsoul felt naked in front of those eyes that practically undressed her, not to mention the almost transparent white robe she was wearing. "I see you were already waiting for me."  
  


It took Jinsoul less than a minute to get back to reality. She had promised herself that she'd never fall for Sooyoung's charms again. She'd have to be strong and resist.  
  


But would she succeed?  
  


Jinsoul and Sooyoung fought a staring battle, Sooyoung with a sly look accompanied by a mischievous smile and Jinsoul with an angry look and with clenched teeth. The blonde simply couldn't understand why Sooyoung insisted so much when she had told her several times that she didn't want anything anymore.  
  


"I'm going to ask this once, and only once." Jinsoul said, gripping the door with her fingers. "What are you doing here?!"  
  


Sooyoung maintained the smile on her lips, but it was fading slowly; her expression went from amused to aroused and seductive in seconds.  
  


 _Resist!,_ Jinsoul reminded herself in thought, shaking her head to push away the impure thoughts she had with the actress. The blonde couldn't deny that even though Sooyoung was extremely annoying, that woman could mess with her head.  
  


And not just her head.  
  


"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answers to?" The brunette answered with a rhetorical question, closing the space between them and entering Jinsoul's apartment. Sooyoung looked around, walking towards the couch, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes. Stupid, impertinent girl, the blonde thought to herself. "Were you sleeping?"  
  


"Sooyoung, stop beating around the bush and get right to the point. What do you want?" Jinsoul demanded impatiently, she wasn't in the mood to hear Sooyoung's voice at all.  
  


In fact, she just wanted her to leave and for her to never come back again. Sooyoung smirked, opening the zipper of her black leather jacket, to then remove the piece slowly without breaking eye contact with Jinsoul.  
  


"You know very well what I want." Sooyoung lifted the left sleeve of her button-up blouse up to her elbow, doing the same with the other sleeve right after. "Don't play the innocent, that's something you're not."  
  


Jinsoul inflated her nostrils, huffing angrily. The actress ignored the blonde's fury and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse. Sooyoung wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, in a completely obscene gesture. Jinsoul faltered for a few seconds, Sooyoung knew how to be sexy when she wanted to, but Jinsoul soon enough pulled herself together. She was tired of that, tired of the power that Sooyoung had over her, tired of the teasing and tired of the little games.  
  


She was tired of Sooyoung.  
  


"Put on your jacket and get out of my house, now!" Jinsoul's order came out softly, but firm.  
  


Sooyoung tsked, shaking her head in a clear gesture that showed she'd counteract the girl. Stubborn, that was the word that defined that woman.  
  


"You don't want me to leave."  
  


And there she was, the ever-so-present cocky Sooyoung. Jinsoul felt like punching her face. Who does that girl think she is?!

"If I didn't want that, I wouldn't be kicking you out." Jinsoul strode energetically to the door, opening it and motioning for Sooyoung to leave.

"Come on, Sooyoung, I don't have all night. Leave! And please forget my address."  
  


Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows, confused. Usually, no matter how many times Jinsoul told her to leave, she always ended up giving in to her charms.

Sooyoung straightened her posture, she was bewildered. None of her efforts seemed to work.  
  


What would Sooyoung have to do to have Jinsoul again?  
  


"Jinsoul, don't be so rude to your guests." The brunette walked slowly towards the blonde, afraid of being slapped, but she simply couldn't help but try again. "I won't stay the whole night this time, I promise." She grabbed Jinsoul's waist, pushing her towards the wall. "I just need a few hours... Just to have fun."  
  


Sooyoung rubbed her body against Jinsoul’s; who gasped and gripped the door firmly so as to not fall to the floor. Jinsoul swallowed hard, straightening her posture correctly, and then stared into Sooyoung's eyes.  
  


"You want to have fun?" Jinsoul asked with a fake teasing voice tone. Sooyoung ended up falling for it and flashed a victorious smile, nodding her head. "Yeah?" The blonde cupped Sooyoung's chin and inched her face closer to hers, leaving their mouths close enough for her to whisper: "Well then, go have fun with some call girl. I'm tired of wasting my time with you. Get. Out. Of. My. Apartment. Now! I won't tell you again!" Jinsoul gripped Sooyoung's chin tightly, making the woman’s face contort with the pain.  
  


Jinsoul released her chin and pushed the actress back, moving away from the wall and straightening her clothes. Her blood seemed to boil in her veins.  
  


"You know that our sex was never a waste of time, Jinsoul. Don't say nonsense, I know that you're dying to have me in your bed again."

Sooyoung tried to sound as firm as possible to not show that Jinsoul's rejection was affecting her. "Why should I go after a call girl if I have you? You're my exclusive."

Jinsoul opened her mouth in disbelief, feeling the weight of that unfortunate sentence. So Sooyoung saw her that way? Deep down she wasn't that surprised, she already expected something like that from the brunette.  
  


"I'm not one of those girls that you fuck whenever you want and then simply snub them as if they were nothing." Jinsoul pushed her shoulders with extreme violence.  
  


Sooyoung seemed to have realized what she had said and felt somewhat desperate, the color fading from her face. Jinsoul looked really angry now, the brunette knew that this time she had ruined everything.  
  


"I didn't mean to sound that way." Sooyoung tried to approach Jinsoul again, who just raised her hand, motioning for her to not get close. "Please, hear me out. I don't want any of them. Dammit, Jinsoul! I'm sorry."  
  


Sooyoung's words sounded so sincere that Jinsoul considered the idea that the actress was telling the truth for the first time in her life. But no... She couldn't be; that was probably another trick to have sex.  
  


Jinsoul flashed a mocking smile, lifted her neck, and stared at Sooyoung up and down. "I don't want any kind of involvement with you anymore, Sooyoung. Is that so hard for you to understand?"  
  


Sooyoung clenched her teeth, she didn't know what else to do to convince Jinsoul. It was obvious that it would be easy for her to get another girl to spend the rest of the night with, but for some reason, the only one she wanted was precisely the one who didn't want anything to do with her anymore.  
  


"You want. You do. Stop lying, Jinsoul." Sooyoung’s voice trembled a little, but soon enough she cleared her throat, resuming her pose. She couldn't show weakness, much less show that she was really affected by Jinsoul's rejection.  
  


Sooyoung didn't know how to handle rejection, ever since she started gaining her fame in Korea, things came so easily to her. She didn't even know what it was like to receive a no.  
That was until she got involved with Jung Jinsoul.  
  


"Sooyoung, leave. I don't want to have to call the police." Jinsoul pointed towards the exit.  
  


Sooyoung held the blonde's gaze for a few seconds. She refused to believe that she had been rejected. She shook her head, letting out a humorless laugh.  
  


"I'll go, but only because I'm not in the mood to cause trouble." Sooyoung walked to the couch to get her jacket, and then she walked back to the door, where Jinsoul still maintained the same serious pose, waiting for Sooyoung to leave. "You know I'll be back."  
  


"I hope you don't come back, or I'll really call the police." Jinsoul warned her sternly, she just wanted Sooyoung to leave so she could rest in peace.  
  


Jinsoul waited for the girl to get into the elevator and only then sighed in relief, closing the door and locking it.  
She hoped that that was the last time she had to kick Sooyoung out of her apartment.  
  


\-----  
  


***Following day*  
  
**

After taking a shower, Sooyoung brushed her teeth and combed her hair, and then got out of the bathroom completely naked. She was just holding a towel in her hands to remove the excess water in her hair. She opened her closet and walked into the space in search of some lighter clothes, today the day wasn't as cold as yesterday. She grabbed a light blue tank top, dark denim shorts, and one of her white pair of Vans. She put on lingerie and then the clothes she chose. She didn't want to put on makeup, so she just applied black eyeliner, and then she ruffled her hair a bit, giving it a 'after-sex' look. Sooyoung smiled at her reflection in the mirror.  
  


 _I'm so fucking hot,_ she thought to herself.  
  


She was finishing putting on perfume when she heard her phone ring, she was sure that it was Kim Lip or Jiwoo calling to tell her to hurry up. She grabbed the device from her bed and answered without even bothering to see who it was.  
  


"Yes?" she put the device against her left ear to then turn on her heels and start walking towards the living room.  
  


"Are you already on your way?" Jiwoo asked from the other side, and Sooyoung smiled, she knew she'd call.  
  


"I'm leaving my apartment right now. I'll be there in less than forty minutes."  
  


Sooyoung grabbed her wallet that was on the coffee table and her car keys, and she heard her friend's laughter from the other side of the line.  
  


"Don't take too long. The girls are already drinking and a little tipsy."  
  


Due to Jiwoo's excitement and because she wasn't rushing Sooyoung in that bossy way of hers, she could deduce that she was also somewhat drunk.  
  


"I'll be there in no time. Love ya, Chuu."  
  


"Love ya." Jiwoo blew a kiss from the other side of the line, and Sooyoung laughed. Her friend was definitely not sober.  
  


Sooyoung shook her head and locked her phone screen. She put the device in her pocket, grabbed her apartment keys from her other pocket, and locked the door. Even though she knew that no one would go up there, it was always better to be safe than sorry. If there was one thing that Sooyoung hated, it was when people went through her things without her presence, and that was one of the reasons why she never brought anyone there that wasn't of her extreme trust.  
  


Sooyoung's apartment had a whole meaning to her, and not just because it was bought with all her effort. It was really an important place, far away from the madness that was her life.  
Sooyoung didn't want to share her safe haven with just anyone.

Already in her car, Sooyoung put on her sunglasses and lowered all the windows. She wanted to feel the wind on her face. She turned on the radio and the song Fancy by Twice resonated through the vehicle. The actress smiled excitedly and started her car, driving out of the garage of her building.  
On the drive from her apartment to Jiwoo's, Sooyoung thought about several ways to get to Jinsoul without running the risk of being turned down again, or end up being slapped on the face. She thought about making up some game and get the blonde drunk, but she never had to give alcohol to a woman to get what she wanted. She also needed to learn how to control her words, last night she had been extremely arrogant with Jinsoul.  
  


[...]  
  


At Jiwoo's apartment were Kim Lip, Vivi, Jinsoul and Olivia. Lately Jinsoul was always in the same environment as Sooyoung's friends; all because the blonde had bonded and created a friendship with Vivi and the woman always told Jiwoo to invite her.  
It seemed that fate insisted on putting the two together.  
  


They were playing flip cup with tequila and vodka. Mark was the only one who couldn't go because he was busy filming the new movie he would star in. So it was a girls night, they wanted to have fun for no apparent reason, just to diminish the stress that Seoul caused on people.  
  


The shrill sound of the doorbell drew everyone's attention, making them turn their heads towards the door.  
  


"I'll go see who it is." Jiwoo tried to get up, but almost fell down on her ass.  
Vivi had to help her stand, which made everyone present there laugh and then celebrate when Jiwoo was able to stand still on her own. The woman smiled at them and headed towards the front door.  
  


"Aaaahhh bug!" Jiwoo exclaimed excitedly and simply threw herself on Sooyoung, who luckily ended up hitting her back on the wall and didn't fall straight to the floor. The stench of alcohol made it clear that the younger girl wasn't sober at all.  
  


"Am I a bug to you? And you missed me that much, huh?" Sooyoung said with a smile.  
"I did! I missed you so damn much!" Jiwoo exclaimed, holding Sooyoung's face in her hands to fill her with kisses.  
  


"What's taking so lo... Sooyoung!" Vivi appeared there, she had gone after Jiwoo to find out why she was taking so long, and as soon as she saw Sooyoung, she immediately pulled Jiwoo back and grabbed the actress thin, curvy body with a broad smile, crushing her in her arms.  
  


"Jesus, Vivi! I missed you too." Sooyoung chuckled.  
  


"Let's drink Sooyoung-ha!"  
  


Sooyoung didn't say anything, she didn't want to upset a drunken Jiwoo, so the brunette just followed her when Vivi finally released her from that suffocating hug. Upon reaching the living room, she immediately saw everyone looking at her.  
  


"What did you give her?" Sooyoung asked, referring to Jiwoo, which made the others laugh.  
  


Sooyoung greeted the girls, being coldly ignored by Jinsoul, even if she wasn't going to greet her anyways.  
  


The atmosphere didn't get heavy and they were all having loads of fun, even Jinsoul, who despite ignoring Sooyoung's presence as much as she could, was having fun and laughing. Sometimes she even laughed at some of the silly things Sooyoung said.  
  


"I'll be right back, I'm just going to take this call." Jinsoul informed her friends, already standing up and grabbing her phone from her pocket after feeling it vibrate.  
  


The blonde found it weird when she saw that the number was restricted, and her curiosity piqued up. She ran towards the stairs, going up to the second floor of the apartment, where there was a pool, a small bar, and a sauna. She walked to one of the benches and sat down, curious.  
  


"You don't need to answer the phone."  
  


Jinsoul's body froze when she heard that voice, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. That couldn't be happening; she wanted that to be a bad joke and not her reality. Jinsoul just wanted peace, but it seemed that a certain someone wouldn't give her peace anytime soon.  
  


"I can't believe this." The blonde let out in disbelief through clenched teeth.

Her jaw was clenched really hard and she squeezed her phone in her hand, imagining it was Sooyoung's neck. She refused to turn around and face that creature. "You were the one who called me, weren't you?"  
  


"We need to talk."


	15. I hate Jung Jinsoul

If a picture can describe this chapter 

(sorry I had to lol)

\--------

"What do you want with me? I already told you that we don't have anything else to talk about. I thought I made that clear." Jinsoul got up from the bench, straightening the hem of her dress, and she took advantage of that to look away from Sooyoung.  
  
Sooyoung couldn't help but look at the blonde's beautiful toned legs, feeling her body heat up at that sight and her hands begin to tingle with want. She needed to have Jinsoul again, it was almost a necessity, and she'd rather not try to understand that absurd obsession.  
  


"But we have unfinished business." Sooyoung blocked Jinsoul's path, bringing her hands to the blonde's waist where she squeezed a little hard, making Jinsoul gasp. "I want you." The brunette whispered close to Jinsoul's ear, making her shiver with the husky tone of her voice.  
  


The blonde shook her head quickly to get out of that momentary trance, she couldn't fall for Sooyoung's charms again, she had to be strong.  
  


"Get your hands off me." The blonde ordered coldly; and though Sooyoung was ready for that, to hear the blonde speak in that so rude way affected the girl in a way that she didn't like at all. "I already told you, what we had is over, I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Jinsoul put her hands over Sooyoung's hands on her waist, shoving them away from her hips with some violence. "I'm not going to repeat this again, stay away from me. Forget me." The blonde took a step back, staring at the brunette in front of her with hatred; her chest rose and fell in a rapid way and she felt her body vibrate due to the accumulated adrenaline.  
  


Sooyoung balled her hands into fists and lowered her head, feeling that rejection more and more. She knew that she needed to be quick and think of some way to convince Jinsoul.  
She had to give in. And Sooyoung would make her give in.  
  


"I'm not going to stay away from you, we both know that you actually want me very close." Sooyoung's voice increased in tone gradually, the actress took two steps forward towards the blonde, who stepped back, moving away from her. "Stop lying and admit that you miss my hands on you." The blonde's back collided with the pillar that supported the ceiling of the recreation area, and Sooyoung inched her face closer to Jinsoul's, leaving their mouths pretty close. "Admit it... Do it..."  
  


Her whole body cried out for Jinsoul's.  
  


"I..." Jinsoul swallowed the saliva that had gathered in her mouth and wet her dry lips with the tip of her tongue. Sooyoung followed the movement with her eyes, feeling her throat burn with thirst for the blonde's lips. "I. Don't. Want. Anything. To. Do. With. You." Jinsoul said slowly, and every word hit Sooyoung in a different way. "Let go of me!" Jinsoul demanded impatiently, and Sooyoung sighed heavily, shaking her head and muttering under her breath that she wouldn't let her leave.  
  


"Just a little bit, Jinsoul. Just-"  
  


"Let go of me, Sooyoung. This is not a request."  
  


"Why do you have such a strong aversion to me? Everything was fine between us. We don't have to expand whatever this is, Jinsoul. It can be just casual sex, and no one needs to know."  
  


Sooyoung was going to try a different approach, without less arrogance, even though she felt like just grabbing Jinsoul and convince her in the best way she knew: driving her crazy.  
  


"Sooyoung, no..."  
  


"Did I do something wrong?"  
  


"You didn't do anything wrong." Sooyoung frowned, watching Jinsoul let out a long, heavy sigh. "I was the one who did it all wrong."  
  


Sooyoung got even more confused... What exactly was Jinsoul talking about?  
  


"Uh... How so? I don't understand." Sooyoung scratched the back of her neck, in a clear sign of confusion.  
  


Jinsoul pulled the hem of her dress further down, taking the opportunity to dry her damp hands on the fabric of her dress and move away from Sooyoung. She couldn't think straight with the brunette so close to her.  
  


"Yeah... I did it all wrong. So many mistakes." Jinsoul began, leaving Sooyoung even more confused. "I made a mistake when I gave in to you from the very beginning, when I let you into my apartment and when I opened my legs for you. I made a mistake when I fell for your sweet talk, when I let myself get carried away by your charm, when I let you touch me. I should never have let that happen." The blonde concluded indignantly and disappointed with herself.  
  


If she had been more firm from the start, she wouldn't be here today, mulling over because of the guilt that was killing her. If she had been strong, she would still hate Sooyoung and she'd never have let that woman make her feel like a sex toy.  
  


Jinsoul was disgusted with herself.  
  


"Jinsoul..." Sooyoung pressed her lips together, she was trying to understand the reason for those words and Jinsoul's actions.  
  


"I have a boyfriend, Sooyoung. Or are you suffering from short-term memory loss?" Jinsoul let out ironically, and Sooyoung rolled her eyes, cussing at the memory of the blonde's stupid boyfriend. "He deserves respect, I deserve respect. I should never have done this..." The blonde made some gestures with her hands, searching for words to define that. Unsuccessfully, she just huffed. "Whatever it was we were doing. I don't want it anymore. Just forget about it like it never happened."  
  


Jinsoul took impetus to leave that place, but Sooyoung was faster and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing so. Jinsoul closed her eyes, counting to ten.  
  


"And you just remembered your boyfriend now? When you were asking me for more, begging me not to stop; you didn't remember that shitty little boyfriend." Sooyoung squeezed the blonde's wrist a little hard, and Jinsoul's face contorted a little because of the pain, pulling her arm from Sooyoung's hand in reflex.  
  


"Wash your filthy mouth before you talk about him. Johnny is a thousand times better than you." Jinsoul defended her best friend, spitting her words in Sooyoung's face, hitting her in the deepest part of her ego without even knowing. "If there's someone shitty here, it's you, not him."  
  


Sooyoung widened her eyes, stunned by Jinsoul's rude and offensive words. She had never been treated that way, but she also had never felt so attracted to someone.  
  


Not after her.  
  


"Don't offend me!" Sooyoung demanded, controlling her anger as best as she could, she didn't want to end up losing control and say things she'd regret.  
  


Jinsoul was the only person who made her lose sense of everything. Sooyoung simply couldn't control herself when she was around the blonde.  
  


"Then don't offend my boyfriend." Jinsoul countered, making it clear that she was angry too.  
  


"This is bullshit." Sooyoung let out a humorless laugh, shaking her head. "You had sex three or four times with me and you didn't even remember that-" Sooyoung pressed her lips together when she realized she was going to cuss him again. "And now you magically remember that he exists. What happened? It's just because he's coming to see you, isn't it?"  
  


"No, Sooyoung. Why is it so hard for you to understand that I don't want to be involved with you anymore?" Jinsoul asked loudly, she was almost losing her patience and her hands itched to choke the brunette. "I don't want this anymore. From the beginning you knew that eventually this would happen. Stop being an idiot and forget me."  
  


"You know that he doesn't make you feel like I do." Sooyoung flashed a naughty, smug smile. She wouldn't let Jinsoul put her down. "He doesn't make you shiver like I do, and he surely doesn't arouse you like I do." Sooyoung concluded, smiling even more when she saw that she had affected the blonde with her words.  
  


Jinsoul closed her eyes, Sooyoung knew how to drive her crazy in a good way, but this time things would be different.  
  


"You're so full of yourself, aren't you?" Jinsoul smiled in a devilish and mocking way. "Who guarantees you that he doesn't make me shiver better than you?" The blonde walked over to Sooyoung, who swallowed hard at Jinsoul's cold voice tone. "Who guarantees you that he doesn't arouse me more than you do? He's a thousand times better than you." Jinsoul let out an evil chuckle close to Sooyoung's ear.  
  


Sooyoung felt the adrenaline start to run in her veins. Jinsoul was managing to affect the brunette in a way that even she herself hadn't managed to.  
  


"If so, then why did you open your legs for me? If he's that good, why did you need me?" Sooyoung countered ironically, she wouldn't remain in silence listening to the absurdities that the blonde was saying.  
  


Jinsoul tsked, shaking her head. The blonde only needed to say one last thing before she left.  
  


"You really don't understand, do you?" Sooyoung arched one of her eyebrows, curious. "You were of use to me only to satisfy my curiosity, it was a moment of madness. I like to experiment things." Jinsoul's voice became serious, cold again. "But I don't want anything to do with you anymore, I'm tired of playing with you. From now on we'll be professional when necessary, and when it isn't necessary, don't even speak to me."  
  


Jinsoul moved away from Sooyoung with a smile on her face and started walking towards the door, she felt like she was floating such was her bliss at the knowledge that she had managed to leave Sooyoung speechless.

Sooyoung stood motionless for a few seconds, processing Jinsoul's words, refusing to believe them. That wasn't true, it couldn't be.  
  


"Wait a second!" Jinsoul tried to hurry her pace, but before she could, Sooyoung managed to reach her. Sooyoung grabbed the blonde's waist and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there. "I'm better than him. Why is it so hard for you to admit it?"  
  


Their heavy breaths mingled. Sooyoung needed to hear from Jinsoul's mouth that she was better than Johnny, it was a matter of honor. Jinsoul shook her head, smiling in a mocking way again.  
  


"And why is it so hard for you to accept that he's a thousand times better than you'll ever dream of being? He makes me feel like a powerful woman, unlike you."  
  


That was the final blow for Sooyoung, she backed away from the blonde completely stunned. Jinsoul finally moved away from the wall and left without looking back.  
  


 _2-0,_ Jinsoul boasted in thought as she descended the stairs. This time she knew that she had gotten rid of Sooyoung.  
  


Sooyoung was still standing in the same place, the blonde's words echoing in her mind. If there was one thing that she always cherished, it was pride, and now, thanks to Jinsoul, it was terribly hurt. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what had left her so devastated like that. Jinsoul's rejection or her so offensive words.  
  


 _No... This doesn't end here_ , Sooyoung thought to herself. Jinsoul was going to regret having said that. Sooyoung was going to make sure of it.  
  


Not in the mood to stay there anymore, Sooyoung left the apartment as quietly as possible, taking advantage of the fact that her friends were distracted.  
  


"You were of use to me only to satisfy my curiosity, it was a moment of madness. I like to experiment things."  
  


"But I don't want anything to do with you anymore, I'm tired of playing with you."  
  


"He's a thousand times better than you."  
  


Jinsoul's rude words hammered in Sooyoung's head. She stopped a few feet from her car and put her hands on her face.  
  


"I'm a thousand times better than him." She spoke to herself, sure of her worth.  
  


 _I'm better than him,_ Sooyoung insisted on her certainty.  
  


"And why is it so hard for you to accept that he's a thousand times better than you'll ever dream of being? He makes me feel like a powerful woman, unlike you."  
  


Sooyoung's blood boiled; her body being taken over by an out of the ordinary fury. She let out an angry growl and clenched her fists with extreme force. She had never felt such hatred in all her life, adrenaline dominated her body.  
  


"I hate Jung Jinsoul!" She seethed to no one in particular and without even realizing it, her right hand flew towards the window of her car on the driver's side.  
  


Her anger was so colossal that the strength of that punch made the window break and fall apart into a thousand shards. Blood began to trickle down between her fingers and wrist, but she wasn't feeling any pain. She only wished that instead of the window it was Johnny's face being punched.  
  


Sooyoung pulled her car keys from her pocket with her left hand and unlocked the car, its alarm had started going off due to her punch on the window. She used the hand that wasn't hurt to wipe her seat, and then she got into the car and put the key in the ignition, she needed to get out of there before someone showed up.  
  


And she also needed to go to the hospital.


	16. Turning the tables

***A few days later***   
  
  


"Good afternoon, lovelies." Jinsoul walked into the food court greeting her friends and co-workers. She was all smiley, exulting joy. Curious glances fell on her.  
  


"Hmmm, I think someone had a good dose of sex last night." Heejin guessed mischievously, causing everyone at the table to laugh.  
  


Jinsoul's cheeks blushed, and she avoided looking at her friends.  
  


"Or she will have tonight." Hyunjin added, exchanging a mischievous glance with Heejin, who was laughing at the blonde's shyness. "There are rumors that the sexy kpop singer is coming to town tonight." She teased her friend even more, and Jinsoul felt like sliding down her chair and hide under the table.  
  


"Alright, girls. That's enough." Eunwoo intervened before the two women embarrassed Jinsoul even more. The boy dragged his chair closer to the blonde, hugging her sideways and pulling her head to his chest, stroking her hair affectionately. "Don't listen to those perverts, they love to embarrass people."  
  


Hyunjin and Heejin brought their hands to their chests, in a clear sign of fake indignation. Dohwan, who had just sat down, narrowed his eyes at his friends, not understanding what was going on.  
  


"Are you messing with Jinsoul or something?" Dohwan asked, and Eunwoo nodded his head. The blond tsked and laughed. "You didn't even wait for me, I thought we were all friends."  
  


Jinsoul looked up and stared at the brunette in disbelief. Dohwan pretended to not notice the blonde's surprised look.  
  


"That's what you call friendship? That's why I like Eunwoo, he doesn't mess with me and he always protects me from you three." Jinsoul wrapped her arms around Eunwoo's waist; who grinned as he hugged her back.  
Dohwan, Hyunjin and Heejin shrugged, pretending not to care.  
  


They were all talking and laughing nonstop, the food court was very lively that day. It was always a pleasant environment, despite the people who time or another rushed from one side to the other to get some part of the set ready, or fix the costumes or something else. The four stars were so focused on their conversation that they didn't even notice that a few people around had fell silent and were staring at a certain someone.  
  


"But what the..." Dohwan looked around, rather curious as he noticed the people around him staring at the same place. He widened his eyes in surprise when he saw what had caught everyone's attention.  
  


"What happened?" Hyunjin asked curiously, taking another bite on one of her French fries. The redhead turned around, trying to find out the reason for the brunette's surprised look. Her mouth fell open when she finally saw what was happening; Sooyoung was talking to Jaesang near the door, the man was gesturing frantically in search of answers and the brunette was trying to explain something. But that wasn't what caught everyone's attention, but rather Sooyoung's bandaged wrist.  
  


"Did she break her wrist?" Heejin asked, trying to figure out what might have happened; her friends were as curious as she was, worried about Sooyoung.  
  


Jinsoul turned her attention away from her phone and noticed her friends looking at the door. She turned her head to the side and was startled to see Sooyoung and her bandaged wrist.  
  


 _Was she in an accident?,_ Jinsoul wondered in thought, somewhat worried.

Even if she had argued with Sooyoung and was trying not to care about her, her protective side was stronger, she was never the type of person who cared less about others just because they weren't on good terms, no matter who it was. She knew how irresponsible the brunette could be and she wouldn't be surprised if Sooyoung had been in some kind of accident, but she ruled out the possibility of it being a car accident, since there had been no news in the media.  
  


"I'm gonna go over there and talk to her." Eunwoo told his friends before propping his hands on the table and taking impetus to get up, walking away towards Sooyoung.  
  


"I'm going with you." Heejin also got up, following Eunwoo.  
  


Besides the fact that Jinsoul was curious, she was also worried. Maybe something serious had happened to Sooyoung, who knew? The others also got up to follow the other two, except the blonde. Jinsoul tried to not pay attention to Sooyoung. She tried to focus her attention solely on her lunch, but she was failing miserably. She was worried about Sooyoung, as much as she appeared to be fine.  
  


Jinsoul wished she didn't care so much.  
  


After explaining to everyone what had happened, Sooyoung went to Jaesang's makeshift office on set so they could talk about the little delay that filming would have thanks to Sooyoungs injured wrist. The script would have to be modified to add a scene where Sooyoung hurt her wrist. Jinsoul watched the brunette walk away from her friends and then watched as they walked back to the table, dying of curiosity to know what had happened.  
  


"I've always known that Sooyoung was short-tempered, but not to the point of punching a car window just to let out her anger." Heejin commented, open-mouthed, with her friends after sitting down on her chair.  
  


Jinsoul looked up upon hearing that comment. _What do you mean she punched a car window?,_ the blonde wondered to herself, completely shocked. Sooyoung has always shown to have a certain anger control problem, but the blonde didn't think it was that serious.  
  


"She must be suffering because she won't be able to use her fingers for a few days." Dohwan joked to lighten the weird mood that had settled in the air, as everyone was creating different scenarios in their heads about why Sooyoung did what she did.  
  


Jinsoul listened to everything attentively, in silence. She wasn't going to open her mouth to say anything, she had to mind her own business, she couldn't show that she cared about that. None of that was her problem.  
  


Jinsoul shouldn't care about Sooyoung.  
  


Time passed by and Jinsoul tried to focus on anything other than her concern for Sooyoung and the fact that she was still in Jaesang's office, probably hearing some speech about responsibility and lack of professionalism. After what seemed like an hour, the two of them finally exited the office, walking towards the rest of the cast.  
  


"Everyone, if I could have your attention, please... We have a few setbacks caused by Wonder Woman here..." Jaesang joked, looking at Sooyoung out of the corner of his eye, which made everyone laugh. "Since she decided to punch the window of her car for some unknown reason, the scenes between Jinsoul and Sooyoung will be a little delayed." Everyone nodded their heads, smiling at the brunette, who just rolled her eyes. "But don't forget to take your scripts home. On Friday, we'll film some scenes that don't need Sooyoung's participation, and be ready because a few things will change. Study a lot and practice your lines." He advised the actors, who nodded promptly.  
Jaesang excused himself and turned around to go back into his office. Dohwan and Eunwoo went to Sooyoung to hug her and thank her for the unexpected 'day off'. Jinsoul stayed behind, just watching them taking the brunette away from her, and she could only thank God for not having to talk or film with her.  
  


\-----  
  


Two days after the meeting on the set, Jinsoul was at the international airport, completely disguised. Johnny's flight should already be landing and the blonde couldn't be more eager. Having her best friend in Seoul was without a doubt one of the best things ever. He would be able to take her mind off the stress of the past few weeks.  
  


Jinsoul was looking around through her sunglasses, seeing a cluster of people walking from one side to the other; some reuniting with family members, others talking about business and rushing around. She looked back, looking for the big screen, and flashed a big smile when she saw that Johnny's flight had just landed. Her eagerness increased, she couldn't wait to be with her best friend.  
After long minutes waiting near the landing gate, Jinsoul finally spotted Lee in the middle of the crowd, her eyes quickly swept the area in search of Johnny, and when she saw him, her lips automatically parted in a broad smile. The singer was wearing a red hoodie, and just like her, he was wearing sunglasses as well. He was walking with his head down, and with a backpack on his back. His security guard walked beside him, carrying a small suitcase with him.  
  


"Found her." Lee told Johnny, who quickly looked up in search of Jinsoul.  
  


The boy looked in the direction his security guard discreetly pointed with his chin, and a broad smile appeared on his lips. As soon as she noticed his gaze on her, Jinsoul smiled even more, feeling her cheeks hurt.  
  


"Johnny..." She whispered, feeling like she was about to burst with happiness.  
  


It didn't take long for her to run towards Johnny, ignoring people's stares.

Jinsoul jumped on her best friend, hugging him tightly.  
  


"Ugh." Johnny groaned involuntarily when Jinsoul's body collided with his, and then she jumped on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Missed me that much?"  
  


Jinsoul let out a laugh upon hearing the boy's question, she had really missed him. She hated being so far away from Johnny, he was like her safe haven.  
  


"So so much! You have no idea."  
  


"I think I have an inkling." He turned his head to kiss Jinsoul's cheek. He didn't even bother to see if someone was recording them or something, he just wanted to hug her. "I really missed you."  
  


Only when he was with Jinsoul, he knew that he could be himself, without needing to wear a mask.  
  


\-----  
  


Sooyoung was lying on her couch, completely bored. Olivia was in Uijeongbu visiting some relatives and Jiwoo had traveled with Mark. With her hand bandaged, she didn't even feel like going out, even though the brunette knew very well how to use her left hand, it just wasn't the same. She started flicking through the channels, but nothing that was playing on the television interested her. Then she stopped on channel SBS to know what was going on in the celebrity world.  
  


"Korea’s power couple want to adopt a new child." Sooyoung read the news that was highlighted as 'exclusive'. "Where's the news in that?" She asked herself, not seeing the need to tag that news as 'exclusive', news would be if they didn't want to adopt another child.  
  


Sooyoung continued watching the gossip channel, and she laughed and commented on some interviews, she was entertaining herself. Then her smile widened when they started talking about a particular subject.  
  


"Hello everyone, as you all know very well, Blowaster is one of the most watched tv series in Korea right now. The tv series starring Ha Sooyoung and Jung Jinsoul conquers more and more faithful viewers with every new episode. We all know very well the charm that those two have and the undeniable chemistry; some fans are even rooting for the two of them to be together in real life. But I find that somewhat unlikely since we all know that the two of them don't get along very well. However, who knows what tomorrow may bring, right? But what I wanted to tell you is that this afternoon, our beloved Blowaster star, Jung Jinsoul, was caught kissing her boyfriend NCT’s Johnny in Gimpo airport. That's right, guys, the two were making out in the middle of the airport. Just watch this amateur video that one of the people who was there recorded. Aren't they the cutest and most perfect couple in the world?"  
  


Sooyoung rolled her eyes several times, she hated the attention that that couple received in such an exaggerated way. It's just two people kissing, what's the big deal? She'd never understand why celebrity couples drew so much attention, it would only be understandable if it was a controversial couple.  
  


\-----  
  


Jinsoul's head was resting on Johnny's chest, the boy was stroking her hair soothingly, inhaling the scent of her perfume. The two of them were lying on the blonde's bed watching a marathon of the show Crime Scene Investigation, better known as CSI. They both loved those type of tv series.  
  


"I'm going to fall asleep if you keep doing that..." Jinsoul murmured sleepily, what he was doing was very soothing.  
  


Johnny let out a laugh, but without stopping his caresses on the blonde's scalp.  
  


"You can sleep if you want. This episode is almost over anyways, and we both know that it was the boy who killed the woman."  
  


"Then don't mind me, I barely slept last night. I'm exhausted, it feels like a truck ran over me." The blonde yawned, purring as she snuggled closer to the boy's body.  
  


Johnny enveloped her better in his arms, trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible so that she could sleep and rest.  
  


"Another reason for you to sleep." He moved his hand to the nightstand and grabbed the tv remote control, turning it off quickly. "Come on, let's go to sleep 'cause I'm tired too. These long trips leave me exhausted."  
  


The singer pulled the comforter up, covering the two of them better, and then grabbed the air-conditioner remote, increasing the power. He laid his head on the pillow and snuggled closer to Jinsoul, placing a kiss on top of the blonde's head and closing his eyes to focus and fall asleep. It didn't take long for Johnny to fall asleep, the blonde's warm body and her comforting scent quickly lulled him to sleep.  
  


[...]  
  


Jinsoul pressed her eyes together upon hearing the noise of something trembling, she thought it was some kind of dream and tried to go back to sleep. She shifted on the mattress, burying her nose in Johnny's chest, inhaling the scent of the body cream that exuded from him. She was almost falling asleep again when now she heard her doorbell ringing. Her eyes flew open.  
  


 _Shit, I forgot to turn off that crap_ , she sighed in thought. She removed Johnny's arm from her back carefully and moved to the edge of the bed, getting up quickly. Who could be ringing the doorbell at that hour? Something serious must have happened.  
  


The blonde closed her bedroom door and strode towards the front door. It didn't matter who was at the door, they were going to be yelled at, unless someone had died. Jinsoul turned the doorknob and was already ready to yell, but her voice died in her throat when she saw Sooyoung standing in front of her apartment door. Sooyoung’s face was downcast, her eyes had a strange glow and she didn't look okay at all.  
  


Jinsoul couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, it could only be a nightmare.  
  


"But what the-" Jinsoul was going to demand an explanation, but the brunette stumbled out of nowhere and fell on the blonde, cutting off her demand.

"Wow! You stink of Whiskey and other drinks." Jinsoul grumbled when the strong smell of alcohol invaded her nostrils, a grimace appeared on her face.  
Sooyoung's state was pitiful, and for a second Jinsoul wondered how she had managed to get there.  
  


 _Irresponsible little girl, she's trying to kill herself_ , the blonde thought angrily.  
  


"Jinnsreoul... Yuuuo smeeelly sor gooodt." Sooyoung babbled, completely groggy.  
  


The breath in the brunette's mouth was pure alcohol and Jinsoul felt nauseated. She liked to drink, but she hated dealing with drunk people.  
  


"Jesus, what did you drink?" Jinsoul pulled Sooyoung into her apartment; she didn't have a choice, either she helped Sooyoung get better and then sent her home, or she left her there, lost and helpless in the hall. And her rational side wouldn't let her do that. "You're so heavy. Fucking hell." The blonde grumbled as she dragged Sooyoung with a lot of difficulty towards the couch, and when she finally reached it, she leaned over it carefully, laying the brunette there.  
  


Jinsoul frowned at the sight of her like that, Sooyoung was really reckless.  
  


"Jinsolha." The brunette called, and Jinsoul shook her head, removing Sooyoung's arms that were around her neck.  
  


Sooyoung opened her eyes, blinking several times to be able to focus her vision, and when she managed to see less blurry, she smiled upon recognizing that face. She was glad to know that she hadn't knocked on the wrong apartment.  
  


"You stupid drunk." Jinsoul tsked, standing up and straightening her posture.

She brought both of her hands to her hair and started thinking about how she'd get Sooyoung out of there. She could call someone, but none of her friends would leave their homes at that hour to help her, and she knew that Olivia and Jiwoo weren't in town. Jinsoul also thought about waking up Johnny, the singer would never refuse to help her, but he'd surely want explanations and she wasn't willing to talk about that. "What do I do with you now?" Sooyoung looked at her, looking like a child waiting to be scolded. Jinsoul rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you drunk dwarf. Come on, you're going to take a shower to see if it wakes you up a little."  
  


The blonde flexed her knees and placed her hands under Sooyoung's armpits, pulling her up and making the drunk woman's body collide with her own. She ignored the little grin that Sooyoung was flashing her and started to lead her down the hall to give her a shower in the bathroom there. Luckily, the door was ajar, so she just pushed it open with her foot and then entered the room with the brunette in her arms. She sat Sooyoung down on the toilet seat and removed her arms from around her neck.  
  


Jinsoul left Sooyoung sitting there, a little afraid that she'd end up slipping and hitting her head. She'd have to be quick, she opened the glass door of the shower-box and stretched to turn on the water, and then she adjusted the temperature of the water to the coldest and stood back again, turning towards Sooyoung who was still sitting and looking at a random spot on the wall in front of her, blinking several times.  
  


"Come on." Jinsoul held out her hand to Sooyoung, who took it without a second thought. Jinsoul unbuttoned the buttons of the blouse that the brunette was wearing and pulled the piece of clothing up and over her head, to then unclasp the black lace bra, throwing the piece on the floor near the blouse. She had to be very strong to not look at Sooyoung's body. "Take off your shorts." The blonde ordered, and Sooyoung quickly obeyed, for some reason she was quickly becoming slightly sober, which Jinsoul was thankful for. When Sooyoung was completely naked, the blonde led her to the shower-box, she had to hold the brunette firmly so that she wouldn't slip when her feet touched the wet floor of the bathroom.  
  


"Get under the water, Sooyoung." Jinsoul ordered when she noticed that the brunette was standing still looking at the water falling, she seemed to be debating about whether to get under the water or not.  
  


Without any patience, Jinsoul put one of her feet inside the shower-box to support herself and pushed Sooyoung under the water. The brunette let out a loud shriek when she felt the cold water hit her head and back, and Jinsoul widened her eyes and put her hand over her mouth, muffling the sound.  
  


"Don't scream, you idiot." The blonde chided her, mentally praying that Sooyoung's scream hadn't woken Johnny. Jinsoul didn't want to have to explain herself to the boy. "Lift your head, Sooyoung."  
  


Sooyoung promptly obeyed, lifting her chin, and she closed her eyes when she felt the water streaming down her face. Jinsoul continued holding her so she wouldn't fall to the floor, Sooyoung could end up getting seriously hurt.  
  


Exactly 20 minutes later, Jinsoul removed Sooyoung from under the water because the brunette's body was very cold and her teeth were chattering because of the cold. On the bright side, she seemed to be a little sober. Jinsoul grabbed a towel and handed it to Sooyoung, turning to leave the bathroom, but she was stopped by the firm hand on her wrist.  
  


"Wait..." Sooyoung asked with her voice still a little groggy. The brunette swallowed hard the saliva in her mouth and took a deep breath. "Thank you, for... helping me. I know it's not your obligation, but I didn't know where to go."  
  


Jinsoul lowered her head, counting to ten before turning around. Her eyes met the brunette's brown ones, and the two of them stood there staring at each other in silence. Sooyoung couldn't help but admire the blonde, she looked like an angel.  
  


"You don't need to thank me, I'd do this for anyone else that got here in that same state." Jinsoul answered dryly and straightforwardly, and Sooyoung pressed her lips together; she wasn't expecting a friendly Jinsoul, but she also didn't want this extremely rude Jinsoul, even though she knew she deserved that treatment.  
  


"Ouch... that hurt." Sooyoung released the blonde's wrist and straightened her posture. Jinsoul was trying to not look down since the brunette was there, standing in front of her, gloriously naked. "But I think I deserved that..."  
  


"What do you want from me, Sooyoung?" Jinsoul demanded, losing the little patience she had left, she was tired of Sooyoung’s mood swings. "You show up at my house late at night, completely drunk, and you keep acting like this. I can't understand you, I'm not your fucking toy!" The blonde's voice came out a little louder than she wanted, but she wouldn't stand down, she had to make it clear that she wouldn't accept that anymore.  
  


Sooyoung flinched a little, she was surprised and even startled by Jinsoul's negative reactions when she was near her.  
  


"I..." The brunette pressed her lips together and sighed, she had no excuses.

As much as she still was a little altered, she knew very well where she wanted to go, she couldn't possibly pretend that she didn't know why she was there. Sooyoung wanted to see Jinsoul, she needed it.  
  


Maybe she was a masochist.  
  


"You? You what? Come on, Sooyoung, say it!" Jinsoul took a step towards the brunette, who took a step back in reflex. "Just say once and for all what we both know you came here to do."  
  


Sooyoung walked back slowly until her back hit the shower-box's glass door, and she swallowed hard. Jinsoul's gaze was leaving her intimidated, no other woman was able to do that to her. She held the towel in her hands and wrapped it around her body, which the blonde thanked inwardly. It was getting hard to think with the sight of that beautiful woman naked in front of her.  
  


"I didn't come for any reason, I just came. Is that enough for you?"  
  


Jinsoul was surprised, she didn't expect that kind of answer. She was used to Sooyoung always so full of herself and acting like an ass, but lately she had been acting strange. Maybe it was a new kind of game to try to convince her to sleep with her.  
  


"No, it will only be enough when you're thousands of miles away from me."

Jinsoul's voice came out cold, and Sooyoung felt as if the blonde had slapped her. Once again rejected by her.  
  


Jinsoul stared at Sooyoung for a few seconds, shook her head, and turned to leave the bathroom, but once again the brunette's hand stopped her from doing so.  
  


"But what the f-" The blonde's voice died even before she could finish the sentence, the way she had turned around made her stay a few centimeters away from Sooyoung's face.  
  


Their breaths mingled, and Jinsoul swallowed the saliva in her mouth when her eyes fell to Sooyoung's fleshy lips.  
  


"Don't go..." Sooyoung whispered in an almost voiceless plea, and Jinsoul could only understand because her eyes were fixed on Sooyoung's fleshy and inviting lips.  
  


The blonde shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, removed the brunette's hand from her wrist, and took a step back. She needed to keep her distance or she wouldn't be able to resist.  
  


The two of them went back to staring at each other. Sooyoung had certain fear in her eyes, she was afraid that Jinsoul would yell at her again. _Why am I acting like this?,_ Sooyoung wondered in thought. No other woman in this world had ever intimidated Sooyoung, Jinsoul was the only one.  
  


Jinsoul sighed softly through her parted lips, she felt her body heat up just by the sight of Sooyoung wrapped in that white towel, knowing that nothing covered that wonderful body under the delicate piece.  
  


 _No, Jinsoul, no!,_ the blonde tried to control herself and her thoughts.  
  


Sooyoung was so distracted that she forgot to hold the towel around her body, and it slid down her curves until it fell on the floor around her feet, and Jinsoul couldn't look away from the brunette's body, it was impossible not to desire her.  
  


And that was why in an impulsive act, Jinsoul closed the space between the two of them, pressing Sooyoung's body against the shower-box's cold door. Sooyoung gasped, due to both the cold surface and the blonde's warm body pressed against her own.  
  


"Jinsoul..." Sooyoung tried to speak, but her words were cut off by Jinsoul's lips colliding against hers.  
  


The brunette's legs wobbled, the sensation of having the blonde's mouth on hers again was... simply inexplicable.  
  


Jinsoul pushed her hips against Sooyoung's, making her gasp amid the kiss. The blonde nibbled on the brunette's lower lip and sucked it, causing her to sigh/moan. Sooyoung's mouth as well as beautiful was great to kiss; her soft, fleshy lips were perfect to bite and suck.  
  


Jinsoul simply loved that.  
  


Jinsoul grabbed Sooyoung's wrists, pinning her hands against the glass door. Their kiss was desperate, it wasn't just desire being satiated; they were satiating the longing they felt for each other, even though they didn't admit it. Jinsoul lowered her right hand to the brunette's waist and squeezed her flesh hard, and Sooyoung broke the kiss, throwing her head back and moaning the blonde's name. She felt pleasure in the pain caused by Jinsoul's grip on her hips.  
  


"Oh!" Sooyoung moaned in surprise when she felt the spank that Jinsoul had given her on the side of her buttock, and the blonde smiled, delighted to hear that sound.  
  


Jinsoul repeated the act, making Sooyoung moan again, but now in pleasure.  
  


"Did you know that I've always wanted to do that?" Jinsoul commented as she stroked Sooyoung's buttocks, squeezing them hard, and the brunette bit her lower lip to suppress her moan of pleasure. "Your ass is so soft, I just want to squeeze it all the time."  
  


"What..." Sooyoung let out confused when she felt Jinsoul's hands leave her body, more precisely her ass. She opened her eyes and looked at the blonde, who had a mischievous naughty grin on her face. "Jinsoul, you- Oh!"  
  


Sooyoung was startled when her body was turned violently against the glass door, now having her breasts pressed against the cold surface. Sooyoung gasped when she felt the blonde press her body against hers, it was the perfect combination. Jinsoul stroked the brunette's thighs up to her breasts, then moving her hands back down and squeezing her waist, to then move them to her back until reaching her ass again.  
  


Jinsoul was acting as her instinct dictated; ever since she'd had her experience with the girl at Dohwan' house - Sana, she'd never forget that name and how amazing that night was - she felt like dominating Sooyoung at least once. She could deny it, but she kept imagining for days what it would be like to have the actress at her mercy.  
  


"Your ass is definitely a delight." Jinsoul whispered close to Sooyoung's ear as she massaged her ass. "I want to taste you, I just need..." She murmured as she knelt behind the brunette, pushing her legs apart.  
  


Sooyoung bit her lower lip hard, unconsciously pushing her ass towards Jinsoul. The brunette gasped, feeling the blonde's hands caressing her ass before she spanked both of her buttocks. Jinsoul smiled, looking up before spanking the brunette again. She gripped Sooyoung's ass, spreading her buttocks enough to be able to see her pussy, and then she lost control, she leaned forward and generously licked up and down.  
  


"Fuck..." Sooyoung cussed, her legs trembling. She moved her hips, rubbing herself on Jinsoul's face. "Just like that, fuck... Don't stop... Right there..."  
  


Jinsoul circled her tongue over Sooyoung's clit, then moving closer to reach the most sensitive parts of the brunette's pussy. She was delighting herself, burying her lips and tongue, slightly wetting her face with the plentiful liquid that trickled down Sooyoung's pussy. The brunette pressed her hands against the glass door to support herself, rocking her hips wantonly against Jinsoul's face, chasing her orgasm.  
  


"Why do you have to be so hot?" Jinsoul asked as she pulled her head back, making a pop sound resonate in that bathroom that was filled with moans and sucking sounds. The blonde got up, spreading Sooyoung's legs further apart and bringing her right hand to the woman's pussy, touching it slowly. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." She whispered in Sooyoung's ear, entering her with two fingers slowly until she was knuckles deep.  
  


Jinsoul used her free hand to grip the Sooyoung's hair, turning her face to the side and pressing it against the glass door. The blonde started moving her fingers, penetrating her quickly and smiling as the brunette opened her mouth to let out intense moans.  
  


"I'm gonna cum..."  
  


And a sequence of moans mingled with random words began to escape from Sooyoung's mouth, her body trembling as the orgasm took over. Jinsoul didn't stop thrusting her fingers, tightening the grip on her hair even more. The constant rhythm of her wrist made the brunette cum hard, leaving her entranced. A smile of satisfaction appeared on Sooyoung's lips, but she couldn't let that chance slip through her fingers.  
  


Jinsoul stepped away from Sooyoung, bringing the fingers that were inside the brunette up to her own mouth, sucking them with want. Sooyoung turned around, almost having another orgasm at the sight of Jinsoul cleaning the remnants of her cum off her fingers. Sooyoung stepped closer to the blonde, holding her by the waist.  
  


"I think you better go." Jinsoul said, and Sooyoung froze; her hands still on Jinsoul's waist and her eyes wide in surprise and disbelief. "I... Just go, Sooyoung."  
  


Jinsoul moved away from Sooyoung, leaving the bathroom very quickly. The blonde was stunned, she had promised herself that she'd never have anything with the brunette again, and she ended up not resisting. Dumb, that was what she thought of herself. She should avoid her and not fuck her in the bathroom of her apartment.  
  


"Jinsoul!" Sooyoung got out of the bathroom, flustered; she had put on her clothes clumsily, wetting them a little since her body was still damp with both water and sweat. "Are you serious?"  
  


Jinsoul didn't answer immediately, walking to the front door and opening it, standing beside it. Sooyoung swallowed hard, she couldn't believe what was happening.  
  


"Go..." It sounded like an order, but it was more of a request. Jinsoul just wanted to be as far away as possible from Sooyoung, she wanted to think and exorcise her from herself.  
  


Sooyoung gritted her teeth, but instead of showing that she was hurt, she just lifted her chin and walked towards the exit.  
  


Before leaving, she just stopped and said:  
  


"Who's the toy now?"  
  


And she left, leaving a stunned Jinsoul behind. The blonde closed the door, feeling worse than ever. Trying to do everything right, she seemed to be doing everything wrong. Sooyoung's words hit her very hard, Jinsoul had just acted like the brunette, and in a worse way. She leaned against the door, closing her eyes and lifting her head up. When she lowered it and sighed, she was startled.

"What just happened here?"  
  


Jinsoul swallowed the saliva in her mouth, staring at Johnny without knowing what to say.  
  


That definitely shouldn't have happened.


	17. Get Out

Jinsoul bit her lower lip, lowering her head. She didn't want to face Johnny, she wouldn't be able to handle his disappointed look as soon as she told him what she had done. She was feeling like the worst person in the world, besides being very irresponsible. Was Sooyoung well enough to leave by herself? Would she be able to get home safely?  
  
Jinsoul widened her eyes when her mind was filled with images of accidents. She ignored Johnny calling her, walking past him to get to her bedroom where she grabbed her phone. She unlocked the screen and searched for Sooyoung's number, dialing it quickly. It rang, rang, rang and rang until it went to voicemail.  
  


"Don't do this to me. Please." She murmured to herself, overflowing with anguish.  
  


The blonde practically chewed on her lower lip, tapping her foot against the wood floor frantically as she heard the call ringing. Jinsoul pressed a button on her phone, dialing Sooyoung's number again, but this time the call was rejected. She didn't know if she could sigh in relief for that or if she got even more worried.  
  


 _I shouldn't even call her the same way she's never shown to care about me_ , the blonde thought to herself, trying to hate Sooyoung, but at the moment all she wanted was a call from the brunette to see if she was alright.  
  


"Are you going to explain to me what is going on? I..." Johnny walked into the bedroom, his hair messy/tousled and his face marked by the bedsheets. He wet his lips, approaching Jinsoul and sitting beside her on the bed. "What was Ha Sooyoung doing here? I thought you two hated each other." He asked, confused, because it was no mystery to anyone that Sooyoung and Jinsoul were always bickering because they couldn't stand each other.  
It was strange to see them together without it being in some award show or some other event like that. Johnny had often served as a shoulder to lean on to hear Jinsoul cuss the brunette with several names and complain about how self-centered she was.  
  


"We still don't like each other." She said after sending two text messages to Sooyoung, letting out a sigh in relief upon seeing that the brunette had visualized. "It's a long, troubled story."

"Do you wanna talk?" He asked, and she shook her head, locking her phone screen and looking at him. Johnny opened his arms, welcoming Jinsoul in them in a tight hug.  
  


"I just want to sleep and forget that this day was real." She grunted against his chest, closing her eyes tightly.  
  


Jinsoul would try to forget, but she'd never forget how coarse she had been by having sex with Sooyoung to then dismiss her, a behavior she has always abhorred; treating her like an object.  
  


Jinsoul would never forgive herself for having acted like Sooyoung.  
  


They say that Beta always comes back to bite us in the ass, and how true that is!  
  


\-----  
  


Sooyoung slammed her apartment door shut, she should feel relieved to be in her sacred place, but she couldn't. She felt an anguish in her chest, in a way that was suffocating her _. So this is how we feel when we're treated like an object?_ , she wondered in thought. She never really cared about those things, all the women she had slept with, knew very well that it was something causal and that it wouldn't happen again. Maybe a few times, but no commitment. She couldn't get attached to anyone.  
  


Sooyoung was doing fine, her personal and professional life were in sync and everything was finally organized. It took her eight years to become the ice-cold stone she was today, unreachable, but it took only a few months in Jinsoul's presence for everything to fall apart.  
  


She had never humiliated herself like that for anyone. And all because of sex? Sooyoung knew that she could find someone else.  
  


But no one compared to Jinsoul.  
  


Having the blonde for a night was like tasting a new drug. You get addicted immediately and you'll always want more.

"I should hate her." Sooyoung said to herself as she removed her clothing, leaving a trail of clothes across her apartment. "She doesn't deserve my time or thoughts." Her phone vibrated again, she rolled her eyes before even checking who it was. "And now she keeps calling nonstop, I don't understand this woman. Jinsoul probably suffers from some mental disorder." She grunted as she rejected Jinsoul's call once again.  
  


Sooyoung was tired of all those little games, always going as the blonde wanted. But that was over.  
  


Sooyoung wouldn't chase after Jinsoul anymore. It was time to choose her pride again.  
  


After a long, relaxing bath, Sooyoung lay down completely naked on her spacious bed. Sometimes she thought that that luxurious apartment was too big for her to live alone, but the comfort it gave her was always wonderful. When the broker showed her that place, which could go unnoticed by everyone, she didn't even want to know about other apartments, she immediately bought that one. It was where Sooyoung could be herself without needing to wear masks, no one would bother her.  
  


The brunette grabbed her phone, there was only one person in the world she wanted to listen to at the moment, to hear her voice. The call rang at least four times before it was finally answered.  
  


"I hope someone has died and you called to tell me where the burial will be, otherwise it will be your burial."  
  


Sooyoung let out a chuckle, turning on her stomach on the bed.  
  


"I missed you too, Olivia."  
  


"Sooyoung, for the love of God, it's my day off. What do you want?"  
  


"I want your cuddles." The brunette said, using and abusing her sweetest voice tone to calm Olivia. "When are you coming back?"  
  


"That voice tone... What or who is keeping you up at night?"  
  


"No one."  
  


"Okay. I arrive tomorrow night. Will you pick me up at Gimpo?"  
  


"Of course. Just don't take too long..."  
  


"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow, now let me go back to having sex again."  
  


"I can't believe I finally cockblocked you! Revenge is a sweet bitch!"

Sooyoung shrieked in laughter, but all she got in return was the sound of the call being hang up.  
  


The brunette continued laughing, amused to know that she had cockblocked Olivia the same way she had done so many times. She felt a little better, it was amazing how her friend and agent didn't have to do much to make her feel better. Having Olivia in her life was Sooyoung's greatest blessing.  
  


\-----  
  


One week later, at 9AM on a Monday, Sooyoung arrived at the place where the modified scene between Jinsoul and her would be filmed. She had spent last night studying the script with Olivia and she felt more confident than ever. Her mood was remarkably lively, even though she had been woken up early by a certain agent and her damn bugle. Olivia bought it with the sole purpose to wake up the brunette every time she wanted to delay her commitments.  
  


"Good Morning, Sooyoung." One of the assistants greeted her, and Sooyoung put her sunglasses on top of her head and smiled. "Do you want a bottle of water?"  
  


"Good morning. It's a great day today." The actress said as she accepted the bottle of water the assistant held out to her. "Thank you very much, I was really thirsty."  
  


"What a miracle! You're in a good mood." Sooyoung's smile wilted upon hearing that voice, and she rolled her eyes as she turned towards Jinsoul. "I have to pinch myself, is this actually happening?!"  
  


"Are you hearing something? 'Cause I can't hear anything." Sooyoung turned to the assistant, a cynical smile gracing her lips as she pretended to not hear Jinsoul.  
  


Jinsoul rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulders. Its scent invaded Sooyoung's nostrils, making her hold her breath so she wouldn't get intoxicated with that delightful aroma.  
  


"Dry personality much?" The blonde sneered.  
  


Sooyoung opened the palm of her hand and poured a bit of water over it, to then splash it on her own face. Jinsoul frowned.  
  


"Am I wet enough for you?" The brunette asked cynically, inching closer to the blonde to whisper: "Or would you rather check my panties?"  
  


Jinsoul widened her eyes, backing away from Sooyoung, who was now laughing, amused by the situation. The blonde's red face only made the brunette laugh even more; it had been a while since Sooyoung left the blonde that way and it would never not be funny.  
  
  
 ***ACTION!***  
  


Beta straightened her hair, looking at herself through the front camera of her phone to see if she still looked good. It was just a movie session with Yves, but the blonde couldn't be more eager. It was always so good to spend some time with that charming, sexy brunette. She rang the doorbell when she was finally satisfied with her appearance, putting her phone back into the pocket of her pants and waiting patiently. The weather was cool, but it was starting to get cold.  
  


Beta wanted to be warmed by Yves.  
  


"You're here!" Yves exclaimed with a broad smile as soon as she opened the door and came across a shy Beta in front of her door. The brunette smiled, taking a step towards the blonde to seal her lips to hers. "Come in, I've rented a few movies, we can choose while we wait for the food to arrive."  
  


"Thanks." The blonde thanked Yves as she entered the house, looking around discreetly and loving the cozy environment; different from what she thought, but as beautiful as. "Your house is very beautiful."  
  


"You didn't imagine it was like this, did you?" Yves asked with a smile, she had noticed Beta's surprised look.  
  


"Okay, I confess that I was expecting something like dark colors on the wall and posters scattered all around. But I love the décor, it's very much your style."  
  


"I'm trying to make it look like a home as much as possible so I don't feel so homesick." The brunette said as she pointed towards the couch so that Beta would sit down. "Uh, well, my bedroom has some band posters." Yves said and shrugged, grabbing the TV's remote control to show Beta the movies she had rented.  
  


For Yves the comment had been casual, but for Beta it sounded like an invitation. They hung out a lot and had a lot of make-out sessions in the backseat of their cars, but until then nothing had gone past that.  
  


Beta was silent, thinking about the possibility of Yves wanting to take her to bed. _Oh my God, what if she doesn't like it?,_ the blonde thought, terrified that she would disappoint her brunette.  
  


"What did you say?" Beta asked, confused.  
  


Yves laughed at the cute expression that Beta made as she showed her confusion, she was so focused on her inner panic that she didn't even notice that the brunette was talking to her.  
  


"I asked which one do you prefer?"  
  


"Oh..." The blonde looked at the TV, seeing movies of all the genres. "Hm, I'll let you choose the first one."  
  


"You sure?"  
  


"Yes."  
  


"Alright then." Yves smiled, choosing one of the movies she was eager to watch. "I really want to watch this movie."  
  


[...]  
  


"And I ended up hurting my wrist." The brunette said, telling how she had hurt her wrist.  
  


Beta looked sadly at the bandaged wrist, delicately holding it and bringing it up to her lips, where she placed a gentle kiss. Yves smiled, finding the blonde's gesture adorable.  
  


"It must have hurt a lot."  
  


"Not really." Yves shrugged, earning a 'what the fuck' look from Beta in return. "Alright, it hurt like hell. When my blood cooled it was horrible, I wanted to rip my wrist out."  
  


"Damn... It must've been really awful."  
  


"It was..." Yves took a deep breath, sliding further down, making Beta practically stay on top of her. "But thank God I have you to take care of me."  
Beta flashed a broad smile, turning to face her. Their eyes met. Yves straightened the delicate braid on the left side of the blondes' head, straightening her long hair.  
  


"I'll always take care of you." Beta whispered before leaning in and taking Yves's lips with hers, kissing her with all the love in the world.  
  


 ***CUT!***  
  
  
Sooyoung jerked her head back upon hearing the director end that scene, pulling her lips away from Jinsoul's. The act was so rude and sudden that it left the blonde stunned, especially when the brunette made a point of throwing her on the couch and getting up.  
  


"I need to brush my teeth before I catch the boredom virus." Sooyoung smiled bitterly at Jinsoul, getting out of there to head for the exit door of the house.  
  


Everyone there was confused, because during the kissing scenes someone always had to stop Sooyoung and today she had simply gotten up and left. Jinsoul pulled herself together, sitting up on the couch to catch her breath and dignity.  
  


It looks like we're back to the beginning, Jinsoul thought to herself as she noticed that Sooyoung had once again closed herself in that unbreakable shell. Well, it wasn't Jinsoul's problem anyways, she just had to thank God for not having to worry about her co-star and her unexpected actions anymore.  
  


She could finally live her life in peace, couldn't she?  
  


[...]  
  


Not only Sooyoung, but Jinsoul also filmed two other scenes on that same day, separated. It had gotten dark when the blonde arrived at her apartment, not finding any sign of Johnny. He probably went out for a bite to eat, or to solve something at his record label.  
  


\-----  
  


* Sooyoung was finishing getting dressed when she heard the shrill ringing of her phone. She grunted and quickly put on the gray blouse that was in her hands, striding towards her nightstand where her black phone vibrated nonstop. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she was exhausted and she just wanted to sleep. Her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Jinsoul's name was flashing in her screen.  
  


 _Is she fucking kidding me?,_ Sooyoung huffed in thought before sliding her finger across her phone screen and bringing the device to her ear.  
  


"Sooyoung?"  
  


"Ah... Yes?" The brunette was confused, somewhat intrigued and very curious.  
  


Sooyoung thought that she had made it clear earlier that she didn't want any contact with Jinsoul, the same way the blonde had made it clear that she'd only talk to Sooyoung when it was about work or extremely necessary.  
  


"I want to see you." The blonde's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Sooyoung pressed her eyes together in disbelief. _What the fuck?,_ that was all the brunette could think about. "Please, I just want to see you... I need to."  
  


I need to. Those three simple words echoed in Sooyoung's mind, she needed to... But what the fuck? She needed it? Jinsoul had kicked her out of her life, treating her in the worst possible way. Why the hell did she need to see her now?  
  


"Is this some kind of sick joke? If it is, it's not funny at all."  
  


"You're too wary." The blonde sighed before speaking again. "I really want to see you. Are you home?"  
  


"I... yes..." Sooyoung answered at last, letting out the air in her lungs and lowering her shoulders.  
  


Jinsoul was going to drive Sooyoung crazy, that was a certainty. When the doorbell of Sooyoung’s apartment rang, she froze on the spot for a moment. Who had gotten there without being announced by the doorman?  
  


"Jinsoul, I'm going to have to hang-"  
  


"Open the door!" Jinsoul cut off Sooyoung, who pressed her lips together; her mind working furiously to assimilate that... order?  
  


"But what the... Did you hear the doorbell ring?" The brunette asked, confused, and Jinsoul huffed, impatient with Sooyoung's slowness.  
  


"Sooyoung, open the door. I will not stand here all night."  
  


Sooyoung's eyes widened. Her heart jolted inside her chest to then fire into frantic beats. How. Did. She. Find. Out. Where. I. Live?, Sooyoung couldn't and didn't even want to believe that Jinsoul was really there, standing in the hallway waiting for Sooyoung to open the door. That couldn't be real.  
Sooyoung pulled the device away from her ear and strode towards the door, she counted to ten before turning the doorknob and...  
  


"It can't be..." Sooyoung murmured in shock, the blonde was really there.  
  


Jinsoul had on a red lipstick on her lips, and a charming and at the same time naughty smile. Sooyoung couldn't look away from her lips, but all she could think about was how the hell Jinsoul had gotten there. It wasn't possible. The blonde didn't know where her real apartment was, only if one of her friends had told her.  
  


 _Jiwoo...,_ Sooyoung thought as the most likely culprit, she was going to kill her best friend.  
  


"Aren't you going to invite me in? I thought you were more polite." The blonde crossed her arms, casting a provocative glance at the brunette.  
  


Sooyoung forced a cough and pulled herself together; hesitant about letting Jinsoul come in or not.  
  


"Okay... Explain to me how you managed to find out where I live, and why you came here." Sooyoung also crossed her arms, resting her left shoulder against the doorframe, facing the blonde.  
  


Sooyoung tried not to show it, but she was fluttering of nervousness, perhaps apprehensive about what the other woman was doing there. Jinsoul had that effect on her, making her nervous just with her presence.  
  


"Can I at least come in? I really want to sit down." The blonde pouted, and Sooyoung rolled her eyes, taking a step back to let the blonde pass. "Wow... This place is incredible." She complimented, open-mouthed, looking around in awe. It was a huge place and very well decorated, as well as extremely luxurious.  
  


Sooyoung smiled proudly, she was proud of her apartment, everything in there had been bought by her.  
  


"I know it is." Sooyoung said, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes. _Egocentric_ , the blonde thought mockingly. "But you surely didn't come here to compliment my home." Sooyoung closed the door behind her, locked her phone screen and put the device in the front pocket of her shorts. "What do you want, Jinsoul?"  
  


"You." The blonde answered straightforwardly without hesitation, and Sooyoung raised her eyebrows in surprise. It looked like the tables had turned.  
  


So now Jinsoul was going to do the chasing?  
  


"Excuse me...?" Sooyoung pretended to not have understood just to hear it again and be sure that she wasn't going crazy or hearing things.  
  


"I. Want. You." With every word, Jinsoul took a step forward, staying a few feet away from Sooyoung.  
  


Sooyoung swallowed the saliva accumulated in her mouth. "This is a joke, isn't it?"  
  


Jinsoul's expression became serious, she observed Sooyoung for a few seconds before closing the space between them and stopping right in front of the brunette. Their breaths practically mingling.  
  


"I'm here." Jinsoul cautiously brought her right hand to Sooyoung's face, caressing her cheek. Sooyoung closed her eyes and sighed, she didn't want to surrender, but it was Jinsoul there. "I'm serious, I want you." She brought her left hand to the woman's other cheek, thus leaving the brunette's face between her hands.  
  


Jinsoul inched closer, her face a few millimeters away from Sooyoung’s. Sooyoung opened her mouth to try to say something, but she closed her mouth when she realized that she didn't know what to say. Jinsoul flashed a cute smile and Sooyoung felt the air vanish from her lungs when the blonde leaned forward, decreasing more and more the distance between their lips. The brunette felt the warm air that escaped Jinsoul's mouth blow against her face.  
  


"We can talk later." Jinsoul whispered against the brunette's lips. "I promise that I'll answer anything you want to ask me. Just... Let me-"  
  


Sooyoung grabbed the back of Jinsoul's neck and pressed her lips to hers, cutting her off. The blonde gasped and surrendered herself to the kiss, letting Sooyoung mistreat her lips in that delightful way she loved. Jinsoul held Sooyoung's face tighter, breathing out heavily through her nostrils before opening her mouth and giving passage to the brunette's tongue, which quickly took over her mouth.  
  


Sooyoung moaned softly amid the kiss; even though she had kissed Jinsoul earlier during the filming of the show's scenes, nothing could be compared to a real kiss. It was completely different, it was better.  
  


Addictive.  
  


"Where... is..." Jinsoul's voice came out muffled because of their breathtaking kiss. "...your bedroom... where is it?" She managed to ask breathlessly after Sooyoung broke the kiss.  
  


The blonde looked at the brunette, her face was a little red, and Jinsoul was sure that her own didn't look much different.  
  


"Come." Sooyoung grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her towards a long hallway with several doors, and she entered the last one.  
  


Jinsoul didn't even have time to look around the bedroom, because soon enough her back was colliding against the door and her lips were being taken over by the brunette's again. The blonde closed her eyes, moaning.  
  


"Wait." Jinsoul stopped the Sooyoung, who was already holding her left leg, ready to wrap it around her waist. Sooyoung looked at her without understanding, panting. "Is there a radio here?"  
  


Sooyoung pressed her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
  


"Uh... Yes, there is. It's there..." The brunette pointed towards the device, and Jinsoul pulled away from her and walked towards the direction Sooyoung had pointed at, not even letting the woman finish speaking. "Near the television. You can use it if you want." Sooyoung completed softly, not understanding the woman's intentions.

****

**_*For a better reading play “Streets” by Doja Cat ;) *  
  
_ **

Sooyoung then headed to the bed, sat down on the edge, and watched Jinsoul's every move as she pulled her iPhone from her pocket and plugged it into the stereo. Jinsoul clicked on a few buttons and smiled when she found what she was looking for. Soon enough the sound of music sounded in the room and the blonde flashed a broad smile. Sooyoung, still watching her, started to understand her plan.  
  


Jinsoul was wearing a black blazer, and she turned to face Sooyoung, holding its collar. Sooyoung swallowed hard; her mouth slowly fell open as realization hit her. She was really going to win a lap dance.  
  


"You're wondering what I'm going to do, right?" Jinsoul asked, and Sooyoung nodded, gripping the quilt between her fingers as she watched the blonde walk towards her. "I thought about giving you a lap dance, just to tease you." The blonde said thoughtfully, and Sooyoung felt her stomach flutter, the image of Jinsoul giving her a lap dance was very exciting. "But then I thought..." Jinsoul stopped in front of the bed and tapped her index finger against her chin to emphasize her speech as she looked at Sooyoung and flashed her a lascivious smile. "Why not just do a striptease? This way I can have your hands touching me while I dance." The blonde bit her lower lip in a sensual way. "I want you to grab me hard. As only you know how, Sooyoung."  
  


Sooyoung even tried to control herself, but her expression made clear how affected she had been by that. Jinsoul smiled, pleased with the effect she had on the brunette. The music, which was on repeat, started from the beginning again, and Jinsoul started moving.  
  


The blonde brought her hands to the buttons of her blazer, unbuttoning one by one without breaking eye contact with the brunette. Sooyoung's knuckles were already colorless, her pulse racing as the blonde unbuttoned her blazer. Sooyoung watched her start swaying her hips, moving them from side to side, as she slid her blazer down her arms to then throw it back.

Sooyoung bit her lower lip hard, stopping the moan that was about to escape at the sight of what the blonde was wearing. Jinsoul was wearing tight, black dress pants, a button-down blouse tucked inside her pants and suspenders.  
  


 _Hot as fuck_ , Sooyoung smirked in thought.  
  


Jinsoul brought her hands to the back of her neck, lifting her hair and leaving that place exposed. Sooyoung right now kind of hated the fact that the blonde was facing her, because one of the things that the brunette most liked about Jinsoul, was her nape. As if the blonde could hear Sooyoung's thoughts, still swaying her hips, Jinsoul began to turn around, staying with her back turned to the brunette.  
  


"Fuck!" Sooyoung let out, her eyes glued to the blonde's ass, which was moving from side to side. So round and perky, the brunette wished inwardly to be able to touch it and spank it.  
  


Jinsoul tossed her hair to the side, looking at the brunette over her shoulder. She smiled and winked before she started to lower herself to the floor, swaying her hips with want. Sooyoung closed her legs, pressing her thighs together to relieve the throb there. Jinsoul moved up and down, pretending to sit down and get up. Sooyoung swallowed hard once again, she was going to die.  
  


Jinsoul then began to open the buttons of her blouse, and after it was open, she then propped her hands on her knees and stood up, pushing her ass out towards Sooyoung. She wanted to drive the brunette crazy, and she was succeeding.  
  


Sooyoung shook off her daze when the blonde turned around to face her again, the open blouse now giving her the beautiful view of Jinsoul's belly, making her feel like licking it. Sooyoung straightened up on the mattress, looking at Jinsoul up and down and calling her with her finger. The blonde smiled, knowing that the brunette was giving in and letting herself be carried away.  
  


Jinsoul pulled Sooyoung more to the edge of the bed, standing between her legs.  
  


"You're so hot." Sooyoung said, bringing her hands to the blonde's thighs that were still covered by her pants. Jinsoul smiled, pulling the suspenders straps to the side, to then grab the hem of her blouse, ready to pull up the part that was still tucked inside her pants, but she was stopped by Sooyoung's hand. The woman smiled at the blonde before pulling the piece violently out of her pants, making Jinsoul gasp. "Much better."  
  


Sooyoung finished removing the blonde's blouse, without even caring if she was being too rude or not. She just didn't know that Jinsoul was enjoying all that, especially the force that Sooyoung used to touch her.  
  


"Enjoy." Jinsoul winked at the brunette, supporting herself on the woman's shoulders and kneeling on the bed, straddling Sooyoung. The brunette moved her hands to Jinsoul's ass, where she squeezed with want. "Harder, squeeze with all your strength." Jinsoul asked, even though it sounded like an order.  
  


Sooyoung was quick to execute the blonde's request, squeezing that attractive and perky ass with extreme force. Sooyoung then grabbed the blonde's waist and leaned forward, lightly touching her abdomen with her lips. Jinsoul gasped, bringing her right hand to the hair at the back of Sooyoung's neck and pressing the brunette's face against her body.  
Sooyoung moved the tip of her tongue and circled the blonde's bellybutton, making her shiver. Still sliding her tongue on Jinsoul's belly, Sooyoung moved up and down, going down to the hem of the blonde's pants and back up to her bellybutton.  
  


"Grab me hard, I don't want gentleness." Jinsoul whispered hoarsely, pushing the brunette back and laying her down on the bed. Sooyoung moaned when the blonde sat right over her sex. "Are you going to?"  
  


"What?"  
  


Jinsoul rolled her eyes at Sooyoung's lack of attention, and then she gripped the woman's chin and made her look into her eyes. "Are you going to grab me hard?"  
  


Sooyoung practically growled upon hearing that, and she grabbed Jinsoul by the back of her neck and pulled her into a ravenous kiss. Jinsoul moaned amid the kiss when she felt the spank that Sooyoung had given on her left buttock. The brunette smiled, loving to hear that sound. She did the same thing on the other side, gaining another moan in return.  
  


"Show me what you've got, and then I'll show you what I've got." Sooyoung lay down on the bed again, a smile playing on her lips.  
  


Jinsoul ran the tip of her tongue over her own lips, nodding her head. She'd accept the brunette's challenge.  
  


The blonde knelt on the bed, to then stand up on the mattress. Sooyoung propped herself up on her elbows, to be able to see better what the blonde was going to do. Jinsoul opened the single button of her pants, sliding the zipper down without breaking eye contact, and without stopping the synchronized movements of her hips, she walked backwards until she got off the bed. Sooyoung didn't look away from her, attentive to her every move.  
  


"I remember you love when I wear red." Sooyoung's body stiffened upon hearing that. Jinsoul in red lingerie was definitely the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. "I bought this set with you in mind."  
  


Jinsoul turned her back to Sooyoung to then take off her pants, pulling them down her legs and pushing her ass out as she lowered the piece. Sooyoung sat up on the bed to be able to see better and she almost died; surprised with the tiny size of the panties that the blonde was wearing. Jinsoul looked back, still down, and smiled at the brunette before standing up. She loved to see Sooyoung so surrendered to her charms.  
  


"It's a pity to have to rip such a beautiful piece." Sooyoung said, pointing towards Jinsoul's panties, and the blonde bit her lower lip in response. "How much longer will you torture me?" Her voice was almost a whine, and Jinsoul pretended to think, but soon enough flashed a smile.  
  


The blonde called the brunette with her finger and then pointed to the floor.

Sooyoung frowned.  
  


"On your knees here." Jinsoul pointed to the floor again, showing where she wanted her, and Sooyoung promptly obeyed, getting off the bed and moving to the floor, all without stop looking at the blonde, who was smiling. "Tilt your head back." She ordered, and the brunette obeyed again. Jinsoul smiled, pleased to see her so submissive to her orders. "Rip it." She whispered to Sooyoung, who didn't hesitate to hook her fingers into both sides to then pull the fabric, causing the piece to split in two.  
  


"Your bra."  
  


"What about it?"  
  


"Take it off." Sooyoung asked, and Jinsoul nodded her head and brought her hands to her back, quickly unclasping her bra and removing the piece, throwing it back.  
  


The song was still playing, and although it was a bit loud, it was possible to hear Sooyoung's heavy breathing. Jinsoul propped her right foot on the mattress, exposing herself to Sooyoung, who felt her mouthwatering as she smelled the feminine scent that the blonde's pussy exuded.  
  


"Suck me. Do it the way that only you know how... Eat me out with want." Jinsoul's voice sounded a bit like the one of a porn star, the moaned, hoarse tone drove Sooyoung crazy, and without a second thought, the brunette grabbed the blonde's ass and pressed her against her mouth.  
  


The two of them moaned at the contact, but the brunette's came out muffled due to having Jinsoul's pussy in her mouth. The blonde gripped Sooyoung's hair, tugging, to then throw her head back and moan Sooyoung's name. That only boosted the brunette even more, who sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth, sucking it hard until her cheeks were hollow and releasing it right after, to then repeat it all again.  
  


Sooyoung moved her shoulder beneath Jinsoul's left thigh, now kneeling behind the blonde. She looked up just to behold the beautiful sight of the blonde's ass. Jinsoul looked back over her shoulder, her eyes meeting the brunette's, who smiled before motioning for the blonde to bend. And so she did, propping her hands on the mattress and pushing her ass out, practically staying on all fours for Sooyoung.  
  


"I love your ass, it's so..." Sooyoung cut herself off, hitting a hard spank on the blonde's left cheek. Jinsoul moaned, her body propelling forward, to then offer her ass to the brunette again. Sooyoung smiled. "You love it, don't you? You love to be spanked. You naughty, naughty girl."  
  


Jinsoul purred with pleasure at Sooyoung's words, shaking her ass from side to side. Sooyoung growled, spreading Jinsoul's ass and burying her face in it. Her tongue immediately came into contact with the small hole, dragging a loud moan from the blonde, who pushed her hips back. Sooyoung slid her tongue down, playing with the blonde's pussy, to then snake it over her swollen clit. She slid her tongue down and stopped at the entrance of Jinsoul's pussy, and the blonde pushed her hips back again, moaning loudly as she felt Sooyoung's tongue penetrating her.  
  


"Mmmm... just like that. Don't stop." Jinsoul pleaded, without stop moving her hips back and forth.  
  


Sooyoung was loving all that, and she brought her thumb to the blonde's clit to stroke it. Jinsoul moaned at that, it was a mind-blowing sensation to be masturbated while being penetrated. Sooyoung opened her mouth even more, exposing her tongue even more and pushing it into the blonde. Jinsoul gripped the bedspread between her fingers, leaving her knuckles almost colorless.  
  


"Your pussy is a delight." Sooyoung commented when she pulled her tongue from the blonde's pussy. She brought her index finger to Jinsoul's entrance, penetrating her quickly. The blonde let out a swear-word followed by a moan due to the sudden invasion. "Mmmm... Just look at how your pussy swallows my finger, feel it..."  
  


In, out, in, out. Sooyoung penetrated Jinsoul slowly, but with the necessary force that the blonde wanted, dragging loud moans from her. In a single tug, the brunette pulled her finger from Jinsoul's pussy, bringing it up to her own mouth and sucking it right after.  
  


Sooyoung even closed her eyes to better enjoy the blonde's taste.  
  


"Ugh... Sooyoung, no." Jinsoul complained when she felt the brunette's thumb circle her asshole. Sooyoung let out a chuckle and didn't answer at first, just brought her mouth to the blonde's clit and sucked it hard. "Yeah..."  
Sooyoung ended up chuckling at the blonde's bipolarity. She used her right hand to further spread Jinsoul's ass, exposing the blonde's pussy even more. Sooyoung moaned as she quickly masturbated Jinsoul's puckered hole, and the blonde purred nonstop, feeling a shiver go through her spine at the new sensation. _She knows what she's doing... so well_ , the blonde concluded in thought, any apprehension had vanished.  
  


"I knew you'd like it." Sooyoung said, still masturbating her, and Jinsoul just nodded her head, unable to say anything. "Push your ass against my finger. That's it."  
  


Sooyoung went back to eating her out, without stopping the movements of her thumb. Jinsoul felt her legs waver, and a more than familiar pressure focused on the entrance of her pussy. Her clit began to throb, and then she came undone on the brunette's tongue, who thirstily licked and sucked everything the blonde gave her.  
  


After she finished drinking every remnant of Jinsoul's cum, Sooyoung stood up behind her, gripping the hair at the back of the blonde's neck and pulling her up.  
  


"We're not done yet." Sooyoung whispered in her ear, her free hand going to the blonde's left breast, squeezing it hard. "I've said this before and I'm going to repeat it: show me everything you've got."  
  


[...]  
  


Heavy breaths, sweaty bodies and intertwined legs. That was how they lay in bed. Staring at the ceiling and reflecting on the fuck session they just had.  
  


 _That's what I call fucking,_ Sooyoung thought.  
  


 _That was the best sex of my life_ , Jinsoul didn't doubt that. It had really been the best sex of her life.  
  


Sooyoung then began to think too much and the images and words that Jinsoul had said to her were back in full force in her mind. She shook her head, once, twice... six times and nothing. The thoughts were still there. She got up in a jolt, removing the blonde's legs off hers. Jinsoul frowned, confused by Sooyoung's act.  
  


"What happened?" The blonde asked apprehensively, she knew the time had come to talk to Sooyoung. That was the moment of truth.  
  


"Tell me." The brunette ran her hands over her face. "But tell me the truth. Why did you come here?" Her voice came out low, but firm.  
  


Jinsoul let out a long sigh, wrapping herself in the bedsheet to then sit up on the bed.  
  


"I came to see you, I told you before."  
  


Sooyoung smiled wryly and ran her hand on the back of her neck, getting up from the bed.  
  


"Don't play games, Jinsoul." Sooyoung asked, losing all and any patience she had left. "Why did you come here after all that shit you said to me?" She clenched her jaw, staring at the blonde with hatred.  
  


Jinsoul swallowed hard, feeling small under that gaze. She opened her mouth several times, searching for some excuse. Though she knew why she was there, it was hard to admit.  
  


"Sooyoung, I..."  
  


"You...?" Sooyoung encouraged her, curious and eager for the answer.  
  


"I..." *  
  
  
"Jinsoul?"  
  


"Jinsoul!"  
  


A shout made her jump on the bed, panting and confused. Startled, Jinsoul blinked several times, focusing her vision, and she got even more startled at the sight of Johnny kneeling over her body and holding her shoulders.  
  


"But what the..." She shook her head.  
  


"Were you having a nightmare?"  
  


She closed her eyes tightly, wanting to disappear. It couldn't have been just a fucking dream.  
  


"I... yes." She lied, not wanting to comment further on it. "What time is it?"  
  


"You can go back to sleep, it's not morning yet. Come, lay here."  
  


Jinsoul practically threw herself into Johnny's arms, burying her face in his chest and closing her eyes tightly.  
  


 _Get out of my head!,_ the blonde wished in thought.  
  


Those dreams had to stop or she'd go crazy if she kept dreaming about Sooyoung like that.  
  



	18. A night to remember

Her mind was far away, Jinsoul couldn't focus on anything but her troubled and messy thoughts. Johnny hadn't noticed until then, the two of them were trying to study the script for Blowaster's next episode, but obviously it wasn't working.  
  
"You're not listening to me, are you?" The singer huffed, rolling his eyes.

Once again Jinsoul hadn't heard what he said, she was too distracted. The boy left the script on the bed and stopped in front of her, who was more focused on staring at the wall. "Jinsoul!" He grabbed her shoulders with both hands and shook her back and forth, trying to wake her.  
  


Jinsoul jumped up, widening her eyes due to the scare. It took a few seconds for her to come back to reality. "What happened?" She asked, confused, to then clear her throat and shift on the mattress.  
Johnny rolled his eyes and backed away, watching her curious face.  
  


"Daydreaming, huh?" He joked, breaking the weird atmosphere between them. Jinsoul felt her cheeks blush and lowered her head, and Johnny smiled. "I thought you wanted help with your lines." He tilted his head towards the script on the bed, raising his eyebrows.  
Jinsoul sighed, throwing her script on the bed as well.  
  


"And I do... I just..." She pressed her lips together, shaking her head.  
  


Johnny narrowed his eyes, slowly connecting one thing to another. He knew that there was something wrong with Jinsoul.  
  


"Okay..." He accommodated himself better on the mattress, crossing his legs and staring straight into Jinsoul's face. "Tell me what's going on with you."  
  


Jinsoul let out a long sigh, debating with herself about whether to talk to Johnny or keep to herself all those thoughts that roamed her mind. Better to just forget about it all, that was her final decision. She needed to forget about it.  
  


"Nothing important." She lied, hating herself for lying to her best friend. "I was just remembering some things I have to do." She shrugged, as if she wanted to show that it really wasn't important.  
  


Johnny narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He knew that there was something wrong, but he wouldn't press her. She'd tell him eventually, Jinsoul always told him everything.  
  


"Uh... Okay then." The boy flashed her a smile, and Jinsoul reciprocated it, relieved that he didn't pursue the matter. Thank God, she thought. "Can we go back to studying the script then?"  
  


"Yes!" She readily agreed, making the boy laugh.  
  


"No distractions this time?"  
  


"No distractions." She put her left hand over her heart and raised her right one, promising.  
Johnny nodded his head and grabbed the script, flipping over to page two, and then they went back to studying the lines.  
  


This time Jinsoul really paid attention.  
  


[...]  
  


It was already late afternoon when the two of them finally finished studying the script for the next episode of Blowaster where Jinsoul would have several scenes and lines. The two of them were lying on the floor of the balcony, on the blanket that the blonde had placed there. She had her head resting on the boy's chest as he hugged her sideways.  
  


"I have an idea! How about we go clubbing today?" Johnny suggested, and Jinsoul grimaced.  
  


The blonde really wasn't in the mood to go out to somewhere crowded, but she also couldn't stand being in her apartment without doing anything but sleep, eat and surf the internet.  
  


"Although I'm not in the mood to be surrounded by sweaty, drunk people, I need to drink and relax." Johnny smiled brightly at that, he was quite excited to go out. "But remember to behave."  
  


"I always behave." The boy defended himself, feigning indignation.  
  


Jinsoul turned her head, propping her chin on Johnny's chest and staring at the boy with an incredulous expression that said 'really?'.  
  


"Last time we went out, you were almost caught making out with another woman. You need to be discreet if you want to keep our image of perfect couple."  
  


"But no one saw, that's all that matters." He said as Jinsoul sat up on the floor and stretched. "So, we're really going?"  
  


"Yes, we are." Jinsoul propped her hands on her knees and stood up. "I really need to drink, you have no idea."  
  


I do, Johnny thought, but preferred to stay silent and just get up from the floor to then grab the blonde, throwing her onto his left shoulder and running towards the bedroom so they could get ready. Jinsoul laughed, trying in vain to stop the boy.  
  


\-----  
  


Sooyoung quickly touched up her lipstick in front of her bathroom mirror. She smiled at her reflected image. _Perfect_ , she praised herself in thought. And then the bathroom door burst open, revealing an impatient Olivia.  
  


"Wow! Your delay is forgiven... Literally." The younger woman was astonished by her friend's beauty.  
  


Sooyoung grinned. That was exactly the effect she wanted to cause, not only on her friend, but on everyone else. She always liked attention, the spotlight on her, and today wouldn't be any different.  
  


"Do I look good?" The brunette asked, moving away from the bathroom counter and twirling so that Olivia could analyze her better.  
  


The raven haired clapped her hands, nodding her head in approval of Sooyoung's look. "You look beautiful. And hot."  
  


"I try to not look so hot, but it's impossible." Sooyoung sighed theatrically, feigning disappointment.  
  


Olivia rolled her eyes, that was the self-centered Sooyoung she knew so well.  
  


"Let's go before your ego suffocates me here." Her agent said and left, and soon after the brunette did the same.  
  


Sooyoung hurried her step, getting close enough to her friend to be able to spank her ass, which made the woman jump up due to the scare.  
  


"If you weren't like a sister to me, I'd throw you on this bed because you look simply wonderful." Sooyoung whispered gallantly close to Olivia's ear, and the woman shivered with the brunette's hoarse, sensual voice tone.  
  


Not that Olivia felt any attraction or desire for her, but it was practically impossible to resist the charm that Sooyoung threw on people.  
  


Sooyoung hypnotized any human being.  
  


"Honey, give up." Olivia looked at the brunette over her shoulder. Sooyoung had a naughty smile on her lips, which wilted upon hearing her friend complete her sentence. "I'm way out of your league." Olivia tossed her hair back and left ahead, swaying her hips teasingly.  
  


Sooyoung shook her head, laughing.  
  


[...]  
  


Sooyoung parked in the underground parking lot of the club. Olivia and she got out of her car, walking side by side and talking excitedly as they headed towards the club's exclusive entrance.  
  


"Remember that you can't draw too much attention." Olivia said to Sooyoung as they approached the door.  
  


Sooyoung motioned to the security guard, who immediately nodded his head and opened the iron door so the two women could pass.  
  


"That's impossible and you know it. I draw attention just by breathing."

Sooyoung boasted, blowing a quick kiss to her friend.  
  


Olivia rolled her eyes, her friend was so narcissist and self-centered. It was almost impossible to control her, but she just wanted to protect her friend’s image.  
  


The two then reached a narrow hallway with some side doors. Olivia was excited, it had been a while since she had gone clubbing. Sooyoung just wanted to drink and maybe take someone to her second apartment.  
  


"Let's have a drink, I need vodka." The girl said and pulled Sooyoung into the middle of that crowd of people dancing on the dancefloor, not even giving her time to answer. "Hey!" Olivia drew the barmaid's attention as soon as they finally reached the bar. The redhead looked around to see who had called her, and when she saw Olivia, she smiled and motioned for her to wait. "Already hunting the next victim, Yvesus?" Olivia asked, noticing the brunette's gaze roaming the club.  
  


Sooyoung rolled her eyes when she heard her friend call her that way. _Damn nickname that Jiwoo created_ , the brunette grunted in thought. Ever since her best friend had called her that way, all her friends joined in and it was always like that. It was as if it were an alter ego of hers.  
  


"Stop calling me that!" Sooyoung demanded through clenched teeth, and Olivia raised both her hands up in surrender, but she had an amused smile on her face. "And I'm not hunting." The brunette grimaced, hating the term. "I'm studying the environment, people watching."  
  


"In short: you're looking for the next girl you're going to fuck. Got it." Olivia said, and Sooyoung winked at her, and then they both burst into laughter.  
A few seconds later the barmaid approached them and asked what they wanted to drink.  
  


"I want a coconut water vodka cocktail." Olivia smiled excitedly.  
  


"I just want a beer. A Stella Artois." Sooyoung said, turning around to look back at the dancefloor in search of someone interesting.  
  


For the brunette, finding a woman and taking her to bed was a piece of cake; besides her charm, her bank account and the fact that she was worldwide famous helped a lot. In Seoul, that was the perfect combination to make you very interesting to others.  
  


Who wouldn't want to have sex with a beautiful celebrity?  
  


\-----  
  


Johnny and Jinsoul entered through the secret door of the club. The blonde had been contacted by Kim Lip and during the conversation it was suggested that she be discreet, to not draw so much unnecessary attention.

She could very well have fun, as long as she was careful to not have her face plastered on gossip websites on the next day with news that could ruin her image.  
  


Besides, Jinsoul just wanted to be Jinsoul, at least for one night. And forget about everything that has been taking over her thoughts lately.  
  


"Let's drink!" Jinsoul exclaimed excitedly, and Johnny just laughed at her excitement, pulling her towards the bar.  
  


On the way they had to dodge the people who were dancing, singing and drinking in the middle of the dancefloor. There were a lot of young couples, it was a great environment for those who liked to party and were looking for one-night-stands. After finding two stools at the bar, the singer leaned over the counter and ordered two shots of tequila.  
And they drank one, two, three... five shots of tequila. All accompanied by the sacred ritual, obviously.  
They were jolly, lively. Jinsoul no longer cared about anything other than just living and having fun, and Johnny, well, he laughed at just about everything around him.  
  


"Cooome, Johnny. Let's dance!" Jinsoul jumped off the stool, but soon enough had to be helped by Johnny when she stumbled over her own feet.  
The two laughed and then the boy led the blonde by the waist towards the dancefloor.  
  


Johnny stood behind Jinsoul with his hands on her waist, holding her in a possessive way. They danced in sync; the blonde moving her hips in a sensual way, rubbing herself against him and leaving him practically panting. She knew how to seduce someone like no one else, and her gaze only served to make the person even more dazed.  
  


Jinsoul lowered herself to the floor and moved back up again as she swayed her hips, running a hand through her hair and shaking her head. She smiled, feeling an inexplicable happiness. The alcohol in her blood was her fuel. She raised her hands and danced as if the world was going to end tomorrow. Johnny grabbed the blonde's hand and twirled her around, making her laugh, to then repeat the movement again.  
  


And it was in one of those twirls that her eyes met those brown ones, making her freeze for a few seconds. Sooyoung was there, a few feet away, watching her with a discreet smile on her lips. Jinsoul continued to dance with Johnny, but without taking her eyes off the brunette.  
  


"I need to go to the bathroom."  
  


"Do you want me to accompany you?"  
  


Jinsoul just shook her head, placing a quick kiss on Johnny's lips before turning around to get out of there. She glanced at Sooyoung, looking away right after to head towards the bathroom.  
  


[...]  
  


Sooyoung had a smile gracing her lips, which before were covered with a light pink lipstick, but now didn't have anything. She lifted the glass in her hand, bringing it to her mouth to take a sip of the sweet drink. They were always her favorite, the smell made the taste even better, even if it wasn't entirely pleasant for some. Jinsoul swallowed the saliva accumulated in her mouth, feeling her dry throat burn as the liquid went down the brunette's throat. Shaking her head, the blonde looked down, looking away from that gaze.  
  


"You are... something else." The click of Sooyoung's heels echoed through the bathroom, indicating that she was coming closer. Inside the bathroom was stuffy and the music was muffled. Jinsoul gripped the edge of the sink with both her hands, even without meaning to, she had a smile on her lips as well. "Have I told you how much I love your perfume? It's unforgettable. It's mouthwatering." The brunette whispered softly and hoarsely in the blonde's ear, making her body hair stand on end.  
  


Jinsoul lifted her head, staring at Sooyoung through the bathroom mirror.

Why couldn't they avoid that?  
  


"Everything I own is of good quality."  
  


"I have to agree." Sooyoung finished drinking her drink, leaving the empty glass on the sink. Her hands went to Jinsoul's waist, stroking her over her clothes, wishing that there was nothing preventing her from touching that soft, warm skin. "That must be why I can't stay away."  
  


"You drive me nuts." The blonde turned to her, her face a few centimeters away from Sooyoung. "But..."  
  


"I know..."  
  


Their eyes stayed connected for long seconds, not even the sound of someone forcing the door open to enter made them look away or back away. They were under the effect of the drinks ingested that night, with an almost full consciousness, but without apprehensions and preoccupations. It was no longer the mutual hatred that guided them, but desire. Only Sooyoung and Jinsoul together in an overwhelming desire to surrender to each other.  
  


No clothes, no regrets and no guilt.  
Only desire, and desire only.  
  


"Come with me." Jinsoul saw Sooyoung's eyes shimmering in hesitation, she seemed apprehensive about the blonde's invitation. And with good reason. "I know that in the movies it's easy to have sex in the bathroom of a nightclub without prying eyes, but in real life it doesn't work like that."  
  


"It always seems easier in the movies." Sooyoung joked, flashing a beautiful smile.  
  


"Will you accompany me to my car?" Jinsoul inched closer to Sooyoung's face, bringing her mouth to her ear to whisper: "I think I forgot my panties there."  
  


And just to prove what she had said, Jinsoul grabbed Sooyoung's right hand and brought it to the middle of her legs, pressing it against her wet pussy. Then the blonde pulled away with a victorious smile on her lips, knowing that she had roused the wolf inside the brunette. She didn't say anything else, just walked away towards the exit, knowing that she'd be followed.  
  


The club's parking lot was quiet, it was possible to hear the muffled sound of the music that was playing inside. The click of Jinsoul's heels echoed there, and she felt her stomach vibrate in anticipation. She didn't want to think, she'd rather leave the regret for another time. Because at the moment, her only option was to open her legs for that damn mind-blowing brunette. She barely had time to unlock her car when she felt a soft hand cover her own, holding them gently. Sooyoung pressed her hips into the blonde's ass, leading her towards the car.  
  


Jinsoul put her handbag on the roof of the car, resting her hands against the car door and pushing her ass out towards the brunette. Sooyoung swallowed hard, feeling very hot inside her clothes. She wanted to be in a room with the blonde, with the freedom to enjoy that body and be able to be completely naked. But she wasn't complaining, she'd just fuck her under the dress. Better than nothing.  
  


"Come here." Jinsoul moved one of her hands back, pulling the brunette by the back of her neck. Sooyoung didn't stand on ceremony, she immediately pressed her body against the blonde's, feeling the heat she exuded. "Don't leave marks." The blonde warned Sooyoung when she felt the woman's fleshy mouth place a wet kiss on her neck, making her shiver.  
  


Jinsoul closed her eyes briefly, but didn't stand still enjoying that contact, she grabbed Sooyoung's right hand and slid it down her own body, guiding it to the middle of her legs. She bit her lower lip, moaning softly at the contact of the brunette's cold fingers with her hot pussy.  
  


"I don't know what happened to you, but fuck... I love seeing you like this, so loose, and hot."  
  


"I prefer the word domineering."  
  


Sooyoung let out a chuckle, her warm breath blowing against Jinsoul's ear, and she smiled at the sight of goosebumps on the blonde's skin.  
  


"You think you can dominate me?"  
  


Jinsoul lifted her head, looking at Sooyoung over her shoulder. She smiled, running the tip of her tongue over her lips to wet them.  
  


"I don't think, I'm sure." The blonde said and didn't even give Sooyoung a chance to respond, she positioned the brunette's fingers at the entrance of her pussy and made her penetrate her at once. "Now shut up and fuck me, I want to cum hard."  
  


Sooyoung would never admit that out loud, but she was enjoying seeing the blonde in control of the situation. Usually she was the one who was in control, but everyone needs a break every once in a while, even if we never tell anyone that. Giving up control can be very pleasurable. It doesn't have to be all the time, just once in a while it's enough.  
And Jinsoul knew how to control Sooyoung, in a way that no one ever thought possible.  
  


Jinsoul tried to not moan loudly, even if apparently only the two of them were there, it was always good to be careful. They weren't regular people, and the blonde knew that the tabloids would pay a lot of money for a private moment like that one. Her hips moved impatiently, dictating the brunette's movements. Sooyoung let the blonde guide everything, obeying every silent order like a good girl.  
  


"Such a tight pussy." Sooyoung's voice came out a little breathless due to the constant movements, and the sensual timbre made Jinsoul moan a moan worthy of a Grammy. "I love fucking this pussy. Feel how you swallow my fingers... Fuck, Jinsoul, it's heavenly."  
  


Jinsoul wanted to dig her nails into something, she needed to somehow quench that absurd desire that Sooyoung was giving her. But she wouldn't ruin the painting of her car, so she just focused on biting her lower lip hard.

She gasped, rocking her hips when she felt the Sooyoung's other hand on her ass. A smile appeared on her lips as she got an idea.  
  


"Don't stop what you're doing." Jinsoul ordered, panting as if she was running for hours, but it was just the exertion that keeping control of her own body was causing her. "Get down on your knees. Sooyoung! Mmmm... Get down on your knees now!"  
  


Sooyoung quickly obeyed, not even caring about the fact that she would be kneeling on the dirty floor of that parking lot. She stopped penetrating Jinsoul to position herself better, waiting for some order to only then go back to fucking her.  
  


Jinsoul didn't say anything, just bent over a little, completely exposing herself to Sooyoung. The brunette then put her thumb inside her own mouth, wetting it before bringing it to the blonde's pussy, penetrating her. She heard a considerably loud moan, and she loved that sound. Jinsoul's sexy, husky voice moaning her name was without a doubt the hottest thing she had ever heard.  
Sooyoung moved her finger inside the blonde's pussy, using her index and middle finger to stimulate Jinsoul's clit. Jinsoul's legs wavered, making the brunette smile in satisfaction. But that wasn't enough, so using her left hand, Sooyoung spread Jinsoul's ass, inching her mouth closer to the small, tight hole to lick it. The brunette felt Jinsoul get even more wet if that was even possible, and that just encouraged her to continue.  
Jinsoul's body trembled with several contractions, leaking a good amount of cum on Sooyoung's eager lips, and the woman made sure to drink to the last drop.  
  


\-----  
  


Jinsoul was looking for Johnny when out of nowhere she ended up literally bumping into him, almost falling on her ass.  
  


"What happened?" Johnny asked worriedly, and curious for having seen Jinsoul come from another direction and not from the area where the bathrooms were. He knew, even though he wasn't completely sober, he knew that something had happened. It was written all over her face.  
  


"Nothing, I just... needed air." She lied, once again.  
  


Deep down she felt bad for not sharing all those things that were happening with Johnny. Although they were best friends and didn't keep secrets, she still didn't feel quite at ease to talk about Sooyoung and their complicated relationship.  
  


"Do you want some water?"  
  


Jinsoul just nodded her head when they got to the bar. The boy stroked her face and then leaned over the counter to order a bottle of water. Jinsoul crossed her arms and leaned back against one of the stools, staying with her back turned to the bar. She was looking around when her eyes met those brown ones. Sooyoung smiled, raising her drink towards the blonde.  
  


"Hottie." Jinsoul mouthed to the brunette, waggling her eyebrows.  
  


Sooyoung laughed, shaking her head, but reciprocated the mouthing by whispering the same word before walking away.  
  


"Should I ask what's going on between you two?" Jinsoul was startled to hear Johnny's question, turning to face him. "Do you wanna talk?"  
  


Jinsoul shook her head, grabbing the bottle of water from his hand. Johnny kept looking at her, waiting for some explanation. He knew that his best friend couldn't stand Sooyoung, so, in a way, that whole behavior was strange. Besides, he had heard the moans in Jinsoul's bathroom when Sooyoung showed up at her apartment in the middle of the night.  
Johnny just wanted Jinsoul to tell him what was going on and for her to stop hiding everything from him.  
  


"It's complicated. Can we just enjoy today and leave the conversation for later?"  
  


He held her gaze for a few seconds, but ended up giving in to Jinsoul's charms. Johnny nodded his head, pulling the blonde into his arms.  
  


\-----  
  


When Sooyoung found Olivia, she was finally alone, she had dumped the redhead girl that she was kissing before the Sooyoung left to dance.  
  


"Where were you? I thought you had left." Olivia asked.  
  


"Around." Sooyoung simply said, taking a generous sip of her strawberry drink.  
  


Olivia narrowed her eyes, the brunette's face was sweaty and a little flushed. She had gotten laid, that was obvious.  
  


"It looks like you rolled around on someone's bed, your hair is all wild and messy. What happened to you?"  
  


Sooyoung smiled, finishing her drink. Images of Jinsoul giving her orders and cumming so intensely in her mouth made her shiver. It had been wonderful.  
  


"I have no idea, but I hope it happens more often."


	19. A losing game

Sooyoung had her hands behind her head, relaxing. She had woken up early, but she was incredibly good-humored. Rare moments in her life. She opened the curtains and just lay there, admiring the beautiful view that her penthouse provided her with. She would never regret having spent so many thousands of dollars in that place, it was her comfort zone. Her own private paradise, and all conquered with her effort. Ever since she was young, she did everything to grow in life, to help her parents and to have the things she always dreamed of.  
  
And she had, almost everything.  
  


They wouldn't have to film that day, and Sooyoung just wanted to stay at home enjoying her own solitude. It wasn't something sad, she just wanted peace and her own company. No one else but herself. Was there anything better than silence? Being able to just focus on your thoughts in peace, do whatever you want or simply not do anything.  
  


Solitude was necessary, when healthy.  
  


Sooyoung couldn't remember the last time she had felt so good. If it was a while back, she'd never stay in her apartment alone for so long. If she wasn't with Olivia or Jiwoo, she'd probably be with some woman. She always needed a distraction to not end up going crazy, but lately, a calmness had settled in her being.  
It felt good to finally be in peace.  
  


Her only desire was to spend some time in peace and quiet with herself, maybe read a good book or just put her tv series up to date. But obviously, other people thought differently, and Sooyoung could confirm that when her phone began to ring. She rolled her eyes, grabbing the device to see who it was. If it was anyone else, she'd ignore it, but a call from Olivia should never be ignored.  
Even because Sooyoung liked her own life very much to risk it by ignoring Olivia's calls.  
  


"Don't tell me I'm going to have to get out of bed right now. Please, don't do that to me."  
  


"You're already awake?" Olivia sounded really bewildered, it usually took about ten or more calls for Sooyoung to answer the raven haired woman. "Are you accompanied?"  
  


"No, I just woke up."  
  


"Alone?"  
  


"Obviously." The brunette rolled her eyes.  
  


"Wow, that's a surprise. But anyways, it's good that you're already awake, you have an interview at 2PM today. Get up and get ready, I'll pick you up in a bit."  
  


"Olivia, it's still early." Sooyoung whined, she didn't want to get out of her bed to go out. She was so comfortable.  
  


"I know, but you need to do something to that bird nest on your head. And I also need to go to the beauty-salon. You're paying, of course."  
  


"You're trying to exploit me and you don't even try to be subtle about it."  
  


"Subtlety isn't my forte, you know that. Now just go get ready, I'll be in front of your building in forty minutes."  
  


"You know that's impossible."  
  


"I don't care. Hurry up. Bye."  
  


Sooyoung sighed loudly, knowing that it was impossible to argue with Olivia. It was a waste of time, she always managed to persuade the brunette.  
  


\-----  
  


Jinsoul, as always, was punctual, she had gone to the beauty-salon on the day before, and besides taking care of her hair by dying her roots completely, she also did her nails. She looked at herself in the car mirror before getting out, quickly putting on her sunglasses as soon as she was showered with the flashes from the cameras. It didn't matter where it was, nor when it was, the paparazzi were always ready to take pictures.  
  


"I hate them so much." The blonde grumbled, holding Kim Lip's hand; the woman always seemed the older when she was with Jinsoul, always protecting her from everything.  
  


Kim Lip pulled the blonde to her front, motioning for the security guards to open the back door of the studio where the interview would take place.  
  


"They are complete vultures." Finally inside the studio, the two of them were able to breathe in relief. Jinsoul wasn't the only one who got angry at the paparazzi, Kim Lip did as well. They could be very annoying when they wanted to, especially now that the blonde was dating such a famous guy, member of a very popular boy band. "You have half an hour to get ready before the show starts. Go to the dressing room, I'm going to talk to Doyeon and veto some questions."  
Jinsoul smiled in appreciation at Kim Lip; she wasn't only her friend and manager, she was also her guardian angel.  
  


\-----  
  


Olivia and Sooyoung arrived just in the nick of time, but luckily the brunette didn't need much besides a touch up on her hair. She looked flawless, and she felt wonderful, as usual. She greeted some people as she was led to the stage where Jinsoul and the hostess, Jang Doyeon, were waiting for her.  
As soon as Sooyoung stepped on the stage, the audience went crazy, making her smile and wave at them. She loved that attention, it was gratifying to see that she had the admiration of so many people just for doing something that she really loved: acting. Doyeon stood up to greet the brunette, being honored with a compliment from Sooyoung about her perfume. Jinsoul heard it, and she felt like laughing at how brazen Sooyoung was. She was always flirting.  
  


Their eyes met and Sooyoung had to be very discreet as she looked at the blonde's flashy neckline. It may have gone unnoticed by many, but to Jinsoul it hadn't, and the blonde smiled, pleased with the brunette's gaze on her.  
  


The blonde simply loved to tease her.  
  


The show began and the two of them were introduced, and then a short video about the tv series was shown. It was live, but Sooyoung couldn't stop exchanging intense glances with the hostess. And that was bothering Jinsoul. After the short video, the cameras focused on the three women. Questions were asked to the two actresses in a random way, and they graciously answered every one. They were extremely charismatic, and the bickering between them amused the audience.  
  


Sooyoung never missed the chance to touch the hostess, making sure to glance at Jinsoul when she did so. It was almost like a game.  
  


A dirty and dangerous game.  
  


Sooyoung knew that she was playing with fire, but it was fun to see Jinsoul trying not to pay attention to her and ignore her, even if her expression made her discomfort clear.  
  


The commercials came on, and thus Jinsoul was able to get out of there to go drink some water. She needed some time alone, and she needed to be strong to not fall for Sooyoung's games.  
  


The brunette was a losing game.  
  


[...]  
  


"We're back with our darlings Jung Jinsoul and Ha Sooyoung." The audience vibrated, clapping excitedly and making various sounds. "These two beauties as you know very well are the protagonists of the newest and famous SBS series; Blowaster. Did you two expect the tv series to be so successful?"  
  


"Uh, actually not that much." Sooyoung was sincere, causing the audience to burst out laughing. "When I read the script and learned more about it, I thought it would be just another one of many teen series out there. But Jaesang managed to surprise me with all these mysteries, even the characters' day-to-day is very interesting. We have received many positive reviews."  
  


"Many of them are compliments to the very realistic performances." Jinsoul added.  
  


"Especially mine." Sooyoung interrupted Jinsoul, smiling arrogantly and waggling her eyebrows at the camera.  
  


Both the hostess and the audience loved that, chortling at the brunette's playfulness. Everyone was used to that playful and egocentric way of hers.  
Everyone, except Jinsoul.  
  


"You're the least complimented, even the extras get more compliments than you." The blonde sneered.  
  


"You know that's not true." The brunette countered, still smiling, which made Jinsoul irritated. The blonde liked it when she was able to affect Sooyoung with her provocations. "Jinsoul is the one who has the habit of making mistakes on purpose during our kissing scenes just to be able to kiss me several times."  
  


"Oh! Is that true?"  
  


"That's such a lie!" Jinsoul seethed, glaring at Sooyoung angrily. If her eyes had lasers, the brunette would be in pieces. "Sooyoung's the one who keeps making mistakes while filming and she never wants to end the scene just to kiss me more."  
  


"That's true." Sooyoung nodded in agreement; a sly smile on her lips. The audience was incredulous with the brunette's confession. "I love her kisses. It's the only good thing about her."  
  


 _Besides her delicious taste and pleasurable moans,_ Sooyoung completed in thought, feeling a slight shiver run through her body at the memory of a few things. Jinsoul was like a Goddess in bed, she knew how to drive Sooyoung crazy and she didn't even need to touch her. Those eyes overflowing with pleasure and that hoarse voice calling her name were enough... they were the fuel needed to set the brunette on fire.  
  


Jinsoul was Sooyoung's losing game.  
  


"It seems that it isn't just Yves who agrees with that, our dear Sooyoung also agrees."  
  


Applause took over the environment, but Sooyoung was staring at Jinsoul, making her uncomfortable with such intensity in her brown eyes.  
  


Sooyoung was just playing, it was amazing to see Jinsoul surrendered to her.  
  


The rest of the interview was relaxed, everyone present was having fun with the Blowaster's protagonists. Especially with Sooyoung, as she was always teasing Jinsoul and not so subtly flirting with the interviewer. It could have gone unnoticed by the less attentive, but the blonde was bothered by all the brunette's compliments to the other woman.  
  


Even if she didn't admit it, Jinsoul loved Sooyoung's attention on her, inflating her ego. And seeing the brunette give the same attention to another woman had left Jinsoul a little angry.  
  


\-----  
  


Jinsoul had just arrived at her apartment. She was exhausted, she just wanted to take a shower and to rest. Although her day wasn't too busy, it was tiring. Walking up and down, running away from the paparazzi, was something really exhausting. She took off all her clothes, putting them in the laundry basket before heading to the shower-box. She could fill the bathtub, but it would take too long. And she wanted immediate relief.  
  


She took a long, relaxing shower, dried herself, and got out of the bathroom with her phone in hand. She answered Kim Lip's text messages to confirm her commitments on the next day, she also had some from Choerry and Gowon, which she also answered even though they weren't really important. She was about to drop the phone on her bed when she got a new text message, and she wasn't even that surprised to see who it was from.  
  


Sooyoung: You left and you didn't even say goodbye to me. We could've gone for a walk in the bathroom. I know you love bathrooms as much as I do.  
  


Jinsoul: I'm forced to hang out with you every day, it's enough to have to be polite to you during the filming of the show. Needy of my attention much?  
  


Sooyoung: HAHAHAHA! Needy yes, but for your pussy.  
  


Jinsoul: Wrong answer, you're gross when you want to be.  
  


The blonde locked her phone screen and tossed it on the bed. She picked up a comfortable outfit and got dressed, returning to her phone as she threw herself onto her bed. She turned on the television, opening Netflix with the intention of putting some of her tv series up to date. Her phone vibrated, and she knew that it was Sooyoung again.  
  


Sooyoung: Sorry, but I can't control myself. It's your fault for being so hot.  
  


Jinsoul: At least be subtle...  
  


Sooyoung: I thought you liked it when I was straightforward.  
  


Jinsoul: And I do, but only when we're having sex.  
  


Sooyoung: Hmm, how about we do that today? I miss touching you, you looked amazing earlier today. I loved your hair, it gives you a sexy and innocent air.  
  


Jinsoul: Oh really? I thought your eyes were lost in Doyeon's cleavage(:  
  


Sooyoung: Are you jealous?????  
  


Jinsoul: Jealous? Me? Please...  
  


Sooyoung: Good because I scheduled to go out with her next Friday. I always knew that that woman liked women too. She must be a Goddess in bed. Those breasts... fuck! I'm going to rub my pussy on them.  
  


Jinsoul: You're really gross!  
  


Sooyoung: Don't judge me, I'm only human, with a lot of carnal desires. Can I see you today?  
  


Jinsoul: No.  
  


Sooyoung: Why not? Please, Jinsoul. Don't be mean to me. I dreamt that you gave me a lap dance, I need to fulfill that or I'm going to die.  
  


Jinsoul: Too bad, call someone else and fulfill your fantasies. I'm going to sleep with my boyfriend, and who knows, maybe I'll give him a very sexy private dance(: He loves it when I take off my clothes very slowly.  
  


Sooyoung: So this is how you wanna play?  
  


Jinsoul: I'm not playing, it's just facts.  
  


Sooyoung: Alright then, just don't complain later.  
  


Jinsoul just visualized it, choosing not to answer. She loved to tease Sooyoung, but from what she had already seen of the brunette, the woman was a box full of surprises and it was never possible to predict what she will do.  
And deep down, Jinsoul knew that she'd pay dearly in that game.  
  


And she could come out losing badly.  
  


\-----  
  


Sooyoung locked the door of her apartment, pressing the blonde against it. She used her legs to push the woman's legs apart, standing between them and pushing her hips forward. She grabbed the beautiful woman's hands, lifting them until they were above her long golden hair, her wrists being firmly pressed against the wood.  
  


"You smell delightfully." Soojin said; her voice was a mixture of gasps and sighs.  
  


Sooyoung smiled, bringing her mouth to the blonde's white neck. They had met again at a charity event that the brunette had attended a few days ago, and they had exchanged phone numbers. All it took was an invitation to go out for drinks and now there they were, about to have sex.  
  


"I know." As arrogant as ever, all Sooyoung did was agree. She used her lips to caress the blonde's neck, and Sooyoung knew how to use her mouth very well. The brunette has always liked to perfect herself, and when she was with a woman, she gave her best to see the woman tremble in exhaustion in her arms and with a satisfied smile. There was nothing better than to give pleasure to someone. "Your breasts are so soft." The brunette murmured, pressing her small breasts against the blonde's full and perky breasts.  
  


Soojin freed her wrists, her eyes fixed on the Sooyoung's face as she slowly brought her hands to the straps of her dress, lowering it. Sooyoung wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, waiting eagerly to see the blonde naked. She had waited all night for that, at one point she thought she wasn't going to be able to take her somewhere private, but as usual, she had succeeded.  
An irresistible charm was a precious weapon for those who knew how to use it. Sooyoung knew that.  
  


"Squeeze them. They are all yours." The blonde ran her right hand through Sooyoung's hair, gripping the strands of the brunette's hair and bringing her head towards her breasts free of any fabric. "Do whatever you want. Suck them."  
  


Sooyoung didn't need a second order; too excited by the blonde's boldness to take control of the situation, she simply gave a long lick on one of the woman's succulent nipples. Sooyoung's mouth watered, and she moaned when she closed her lips around the blonde's hardened nipple to suck it with devotion. Soojin moaned, still gripping the brunette's hair.  
  


"Your mouth is heavenly. Mmm, yeah..." Soojin moaned.  
  


Sooyoung could finally do to those breasts everything she wanted to do throughout the whole night. Red and deep marks marked the blonde's extremely white skin, and the brunette couldn't care less. She really wanted to leave the woman's body completely marked, she just wanted to let out all her tension on that beautiful body. Sooyoung got on her knees, her eyes fixed on the blonde's face. She didn't want to waste time with teasing; so she just pulled the woman's panties to the side and sank her lips and tongue in Soojin's pussy, being thanked with the woman's pleasurable moans.  
  


Sooyoung had gotten so angry at the thought of Jinsoul dancing for Johnny and taking off her clothes for him. She couldn't handle the fact that that guy had the blonde exclusively, at all times and not just when it was possible. He could touch her any way he wanted, kiss and suck her whole body.  
Sooyoung wanted to have the same luck.  
  


\-----  
  


Jinsoul was getting ready to go back to sleep when she got a text message. She expected it to be Johnny telling where he was, or maybe Kim Lip with some new addition to her schedule, but it was neither, instead it was Sooyoung.  
  


Sooyoung: Thank you for the great advice, I decided to follow it and I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight. P.S: I won a wonderful lap dance. P.S²: She was already naked.  
  


Jinsoul locked her phone screen and closed her eyes, feeling like laughing.  
  


"This woman really is a losing game."


	20. Inevitable

Sooyoung let out a long sigh; goosebumps slowly raising on her skin, her breathing heavy, her heart racing. She had one of her hands pressed against the blonde's lower back and her other hand running through the woman's long hair, stroking it. Jinsoul, on her turn, placed delicate kisses on the brunette's protruding collarbone, using her tongue time or another to tease her. The light salty taste caused by the sweat was stirring her palate.  
  
"We really can't help it, can we?" Sooyoung asked rhetorically, looking up at the ceiling and remembering everything that had happened just a few minutes ago. Jinsoul shook her head, still focused on kissing the brunette's tanned skin. "And I must say... you look so sexy when you fuck angry."  
  


Jinsoul let out a laugh, hiding her face in the crook of Sooyoung's neck. Her breath blew against Sooyoung's skin, causing goosebumps on her skin. They had exchanged angry text messages before Sooyoung said that she was on her way to the blonde's apartment, and received a rude response. But in the end, they ended up bickering for a bit and then in a matter of seconds, they were tearing off their clothes and having sex throughout the apartment.  
  


It was simply inevitable.  
  


"I look sexy in any way." The blonde whispered loud enough for the brunette to hear. The warm breath of her mouth hitting her tanned skin, made Sooyoung sigh and tighten her arms around Jinsoul. "You can't resist me, that's a fact."  
  


"You can't resist me either."  
  


"You can be annoying, and a terrible actress, but you know how to fuck like no one else."  
  


Sooyoung burst out laughing, moving her short nails up Jinsoul's back until she reached her shoulders, where she pressed between them, feeling a little tension in the blonde's muscles.  
  


"I'm one of the best actresses, if not the best, of this generation." The brunette bragged. "And I really know how to fuck. If there was a gift for fucking, that would be mine. Goddess of sex."  
  


"You're so self-centered." Jinsoul tried to move away from her, but Sooyoung was faster, rolling on the bed and getting on top of the blonde.  
Their eyes met and the Sooyoung smiled, using her legs to spread Jinsoul's and stay between them.  
  


"And you're so hot."  
  


They stared intensely at each other for long seconds, until neither of them could resist anymore and inched their mouths closer so they could kiss, initiating a long, sensual kiss. Their lips moved skillfully, in sync, fitting perfectly. Sooyoung used her own mouth to caress Jinsoul's, lightly nibbling both of the blonde's lower and upper lip. She slid her tongue into Jinsoul's mouth, which eagerly received it. The desire was palpable, during the kiss as well as inside that room.  
  


You could cut their sexual tension with a knife.  
  


Nothing else could be heard besides sucking sounds, heavy breaths and wild hearts. There were no complications, no fights nor broken promises. They were just two women with a strong mutual desire and an endless urge to reach the absolute pleasure that a good fuck was capable of providing.  
Fucking just for fucking can be interesting when you fuck well.  
Just Sooyoung and Jinsoul, surrendering themselves to the pleasures of the flesh. And unconsciously... to the desires of their hearts.  
  


[...]  
  


Jinsoul grabbed her pillow, hugging it as she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. The brunette's fleshy and soft lips slid down her skin, trailing a sinful path towards her ass. Sooyoung had her hands splayed on both sides of the blonde's waist, her wrists supporting her so she could continue kissing that smooth, white skin.  
  


The smell of sex that lingered on Jinsoul's skin was definitely one of Sooyoung's favorite scents, especially when the woman was as perfect as Jinsoul.  
  


"That's better than a massage." Jinsoul sighed.  
  


Sooyoung smiled, moving to the side to sit next to Jinsoul. She watched the blonde turn her head to the side, looking at her with sleepy eyes.  
  


"It's my secret technique."  
  


"I bet it's a success with the ladies."  
  


"Tell me something I do that's not successful with women."  
  


Jinsoul rolled her eyes at Sooyoung's arrogance, laying her head back on the pillow, this time looking in the opposite direction of the brunette.  
  


"Romanticism perhaps."  
  


"Touché."  
  


A silence fell over them, but it wasn't uncomfortable, there were simply no words to be said. Sooyoung stayed for a few seconds staring at the blonde's back; admiring the few red marks on her white skin. The blonde's back was bare, just like part of her ass, since the bedsheet was draped over her legs. Sooyoung smiled, feeling tempted to have another round of sex with that woman. Jinsoul seemed to feel Sooyoung's hesitation, and when the brunette got up, she turned around to look at her, not understanding.  
  


"Why are you getting dressed?" Jinsoul asked without understanding, completely confused.  
  


The atmosphere between them was so good that Jinsoul thought that Sooyoung would sleep there with her. She didn't have any problem in sharing her bed with Sooyoung. Besides, she could wake up later and have some more of the pleasure that their fucking provided her.  
  


"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's because I'm leaving." The brunette looked at Jinsoul after clasping the clasp of her bra, moving to the side to pick up her jeans and shirt. Sooyoung just wanted to take a relaxing shower and then lay on her bed, enjoying the silence of her apartment.  
  


"Sleep here." Jinsoul said, and Sooyoung grimaced, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Jinsoul frowned, not understanding the brunette's reaction. Had she said or done something wrong? "What?"  
  


Sooyoung finished getting dressed, going to the mirror that was in the door of the closet so she could look at herself. She looked up and down and smiled at her own reflection. She looked beautiful for someone who had spent hours after hours having hot, wicked sex. Jinsoul remained where she was, now lying on her stomach, her eyes conveying her confusion.  
  


"I'm not good enough to sleep with someone casually." Sooyoung walked over to the bed, propping one knee on the mattress as support to lean forward and seal her lips to the blonde's. "I'm only good for sex, remember? That's all I'm good for."  
  


Jinsoul opened her eyes; a little, actually, very affected by the brunette's words. She swallowed hard, feeling the saliva tearing down her throat. Sooyoung smiled at her one last time, getting up and leaving the bedroom without a glance back.  
  


Oh how the tables have turned.  
  


"Damn..." Jinsoul murmured to herself, grabbing her pillow to put it over her head. Sooyoung knew how to affect her like no one else in the world, and it wasn't always in a good way.  
Sometimes it really hurt.  
  


\-----  
  


Jinsoul was terribly distracted, everyone around her seemed to be at full speed while she just tried to keep up with them. She had accepted Choerry's and Gowon's invitation to watch a movie and then go shopping, but the blonde seemed to be miles and miles away. Inside the cinema she had the excuse of paying attention to the movie, but when they left the room and headed for the clothing stores, it was impossible for her friends not to notice her totally aloof state.  
  


"Okay, tell us why you're behaving like this. Did something happen?"  
  


"What?" Jinsoul woke up from her little trance, looking at Choerry, confused.

Her friend lifted one of her eyebrows, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's nothing really, I'm just thinking about some commitments I have."  
  


"You really think you can fool us?" Gowon approached them, bringing with her three blouses hanging from her left arm. She looked at Jinsoul with a raised eyebrow, showing that she hadn't believed not even a little in her excuse. "We've been watching you since early. In fact, you seem aloof for a few days now."  
  


"You can trust us. You know that, right?" Choerry said with a smile.  
  


"Do not guilt-trip me. I know that." The blonde rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair. "It's too complicated, okay? I still don't want to talk about it."  
  


"Relationship problems?"  
  


"Not exactly. Can we just keep shopping for clothes?"  
  


"Are you going to help us with your opinions or are you going to continue thinking about your commitments?" Jinsoul lifted her middle finger towards Gowon, making her laugh. "Let's go."  
  


Jinsoul finally managed to focus on her friends, distracting her mind with shopping. But time or another, even without her wanting to, her mind ended up going back to a certain cheeky and very sexy brunette. It was becoming unbearable and bothersome how often she thought about Sooyoung, or how she kept wondering what she must be doing, if she was with someone else. Jinsoul felt that she was beginning to create a certain possessiveness with the brunette, and she knew she couldn't allow that.  
  


Sooyoung wasn't hers, she wasn't anyone's. Jinsoul knew that.  
She wanted to convince herself that it was all in her head, that it all was nothing but immense pleasure provided by the brunette. _None of it was real, it couldn't be_. Jinsoul was beginning to have internal conflicts about her feelings, she no longer knew how to find out what exactly was going on in her mind... in her heart. Afraid, she knew she had to prove something to herself.  
  


\-----  
  


Monday alone was usually tiring and melancholic, but that one brought with it a heavier atmosphere. And that was obvious between the two protagonists. Sooyoung was very quiet, though she didn't seem as grumpy as Jinsoul. Everything seemed to be a reason for the blonde to have an outburst and utter profanities.  
  


"Jinsoul, can you-"  
  


"No!" The blonde cut the brunette off rudely, barely glancing at her when she moved away from her in heavy strides.  
  


Sooyoung frowned, watching Jinsoul walk away. _They were okay, weren't they?_ Sooyoung thought hard, searching deep into her memories to try to find the possible reason for Jinsoul's mood. She had noticed the blonde's strange mood early, but she thought it might just be that time of the month. Now she wasn't so sure anymore. She watched the other woman walking away, waiting a few minutes before following her.  
  


"Do you want to tell me why you're so angry or am I going to have to pull it out of you?" Sooyoung barely closed the bathroom door and immediately felt her back colliding against the wood. She gasped, swallowing hard as she fixed her eyes on Jinsoul's so intense brown ones. "Jinsoul?"  
  


The blonde didn't answer right away, and Sooyoung just watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath. As if she was feeling the brunette's scent. Jinsoul splayed her hands on both sides of Sooyoung's head, opening her eyes and staring at her intensely.  
  


"Your presence sets me off."  
  


"Hm, I know that." Sooyoung said cheekily, flashing a smile as she brought her hands to the blonde's waist. She tried to pull Jinsoul closer, but the blonde's body didn't even move an inch.  
  


"I want to choke you."  
  


Sooyoung licked her own lips, inching them closer to Jinsoul's, staying a few centimeters away from that extremely delicious and tempting mouth.  
  


"That's not news to me." The brunette tried to kiss her, but Jinsoul moved her head to the side, making the brunette kiss her neck. Sooyoung smiled, placing a long, wet peck there. "Why are you so mean to me?"  
  


"You don't deserve me to be good to you. You womanizer."  
  


"I love your compliments." Sooyoung tightened her hands on Jinsoul's waist and pushed her back towards the wall. "But I still prefer to hear your cussing... You look so sexy when you're angry."  
  


"Let go of me."  
  


"No..." Sooyoung started kissing Jinsoul's chin, biting it slowly. "You smell so good." Sooyoung murmured against the blonde's skin, running her hands up Jinsoul's bare thighs until reaching the hem of the dress she was wearing.  
Jinsoul was dressed as Beta, filming still hadn't ended that day. Sooyoung couldn't control her own impulse, taking the blonde's soft lips with her own, snaking her tongue into that inviting mouth. They were so involved in that kiss, it was as if nothing around mattered anymore. The brunette's fingers touched Jinsoul's panties, and it was in that exact moment that Sooyoung's phone rang, bringing both of them back to reality.  
  


Without moving away from Jinsoul, Sooyoung just looked at her phone to see who it was and she wasn't surprised to see a text message from Jaesang wanting to know where she was. She sighed, silently cussing the fact that they couldn't carry that on to the end. The blonde's lips were slightly swollen and extremely inviting, Sooyoung just wanted to suck them and bite them. Maybe feel them all over her body, marking her skin. It was impossible to control herself in the presence of Jinsoul.  
  


"Let me go." The blonde's voice came out as low as a hoarse whisper. Jinsoul no longer seemed angry, in fact, she was as calm as a summer sea. Hypnotized might be the best definition for her state. "We have to continue filming."  
  


"Can I come by your house today? After we finish here..."  
  


Sooyoung remained close to Jinsoul, keeping her gaze on the blonde's inviting lips. She was tempted to ignore her job and just stay there. She would never understand why she couldn't resist that woman.  
  


"No." Jinsoul answered dryly, angry once again. Sooyoung was confused, and even more so when the blonde just pushed her back and moved away from her. "I'm going to talk to the doorman and ban your access to my building. I don't want you there ever again."  
  


"Another farewell?"  
  


Jinsoul didn't say anything, just stared at Sooyoung in an intense way before walking past her to leave the bathroom, leaving behind a confused Sooyoung. What the hell had happened? Everything was okay between them, wasn't it?  
What did I do to that woman to deserve such treatment?, the brunette wondered in thought, confused and feeling helpless. Dealing with Jinsoul sometimes was like walking into a dark place full of obstacles.  
\-----  
  
  
 ***ACTION!***  
  


Yves watched her girlfriend from a distance, she was focused on the glass of juice in front of her and she had a beautiful smile gracing her lips painted in a very light pink. She felt lucky to have Beta in her life, she never imagined that she could meet someone so incredible after moving to a new city once again. Her only desire was to not have to leave there too, she didn't want to move away from her girl.  
  


"Your order." A boy with a charming smile said, he was shamelessly trying to flirt with Yves.  
  


Oh if only he knew that the brunette only had eyes for one person in this whole world, and that person definitely wasn't the café waiter. She just nodded her head, grabbing the tray with her order and Beta's before returning to their table.  
  


"Took you long enough..." Beta murmured as soon as Yves sat down next to her. She had an adorable pout on her lips, but soon enough was attacking the French fries. "I'm starving."  
  


"I can't believe I let my baby starve." Yves smiled at her girlfriend, watching her eat the French fries. It was amazing how Beta still looked beautiful with a mouth full of food. "You're so beautiful."  
  


"And you say that to everyone, you shameless womanizer."  
  


 ***CUT!***  
  
  
"Jinsoul, that's not your line. It's a romantic moment, you need to put your differences aside when you're filming."  
  


The two women stared at each other seriously while Jaesang scolded Jinsoul. Sooyoung was now even more confused by the blonde's behavior, but now she knew that the blonde's anger involved another woman. But who?  
  


Jinsoul apologized and asked to repeat the scene. This time there were no mistakes and the scene was finished without incidents and with praise from the director. Sooyoung could hardly wait for the chance to talk to the blonde, to ask her what her problem was and understand the reason for that so rude treatment. She didn't remember doing anything to deserve that. Sooyoung changed clothes quickly and went to look for Jinsoul, not finding her right away. The brunette was about to grab her phone to send a text to the blonde when she saw her, and she wasn't alone. Johnny had one of his arms around the blonde's waist possessively, they were talking excitedly with Jaesang and one of the editors. Jinsoul's and Sooyoung's eyes met for long minutes, and the brunette saw the cynical smile on Jinsoul's lips as she snuggled into that guy's arms and kissed him in an almost obscene way.  
Sooyoung just rolled her eyes and left. She shouldn't have felt bothered, but she did. It was impossible to control.  
\-----  
  


Sooyoung sat down on her comfortable and spacious couch after getting out of the shower, she had needed one to relax and finally be able to rest. She felt her back ache, she needed a massage urgently. She sent a text to Olivia, asking her to schedule a massage for her at some spa. She knew that her manager wouldn't answer instantly, she was probably busy with someone. Sooyoung remembered hearing her comment about having a date.  
  


She turned on the TV precisely when a story about her was playing. The title was none other than 'Is Bae Joohyun the newest fling of the infamous Ha Sooyoung?', and on the screen several pictures of them smiling and talking flashed. They had gone out on the day before to have lunch and coffee. They had met at a party and Sooyoung got Joohyun's number, but despite feeling attracted to the beautiful brunette, it had been with the intention of starting a friendship. One of the bad sides of fame was this, you can't be seen with someone because the press automatically deems it a relationship.  
Sooyoung hated that, mainly because she had a lot of girl friends. And she felt certain apprehension to go out with them because rumors like this one would start. Of course her reputation never helped her in that sense, but they didn't have to think that every girl who hung out with her was her girlfriend. Right?  
She turned off the TV, sinking into her couch. She was bored, Olivia wasn't there to cheer her up, and neither was Jiwoo. The two of them were busy with other people somewhere. Even Jinsoul had dismissed her... Jinsoul. Sooyoung lifted her back from her couch in a jolt when her mind began to work. The events during the day, the cold way the blonde treated her, especially when lately they were in a good place with each other and getting along well.  
  


"This has to be it..." Sooyoung murmured to herself, flashing a sly smile upon realizing that Jinsoul was just jealous.  
  


She shouldn't get excited about that, but it was inevitable.  
  



	21. Unbearable feeling

Sooyoung: Can we see each other today?  
  
Jinsoul: No!  
  


Sooyoung: Why?? I miss hearing you moan and groan... I get wet just by thinking about it.  
  


Jinsoul: I don't want to!  
  


Sooyoung: Hm... always the same thing.  
  


Sooyoung: Alright then. I won't insist, I'm tired of running after you. Not even when I give in you make it easy for me.  
  


Sooyoung: I don't understand, Jung Jinsoul, and honestly? I'm tired of trying to understand. Congratulations, you got what you wanted(:  
  
  
Six days had passed since that text message exchange between the two and Jinsoul still didn't understand what Sooyoung meant exactly. Honestly, she just didn't want to understand, she wanted to fool herself. She really wanted to put an end to that complicated thing that they've been having for months, but then why did it feel so wrong to stay away from the brunette for so long?  
  


Jinsoul was angry at Sooyoung, because she couldn't stop thinking about her and because every day she appeared on the news with different women. Okay, it wasn't every day, but the news often hinted at the actress flings. It was too tiring mentally and the blonde couldn't handle it. Jinsoul could deny it out loud, but there was a little voice within her that admitted the jealousy she felt.  
  


She shouldn't, yeah, she really shouldn't. Why? Simple, because they have a relationship that's completely and totally sexual. Something just physical, with no emotions. There are no rules that forbid Sooyoung from living her life and having affairs with other women; because even though Jinsoul's relationship with Johnny is fake, they still had sex and felt a huge affection for each other, though they were just friends.  
  


Jinsoul shouldn't demand anything of Sooyoung, and that was why she opted to just walk away. She needed to exorcise the brunette from her life. It was necessary, before there was no way out of that situation. Not to mention that it was very dangerous, and Jinsoul was surprised to not have seen anything on the media about Sooyoung's often visits to her apartment. After all, there was no way to miss the brunette's flashy car. Only she had a vehicle with a huge pizza sticker on the hood. Who wouldn't see that?  
  


Jinsoul knew that she should walk away before all hell broke loose, even because she wasn't ready to face all that. And maybe she'd never be ready.  
But the thing was that; she unfortunately missed Sooyoung, and couldn't just simply ignore her. Deep down, she didn't even want that.  
  


 _Everything would be so much easier if we continued to hate each other as usual_ , the blonde thought, letting out a long, heavy sigh. Jinsoul wasn't immune to feelings, and to her misfortune, even unintentionally, she somehow ended up growing attached to Sooyoung. Because it had been long weeks since the actress had showed another side of her, and even though she was still the same womanizer, she no longer treated her like some random woman.  
  


Somehow what they had, had become special, and Jinsoul wanted to avoid at all costs that that evolved into something more.  
  


"You won't believe this, Jinsoul!" An excited - and full of shopping bags - Kim Lip opened the door of Jinsoul's apartment, waking her up from her trance and nearly causing her to drop her phone on the floor. "Johnny's personal manager called me and you two are going to be on the next cover of WKorea magazine." Kim Lip clapped her hands excitedly, dropping the shopping bags on the floor and looking at Jinsoul all smiley.  
  


"What do you mean? What?" Jinsoul asked dazedly, blinking a few times while her mind assimilated the new information.  
  


"Exactly what you heard, babe. You and your hot boyfriend will be on the next cover of WKorea!" Jinsoul jumped from the couch, gaping. "Oh yeah, that was the reaction I wanted to see."  
  


"Oh my God, Lippie! I don't believe it!" Jinsoul has always loved the magazine, and being on the cover was like fulfilling a childhood dream. "I'm going to be on the fucking cover of WKorea!"  
  


"Yes, you will!" Kim Lip celebrated along with Jinsoul. The two of them began a kind of celebratory dance which ended with them falling on one of the couches laughing. "You need to see the clothes I've separated for you to wear on the photoshoot. One more beautiful than the other, I'm sure they'll look wonderful."  
  


Jinsoul just nodded, Kim Lip was great at many things, especially at everything that involved fashion. She was so good that Jinsoul never needed to hire a stylist, her agent/manager was all she needed. At last she had the perfect subject to get her mind off Sooyoung and all the complication involving both of them.  
  


She just wished to be able to get the brunette out of her head forever.  
  


\-----  
  


Sooyoung flashed a smile, nodding her head approvingly at the clothes Jiwoo had chosen. She was at her best friend's apartment, helping her choose a good outfit so they could go to lunch and then go shopping.  
  


"I look beautiful in anything, it's a fact." Jiwoo commented with a faint air of arrogance, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. There was no denying it, it was really a fact that she looked wonderful wearing any kind of clothes.  
  


"It looks like someone is starting to sound a lot like me."  
  


"It's the coexistence." Jiwoo countered, joking with the actress. "You still haven't told me the reason for your sleepy countenance."  
  


Sooyoung sighed, she hasn't been sleeping well and she didn't even know why. She just lay on her bed and rolled from one side to the other, without being able to sleep a full night in peace. Her mind was a mess, full of jumbled thoughts, so she still didn't know exactly what was disturbing her sleep and causing her insomnia.  
  


"To be honest, I don't know." Sooyoung shrugged, resting her splayed hands on the mattress beneath her. "I just haven't been able to sleep, you know?"  
  


"Hmmm..." Jiwoo murmured as she finished applying lipstick on her lips, then wiping the corners of her mouth even though they weren't smudged. It was a habit. "Maybe it's the many night outs? With that brunette... What's her name?"  
  


"Joohyun?"  
  


"Yes! That's her!" Jiwoo waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You two having an affair or what?"  
  


"We're just friends." Sooyoung answered quickly, receiving a sneer from Jiwoo. "I'm serious. If she was the reason for my sleepless nights, I'd have already fixed the problem. You can bet on it."  
  


"So there's another woman in play?"  
  


"Why do you think this involves a woman?" Jiwoo didn't say anything, just stared at Sooyoung in a way that words weren't needed. The brunette understood her best friend's look. "There are other things going on in my life."  
  


"If you say so..."  
  


Sooyoung rolled her eyes, quickly standing up upon seeing that Jiwoo was finally ready. She bent her left arm and lifted it so that her best friend would intertwine her arm to hers, and then the two of them left the bedroom towards the front door. During the drive to one of their favorite restaurants, they talked about several things, including their respective jobs and some gossip.  
  


It was all that Sooyoung needed, a whole day with her best friend to have some peace of mind.  
\-----  
  


The days then passed in a blink of an eye... In Sooyoung's perspective, too fast even; and in Jinsoul's, they practically dragged on.  
  


Johnny had to go back to LA earlier, the rehearsals for the NCT tour were going to start early, as well as the interviews and appearances in talk shows. When the time came to say goodbye, the same old melodrama happened, much of it by Jinsoul. She never liked goodbyes, especially because she knew she'd be alone in her apartment again.  
Which by the way, was too big for a single person in her opinion.  
Maybe she really needed someone there by her side, keeping her company and cuddling her. But her life has been so messy lately that Jinsoul didn't even have time to close her eyes and sleep for a whole night. Especially now.  
  


 _Why do these things only happen to me?,_ the blonde thought, chuckling ironically. If the situation wasn't so tragic, it would be comical. There she was, once again, sitting on the balcony of her bedroom feeling the wind mess her hair, and with her thoughts far away. In fact, not as far away as she thought.  
  


Less than 30 minutes away, to be more precise. The reason for her torment and her reveries, the reason why she was going crazy... The damn brunette who turned Jinsoul's life upside down, and affected her in such a way that the blonde could no longer go back.  
  


And who could make it all okay again? Yup...  
She didn't know... or at least she pretended she didn't.  
  


"Shit." The blonde cussed, pushing the chair back when she felt the warm liquid run down her left thigh.  
  


She was so distracted that she didn't even notice that the tea cup was on the edge of the table, and when she bumped her knee into the table, the greenish liquid overflowed and ran down her thigh, clinging to it. Jinsoul grimaced, feeling uncomfortable because her skin was already all sticky.

She got up quickly, walked into her bedroom, and headed for the bathroom, quickly getting into the shower-box. She turned on the hot water of the shower which splashed on the floor, splashing her feet. Without thinking twice, and without caring either, she got under the water, closing her eyes as she felt her face being covered by the waterfall coming from the shower.  
She took a deep breath, letting the air out slowly. Her mind was still a jumble of thoughts, which she tried to ignore, to think about anything else. But still, Sooyoung was present in all of them.  
  


"What the fuck am I going to do?"  
  


\-----  
  


The first thing Sooyoung did before opening her eyes was to bring both her hands to her face and press them against her eyelids. She sighed heavily, gaining courage to then open her eyes and get up from her bed. But the courage didn't come, she just remained there, lying on her not so small bed. Sooyoung just wanted to spend the whole day there, in her safe-haven, in her little corner. Away from all the madness of the world outside, away from everything and everyone.  
  


Especially from a certain brown-eyed blonde.  
  


 _Damn her_ , the brunette cussed her in thought. Sooyoung couldn't understand the reason why she was feeling like that because of Jinsoul, it has always been just desire. Why did Jinsoul now simply torment everything in her life and not in the same fun way as before? It was really disturbing.  
Sooyoung wanted to feel angry at Jinsoul, but every time she tried to, she just felt a huge empty void.  
  


"Yup, Sooyoung..." She talked to herself, letting out a bitter laugh. She removed her hands from her face and opened her eyes, blinking a few times before focusing on the white ceiling above her. "You're fucked, so fucked." She concluded, and it was true. She knew that she was really in trouble, that there was no turning back. But she'd never admit to feeling anything more than a strong attraction for Jinsoul.  
It wasn't worth it; that was what she was sure of, at least she thought she was.  
  


 _I wanted to be fucked, but in another sense. It would be a lot better than this bottomless pit_ , The brunette couldn't help the mischievous thought. She shook her head to shoo away the images that appeared in her head.

Sooyoung pushed her blanket away, leaving her torso uncovered. The cold wind from the AC hit Sooyoung's body, making her shudder slightly. Not intimidated, she sat up on the bed, stretching. She groaned when she felt her bones pop and her tense muscles relax a little. She turned her neck to the left side, groaning as she felt much more relaxed; she repeated the same movement to the right side, feeling the same immediate relief.  
She yawned quickly before pushing the rest of the blanket away to then jump out of bed. Sooyoung walked to the switch near the bathroom door, which had four buttons. She pressed the second one and then the thick shutters of her glass windows opened. Sunshine invaded her bedroom, illuminating it completely. The brunette walked over to one of the windows to be able to contemplate a little of Seoul, she simply loved her city. A smile appeared on her lips, for some reason something about that view gave her the energy she needed to act. She felt energetic.  
  


And she really needed energy because she knew that the day today would be full. The tv show was back to filming and she needed to be mentally ready to act with Jinsoul.  
  


Sooyoung hoped to have enough strength to put up with that unsettling blonde.  
  


"I'm going to need patience to be able to put up with it all today." She grumbled to herself, walking towards the bathroom. "And sanity too." She completed before pulling her pajama shirt over her head, revealing her perky, medium-sized breasts.  
  


[...]  
  


Olivia was walking beside Sooyoung, telling her about her weekly schedule. But her agent was talking so much that the actress could swear that she was telling her about her monthly schedule. Sooyoung was even trying to follow everything that Olivia fired off at her, but her brain barely registered the words spoken by the beautiful tall woman.  
  


The two of them walked through the corridors of the building where part of the Blowaster set was located. It was almost time for the first scene to be filmed. Luckily, in this first part she wouldn't act with Jinsoul, which was a relief for Sooyoung. Even though it was a little weird... What?! No! It would be great not to have to face her.  
  


That was what Sooyoung preferred to believe and fool herself.  
  


"Speaking of marketing campaigns for clothing lines." They entered the elevator that would take them to the fourth floor, where one of the sets in that building was set. "Do you know if Jiwoo already chose her new advertising girl? She told me the other day that she'd choose this week."

Sooyoung tried not to show her - exaggerated - interest and huge curiosity.  
The truth was that she had reasons for wanting to know that, because Jiwoo always selected new models who had just stepped into the fashion world to be CHUU's advertising girl. And it was obvious that the brunette took advantage of it somehow, since most of the previous models went through her bed. Olivia turned her attention away from her phone, focusing her gaze on Sooyoung's face, which had a fake angelic expression on it.  
  


"The day isn't even halfway done and you're already thinking about models?"  
  


"What's the problem? And is there a time to think about hot women? Every time is time to think about women." The brunette defended herself, causing Olivia to laugh.  
  


The elevator reached its destination and the doors opened. The two of them stepped out and walked into the first room on the left, where some people were already getting everything ready for the scene's recording.  
  


"You ain't shit, girl." Sooyoung let out a laugh, as if she agreed. "I'm sorry to inform you, but this time the model isn't a newbie. In fact, you know her very well." Olivia stressed her last words, waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way.  
  


Sooyoung was intrigued and stopped her with a hand on her forearm. Then she started searching in her mind for possible hypotheses.  
  


"Park Sooyoung?" The brunette asked excitedly. Olivia shook her head, a mocking smile on her light pink painted lips. "Lee Sunmi?"  
  


"No. Dream a little lower, you wouldn't have a chance with Sunmi anyways." Olivia laughed at Sooyoung's frustrated attempts to guess who the model was, as she waved at Jaesang who was on the other side of the room talking to Eunwoo and Heejin. They were going to participate in this first scene and they were all filming together.  
  


"Ugh! Who is it then, Hye?" Olivia's gaze became sharp towards the brunette, who ignored her completely. Olivia simply hated when Sooyoung called her that.  
  


"Jung Jinsoul, you know her?" Olivia asked ironically and rhetorically, savoring Jinsoul's name in her mouth. She watched with a smile on her face the smile on Sooyoung's face die and her excited expression becoming closed and serious.  
  


Sooyoung swallowed hard. Was God punishing her? Was Jinsoul going to follow her everywhere?  
  


"Oh for fuck's sake!" Sooyoung grumbled, moving away from Olivia in firm strides and walking towards Jaesang. She'd have a serious conversation with Jiwoo later, she didn't like her choice at all.  
  


Olivia remained standing there, watching the fast-moving actress. The agent shook her head, it seemed as if she had gone back in time, though she was sure that nothing was like before.  
  


 _And here we go again_ , Olivia thought to herself, letting out a chuckle.  
  


\-----  
  


"Are you really sure that this is the scene we're filming today?" Jinsoul asked nervously. Deep down she hoped it was a script mistake and that that scene would not be filmed today. But she had already read that scene a thousand times, she knew it was now. She just couldn't believe it.  
  


"You know it is." Dohwan answered laughing. He sat down next to the blonde on the couch and pinched her nose, which caused her to close her eyes and laugh humorlessly. "I confess that I was waiting eagerly for this scene." He revealed, causing Jinsoul to turn her head quickly and look at the guy, who had a sly smile on his lips.  
  


Jinsoul narrowed her eyes, studying him, trying to understand that mischievous expression and the weird glow in his eyes. Suddenly, realization hit her and a grimace appeared on her face.  
  


"God! You're such a pervert, Woo Dohwan." The blonde said, wrinkling her nose up. The actor raised both his hands up and laughed, amused with the grimace on Jinsoul's face.  
  


"It's not my fault if you two are hot and together you have some kind of strong chemistry that draws everyone's attention." He brought both his hands to the back of his neck, leaning back against the couch and laying his head on the palms of his hands. "It will be very hot to watch. It's like a dream coming true."  
  


"You... You fantasize about me and Sooyoung having sex? I don't believe this." Jinsoul was incredulous. She tried to look indignant, though she found it kind of funny.  
  


"Hey! Hey! I'm not the only one, okay?" He defended himself, a theatrical expression of innocence on his face. "It's one of the biggest fantasies of thousands of teenagers who are fans and viewers of Blowaster." He concluded his defense, smiling victoriously. Jinsoul rolled her eyes, a fake grimace of disgust on her face.  
  


 _Oh if only they knew that the fantasies had become real_..., Jinsoul couldn't help but think that, a shy smile appearing on her lips.  
  


\-----  
  


Sooyoung was restless, pacing back and forth with her hands in her hair. All she wanted was to simply be able to disappear and not film any scene, at least not today. And maybe never. Heejin was watching her, sitting on the couch in the brunette's dressing room. The woman had lost count of how many times she had huffed and rolled her eyes while she watched her friend practically rip her hair out.  
  


"If I didn't know it was impossible, I could swear that your little outburst over there is because you got someone pregnant." Heejin commented with a laugh as she got up, drawing Sooyoung's attention for a few seconds. "But since I know that your fingers aren't magical to the point of impregnating someone, I confess that I'm really curious to know the reason why you're almost ripping your hair out." She grabbed Sooyoung's hands firmly, pulling them from the brunette's hair.  
  


Sooyoung sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds and pressing her lips together. She even thought about making up something, but her mind was too messy to create some lame excuse. And besides, she didn't feel comfortable lying to someone she liked so much.  
  


"I don't want to film this scene with Jinsoul. I accept everything, except simulating sex with her." Sooyoung confessed, firing off the words without a pause.  
  


Heejin pressed her eyebrows together, squinting her eyes. It was obvious that she knew, just like everyone else, that Jinsoul and Sooyoung hated each other. But both women knew how to be professionals, they even accepted to kiss several times in the first season without any problems and until today they hadn't refused anything. Heejin couldn't understand why the actress was backing out now. It wasn't like Sooyoung.  
  


"You'll only simulate sex, it's not as if you're really having sex." The woman joked, letting out a loud laugh, and she expected to be accompanied by Sooyoung, which didn't happen. Heejin stopped laughing slowly, her expression changing from amused to startled. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh. My. God!" The woman took a step back, bringing her hands up to her mouth, covering her lips, in a quite surprised, almost horrified, expression. "You two, you...?" She murmured vaguely through her fingers without removing her hands from her mouth, leaving the question lingering in the air.  
  


Sooyoung scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, just nodding her head 'yes', unable to speak. Which was surprising, because on another occasion, another situation and if they weren't talking about a brown-eyed blonde...

Sooyoung would now surely be bragging about all the amazing sex she had had with Jinsoul, but she didn't feel like talking about it. The mere thought of someone knowing what happened between them inside a room made her sick to her stomach. She really didn't want anyone to know.  
  


"But it didn't work out." Sooyoung sighed sadly, running a hand through her hair. "Can we just... ugh... Forget I ever said anything, okay?"  
  


Heejin straightened her posture, removing her hands from her mouth and taking over a serious posture. She was still surprised, but she noticed that Sooyoung wasn't at ease with that subject and wasn't up to talk about it, so she'd respect her space. The woman cleared her throat, her mind still processing that information.  
  


"So... uhm... Shall we go to the set? If we take too long, Jaesang will send his lap-dogs to fetch us." Heejin referred to Eunwoo and Dohwan, and Sooyoung couldn't hold back her laughter. For the first time that day she was actually smiling, feeling her shoulders lighter.  
That of course until she faced her reality...  
Facing Jinsoul face to face.  
  


\-----  
  


The blonde reread the script for the thousandth time, her hands were sweating. She was already all dressed up and with her lines on the tip of her tongue. She just needed to feel ready now. She was grateful for Sooyoung's absence so far. Did she back out? Was she feeling as nervous as she was? It wasn't as if they'd never done that, on and off scene, but the situation between them was too delicate.  
But unfortunately - or fortunately - the brunette walked into the set, smiling with Heejin at her side. She doesn't look not even a little nervous, Jinsoul thought, and for some reason she felt sad. It was as if to Sooyoung nothing of what they had experienced together, had been as intense as it was for her... And it wasn't. Jinsoul was sure it wasn't.  
  


And that sucked because it hurt.  
  


"Finally!" Jaesang grumbled when he finally saw Sooyoung show up on set.

The actress shrugged, knowing she'd be scolded. The man ran his hands down his face, taking a deep breath as to not explode. "Let's start scene 6 already. We've already wasted enough time." He glared at Sooyoung and then turned towards his chair. The brunette sighed with relief, at least she wouldn't be scolded, for now. "Everyone, take your places!" Jaesang ordered, and everybody there quickly moved to their correct position. Sooyoung walked hesitantly towards the bed, where Jinsoul was sitting - Indian style - waiting for her. "Are you two ready?" They both nodded their heads. Jinsoul felt a huge urge to scream that she wasn't, she wasn't ready; barely did she know that Sooyoung had thought the same thing. "Quiet on the set! And... Action!"  
  
  
 ***ACTION!***  
  


Beta smiled awkwardly as she looked at Yves, who wouldn't look away from the other girl not even for a second. The blonde lowered her face, avoiding the direct eye contact with the older girl. Yves let out a chuckle, finding cute the way Beta was behaving.  
  


"If I hadn't experienced it, I'd say that you're not the same girl who attacked me in the locker room earlier today." Beta's cheeks blushed violently, the memories of what had happened earlier still fresh on her mind. She couldn't explain why she had grabbed Yves, she simply had to do it. "I liked that bold Beta, you know? She knows just how to handle me and touch me, and she has a strength that was unknown to me until now."  
  


The blonde looked up with her eyebrows pressed together, her eyes glowing in an intense way which Yves identified as concern and apprehension.  
  


"Did I hurt you?" Her voice barely came out, she cleared her throat, moving on the mattress until she was face to face with Yves. "You know... when I pushed you against the lockers." Beta completed awkwardly as she remembered the not so delicate way she had pushed Yves against the lockers of the locker room. She just couldn't control herself when she saw the brunette in those short shorts of the volleyball uniform, it was too much for her sanity.  
  


"If that's hurting, I can't wait to see how it will be softly." Gallant, as only Yves knew how to be.  
  


Beta always felt intimidated by Yves because of her immense charm. The blonde swallowed hard, her shirt seeming a thousand times hotter. Yves smiled, sneakily inching closer, like a snake. Beta's heart leapt in her chest, warning her of the imminent danger that was the brunette.  
  


"Y-Yves." Beta's voice failed miserably. Yves studied the blonde's features, searching for something that indicated fear, but all she found was desire. The good old desire. "I-I need you."  
  


Yves raised both her eyebrows, tilting her neck to the side and staring at the blonde in surprise. You didn't need to be an expert to know what that 'I need you' was all about, and Yves knew that very well, so much so that she swallowed hard the saliva accumulated in her mouth. Her eyes didn't look away from Beta not even for a second, the blonde seemed really determined, although a trace of insecurity was clear on her face. Her eyes sparkled with desire and anticipation.  
  


"Are you sure?" Yves asked slowly, she wanted Beta to think about that and to think hard.  
  


The brunette didn't want to force her into anything, she could keep on waiting to have the blonde for the first time. Beta sighed, she ran a hand through her hair and nodded her head. Yves smiled, her heart racing in her chest. Her girl trusted her, she wanted to surrender herself to her.  
That thought made her inch closer, lying carefully over Beta, staying between her legs. The blonde smiled, she felt the soft mattress against her back, her hair scattered on the pillow. Yves looked at her, not believing that that beautiful girl was hers, and more, that she was about to surrender herself to her completely, giving her something so important.  
  


"Are you really sure?" Yves asked again, her last shred of sanity warning her that she should make sure.  
  


There's no way to be less cliché than that, not if the person cares. It's impossible to take this step without making sure that the other person is really ready. Because although some treated virginity as something trivial nowadays, for Yves it continued to be something very important. And she liked to respect that.  
  


Beta smiled again, but now, her smile was confident. She wanted to convey determination and certainty to Yves. She grabbed the back of the brunette's neck and pulled her down, gluing their lips in a slow kiss, just lips with lips. Then, she gave a little bite on Yves's lower lip, sucking it into her mouth and caressing the soft skin with the tip of her tongue. Yves gasped, she surely loved when Beta did that.  
  


"Make me yours, baby." Beta asked, murmuring against Yves's lips.  
  


That sentence echoed in Sooyoung's mind... Her eyes clouded.  
  


 ***CUT!***  
  
  
"Cut!" Jaesang ordered, yanking his headphones out angrily. He ran his hands down his face, he was impatient. "Sooyoung, what's wrong? Why did you go mute?"  
  


The brunette jumped off the bed suddenly, leaving Jinsoul lying there without understanding anything. Sooyoung was shaking her head and whispering unintelligible things. Everyone present there was watching her without understanding what had happened.  
  


"Nothing, there's nothing wrong. I just got distracted." The actress pulled herself together quickly, returning to reality. "Let's do it again... I'm ready."  
  


"Are you sure? You can go have a glass of water if you're not feeling 100% fine." Jin, one of the directors, said with a friendly smile. He was more patient than Jaesang.  
  


Sooyoung smiled gratefully at the guy, but shook her head. "I'm fine, let's do it again."  
  


"Okay... Everyone, take your positions. Let's start from the part where Beta asks Yves to make her hers."  
  


Sooyoung swallowed hard before kneeling on the bed. Jinsoul couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, there was something wrong, she knew it, she had spent enough time with Sooyoung to learn a little about her. They both lay on the bed, going back to the previous position. Sooyoung avoided at all costs to make eye contact with Jinsoul, and that was intriguing the blonde, who was feeling tempted to ask what was wrong.  
  


"And... Action!"  
  


They repeated that same scene at least four times, on the fifth, Sooyoung lost her temper and left the set, ignoring everyone calling her name. The other actors, Jaesang, Jinsoul, everyone present there just stood static without understanding anything.  
  


"Can someone explain to me what the fuck was that?" No one answered right away - a stressed Jaesang could be quite scary - even because no one would know how to answer that.  
  


"I'm going to go talk to her." Everyone looked at Jinsoul when she said that, in surprise.  
  


No one thought that out of everyone present there, she would be the one to step forward and go talk to Sooyoung and find out what happened.  
  


Ignoring the incredulous looks, the blonde left the set, walking confidently and with her head held high. But all her determination disappeared once she was away from everyone, she knew that now she'd face Sooyoung, and she had no idea how that would go. Her hands were sweating, she felt her heart thud violently in her chest.  
  


 _What if she doesn't want to talk to me_?, the simple thought of Sooyoung being rude and ignoring her hurt. She simply couldn't help it. It was stronger than Jinsoul, lately everything about Sooyoung affected her.  
  


Determined, she kept walking down the long corridor, looking for Sooyoung; her mind creating hypotheses of possible places where she might be in, until she saw her. Standing still, on the other side of a waiting room, in front of a glass window, looking out over the city. Jinsoul couldn't identify what Sooyoung's body language was saying. The brunette's back rose and fell in a uncontrolled rhythm, and Jinsoul recognized that as nervousness. Or Sooyoung was having a panic attack.  
  


"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Jinsoul's voice almost trembled, and she thanked God for not sounding so nervous.  
  


Sooyoung's body stiffened upon hearing that damn hoarse voice, her breathing faltered and her eyes opened, her heart jolted in her chest. That could only be some kind of joke, of all the people present on set, precisely the one she wasn't in the mood to face at all was the one who came after her.  
  


 _God, please stop screwing with me. You've already fucked me enough as it is!,_ Sooyoung sneered in thought. Her hands balled into fists, and she felt her tongue itching to cuss the blonde.  
  


"That doesn't concern you!" Sooyoung said through clenched teeth.  
  


Jinsoul's body stiffened, her nostrils inflated, letting out the air from her lungs noisily. Sooyoung really wasn't easy to deal with, that arrogant way of hers could set anyone off. Sometimes the blonde felt like slapping her because of her rudeness.  
  


"If it didn't concern me, I wouldn't be asking." _You stupid_ , Jinsoul completed in thought. Sooyoung clenched her jaw, feeling the urge to turn around and advance towards Jinsoul. "I only asked you a question, is it that difficult to answer?" Her voice sounded a little louder than she wanted, and she cussed herself for it. She didn't want to start any kind of conflict with Sooyoung now, but it was basically impossible to talk to her for more than five minutes without losing patience.  
  


"You can go back there and tell Jaesang that I don't need no watchdog keeping an eye on me." Sooyoung looked over her shoulder, glaring at Jinsoul. The blonde shuddered under the brunette's icy glare. "Keep your false concern for someone who believes it, I don't fall for that bullshit."  
  


Now it was Jinsoul's turn to clench her jaw, feeling her body trembling with anger. She felt the urge to close the space between them and push the brunette against the wall and fill that perfect face with slaps. _Ugh! Why does she have to be so stupid?_ Jinsoul took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Her hands were balled into fists at her side, her nostrils still inflated and her eyes shooting daggers at Sooyoung. But she wouldn't scream, wouldn't lose her temper again. Arguments with Sooyoung were quite exhausting.  
  


"No one sent me here, I came because I knew something was wrong." _Because I wanted to._ Jinsoul took a deep breath, wetting her dry lips with the tip of her tongue. "You've never had to repeat the same scene so many times in a row. I thought that maybe something had hap-"  
  


Sooyoung threw her head back, laughing out loud, ironically of course. Was she really hearing that?  
  


The actress spun on her heels, a mocking smile on her lips. She looked at Jinsoul up and down. She shook her head, biting the right corner of her bottom lip. It was unbelievable how that woman could be so bipolar like that.  
  


"Wow... I have to congratulate you, you know? You're really good at what you do. Being an actress is really in your blood." Sooyoung clapped her hands slowly, mockingly. "I almost believed that you were really worried, almost. An outsider would even say that you care about me."  
  


"But I do care!" Jinsoul exclaimed; not being able to stay silent while Sooyoung spat those words with such venom and mockery. On any other occasion, she'd have avoided saying that out loud, but she couldn't help it.  
  


"You care? YOU care?!" Sooyoung took two steps towards the blonde, who took two steps back. Sooyoung's eyes had a psychotic glow that Jinsoul had never seen before, not even when they were in bed doing crazy things. The brunette approached the blonde, standing a few centimeters away from her.

"You care about me? It's not what it looks like when you spit profanities at me and act the same way, in an even worse way. I've changed a lot for you and all I have received from you is crumbs, I know that this is just sex, but you can make me feel like crap, like I'm worthless. You really care about me, Jinsoul? Then why do you treat me like an object?" Sooyoung demanded an answer, her breathing completely altered.  
  


Their chests were rising and falling fast, accompanying their uncontrolled breaths. Jinsoul's eyes widened in alarm. She opened and closed her mouth several times in search of something to say to Sooyoung, but pressed her lips together when she realized that she had no arguments to rebut that.

Sooyoung sighed, she straightened her posture and flashed an ironic smile, and casting one last cold glance at Jinsoul, she simply moved away from the blonde and headed for the door.  
  


The brunette was one step away from the door, but a soft hand on her wrist stopped her, preventing her from leaving completely. Sooyoung stopped dead in her tracks, looking over her shoulder and coming across Jinsoul. The blonde had a lost look, mingling with a sad and pleading one.  
  


"Let go of me!" Sooyoung ordered, almost growling with rage.  
  


Jinsoul lowered her head, closing her eyes to prevent her tears from rolling down her cheeks.  
  


"I can't." The blonde's voice was nothing but a whisper, and if Sooyoung wasn't so close, she probably wouldn't have heard it.  
  


Sooyoung frowned, confused. With a not so gentle tug, she released her wrist from Jinsoul's hand and turned around to fully face the blonde, looking for some explanation.  
  


"Why?" It was the only thing that Sooyoung could ask. Jinsoul remained quiet, and the brunette bit her own tongue so she wouldn't scream and demand a plausible explanation. "Why can't you let go of me, Jinsoul? Why?"  
  


Sooyoung expected to hear any answer, anything at all, even that Jinsoul missed her on her bed. But what the blonde said, had never crossed her mind. Nothing in the world had prepared Sooyoung for what she heard next:  
  


"Because I'm in love with you, you stupid!" The blonde shouted, leaving Sooyoung static.  
  


Jinsoul was in love with her? How the hell did that happen?


	22. You're in love with me?

Awakening from her trance, Sooyoung was startled. She widened her eyes as she realized that she had actually heard that from Jinsoul.  
  
Fuck! Jinsoul likes me, she really likes me, she made it crystal clear. Despite the evident dread, a smile appeared on the Sooyoung's face, brightening it. Sooyoung felt completely happy in that moment, surprisingly happy to know that someone liked her. But then her smile slowly died, her expression went from happy to neutral. A snap in her mind reminded her that Jinsoul had simply run away from there without even giving her a chance to answer.  
  


"Dammit!" Sooyoung cussed, finally conscious that she should go after Jinsoul.  
  


Her heart was beating erratically against her chest, her breath totally uncontrolled. Her vision was somewhat blurred, everything was a mess of sensations and feelings. Sooyoung seemed to be about to collapse.  
  


That scared her, a lot.  
  


Running through the long corridor like crazy, Sooyoung sprinted away. All she wanted was to be able to confront Jinsoul; the blonde didn't have the right to turn her back to her and leave the room after dropping a bomb like that without even preparing her for it. She didn't have that right, not before listening to her and giving her answers.  
  


"Sooyoung!" She heard a thick voice call out to her, and she immediately recognized that voice tone, it was Eunwoo. Sooyoung spun on her heels, her friend was looking at her in a curious and intrigued way.  
  


 _Why was she running like that?,_ the boy wondered as he ran one of his hands through his short black hair, tousling it, to then approach the brunette. Everyone was worried about Jinsoul's and Sooyoung's disappearance, and now Eunwoo had just found a flustered Sooyoung running like crazy.  
It was at least odd.  
  


"Did something happen? Why did Jinsoul just pass through here like a hurricane? She didn't look good. And I think she was crying." Eunwoo asked.  
  


Sooyoung shrugged, an ache had started settling in her chest upon hearing that. To imagine that Jinsoul was crying, and probably felt bad because of her, it was like being stabbed. She could no longer control her feelings for her, the concern for her was greater than anything. Her protection mode was on and all directed at Jinsoul.  
  


Damn thing, that was how Sooyoung called what she was feeling.  
  


In fact, she didn't know what she felt. All that was very new and she didn't understand anything correctly. She had never felt like that before.  
  


"Where..." Sooyoung swallowed hard. "Where did she go?"  
  


Eunwoo's eyebrows lifted, he knew that there was something going on. Sooyoung's eyes had an intense and different glow; _was it concern?_ He wondered, the boy was surprised by the brunette's display of concern for Jinsoul.  
  


"She went to her dressing room..." He informed, lowering his voice at the end since Sooyoung ran off before he could even complete his sentence.  
  


The makeshift dressing rooms were on the eighth floor, and the elevator would take too long to come down to where the brunette was. So without a second thought, she ran towards the emergency staircase, she was going to run up all the stairs that separated her from Jinsoul. She didn't care about the physical weariness at the moment, all she wanted was to be able to talk to Jinsoul.  
  


Panting, that was how Sooyoung was when she reached the eighth floor. She looked around, her eyes landing on the third door to her left, where Jinsoul's dressing room was. The door was closed. Sooyoung bent down, resting her hands on her knees and trying furiously to regain the oxygen she had lost during her journey up the stairs. Her lungs begged for it, and her mouth was dry.  
  


 _I need to urgently start exercising again_ , she noted mentally, because she really needed it.  
  


Sooyoung managed to pull herself together after five long minutes of breathing exercises. She straightened her posture and stretched her back, groaning softly when she felt her bones pop. She moistened her dry lips with the tip of her tongue, to then let out a breath of air as she sought courage.  
  


 _Come on, Sooyoung! Stop being a pussy!,_ Sooyoung ordered herself.  
She stopped in front of the frosted black metal door, taking a deep breath before raising her hand to knock. One, two, three light knocks, yet firm enough to make the hollow sound echo through the empty corridor. Sooyoung sighed, she was very nervous.  
  


"Jinsoul?" The brunette called, wishing fiercely that Jinsoul would answer. But it didn't happen, all she heard in response was silence. "Jinsoul, I know you're in there." She tried again, but nothing happened, so she knocked three times on the door once again. "Jinsoul, please." She begged.  
  


She was anxious, she could barely control the urge to hear Jinsoul say once again that she likes her. She needed that to calm her heart.  
Inside the dressing room, Jinsoul was curled up on the couch with her knees against her chest and her chin propped on them. She heard Sooyoung calling her, she wanted to open the door and confront the brunette, but she couldn't. Or she wasn't able to. Because she knew very well that she won't be able to face Sooyoung, not now at least.  
  


"If you don't open this damn door, I'll knock it down. I'm not joking, Jinsoul!"

Sooyoung seethed from the other side of the door; and Jinsoul lifted her head, widening her eyes.  
  


 _Shit!,_ the blonde was alarmed. She jumped up from the couch, getting on her feet. She trapped her lower lip between her teeth and started thinking. How was she going to leave now? Sooyoung definitely wouldn't let her leave without talking to her.  
  


"Jinsoul, I'm serious!" Sooyoung seethed on the other side, she didn't seem not even a little calm. And she also didn't seem willing to leave so soon.  
  


Jinsoul needed to find a way to get out of there as fast as possible, without having to go through the brunette. Her hands were in her hair, pulling it. She thought about calling someone and ask for help, but she knew that no one would be able to stop the angry brunette in the corridor if she wanted to break into the dressing room. And that was when Jinsoul had an idea, risky, though perhaps efficient. At least in her mind it seemed to be.  
  


The fire escape.  
  


The blonde ran to the window, pulled it up and smiled at the sight of the steady iron staircase on the left side of the building. It was obvious that she wouldn't descend all the way down through the fire escape, she just wanted to reach the seventh floor to then be able to get to the elevator, reach her car and drive away from that place. Yes, drive far away from there, and consequently away from Sooyoung.  
  


And that was what she did, without looking down as to not run the risk of getting scared and panic due to the height. She stepped out the window and grabbed the railing for support, and then she started running down the iron stairs, she was feeling the adrenaline taking over her body. When she finally reached the floor below, she walked to the emergency door and opened it cautiously, peeking inside to make sure that the path was clear. And it was, Jinsoul closed the door behind her and in long strides headed for the elevator, which luckily was on the same floor she was in. Jinsoul stepped into the metal box and pressed the button that would take her to the underground parking lot. She sighed in relief when the doors closed.  
Now she just needed to get to her car and then she could get out of there as fast as possible. She'd talk to Jaesang later, the scolding she'd receive from her boss didn't make her feel as frightened as the idea of having to face Sooyoung face to face.  
  


 _I screwed it all up_ , the blonde groaned in thought as she walked towards the place where her car was parked.  
  


Jinsoul wanted to cry, she wanted to go back in time and never say those words to Sooyoung.  
  


She knew that she would break her heart... And maybe the blonde was right.  
After all, she had done it before.  
  


\-----  
  


Sooyoung arrived at her apartment spitting fire. She was angry with Jinsoul for having run away after dropping that bomb. And she was even more angry with herself for having reacted so late after what the blonde said, thus giving the blonde the chance to repent and run away.  
  


It was Kim Lip who told everyone that Jinsoul had left, apparently the blonde called her agent when she was already in her car ready to leave. Kim Lip had said that Jinsoul was brief during the call and just informed her that she wasn't feeling well and asked her to let everyone know, especially Jaesang, who almost had an outburst such was his anger. After that, no one was able to get in touch with Jinsoul, even Sooyoung tried, but the other woman had turned off her phone. Not letting anyone contact her.  
  


The phone number was currently unavailable.  
  


Sooyoung groaned, squeezing her phone between her fingers, feeling the urge to throw it against the wall when once again she wasn't able to reach the blonde. She was nervous, worried and anxious. An intense mixture of feelings and sensations. She didn't want to think too much; she knew that if she did, she'd end up panicking. That situation was unlike anything she was used to dealing with. Never before had she felt something like this for any girl, not even for her ex-girlfriends.  
  


"Hell!" Sooyoung slapped the wall, not even caring about the constant throbbing in the palm of her hand.  
  


She closed her eyes to organize her thoughts and think of something, a solution. She had to do something. It wasn't possible that she couldn't get in touch with Jinsoul.  
  


And that was when she had a 'brilliant idea', and she wanted to punch herself for not thinking about it right away. She moved away from the wall, put her phone in her pocket, and ran towards her car keys.  
  


She was going to go after Jinsoul, she was going to her apartment and she wouldn't leave until she could talk to her.  
  


[...]  
  


Sooyoung walked into the lobby of Jinsoul's building and waved to Jaesuk, the doorman of the afternoon and night shift. He already knew her, obviously. But not only because she was Ha Sooyoung, the actress, but also because he was more than used to seeing the brunette there, visiting a certain resident.  
  


Sooyoung walked towards the elevator, she was impatient, nervous and afraid. Yes, afraid. She didn't want to be rejected by Jinsoul again, much less hear that the blonde regretted saying what she said, that everything was nothing but a misunderstanding. It would be too much for Sooyoung.  
Upon stopping in front of the door of Jinsoul's apartment, Sooyoung took a deep breath five times. Closing her eyes as she felt the air invade her lungs, to then open them again when the air was exhaled. She rang the doorbell once, her heart pounding in her chest uncontrollably.  
  


Jinsoul pressed her eyebrows together when she heard the doorbell, she wasn't expecting anyone. It must be one of the girls, she thought and then smiled, getting up from the floor. It was all she needed at the moment, her friends, their cuddles, their affection, and their attention. In quick strides, she reached the front door, turned the doorknob, and pulled it open without even seeing who it was through the peephole.  
  


Terrible choice, her breath faltered when she came across none other than Ha Sooyoung. The brunette had a shy smile on her lips and her nervousness was evident in her eyes. Jinsoul swallowed hard the saliva in her mouth.  
  


"Please listen to m-" Before Sooyoung could finish speaking, Jinsoul slammed the door closed, so hard so that the walls shook.  
  


The blonde's heart was beating erratically against her chest, suffocating her.

Jinsoul couldn't believe that Sooyoung was actually there, although she knew that there was a chance of that happening. She just didn't expect the brunette to actually show up there.  
  


"JINSOUL!" Loud punches were struck against the door. Jinsoul closed her eyes, sighing. _God, let this be a nightmare_ , the blonde asked in thought, though she knew it was useless. "Jinsoul, open the door!"  
  


Sooyoung knocked on the door several times, the sound echoing through Jinsoul's apartment. The blonde crouched down on the floor near the couch and put her hands on her head, still not believing that she was in that situation. Sooyoung kept on calling her and knocking on her door with extreme force. Jinsoul hated herself for having said those damn words to Sooyoung, if she had stayed quiet, now she could be sleeping peacefully away from the brunette and wouldn't have to face her.  
  


"Are you not going to open this damn door?" Sooyoung shouted, and Jinsoul sighed; the brunette wouldn't give up easily. "Alright then! You asked for this."  
  


Jinsoul widened her eyes, her whole body going on alert. She knew that Sooyoung was crazy, that was a fact, she was only afraid of what the brunette would do. The blonde swallowed hard, trying in vain to control her breathing.  
  


On the other side of the door, Sooyoung took a deep breath and cleared her throat, exercising her voice a few times.  
  


"Remember that you asked for this." Sooyoung warned. Jinsoul closed her eyes, expecting the worst, something like Sooyoung trying to knock down the door of her apartment. But what Sooyoung did, was the complete opposite of what she expected. "One Sooyoung bothers a lot of people, Two Sooyoungs bother, bother much more. Three Sooyoungs bother a lot of people, Four Sooyoungs bother, bother, bother, bother much more."  
Jinsoul opened her eyes in disbelief. Was Sooyoung really singing that? She felt like laughing, that situation was just so... it was impossible to define. Sooyoung continued singing, increasingly raising her voice tone. Jinsoul was sure that one of neighbors was going to complain about the noise. That if they hadn't already called the police.  
"Twenty Sooyoungs bother a lot of people..." And the brunette wouldn't stop; Jinsoul could no longer bear it, she needed to do something.  
  


The blonde got up from the floor in a jolt and ran towards her door. She took a deep breath and sought courage, she needed to put an end to that once and for all.  
  


"Sooyoung, for the love of God, shut the fuck up!" Jinsoul seethed, making her voice echo firmly through the door.  
  


Sooyoung fell silent, a small smile appearing on her lips. She managed to make Jinsoul talk to her, that was a start.  
  


"I'll shut up, but you have to let me in then."  
  


"No!"  
  


"Jinsoul, stop being childish, we need to talk."  
  


Jinsoul preferred to ignore the 'childish' part as to not argue with the brunette again.  
  


"No, Sooyoung!" Jinsoul was determined, she wasn't going to give in to Sooyoung's smooth talk. She didn't want to and wouldn't talk to her, she wasn't even sure she'd be able to do it.  
  


"You're not going to open? Alright then." Sooyoung took a deep breath before singing at the top of her lungs. "One Sooyoung bothers a lot of people, Two Sooyoungs bother, bother much more..."  
  


Jinsoul grunted, Sooyoung's stupid attitude was driving her nuts. As Sooyoung sang the damn annoying song, Jinsoul thought about the pros and cons of opening the door for the brunette. Suddenly, Sooyoung shouted loudly, which made Jinsoul jump. Stupid girl, annoying as fuck. Harshly, Jinsoul unlocked the door and pulled it open. Sooyoung pressed her lips together, silencing herself and hiding the smile that wanted to appear on her lips.  
  


"You opened..." Sooyoung whispered almost voiceless, her heart jumped in her chest as she stared at the blonde, and this time it was impossible to hide her smile.  
  


Jinsoul almost smiled as a result of the brunette's smile, but she pressed her eyebrows together in a frown. "What do you want?"  
  


Sooyoung's smile died, and she sighed nervously. Now was the moment when she'd have to face what she has always run away from her whole life; to talk about her feelings. It was never something common for her; with the exception of the friends that she has always made a point of caring for and keeping close, she has never been very sentimental, she never was with any of her ex-girlfriends. None of them aroused that protective instinct that she has always had with her friends, that urge to spend time together, and the endless longing. Sooyoung had lived all her 23 years believing that she'd never fall in love with anyone in such an intense way, that she'd never find someone who would make her sigh and smile like an idiot. But then Jinsoul came into in her life, from the first time she had the blonde for herself, something inside her awakened, and it was overwhelming. For weeks she thought that it was just an attraction, then she thought that what she felt for Jinsoul was a sick obsession. But after the blonde told her she liked her, something inside her changed, and she realized that what she felt for Jinsoul was so much more than what she was used to, so much more than what she could understand.  
  


Not even the only person who destroyed her almost completely when she played with Sooyoung's feelings was able to arouse that inside her.  
And that scared the brunette, but as incredible as it may seem, Jinsoul also made her feel safe.  
  


"I want to talk." Sooyoung was straightforward, her voice sounding confident though her eyes betrayed all her nervousness.  
  


Jinsoul closed her eyes for brief seconds, cussing. She opened them again and was surprised by the intensity of the brunette's gaze on her. Sooyoung seemed to be admiring her.  
  


"So..." Jinsoul cleared her throat to bring Sooyoung's attention to herself. Sooyoung awoke from her little trance and shook her head, focusing her gaze on Jinsoul. "You can talk."  
  


Sooyoung looked around, apprehensive, and Jinsoul frowned. "You want to talk here?" The brunette pointed to the hallway, and Jinsoul took a step forward and looked around. The hallway was empty, she didn't understand Sooyoung's concern.  
  


"What's the problem?" Jinsoul asked, intrigued. Deep down she was also nervous about having to be alone with Sooyoung in her apartment.  
  


"Well..." Sooyoung shrugged, pulling the collar of her jacket. "Given the fact that we're both famous actresses, that no one knows we've kept some sort of affair for months and that I was shouting here in the hallway, one of your neighbors can show up and hear us? Do you want our conversation to be disclosed to the media?"  
  


Jinsoul immediately widened her eyes, Sooyoung was right. That situation was dangerous. Jinsoul ran one of her hands through her hair and let out a heavy sigh, there was no escape. Without saying anything, she just stepped to the side, making room for the brunette to enter. Sooyoung flashed a small smile, happy because the blonde hadn't slammed the door in her face again nor threatened to call the police.  
  


"Wow!" Sooyoung exclaimed, looking around, analyzing every little detail of the living room of the blonde's apartment and a part of the kitchen that was visible from there. It was the first time she stopped to really notice Jinsoul's apartment, and the brunette loved it. It exuded of Jinsoul everywhere, not to mention that it smelled like her. "Your apartment is beautiful, completely beautiful." Sooyoung complimented sincerely, and the blonde blushed.  
  


Sooyoung's compliment caught Jinsoul by surprise and touched her ego, because every single detail of that apartment was her merit and hers alone. Jinsoul had made a point of decorating it her way without anyone's help, she had spent a lot of money, but it was very worth it. It was her first conquest with her own money.  
  


"Thank you." The blonde thanked awkwardly.  
  


Sooyoung turned to her smiling, almost sighing dumbfoundedly at the sight of Jinsoul's cheeks going red. _So beautiful_ , Sooyoung sighed in thought. It had been such a natural thought that the brunette wasn't even surprised at herself.  
  


Why did Jinsoul look even more beautiful?  
  


"It's so you."  
  


Jinsoul narrowed her eyes, not understanding what Sooyoung meant, and whether that was good or bad.  
  


"Really?"  
  


"Yes. It's so white that it sparkles; just like you."  
  


Jinsoul gritted her teeth upon hearing that, and Sooyoung did her best to hold back her laughter as the blonde's face turned red, but now of anger.

Jinsoul wanted to punch Sooyoung's beautiful face.  
  


"Look here, you-"  
  


"Hey! Calm down, please." Sooyoung asked, raising her hands up in surrender. Jinsoul pressed her lips together, the urge to cuss the brunette was strong. _Stupid girl_! "I'm sorry, I didn't come here to argue." Sooyoung apologized awkwardly, pressing her hands together.  
  


Jinsoul sighed, relaxing the expression on her face and running her sweaty hands down the loose shorts she was wearing. They were both nervous, they looked more like two teenagers about to lose their virginities together.  
  


"Then what did you come here to do?" Jinsoul walked across the living room towards her couch. She prayed mentally for her body language not to betray all her nervousness. Sooyoung would have noticed it; that of course if she wasn't as tense as the blonde.  
  


"We need to talk about what you practically spat in my face earlier." Jinsoul's body stiffened when Sooyoung said that. The blonde swallowed hard, her heart racing in her chest. "Did you... did you mean it?" Sooyoung wanted to punch herself for having stammered; but having the blonde close to her when she was in such a vulnerable state made it hard for her to deal with her nervousness.  
  


Jinsoul closed her eyes and lowered her head. _Shit!,_ she knew that the brunette would talk about that, but she wasn't expecting her to be so straightforward.  
  


"Jinsoul." Sooyoung whispered, closing the distance between them in seconds. She stopped in front of the blonde and knelt between her legs. "Look at me, please." Sooyoung's voice sounded so low that Jinsoul probably wouldn't have heard her request if she were a few meters away.  
Sooyoung swallowed the saliva in her mouth as if she had a lump in her throat, due to how painful it was. It was incredible what nervousness did to people when they were face to face with someone they liked. _Why the fuck am I acting like a retard?,_ Sooyoung sighed in thought, not knowing if 'feeling things' for someone made a person act like that. Jinsoul lifted her head and looked into the brunette's eyes, biting her own lower lip due to the nervousness that hit her.  
  


"Just tell me if you meant it? Do you really like me?"  
  


Without being able to hold Sooyoung's gaze, Jinsoul turned her eyes to her lap. Sooyoung sighed and lifted the blonde's face with a finger under her chin, making her look into her eyes again. Jinsoul's eyes were shining with unshed tears and the brunette's heart ached. She felt a sudden urge to just sit on the floor and pull Jinsoul into her lap.  
  


"Don't do this..." Jinsoul asked, almost begging. Why was it so hard to talk about that with Sooyoung?  
  


"I have to." Sooyoung lifted her thumb to caress Jinsoul's cheek, and the woman closed her eyes to enjoy the caress. It was the first time the two of them were so close like that. "Because I have, or rather, I need to know if what you said is true."  
  


Jinsoul opened her eyes, she was nervous, of course, but now curious. _Why did Sooyoung want to know that so badly? Was it just another one of her stupid little games?_ Jinsoul's heart tightened when she thought about that, she wouldn't be able to bear it if Sooyoung snubbed her or played with her feelings.  
  


"Sooyoung... don't." The blonde's voice almost didn't come out, Jinsoul felt her throat closing.  
  


Sooyoung sighed, removing her hand from the blonde's cheek to then hold her hands, which were resting on her white thighs.  
  


"Please." Sooyoung begged, and tried to convey in her eyes everything she couldn't say to the blonde with words.  
  


Jinsoul ran her tongue over her dry lips, she felt every beat of her heart beat hard against her chest.  
  


"Why do you want to know?"  
  


"I need to know." Sooyoung closed her eyes for brief seconds, and then opened them and stared at the blonde. "Because I have to be sure of what you feel so I can understand what I'm feeling."  
  


Upon hearing that, Jinsoul's heart seemed to have stopped, to then explode in erratic beats. She couldn't breathe.  
  


"You feel something..." That wasn't a question, Jinsoul was talking to herself, trying to believe that she had indeed heard that from the brunette.  
  


Sooyoung flashed a small smile, shy. She was acting totally out of the ordinary, she had never felt like that. Wanting to take care of someone who wasn't her friend, to cuddle, and who knows, to love.  
  


Everything was possible.  
  


"I do." Sooyoung confirmed, even though Jinsoul hadn't asked anything.  
  


"What do you feel?" Brown eyes stared into brown eyes with intensity, so much so that Sooyoung felt goosebumps on her skin.  
  


"Jinsoul, I don't know." Sooyoung admitted, sighing. She squeezed Jinsoul's fingers and lowered her head, unable to hold the blonde's gaze. "But I feel something, and it's driving me crazy. I can't name what it is, but it scares me, and it also makes me feel safe. It's so confusing... I-I've never felt like this before."  
  


Jinsoul couldn't help but smile, seeing Sooyoung all flustered was something that was unheard of and cute. Not to mention that she knew the brunette, not fully, but enough to know that that was something hard for her. Jinsoul understood her because she also had a hard time admitting and understanding feelings, but unlike her, Jinsoul was a romantic and knew more about love and passion. But Sooyoung never had that experience, she didn't know what it was like to be in love with someone.  
  


The closest Sooyoung got to it was in her teenage years with the first girl she wanted to have a relationship with. And that girl destroyed her completely, preventing her from seeing love and passion as something good. Sooyoung had sworn to herself that she'd never give her heart to anyone, if it had been bad before, why would it be any different in the future?  
The problem of a broken heart is that even if it recovers, it never goes back to being the same.  
And the problem of the human being is being afraid to open up to someone.  
  


"I will not pressure you." Jinsoul assured her, making Sooyoung sigh in relief. Sooyoung wanted to say that she liked the blonde too, but it was hard to say that when her mind was still a mess, and she didn't want to be impulsive. Besides not knowing how to act under pressure, she was relieved to know that Jinsoul wouldn't pressure her. "But I need to know something, just one thing." Jinsoul's eyes glowed in a way that Sooyoung could identify as fear, or insecurity. She nodded her head, silently telling Jinsoul to proceed. "Tell me... just tell me that this isn't some kind of game for you. Tell me that you're not doing all this just to keep me close to you. I wouldn't bear to have my heart broken." Jinsoul almost pleaded, she needed a guarantee from Sooyoung before making any decision, she didn't like to feel as helpless as she was feeling.  
  


Sooyoung released her hands, and the blonde swallowed hard, thinking that that would be the moment the brunette would get up and laugh, to then leave and leave her there alone. But contrary to her stupid thoughts, Sooyoung smiled and held the blonde's face in her hands.  
  


"Jinsoul, I..." Sooyoung couldn't finish her sentence, and Jinsoul started to get restless. Sooyoung released the blonde's face and brought her hands to her own hair, tugging on the strands of her hair nervously. "I... I... Ugh!" Sooyoung groaned in defeat, she couldn't say it.  
  


Jinsoul opened her mouth to say something, but Sooyoung was faster, moving her hands back to the blonde's face to hold it and then to inch their lips closer. Sealing them for a long time.  
  


Jinsoul closed her eyes in the exact moment she felt Sooyoung's soft lips touching hers; although surprised, the blonde felt as if her body was floating in the air. Sooyoung let her air out through her nose, groaned again, and pressed her lips even more against Jinsoul's, mistreating them, not in a harsh way, but in a way that almost made Jinsoul moan in joy.  
  


Sooyoung kissed Jinsoul softly, caressing the blonde's pink lips with hers. The brunette kissed her with such affection that Jinsoul could weep with happiness, knowing that Sooyoung was hers.  
  


The kiss was broken slowly, Sooyoung sealed her lips to Jinsoul's once more before releasing her to then whisper:  
  


"It's not a game, I promise you." Sooyoung murmured against Jinsoul's lips, conveying all her sincerity. If there was one thing that Sooyoung always was, it was sincere, always.  
  


Jinsoul felt the truth in Sooyoung's words, even though her eyes were closed. The blonde threw herself into the brunette's arms, hugging the woman's neck and pulling her closer.  
  


Sooyoung smiled happily as she felt Jinsoul surrendering herself. Her heart seemed to be having a party inside her chest.  
  


 _God! This feels so good_ , Sooyoung thought happily. _She's incredible_.  
  


"You're incredible." The brunette didn't even realize that she said that out loud, but Jinsoul did and pulled away from her with a broad smile gracing her mouth. Sooyoung blushed when she realized that she had thought out loud, but it was inevitable. "Don't say anything." She asked quite awkwardly, and Jinsoul wanted to laugh, because it was something unheard of for her to see the brunette so embarrassed like that.  
  


Sooyoung was always confident and full of herself. Seeing her shy because of something so trivial was... surreal.  
  


Sooyoung pulled Jinsoul for another kiss before the blonde could say something. They started another kiss, now bolder than the last one. Jinsoul lowered her hands to Sooyoung's waist and pulled her up with her to the couch.  
  


"Ouch!" Jinsoul grunted when she felt something hard against her back, and Sooyoung pulled away from her, worried she had hurt her somehow.  
  


"Did I hurt you?" Sooyoung asked worriedly, kicking herself mentally for not being more delicate.  
  


Jinsoul shook her head, bringing one of her hands behind her back and grabbing the TV remote control. Sooyoung raised her eyebrows, her lips curling.  
  


"Stupid remote control." Jinsoul grunted, throwing the object away. The remote control crashed against the wall and fell open, but Jinsoul couldn't care less about it. Sooyoung even tried to hold back her laughter, but ended up bursting out laughing. Jinsoul glared at her, which made Sooyoung hold back her laughter immediately. "Idiot." The blonde whispered before laying down on the couch and pulling the brunette over her by the collar of her denim jacket.  
  


Sooyoung supported her hands on the couch and accommodated herself better between Jinsoul's legs, and smiling, she inched her face closer to the blonde's.  
  


"I am." The brunette said very close to Jinsoul's lips, which were already swollen from the previous kisses. "But you like it."  
  


Jinsoul rolled her eyes, Sooyoung would never lose all that self-centeredness. But stopping to analyze the situation better, the blonde kind of liked that about her. It was the way she was and she loved it.  
  


"Use your mouth for other things."  
  


Sooyoung gave her a sly look that made Jinsoul blush. The brunette let out a chuckle and leaned forward, sealing her lips to Jinsoul's twice. She pulled away from the blonde once again and stared into her eyes, which now looked darker.  
  


"You're incredible, you know?" Sooyoung simply couldn't control herself, her words jumped out of her mouth before she could even think. Jinsoul blushed even more, feeling too exposed under Sooyoung's intense gaze.  
If Sooyoung kept making Jinsoul blush like that, she'd turn into a tomato.  
  


"Sooyoung..." Jinsoul whispered, embarrassed. Her cheeks felt hot.

Sooyoung smiled, finding cute the way the blonde got shy with her compliments.  
  


Sooyoung deprived herself of her urges, which at the moment were to grab Jinsoul and smother her with lots of kisses. With her lips, the brunette distributed a few affectionate pecks on the blonde's face. She was appreciating every little detail, worshiping the beautiful woman beneath her.  
  


"I love your skin." Sooyoung whispered, tilting her head forward to reach Jinsoul's eyelids, and the blonde closed her eyes so that Sooyoung could kiss that area. "Your eyes, and the way they enchant me." She moved her hand, touching Jinsoul's nose, sliding the tip of her index finger across its length. "Your nose, it's so beautiful." She moved her finger lower, touching Jinsoul's slightly swollen lips. "I definitely love your mouth, it's a delight." The brunette smiled somewhat mischievously before pressing her lips to Jinsoul's again.  
  


Jinsoul let out a soft moan, loving the pressure that Sooyoung's body exerted on hers. She hugged Sooyoung's waist with her legs, pressing the brunette even more into her. Their bodies were completely connected, in a pleasant and hot way.  
  


"Sooyoung." Jinsoul whispered amid the kiss, and Sooyoung just hummed so that she would proceed. "Touch me. I want your hands on me." She asked hoarsely, to then grab the brunette's hands and bring them to her waist.  
  


Sooyoung supported her weight on her knees and slightly pulled away from Jinsoul, to then squeeze the blonde's waist, making her sigh in delight.  
  


"You know that we don't have to have sex, right? I don't want you to think that I came here for-"  
  


Jinsoul covered Sooyoung's mouth with her hands, preventing her from continuing her speech. The blonde shook her head, as if she wanted to say something to the brunette.  
  


"Don't say anything, just... let it happen, okay? I want this. I want you."  
  


Sooyoung flashed a broad smile. "You want me?"  
  


Jinsoul propped herself on her elbows and gave Sooyoung a quick kiss on the lips, trapping the brunette's bottom lip between her teeth to then tug it slowly.  
  


"I do, a lot, but I think we should go to bed."  
  


"Yeah... You're right."  
  


They both got up and stared at each other for a few seconds with small smiles on their lips, that eye contact was full of hidden meanings. It was the first time they got shy before going to bed. Sooyoung motioned for Jinsoul to go ahead and so the blonde turned around and started walking towards the corridor that led to her bedroom. She was walking very tranquilly, but let out a surprised shriek when she felt Sooyoung's body collide against hers, the brunette's possessive hands wandering down her curves.  
  


"You smell so good, I love your scent and you don't even wear perfume."

Sooyoung said close to Jinsoul's ear after breathing in her neck. Her hands lowered to the blonde's belly, and they kept moving down until they touched Jinsoul's pussy over her clothes. Jinsoul gasped, feeling her sex react to that touch. "You're so hot." Sooyoung smiled, moving her hands up to the blonde's breasts, squeezing them hard.  
  


Jinsoul closed her eyes and moaned, pushing her ass out against the Sooyoung's hips. The two of them reached Jinsoul's bedroom amidst moans and wandering hands. Sooyoung grabbed Jinsoul's waist and turned the woman to face her.  
  


Jinsoul moved away from Sooyoung and sat down on the edge of the bed, crawling backwards with a mischievous smile on her swollen red lips. Sooyoung watched her, and the blonde then flashed her best innocent expression and beckoned the brunette over with her finger. Sooyoung almost growled, she knelt on the bed and pulled Jinsoul by her feet, making the blonde fall on her back on the mattress.  
  


"You shouldn't be tempting me like some kind of-"  
  


"Demon?" Jinsoul interrupted, laughing. Sooyoung nodded, caressing Jinsoul's cheeks with both her thumbs. "Maybe I am one." She shrugged, pretending to be indifferent, and Sooyoung let out a chuckle, loving that laid-back, playful and teasing Jinsoul.  
  


Sooyoung couldn't stop looking at the blonde; fascinated wasn't the right word to describe her. Obsessed? Maybe, but not in a bad way. Jinsoul only dominated 89% of her thoughts, from the most pure to the most sordid. Although that was still somewhat confusing and surprising to Sooyoung, she liked it.  
  


"I'm starting to believe that you really are one." Sooyoung agreed, moving her hands to the hem of Jinsoul's shirt and holding it with the tip of her fingers. She looked at the blonde's face as if asking for consent. "Can I?"  
  


"You should." Jinsoul's voice sounded hoarse, she felt like she was going to explode even before the brunette touched her properly.  
  


Sooyoung grabbed the hem of Jinsoul's shirt and pulled the fabric up, and the blonde lifted her back off the mattress so that the other woman could remove the piece without any difficulty.  
  


Sooyoung touched Jinsoul's abdomen, gently tracing its contour, to then slide her fingers up until she reached her breasts, and then she looked up and smiled.  
  


"You're absurdly beautiful. Your beauty is an insult to other women." The brunette commented as she moved to lie on top of the blonde. "You stole all the beauty in the world for yourself, that's not fair, you know?"  
  


Jinsoul swallowed the saliva in her mouth, a sigh escaping between her slightly parted lips. A drop of sweat trickled down her chin, running down her neck until it disappeared into her bra between her breasts. Sooyoung followed that sinful path with her gaze, feeling her mouth dry up.  
  


"I find your collarbone the sexiest thing in the world." Sooyoung leaned down to kiss the protruding bone of Jinsoul's left collarbone, dragging her lips across its length. Jinsoul arched her head back, gripping the striped bedspread that covered her bed. "The taste of your skin is intoxicating. I'll never get sick of it."  
  


 _I'll never get sick of it_.

That sentence echoed in Jinsoul's mind, filling her chest with hope. Was Sooyoung telling her indirectly that she wanted to have something serious with her? _I hope so,_ the blonde prayed, with her eyes closed.  
Because all she wanted was to have Sooyoung for herself, by her side. Sharing moments, in a way she had never wanted to with someone else. Jinsoul wanted to be Sooyoung's, and she wanted Sooyoung to be hers as well.  
Together as one entity. As each other's person.  
  


"Sooyoung." The brunette's name came out in a moaned and whispered way; Sooyoung loved the way her name sounded so fucking sexy coming from Jinsoul, especially when the blonde was aroused. She had to control herself as to not moan.  
  


"Say my name again, Jinsoul." Sooyoung ordered, nibbling on Jinsoul's neck, to then suck the woman's skin, marking the area and causing a slight pleasurable pain in the blonde.  
  


"Sooyoung..." This time it sounded more like a hoarse moan, and it drove the brunette even more crazy.  
  


Without being able to control herself, Sooyoung inched her face closer to Jinsoul's, looked into her eyes and then attacked her mouth hungrily. Jinsoul moaned amid the voracious kiss. One of the things that Sooyoung was an expert at, without a shadow of a doubt, it was at kissing someone maddeningly.  
They exchanged hot kisses for a few minutes, until Sooyoung brought her hands to the blonde's shorts and lowered them. Jinsoul lifted her hips so that the brunette could take off the piece of clothing.  
  


"I'm at a disadvantage." Jinsoul pointed out, looking at Sooyoung up and down, she was still fully dressed. Not even her shoes Sooyoung had taken off yet.  
  


Jinsoul ran her tongue over her lips and looked at Sooyoung in a way that made her jump off the bed, and with an extreme rapidity, the brunette started to practically yank the clothes from her body. She started with her shoes, tossing them to the side, and then it was her shorts, and lastly her shirt. She'd let Jinsoul take off her underwear, she loved being undressed by the blonde. She returned to the bed and settled herself once again between the blonde's legs.  
  


"Well, now we're even." Sooyoung pressed her hips against the blonde's, creating a delightful friction between their sexes. Jinsoul moaned hoarsely close to Sooyoung's ear, causing goosebumps to rise on the brunette's skin.

"Moan like that again." Sooyoung pressed her hips against Jinsoul's soaked pussy, harder than before.  
  


The blonde's hands moved to Sooyoung's shoulders, where they gripped hard. That would surely leave a mark, Jinsoul's mark, and for the first time in years, Sooyoung wanted to have Jinsoul's marks all over her body, she craved it.  
  


She was going to love to wake up on the next day and see her skin marked by her girl.  
  


Sooyoung knelt on the bed, bringing the blonde with her into a sitting position. The two exchanged glances before the brunette looked away to look at her own hands, which slid affectionately down the blonde's shoulders. She slid the tip of her fingers down to Jinsoul's back, reaching the clasp of her bra and unclasping it. Sooyoung looked at the extremely white breasts with rosy nipples, admiring them. Jinsoul kept her eyes on Sooyoung's face, seeing the brunette's adoration in her eyes. The blonde felt confident about her body.  
  


Sooyoung gently pushed Jinsoul's shoulders back and made her lie down on the bed again, as she remained sitting on her heels, just admiring the blonde's almost naked body. She's so beautiful it should be a crime, Sooyoung looked at Jinsoul's face and smiled. The blonde's pale cheeks turned rosy, which soon began to blend with red.  
  


"I want to keep looking at you all day long, but right now I'm dying to just feast on your body." Sooyoung leaned forward, hovering over Jinsoul. "On your warmth, on your taste." She leaned down, inching her mouth closer to the blonde's left nipple. "On you." She whispered before trapping the blonde's nipple between her teeth and running the tip of her tongue over it.  
Jinsoul gasped, tightening her fingers around her pillow. Sooyoung focused her eyes on the blonde's red face and sucked her nipple hard, to then pull her head back and release it with a pop that echoed through the room, making Jinsoul's pussy get even wetter.  
  


"Sooyoung." Jinsoul murmured in ecstasy, and Sooyoung's body reacted to that husky tone. Her name coming out of Jinsoul's mouth was definitely one of the sexiest things in the world, though her favorite was still to watch her cum.  
  


Sooyoung stuck good part of her tongue out, caressing Jinsoul's whole breast, and then she moved to the other one and quickly sucked her right nipple, hardening it even more in her mouth. Jinsoul brought one of her hands to Sooyoung's head, pressing her against her chest.  
  


Sooyoung pulled her head back, releasing Jinsoul's right nipple, and the woman growled in frustration, receiving in return the brunette's typical cocky smile. Sooyoung savored the taste of Jinsoul's skin on her lips, without breaking the eye contact with those flaming eyes.  
  


"Please, I need you..." Jinsoul begged, trying to pull Sooyoung closer, but the brunette resisted and remained in the same place.  
  


Jinsoul frowned, if Sooyoung was going to be mean to the point of leaving her in that state, she was going to throw her off her balcony. It would be a crime to deprive her of cumming.  
  


"And I want you so bad it hurts." Jinsoul tried to speak right after the brunette said that, but Sooyoung stopped her with a shake of her head. "I'm going to let you choose... Choose if you want to be on top or underneath."  
Jinsoul raised her eyebrows in surprise at the brunette's attitude, Sooyoung was giving her control of the situation. She smiled cheerfully, but even though it was tempting to accept that, she liked it when the brunette controlled everything. But it was very important for her to know that Sooyoung was all the way in to the point of letting her take charge.  
  


"I want to be underneath and on top, on the side and even on all fours for you." Sooyoung felt her throat dry up upon hearing that. "Just do whatever you want, I'm all yours."  
  


"All mine?" Jinsoul just nodded her head, agreeing. With the help of her knees, Sooyoung spread the blonde's legs. "I'm going to give you the best sex of your life."  
  


Jinsoul raised her eyebrows, intrigued. She propped herself on her elbows and stared at Sooyoung.  
  


"Sex? It's weird not hearing you say fuck or something like that." The blonde joked, smiling in a cute way.  
  


Sooyoung sat up on her knees between the blonde's legs, the feminine scent that exuded from Jinsoul's pussy was everywhere, leaving her intoxicated.  
  


"Not today, I'm not going to fuck you." Sooyoung sighed, thinking about the most appropriate term. "We're going to have sweet sex?" It sounded like a question, but it made Jinsoul's heart race in her chest. Sooyoung had the ability to leave her in such a state with so little.  
  


"Sweet sex." Jinsoul said, flashing a broad smile, and Sooyoung sighed in relief. "I like it."  
  


"And you're going to like it even more." Sooyoung assured her, to then curl her fingers into Jinsoul's tiny panties, pulling them down.  
For a moment Sooyoung felt like asking Jinsoul to get on all fours so she could enjoy as best as possible that tiny piece of clothing on the blonde's body, the way how her panties must be stuck between those buttocks... The brunette sighed.  
  


"Fuck!" Sooyoung let out a groan upon noticing how wet the blonde was. 'Fucking' would now be a good term, because she wanted to fuck Jinsoul, hard, but she wouldn't cross the blonde's boundaries. She'd try to control her instincts. "You're soaked, hot damn."  
  


Not wanting to waste any more time, Sooyoung brought her mouth to Jinsoul's pussy, moaning when she felt the blonde's bittersweet taste. The sweetish scent intoxicated her, making her growl. Jinsoul arched her back off the mattress, arching her head back and moaning loudly. Sooyoung ducked her arms under Jinsoul's thick thighs, holding her down firmly, and then she hardened her tongue and lowered it to Jinsoul's narrow entrance, penetrating the blonde as far as she could.  
  


"MMHMM! SOOYOUNG!" Jinsoul shouted uncontrollably.  
  


Sooyoung moved her hands to the back of the blonde's knees and pushed them up, leaving her more exposed. Sooyoung loved that position and the vision she had of Jinsoul's soaked, throbbing pussy. The brunette leaned forward, nibbling on the blonde's clit with her lips. She used her tongue to lick it, and then she sucked it hard, to then pull her head back and be mesmerized by that pop sound.  
  


"Ah!" Jinsoul choked out amid the moan that echoed through room, she threw her hands to the sides and gripped the already messy bedspread between her fingers, her knuckles turning white.  
  


Sooyoung smiled against the blonde's clit and squeezed it again between her lips, which made Jinsoul shiver. The brunette slid her tongue down, finding the blonde's inner pussy lips, she sucked the left one into her mouth first, to then pull her head back a little, causing Jinsoul to spasm, and then she did the same thing with the right one, to then do the same thing with both at the same time.  
  


Jinsoul's taste was all over her mouth. _Magnificent_ , Sooyoung thought cheerfully as she savored that taste that was like a drug to her. And then, in an act of pure evil, the brunette removed her mouth from the blonde's pussy with a last lick on her clit, to then move her mouth to her groin, placing kisses all over until reaching her knee, and then she did the same thing on the other side. Jinsoul propped herself on her elbows again to watch Sooyoung who was kissing her thighs so affectionately.  
  


Sooyoung moved her hands to Jinsoul's ankles, the blonde's legs were bent and against her chest. With certain delicacy, the brunette lowered Jinsoul's feet and placed them on the mattress, smiling as she looked at the blonde's nails painted in turquoise blue. Sooyoung backed away from Jinsoul and sat down on her knees to admire the beautiful woman lying with her legs spread open in front of her.  
  


Sooyoung glanced up at the blonde's red, sweaty face, a few strands of her hair were clinging to her forehead; Jinsoul was also staring at her. Sooyoung lowered her gaze to the woman's neck, there were some small red marks caused by her teeth and her collarbone had a small hickey on either side. Her breasts didn't have any marks, but her nipples were hardened - and painfully so in Jinsoul's perspective. The blonde's belly had some red welts, some caused by Sooyoung's short nails and others caused by Jinsoul herself. A bright smile grew on Sooyoung's face. Jinsoul looked beautiful, and in her eyes, more beautiful than usual.  
  


"Jesus Chris! You look even more beautiful during sex." Sooyoung said sincerely, and Jinsoul smiled, loving to hear that compliment.  
 _Sexy_ , Sooyoung thought as she stared at Jinsoul's pussy. Sooyoung thought it was at least interesting the way Jinsoul's pussy got when she was aroused.  
The red tone was attractive to the brunette, it made her mouth water. The woman's clit was quite visible due to the fact that Jinsoul had her legs spread open and her slit gleamed with her arousal, which had begun to trickle down her thighs a little. Sooyoung swallowed hard at that sight.  
  


"You're mine, you know that, right?"  
  


"All yours..." Jinsoul whispered, swallowing hard when Sooyoung once again hovered over her body with a mischievous smile on her lips.  
  


"Open your mouth." Sooyoung asked, though it sounded like an order. Jinsoul promptly obeyed and parted her lips, and Sooyoung put her index and middle finger inside the blonde's mouth. "Now suck." This time it sounded more like an order.  
  


Jinsoul moaned as she closed her soft lips around Sooyoung's fingers, and the brunette shivered at how hot the blonde's mouth was. Sooyoung waited a few seconds to start moving her fingers, having them lubricated by the woman's saliva. Jinsoul lifted her head and grabbed Sooyoung's hand, stopping her movements. Sooyoung frowned, even more so when Jinsoul casted her such a lascivious look that hit her pussy, causing it to throb painfully.  
  


"Oh..." Sooyoung moaned when she felt Jinsoul's mouth sliding along her fingers, the blonde left only the tip of Sooyoung's fingers inside her mouth to then bite the tips lightly and swallow them back into her mouth again. "Fuck! Fuck!" Sooyoung cussed, writhing. She had never seen such a sexy act like that one, and the intense eyes were just another bonus to drive her completely crazy.  
  


Jinsoul moved her head back and forth, as if she were giving Sooyoung's fingers a blowjob. Sooyoung let the blonde lubricate and have plenty of fun with her fingers, but after a while she cupped Jinsoul's chin, stopping her movements, and with a smile, she removed her fingers from her mouth. They were quite wet.  
The brunette smiled in satisfaction.  
  


Sooyoung lowered her hand, bringing it towards the blonde's throbbing pussy. Jinsoul shivered when she felt the tip of Sooyoung's fingers at her entrance. She just wanted them inside her already so she could quench that desire.  
  


"Ohhh!" Jinsoul moaned, arching her back when she felt Sooyoung sliding her fingers into her.  
  


The blonde held onto Sooyoung's shoulders and bit her own bottom lip hard. Sooyoung had her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of being once again inside Jinsoul. It was like coming home.  
  


"So..." The brunette curled her fingers in search of Jinsoul's erogenous spot, and when she felt it, she prepared herself to thrust there. "tight, deliciously tight." She thrusted her fingers inside, hard, hitting Jinsoul's g-spot, and the woman gasped, dragging her heels over the bedspread and part of the bedsheet.  
  


"Sooyoung..."  
  


"Mhmm! Moan my name again." The brunette asked, thrusting her fingers into Jinsoul with firmness and precision. But without losing her control and gentleness.  
  


"Sooyoung! Sooyoung! Sooy- Oh my God! Sooyoung!" Jinsoul moaned and moaned, praising Sooyoung's name when the brunette began to speed up her thrusts, hitting the blonde's sensitive spots.  
  


Sooyoung smiled without losing her rhythm as she kept thrusting in and out of Jinsoul's tight pussy.  
  


"You're amazing. God! I want to be inside you forever." Sooyoung said, and Jinsoul wanted to moan and shout that Sooyoung was the one who was amazing, not her. That she wanted Sooyoung inside her forever too, but all she could do was moan. "You're so hot." The brunette murmured close to Jinsoul's ear before capturing her earlobe between her teeth, digging them there and drawing a loud moan from the blonde.  
  


Sooyoung kept thrusting in and out of Jinsoul without losing her rhythm, no matter how much her muscles complained about the continuous movement.  
Jinsoul lifted her legs and wrapped them around Sooyoung's waist when she felt the first spasms invade her body. Sooyoung throve even more and sped up her movements to intensify Jinsoul's orgasm.  
  


"Sooyoung!" With one last almost voiceless scream, the blonde arched her back and came all over Sooyoung's fingers, which still thrusted in and out of her. Jinsoul trembled and purred, trying in vain to quell that overwhelming sensation that she felt at the entrance of her sex.  
  


Sooyoung watched in ecstasy, Jinsoul with her head arched back as she desperately tried to regain control of her body. Sooyoung removed her fingers from the blonde's pussy and brought them to her own mouth, moaning with her eyes closed when she felt Jinsoul's magnificent taste.  
  


Sooyoung lay down next to Jinsoul and turned her body to the side so she could watch the blonde, who was still recovering from the powerful climax.  
  


"Give me five minutes." Jinsoul took a deep breath. "Just five minutes so I can fully recover and then we can continue." Jinsoul asked breathlessly, and Sooyoung smiled.  
  


One of the many things the brunette loved about the blonde was her stamina in bed, even when she was exhausted, she always found a way to recover as much as possible to then have another round. And there was nothing better than fucking someone who doesn't tire easily and can keep up with you.  
  


"If you want you can rest, we don't have to have sex again if you're too tired."  
  


Jinsoul was surprised, usually Sooyoung would say how many minutes the blonde had to recover before the next round, but the brunette seemed more understanding this time.  
  


"I'm only going to rest after I make you cum, and only after."  
  


Sooyoung let out a chuckle, raising one of her eyebrows, and then she climbed on top of Jinsoul, who accommodated her between her legs.  
  


"You want to make me cum?"  
  


Jinsoul flashed a smile that could be innocent and naughty at the same time, and Sooyoung bit her own bottom lip.  
  


"Yes, and I'm going to."  
  


[...]  
  


Sooyoung didn't even know what time it was, but now she had an exhausted Jinsoul lying on her chest, with one leg thrown over her hips and an angelic countenance as she snored peacefully. That was the time when Sooyoung would carefully get up as to not wake the woman up and would leave.  
But she didn't do it, miraculously, she wanted to stay. This time she actually wanted to spend the night. She wanted to be able to fall asleep next to Jinsoul and wake up with the blonde in her arms. She didn't want to stop to think, because if she did, she would surely panic.  
Surprisingly she enjoyed being there with Jinsoul in her arms, something that had never happened with the other women and girlfriends she had; Jinsoul didn't make Sooyoung feel suffocated... She made her feel safe and light.  
Sooyoung has never been the romantic type, but she knew that her best side only surfaced with Jinsoul. The blonde was the only one capable of arousing her protective instinct. Sooyoung had never felt like that with anyone else, and for some reason that made her smile.  
Jinsoul was igniting an emotional side of Sooyoung that had disappeared many years ago.  
  


"So beautiful." Sooyoung whispered, tracing Jinsoul's lips with the tip of her fingers. She began to study the blonde's serene face, admiring that perfection in the shape of a woman. "My girl." She leaned down to kiss the top of Jinsoul's head, her heart racing in her chest. "My Jinsoul."  
  


And with a broad smile on her face, Sooyoung rested her cheek on Jinsoul's head and closed her eyes, sure that she'd have the best night's sleep in a long time.  
  


It felt good to be finally in peace.


	23. Satisfied

"Mhmm..." Jinsoul groaned when she woke up and felt her eyes stinging, she knew that the curtains of her bedroom were open and she cussed herself for being so wrapped up in Sooyoung last night that she forgot to close them.  
  
But she didn't regret her night, quite the opposite. Jinsoul tried to search in her memory for some moment in her life - with someone special - that had been as good as last night, but nothing came to mind. Sooyoung had treated her so well, even though she was a bit awkward when it came to being affectionate, but she did a great job.  
  


And speaking of Sooyoung...  
  


"Dammit." She heard Sooyoung's curse after the brunette bumped her knee with the blonde's bedroom door. Jinsoul held back her laughter. "Uh... Hi." Sooyoung waved at her with her free hand, the other one was on her knee, soothing it. Jinsoul waved back, she was glad the brunette had stayed. "You're finally awake, I was getting worried. I thought you had gotten into some kind of coma." Sooyoung let out an amused laugh, which made the blonde laugh as well.  
  


Jinsoul simply loved that sound, she could hear it every day and she'd never get sick. Sooyoung stopped soothing her knee and approached the bed, but stopped a little before, which made Jinsoul frown. Sooyoung bent down and picked something up, and Jinsoul's mouth parted in surprise at the sight of the brunette with a tray in her hands.  
  


"Breakfast in bed?" The blonde asked in disbelief; her heart jumping inside her rib cage.  
  


Sooyoung was being so... thoughtful and caring. Jinsoul could hardly believe that that over there was the same woman who had hurt her and drove her nuts so many times. Sooyoung smiled, awkwardly. She was making a huge effort to act that way, trying to be as affectionate as possible, because to her, her Jinsoul deserved that and much more.  
  


"Yes, I... Yeah." Sooyoung shook her head, and Jinsoul smiled at the cute way Sooyoung always acted when she was embarrassed. Lowered eyes, blushed cheeks and her bottom lip between her teeth. "I prepared our breakfast, I hope you don't mind that I invaded your privacy." She said awkwardly after kneeling on the bed and setting the tray with their breakfast on the mattress.  
  


Jinsoul sat up quickly, tying her hair in a bun on the top of her head.  
  


"I don't mind." The blonde smiled at Sooyoung. "Now come here."  
  


Jinsoul spread her legs and tapped the space between them with her hands; and smiling, Sooyoung crawled on the mattress until her face was inches away from the blonde's. Their eyes met and their broad smiles soon appeared. Jinsoul leaned her body a bit forward, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and pulling her for a kiss.  
  


"Ouch!" Sooyoung let out when her teeth collided with Jinsoul's, and the two of them pulled away laughing.  
  


"Those beaver teeth of yours are so-" Sooyoung's teasing was cut short by a slap on her left arm. "Ouch! Jinsoul! I was kidding." Sooyoung grumbled, rubbing the place where Jinsoul had slapped her.  
  


The blonde huffed and pushed the brunette back.  
  


"That's what you get for being stupid." The blonde glared at the brunette. Sooyoung pouted, trying in vain to soften Jinsoul's heart. "Get away from me, before I dig my beaver teeth into your duck face."  
  


Sooyoung placed one of her hands over her heart, pretending to be offended. And Jinsoul grunted when she tried to move the brunette away from her but failed once again.  
  


"You just hurt my feelings, but it's okay my poor child, I forgive you." Sooyoung said, and Jinsoul clenched her jaw, almost seething in anger. The brunette laughed as she noticed the blonde's face turn red. "But seriously, we need to be studied." She commented nonchalantly, sitting on the bed. Jinsoul's expression went from irritated to confused. "People need to know that a relationship between a beaver and a duck is possible."  
  


"You... Ugh, Sooyoung! I hate you."  
  


"No, you don't." Sooyoung captured Jinsoul's nose with the tip of her fingers, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes before removing the brunette's hand from her face with certain violence. "You at least bear me."  
  


"What else can I do, right?"  
  


Sooyoung shrugged, laughing, and then she grabbed the - until then forgotten - breakfast tray and opened the support legs there were underneath. She set them correctly on the space between Jinsoul and her.  
  


"Well..." Sooyoung rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "We both know that I'm a total disaster in the kitchen, so I'm not even going to bother to lie and say that I made all this." For a second, Jinsoul wondered if Sooyoung had done that with other women, if she had brought them breakfast in bed and lied saying she had cooked it just to please them. That thought didn't please her at all. "But I woke up early and I went to buy bread, cheese, and apple pancakes. I hope I didn't mess anything up, because I'm not used to this trying to please thing, you know?" Sooyoung confessed, insecure.  
  


The blonde felt kind of relieved upon hearing that, it was great to know that Sooyoung was making an effort to please her. And that it was her first time doing something like that.  
  


Jinsoul felt so special.  
  


"Everything's perfect." Jinsoul was sincere, and Sooyoung flashed a broad, satisfied smile.  
  


 _Thank God!,_ Sooyoung exclaimed in thought.  
  


"Oh! The acerola juice is my own merit, I remember hearing you comment with Jiwoo that this is your favorite juice flavor, so..." She shrugged, not looking into Jinsoul's eyes because she felt utterly embarrassed for revealing that.  
  


Jinsoul's well-made eyebrows lifted, Sooyoung has been watching her? She even knew her favorite juice flavor... Was it possible that the brunette was memorizing her tastes to please her?  
  


"Wow! Well, that's surprising." Sooyoung's cheeks heated up and she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth like she always did when she was embarrassed and didn't know what to do. "You're wonderful, you know that?"  
  


"Can we..." The brunette pointed to the tray in a clumsy way, and Jinsoul laughed. She knew that Sooyoung just wanted to move past that embarrassing moment. "Please." She grunted awkwardly and the blonde held back her laughter, she didn't want to make Sooyoung feel even more embarrassed.  
  


Jinsoul moved forward, not even caring about the fact that the bedsheet had fallen and her breasts were showing. But Sooyoung cared, a lot, she felt her whole body reacting to that sight. Jinsoul was too attractive for her, sometimes the brunette found it impossible to look away from Jinsoul.  
It seemed that everything, from the strands of her hair to Jinsoul's feet were attractive to the human eye. It was almost impossible for someone not to be mesmerized looking at her.  
  


[...]  
  


Jinsoul loved the breakfast and made a point of stressing how delicious and refreshing the juice that the brunette prepared was. Sooyoung felt completely happy, at least she was being able to do things right. And Jinsoul's compliments were inflating her ego more and more.  
  


"Mmm... Jinsoul and kiwi, I never thought that this would be such a delicious combination." Sooyoung said between the kiss she exchanged with Jinsoul. They were sitting facing each other. The blonde was cutting the kiwis into tiny bits and eating them, and she was also feeding them into Sooyoung's mouth as the woman reciprocated by kissing her. "Though..." She mouthed the tiny piece of fruit that Jinsoul brought to her lips. "Everything tastes... delicious... with you." Sooyoung said with her mouth full, smiling mischievously.  
  


Jinsoul shook her head and lightly slapped Sooyoung's thigh, rebuking her.  
  


"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's impolite." Sooyoung raised her hands up in surrender. Jinsoul cut another slice of kiwi and brought it up to her own mouth, moaning at the fruit's delicious sour taste. "I love kiwi." The blonde commented before pulling Sooyoung by the back of her neck for another kiss. "And having your taste together is just a bonus. I also agree with you, Sooyoung mixed with kiwi is wonderful."  
  


Sooyoung scrunched up her nose, smiling in a way that Jinsoul thought was too cute. The two of them remained sitting there on the bed until Jinsoul got up and called Sooyoung for a shower.  
  


"Come here, come here, come here." Sooyoung said, pulling Jinsoul by the waist. The blonde's ass collided with the brunette's hips violently, causing her to sigh. "I remember the last time we were together in a bathroom, not in this one here, but it's almost the same thing as the one in the hallway."  
  


Jinsoul felt the hairs on her body stand on end with the brunette's low and sensual voice tone close to her ear. Although aroused, she felt bad for that day, she had been so rude and stupid with Sooyoung.  
  


"About that day-"  
  


Sooyoung covered Jinsoul's mouth with her right hand, preventing her from starting to apologize. She had already overcome the anger she felt for Jinsoul regarding that day. Sooyoung guided Jinsoul closer to the huge bathroom sink, she had many plans in mind.  
  


"Forget about that. Let's focus on right here, right now." Sooyoung squeezed the blonde's waist with both hands. Jinsoul closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as to not moan as she felt Sooyoung press her hips against her ass. "And right now," In a swift movement, Sooyoung turned Jinsoul to face her. "I just want to make you cum... very hard."  
  


Jinsoul held onto the sink hard, her knuckles going white. Sooyoung smiled, loving to see how she could tease Jinsoul with so little. She brought her mouth to the blonde's neck, depositing a delicate kiss on her jugular to then dig her teeth there, then she closed her lips on the bite area and sucked hard. Jinsoul arched her head back and this time it was impossible to hold back her moan. Sooyoung did the same on the other side, dragging another moan from Jinsoul, even more delightful to hear than the other one.  
  


One of the things that Sooyoung definitely loved about Jinsoul was the sound of her moans. The way her voice made the sound of the moan completely sexy, made Sooyoung feel like she was floating and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.  
  


"Get up on the sink." Sooyoung ordered Jinsoul, who promptly supported herself on the sink and sat up on it, gasping when she felt the cold of the marble against her bare buttocks. "Look at you. So fucking sexy... Eager?" The brunette teased, receiving in return a low growl coming from Jinsoul, who panted as she spread her legs open, offering her wet pussy to Sooyoung. "You're begging to be fucked."  
  


"Sooyoung!" Jinsoul scolded in a warning tone.  
  


Sooyoung was amused to see how eager the blonde was. She supported her hands on either side of Jinsoul's thighs and stood between her legs, to then lean forward and stay with her face a few inches away from Jinsoul's, the blonde's heavy breathing blowing against her face.  
  


"I'll give you what you want." Sooyoung assured her, and stood straight once again to then tilt her neck forward. She gathered a bit of saliva in her mouth, being watched by a curious Jinsoul. The brunette casted an intense look towards the blonde before pouting her lips and pushing the saliva out, she didn't even need to look to know where the trickle of saliva that fell from her mouth would hit. Jinsoul swallowed hard, unable to look away from the long trickle of saliva that fell from Sooyoung's mouth and landed straight on her clit. The blonde's body shivered upon feeling the warm saliva come in contact with her throbbing bundle of nerves. "Mmm..." Sooyoung murmured in a muffled way due to the fact that she was biting her lower lip.  
  


Sooyoung brought her thumb to Jinsoul's clit and pressed on it. The blonde closed her eyes to better enjoy the brunette's touch. Sooyoung initiated small rotating movements on the blonde's increasingly hardened clit. Sooyoung watched in ecstasy the way how Jinsoul pressed her eyes together, the way she bit her lower lip as to not moan loudly, the way she gasped and whispered her name over and over again, begging for her.  
  


"Ah!" Jinsoul let out suddenly upon feeling the little 'slap' that Sooyoung gave on her clit with her index and middle finger.  
  


Sooyoung smiled, and she repeated the movement, dragging another moan and an involuntary spasm from Jinsoul.  
  


"You love this, don't you?" Sooyoung went back to masturbating Jinsoul, now with two of her fingers. Sooyoung massaged Jinsoul's clit with mastery, feeling the softness of that throbbing bundle of nerves. Jinsoul moaned Sooyoung's name loudly and contracted her pussy walls every time the brunette tapped her clit with the tip of her fingers. "I'm going to fuck your pussy so hard, Jinsoul. You're going to love the way my fingers will thrust into you, hard." The blonde moaned a soft 'please', rocking her hips. "My fingers feel so good inside you, I love how hot, soft and tight you are."  
Sooyoung stopped masturbating Jinsoul and lowered herself quickly to give a single, hard suck on the blonde's clit, snaking her tongue quickly over the bundle of nerves. Jinsoul practically screamed in surprise, bucking her body in reflex. Sooyoung stood straight again and went back to masturbating Jinsoul. She moved her completely wet fingers - coated with Jinsoul's natural lubricant - down and stopped at the entrance of her pussy. The brunette looked at the blonde's face, seeing her with a full of expectation expression, and submission. Sooyoung leaned forward, bringing her mouth to Jinsoul's ear, and she penetrated her slowly.  
  


"Feel how your pussy welcomes my fingers." Sooyoung whispered teasingly close to the blonde's ear, and the woman pressed her eyes together and opened her mouth, her moan getting stuck in her throat. "Look down, Jinsoul." The brunette ordered, and Jinsoul shivered with the authoritative voice tone and didn't dare disobey. "See how my fingers look good inside your pussy... Feel how you welcome me eagerly into your tight and delightful pussy."  
  


Jinsoul gripped Sooyoung's shoulders, seeking support, since her body was sliding forward on the marble sink that was already moist with sweat. Sooyoung penetrated Jinsoul with precision, hitting all the right spots.  
  


"Sooyoung." Jinsoul purred amid a hoarse moan.  
  


Sooyoung slowed down her movements, making the blonde open her eyes in alarm. The blonde was about to demand an explanation when Sooyoung said:  
  


"Tell me what you want, Jinsoul." The warm breath of Sooyoung's mouth blowing against Jinsoul's earlobe made her shiver. "Do you want me to keep fucking you with my fingers? Or do you prefer that I suck your sweet pussy until you cum multiple times in my mouth?"  
  


Jinsoul almost moaned, Sooyoung knew how to tease her with her more than tempting proposals.  
  


"First I want, or rather, I demand that you go back to fucking me. Then I'll want that delightful mouth of yours sucking me, understood?" Jinsoul was panting, her pussy throbbed in a painful way that almost made her beg for Sooyoung's fingers, but she managed to keep her voice firm.  
  


Sooyoung didn't need to be told twice, before Jinsoul could realize it, the brunette's fingers were back inside her.  
  


"Look back down." Sooyoung demanded through clenched teeth, clenching them hard as she frantically fucked Jinsoul's tight pussy. "See how your pussy is greedy and swallows my fingers." The brunette commented, completely mesmerized as she watched her fingers moving in and out of Jinsoul's pussy, which welcomed them perfectly well. Jinsoul was no different from Sooyoung, watching the brunette's fingers thrusting in and out of her was arousing her to the extreme. "Fuck, Jinsoul! Your pussy is one of the seven wonders of the world."  
  


"Mhmm! Fuck, you're so good." Sooyoung smiled, curving her fingers in search of Jinsoul's G-spot. "Right there, fuck, don't stop!" Jinsoul repeated amid moans, begging Sooyoung to continue touching her there. And so she did, over and over again.  
  


The blonde released her grip on the edge of the sink and started to masturbate herself frantically, and Sooyoung growled upon seeing that and intensified her thrusts.  
  


"Are you ready to cum?" Sooyoung knew she was, Jinsoul's muscles were already contracting uncontrollably. "Then cum, cum for me."  
  


With one last deep thrust, Jinsoul came undone all over Sooyoung's fingers, moaning the brunette's name loudly as she felt spasms take over her body.  
  


[...]  
  


After giving Jinsoul one more orgasm, Sooyoung pulled her into the shower-box, where the two of them took - a not so innocent - shower. Despite their wandering hands, they just showered.  
  


"Ugh, I really hate having to wear the same clothes." Sooyoung complained as she put on her clothes. Jinsoul let out a chuckle upon seeing the brunette's troubled face. She really couldn't bear to wear the same clothes from the night before.  
  


Jinsoul was so focused on drying her legs with her towel that she didn't even notice that Sooyoung had inched closer to her.  
  


"I left my panties as a gift to you, right on your bathroom sink." Sooyoung whispered in Jinsoul's ear, and the woman swallowed hard and almost fell to the floor. Sooyoung smiled cynically and tossed her hair to the side before turning back to face the mirror to finish getting ready.  
  


Jinsoul just stood there, looking at Sooyoung without any reaction.  
Ha Sooyoung was going to be the death of her... and Jinsoul couldn't wait to suffer more at the hands of the brunette.  
  


\-----  
  


Sooyoung stretched as soon as she stepped into her apartment, even though she had enjoyed spending that time with Jinsoul and even though she felt she could have stayed longer, coming back home was liberating. Now she could think about how she should act from then on.

 _How will things be like from now on? I hope peacefully,_ she thought.  
  


Sooyoung had just gotten out of the shower, she was drying her hair after putting on blue boxer panties and a large t-shirt that reached the middle of her thighs. She was humming random songs when she heard her phone beeping, indicating that she had received a text message. She walked over to the device and unlocked the screen, noticing that she had two messages on Kakao. A smile appeared on her lips.  
  


Stupid Asshole (Tuna face): I really loved the time we spent together.  
Not wanting to be clingy, but already being lol when can we do it again?  
I mean  
I hope you want to do it again because I really liked it.  
Oh fuck! I sound desperate...  
  


Sooyoung laughed for two reasons; because of Jinsoul's awkwardness - which she found adorable - and because of the contact name. The brunette had changed it after that fateful evening in Jinsoul's apartment. Sooyoung closed the app quickly to change the name of Jinsoul's contact information.  
  


Sooyoung: I hope very very soon?  
Because I confess I also liked it...  
It's different, but a good different.  
By the way, you sleep like a teddy bear.  
Wow, that was too gay.  
Ignore that part  
Pleeeeaaaseeee  
  


Her face was blushing to the extreme, she felt like hitting herself for writing and sending that straight away before checking as to avoid acting like a fool. But now it was too late, she could only hope Jinsoul wouldn't mock her. Sooyoung closed their conversation and opened another.  
  


Jiwoo: YVESUS  
I NEED YOU  
LIKE RIGHT NOW  
IT'S URGENT!  
PLEASE.  
  


Sooyoung's eyebrows arched upon reading that. Something had happened, a sense of desperation started spreading all over her.  
  


Sooyoung: JIWOO!!  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL ME THAT YOU'RE OKAY???  
KIM JIWOO  
OH MY GOD  
PLEASE  
  


The brunette was nervous, just the thought that something serious could have happened to her friend made Sooyoung feel terrified. She has always been the type of 'mom friend', who wanted to protect everyone, it was one of the things that never changed in her.  
  


Jiwoo: I need you so much  
And I need cuddles and affection  
A loooot of cuddles  
Please  
  


Sooyoung: I'm home, come over here.  
Like right now.  
  


Jiwoo: The sacred palace?  
  


Sooyoung rolled her eyes, Vivi had come up with that name when she heard about the story of Sooyoung and her precious apartment. She shouldn't be teased for loving her privacy.  
  


Sooyoung: Yes, busty boobs.  
I'll let the doorman know of your arrival.  
  


Jiwoo: I'll be there in 20 minutes.  
  


Sooyoung: Okay, drive carefully.  
  


Jiwoo: Don't worry. See you in a bit.  
  


The brunette just visualized the last message and then went back to her conversation with Jinsoul.  
  


Jinsoul (Jawline for days): AWWWWW  
SOOYOUNG  
THAT WASN'T GAY  
IT WAS SO CUTE  
UGH  
I WANT TO BITE YOU AGAIN  
  


Sooyoung: YOU WILL NEVER GET CLOSE TO ME WITH THOSE TEETH  
MY ASS HAS TEETH MARKS, DID YOU KNOW?  
  


Sooyoung was still incredulous that Jinsoul had bitten her ass while they watched cartoons sprawled on the floor of the living room. It was in a moment of distraction, and Jinsoul took advantage of the fact that Sooyoung was lying face down and then she bit her.  
  


Jinsoul: Hey! It's not my fault if your ass is the hottest thing there is, okay?  
It was stronger than me  
And like  
Thousands of people would like to be in my place  
BECAUSE I CAN BITE HA SOOYOUNG'S ASS AND THEY CAN'T  
That's so...  
But now focusing on another matter  
We could do something on Friday after we leave the set, what do you think?  
  


Sooyoung bit her bottom lip, feeling a certain nervousness. Could that be considered a date?  
  


 _Oh my God! Thank God Jiwoo is coming over, I really need to talk to someone_ , the brunette thought in panic.  
  


Sooyoung: Well, you're privileged because you can bite my ass  
And I because I can touch and kiss every inch of your body  
People would give their lives to touch you, you know?  
AND I CAN  
Only me, I want to make that clear.  
And yes, we can.  
  


Sooyoung locked her phone, eagerly waiting for Jinsoul's reply. In the meantime, she informed Jin, her doorman, of Jiwoo's arrival. When her phone beeped again, she almost jumped in joy.  
  


Jinsoul: We're both lucky then...  
And you know that only I can do the same to you, don't you?  
I know you do.  
So we have a date on Friday.  
I'm eager, I'll try not to be too clingy.  
  


Sooyoung wanted to say that she didn't mind if she was clingy, and that thought scared her a lot. She didn't act like that. Her reveries were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.  
  


Sooyoung: I didn't know you were the possessive type...  
But I know that...  
Yes, and we have to talk.  
PS - I'm eager too.  
  


Sooyoung put her phone in her pocket and went to open the door. She barely had time to turn the key in the lock and pull the doorknob because soon enough Jiwoo's body was colliding with hers, suffocating her in a tight hug.  
  


"Ji-woo..." Sooyoung smiled, even though she could barely breath.  
Jiwoo hid her face in the crook of Sooyoung's neck and sighed heavily, releasing her friend slowly.  
  


"Sooyoung, I screwed up." The woman murmured, embarrassed, against Sooyoung's shoulder, and the brunette stroked Jiwoo's back and pulled her fully into her apartment, closing the door right after.  
  


"Come, let's sit over there on the couch and you'll tell me what happened." The brunette laced her fingers with Jiwoo's and the two of them walked over to Sooyoung's couch.  
  


Jiwoo kept her head down, her mind recalling the events of the previous night. The two sat down next to each other, with Sooyoung still holding Jiwoo's hand in a sign of support.  
  


"I don't even know where to begin..." The woman admitted, shrugging her shoulders.  
  


"How about you begin with the part I know it's the most important?"

Sooyoung said, smiling in a comforting way. Jiwoo felt a little more relaxed upon seeing her friend smiling, she always knew how to calm her down.  
  


"It happened again." Jiwoo let out suddenly, and Sooyoung narrowed her eyes, trying to remember what might have happened again.  
  


"Wh-"  
  


"I slept with Vivi, again!" Jiwoo's almost scream cut off Sooyoung, who dropped her jaw in surprise. Jiwoo took a deep breath, running her free hand over her face and tucking a few strands of her hair that had fallen free from her ponytail behind her ear. "We were together yesterday, we went to see the new house she bought in UN Village... I don't know exactly how it started, I just remember that we started drinking wine and reminiscing the old times and when I realized we were naked and making out on top of her dining table." Jiwoo's face was on fire.  
  


Sooyoung's surprise had already passed, now she just watched her best friend. It wasn't the first time that those two slept together, most of the times - about five times - they were a bit altered, and only one time were they sober. Even though Jiwoo shouldn't freak out every time it happened - in Sooyoung's opinion - she always freaked out on the next day.  
  


"Let me see if I understood..." Sooyoung said, pausing to pretend to assimilate what Jiwoo had told her. "You're freaking out because you had sex with your best friend again?"  
  


"Yes." Jiwoo sighed in exasperation, she freed the hand that was connected to Sooyoung's and brought it to her hair, holding the strands of her hair between her fingers. "Yesterday w-was so..." She gestured some things with her hand and Sooyoung laughed.  
  


"Intense?" Jiwoo nodded awkwardly. "I imagine so, you still seem a little bewildered." Sooyoung chuckled, and Jiwoo rolled her eyes and threw herself back, resting her back on the couch. "Did you cum?"  
  


Jiwoo widened her eyes, blushing even more. Sooyoung threw her head back, laughing loudly at her friend's reaction. Jiwoo shouldn't be surprised, that was so typical of the brunette.  
  


"Why do you want to know that?!"  
  


"Just answer the question. Did you cum or not?" Even reluctantly, Jiwoo nodded her head, and Sooyoung clapped her hands excitedly. "Then that's what matters, it would only be troublesome if you hadn't cum. Only then would we have a problem."  
  


"Sooyoung!" Jiwoo scolded through clenched teeth in a warning tone.  
  


"What? You had sex with Vivi again. Love of my life, do you know how many teenagers scattered around the world would give a kidney to have Vivi in their beds? And you had her, five times." Sooyoung raised one of her hands, moving her five fingers.  
  


"Actually, they were seven times. But counting yesterday's now it's eight..."

Jiwoo confided in a low voice tone, embarrassed. Sooyoung jumped on her couch, her eyes wide.  
  


"WHAT?" Jiwoo shrank back against the couch. "You fucked Vivi eight times?"  
  


"Sooyoung, stop..." Jiwoo asked, completely embarrassed.  
  


But Sooyoung didn't care much about Jiwoo's shyness, she didn't even see a reason for it either, because... let's face it, who didn't want to have the privilege of having sex with Vivi?  
  


"Stop? You show up in my house all desperate and tell me that you slept with Vivi eight times, three more times than I knew, and you want me to stop?" The brunette faked indignation, crossing her arms across her breasts. Jiwoo rolled her eyes, drumming her fingers on her thigh.  
  


"But Sooyoung... What about Mark?" Jiwoo remembered, feeling guilty. "He's an incredible guy, he treats me super well, I had never cheated on him. I feel terrible, he didn't deserve this." Her voice was beginning to choke.  
  


Sooyoung completely lowered her guard and moved closer to Jiwoo and pulled her to lay her head on her lap. Jiwoo clung to the brunette's waist and took a deep breath, feeling safe in Sooyoung's arms.  
  


"Well, you have three options." Sooyoung began, bringing her hand to Jiwoo's hair to stroke it. "Either you tell him everything and you end things with him and go back to having wild sex with Vivi." Jiwoo slapped Sooyoung's back, and the brunette flinched and groaned in pain. "Ouch, I'm joking... Or not..." She whispered the last part, but Jiwoo heard it and let out a chuckle. "But seriously, either you tell him and break up with him, or you simply omit it. She's your best friend, it's not like you had sex with his best friend, you know what I mean?"  
  


Jiwoo was silent for a few minutes, analyzing Sooyoung's words.  
  


"What would you do if you were in my place?"  
  


"I'd break things up with him." Sooyoung was sincere. Jiwoo closed her eyes, because she knew what Sooyoung thought of betrayals. "You know me, I wouldn't be able to look the person in the eye without feeling like crap."  
  


"I felt like that with Han, I cheated on him four times with Vivi. Our relationship wasn't working anymore, but I felt bad for not breaking up earlier." Sooyoung nodded her head, she knew that story from start to finish. Though she didn't blame Jiwoo, because that boy deserved all the four times he was cheated on. "But with Mark, I've never had any kind of argument, we get along super well, he makes me happy and he satisfies me. I just... I don't know, I can't resist Vivi, you know?"  
  


 _Well, no one can resist her_ , Sooyoung thought, but just thought it. That wasn't the right time to joke or tease Jiwoo.  
  


"I think you need to talk to Vivi first, you two can't help the way you feel for each other and I'm sure you ran off from her house when you woke up naked in the morning." Jiwoo nodded in agreement, she had really done that earlier. "Then you talk to Mark. I won't judge you because I can imagine that your head's a mess." _A big mess_ , Jiwoo thought. "But don't think about it too much, when we think too much it's even worse."  
  


"You're right." Jiwoo looked up, coming across Sooyoung's face and her broad grin. The woman knew that face, and she rolled her eyes laughing.  
  


"Now, please, tell me how it was. If I'll never have the chance to fuck Vivi, I want to at least know what it's like."  
  


Jiwoo couldn't hold back her laughter, Sooyoung was incorrigible, but she liked her friend's crazy way of being.  
  


And the two of them stayed there, Jiwoo in Sooyoung's lap telling her - with few little details - the events of the night before, and Sooyoung listening and commenting everything, whining and suffering for not being able to have the chance to do that.  
  


Though she was satisfied with a certain blonde.  
  


And how satisfied she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't blame Jiwoo...I mean... I'd ditch everything and everyone for Vivi lol


	24. Friday

**One week later...**  
  
Jinsoul and Sooyoung's date had to be postponed for now, because their schedules ended up becoming full, making it impossible for them to have time for their date. However, that wasn't an obstacle at all, they talked daily, even when they couldn't see each other personally. It became something comfortable, and incredibly fast. The happiness that Sooyoung and Jinsoul felt due to the beginning of that relationship was mutual.  
  


Jinsoul waited patiently in front of her building, exchanging a few messages with fans and friends while she waited. She was so distracted that she ended up getting startled when she saw a car stop in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, pressing her eyebrows together, but she smiled when she identified the person inside the vehicle.  
  


"Shall we go?" A smiling Johnny asked as he lowered the passenger side window, leaning over the seat to open the door for Jinsoul. She entered the car, locking her phone screen.  
  


"Why did you take so long? I was starting to think you got lost on the way."

She frowned.  
  


Johnny smiled and tried to give her a peck on her lips, but Jinsoul quickly turned her face so that the singer's lips landed on her cheek. He thought that she was just annoyed because of his delay; little did he know that the reason for that rejection had a name, a surname and a beautiful ass.  
  


"I had to help Yuta with a few things and it took longer than I expected." He explained himself as he started the car, checking the rearview mirror to see if the road was clear. Jinsoul's phone vibrated, indicating the incoming of a text message, and it was impossible for her to contain her smile at the sight of Sooyoung's name. "What's up with that big smile of yours?"  
  


Jinsoul blushed upon hearing that, she hadn't even noticed that she was smiling so broadly. She replied to Sooyoung's text quickly and locked her phone screen. Even though she still felt like smiling, she controlled herself.  
  


"I woke up in a good mood." She answered simply, shrugging to try to convey that she had no special reason for that happiness.  
  


But her happiness had a name, a surname and a smile that made Jinsoul feel like screaming with joy. Johnny looked away from the road to briefly glance at the blonde next to him, he narrowed his eyes, but he opted to stay silent. He was sure she'd tell him the real reason for that happiness when she was ready.  
  


Despite having a hunch about the person who was the reason for Jinsoul's good mood.  
  


"Hm, we're going for a walk after the photoshoot." He commented casually, quickly drawing Jinsoul's attention.  
  


"We are?"  
  


"Yes, it's been a while since the last time we went out together, and we need to give something to our beloved paparazzi."  
  


"Oh..." Jinsoul murmured in understanding, raising her eyebrows as she understood Johnny's intentions. It was true, although the boy was always in her apartment when he came to Seoul, it had been a while since they went out together as a 'couple'. "Dinner?"  
  


"Yes, you can choose the restaurant."  
  


Jinsoul just agreed with a nasal sound, turning her attention back to her phone and her messages with Sooyoung.  
  


Sooyoung: Can we see each other tonight?  
  


Sooyoung: I miss you.  
  


Jinsoul: I miss you too, so so much. I love sleeping with you stroking my hair.  
  


Sooyoung: I love stroking your hair...  
  


Sooyoung: So can we?  
  


Jinsoul felt like cancelling everything in that exact moment and go after Sooyoung, wherever she was, so that she could lie on her lap and just cling to her. Now that she was sure that the actress liked her too, her desire to be with her had increased a lot. Too bad she had other commitments that day.  
  


Jinsoul: I don't know if I can today. I have a dinner thing to go to and I might get home late.  
  


Sooyoung: I see...  
  


Sooyoung: Let me know when you can.  
  


Sooyoung: I'm going out now, take care. xxx  
  


Jinsoul: I can tomorrow, if you want.  
  


Jinsoul: xxx. Take care too, sunshine, I hope we can see each other tomorrow...  
  


Sooyoung visualized the text but didn't reply, making the blonde let out a long, apprehensive sigh. Jinsoul knew that the brunette was upset, she understood. Sooyoung had changed a lot, she was showing so much affection that she didn't even seem the same person. Jinsoul was afraid to hurt her Sooyoung with all that mess with the fake relationship and commitments to Johnny. Well, at least she had stopped sleeping with him and she didn't intend to do that ever again.  
  


Jinsoul only wants Sooyoung, and only her.  
  


 _I hope I'm the only one in her life too_ , she thought to herself before having her attention stolen by Johnny who was calling her name.  
  


\-----  
  


The weekend went by and the two of them barely had any contact with each other, at least not in person, and both seemed eager to see each other. It was recording day, and Sooyoung wished she could film all day with Jinsoul.

Too bad her scenes with the blonde would be few in that episode.  
  


"Jinsoul!"  
  


Upon hearing her name being called, the blonde lifted her head in search of who was looking for her. Soon enough she came across a smiling Dohwan coming towards her, she smiled automatically.  
  


"I-" The actor wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, squeezing her in a tight embrace. Jinsoul closed her eyes, unable to breathe. She wished her hands were free so that she could punch her friend, he always did that kind of thing to her. "You... are... crushing... my boobs." Jinsoul managed to complain almost voiceless, and Dohwan let out a laugh.  
  


And only then did he loosen his arms around the blonde. The boy looked at her, smiling cheekily, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes.  
  


"I know you love my bear hugs."  
  


"Bear hugs? They're more like crush-boob hugs." Jinsoul grunted, smoothing her right breast with her free hand, since she was holding her script with the other one.  
  


Dohwan threw his head back and laughed, amused by the blonde's grimace.

Jinsoul bumped him with her shoulder indignantly.  
  


"Wait, wait a minute." Dohwan asked, grabbing Jinsoul's arm upon realizing that the blonde was about to walk away. "Heejin asked you to go to the parking lot to help her with the pizza boxes." He informed, letting go of the blonde's arm.  
  


Jinsoul nodded her head and left the script on a table near her purse.

Dohwan waved at her and then made his way towards Eunwoo and Hyunjin, who were talking in the corner of the room.  
  


Jinsoul reached the elevator just in time before it descended, a few members of the crew were inside when she joined them. In less than five minutes she was already in the parking lot, looking around for Heejin's car, but she didn't find it. Inwardly she was cussing Dohwan with every possible swearword, and if that was some kind of prank, she'd kill him.  
  


She didn't doubt it was one of Woo' pranks.  
  


"I'm going to kill that idiot."  
  


Jinsoul stomped her foot angrily, she couldn't believe that Dohwan had pranked her like that. She looked around one more time and didn't find anything, or anyone, the parking lot was empty, except for the cars. Jinsoul was about to turn around and go back to the elevator when her body collided with someone. She opened her mouth to scream in fright, but her voice died in her throat when she saw who it was. Sooyoung was looking at her with a broad smile on her face and her head tilted to the side. Her brown eyes hypnotized the blonde, stealing her voice effortlessly.  
  


"In a hurry?" The brunette asked, amused, bringing her hands to the blonde's waist.  
  


Jinsoul swallowed hard, feeling her heart jump in her chest and her hands begin to sweat. She couldn't remember the last time anyone made her feel like that. Sooyoung was turning her life upside down, but she was loving it.  
  


"No-no. I-I..." The blonde began to stutter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  


 _Awesome timing to start acting like a lame idiot. Just awesome, Jinsoul._ The blonde scolded herself, feeling the urge to slap herself. Sooyoung continued to smile, waiting for the blonde to calm down. Affectionately, the actress began to caress the blonde's waist with her thumbs and felt her gradually relax with that tender touch.  
  


When the blonde opened her eyes again, she held her breath. Sooyoung was still there, smiling in such a sincere way that Jinsoul couldn't help but smile. Her heart pounded in her chest, it was as if the brunette's smile was exclusively for her.  
  


Ah... If only Jinsoul knew that Sooyoung really had a smile that was only seen in her presence.  
  


"Well, hello there... Hi." Sooyoung greeted her, her voice coming out a little hoarse and sensual.  
  


Jinsoul felt goosebumps on her arms, the sexual tension between them was strong. And Sooyoung was the kind of person who was attractive and gallant 24/7, at any time, even when she was waking up, she could seduce someone effortlessly.  
  


"Hi..." Jinsoul whispered back, the warm breath from her mouth blowing against the brunette's face... her minty breath... Sooyoung closed her eyes and inhaled, her hips automatically moving forward, attaching themselves to the blonde's.  
  


"I need, I just..." Sooyoung moaned in frustration for always being speechless when she was close to Jinsoul, and then inched her face closer to the blonde's, her lips meeting hers.  
  


Jinsoul closed her eyes instantly and moaned in satisfaction when Sooyoung bit her bottom lip. Sooyoung slid her right hand to Jinsoul's back, pulling her closer and pressing her body even closer to hers. Jinsoul gasped against Sooyoung's lips, she purred and went back to kissing the brunette, with even more desire than before. Sooyoung returned the kiss with the same intensity as the blonde devoured her mouth.  
  


"Jesus!" Jinsoul exclaimed when they finally parted their lips with a loud pop that cut through the silent environment.  
  


Sooyoung was panting, just like Jinsoul, they were both feeling very hot. Jinsoul's face was a little flushed and had tiny drops of sweat on her temples, and Sooyoung felt the back of her neck damp.  
And something else as well... very damp...  
  


"Oh God, your mouth is a sin." The blonde let out and Sooyoung smiled, still a little breathless.  
  


Jinsoul flashed a shy smile and lowered her head. Sooyoung took advantage of the blonde's position and placed a kiss on her head. Jinsoul smiled at that affectionate act.  
  


"You have no idea what your mouth does to me." _Oh I know_ , Sooyoung thought, but this time preferred not to say it out loud and ruin the moment. "God! I could kiss you all day."  
  


"Yeah, I have a very addictive kiss." Sooyoung couldn't contain herself and boasted.  
  


Jinsoul rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the brunette, and because they were still holding each other close, Sooyoung took advantage of that and lightly bit the blonde's tongue, sucking on it right after. Jinsoul moaned softly, feeling a spasm in her sex.  
  


"You think you're the shit, don't you?" Jinsoul moved her hands to Sooyoung's shoulders and pushed her away, and the brunette just smiled, not minding Jinsoul's action, though she preferred to be holding her for as long as possible.  
  


 _Don't act like an idiot_ , Sooyoung scolded herself. She'd never impose anything on the blonde, she'd do only what she allowed her to or what she wanted to.  
  


"I don't think, I know I'm the shit!" The brunette winked at Jinsoul, who crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Sooyoung smirked and mimicked the blonde's pose.  
  


"Are you really going to imitate me? How childish is that?"  
  


"Do you really think that calling me childish bothers me? I, who sang at your door that a thousand Sooyoungs bother a lot of people?" Sooyoung countered mockingly, and Jinsoul really tried to maintain her serious posture, but it was impossible to control her laughter when Sooyoung began to act like... Sooyoung.  
  


Jinsoul uncrossed her arms and let them fall at her side, being imitated by the brunette in seconds.  
  


"Argh! You can be so annoying when you want to. Jesus!" She tried to walk past the brunette, but was stopped by her. "Get out of the way, Sooyoung."  
  


Sooyoung shook her head, trapping her tongue between her teeth. It was a lovely smile, and Jinsoul loved it.  
  


"Toll." The brunette pouted, indicating she wanted a kiss. The blonde took at least five deep breaths before holding Sooyoung's face in her hands and kissing her affectionately this time. Sooyoung sighed at the sweetness and soft touch of the blonde's soft lips.  
  


"Can I go now, Ms. Ha?"  
  


Sooyoung's mouth fell open and her eyebrows arched, she was literally awestruck by Jinsoul's unexpected teasing.  
  


"So that's how it'll be, Jung?"  
  


Jinsoul placed one hand over her chest, in a fake resentful expression. It was impossible not to laugh after that, and soon enough they were both laughing loudly. Sooyoung grabbed Jinsoul's hand and pulled her towards the elevator.  
  


The brunette didn't notice it, but Jinsoul grinned due to her act.  
 _I think things are finally on the right track...,_ the blonde thought cheerfully.  
  


[...]  
  


Sooyoung was sitting next to Eunwoo and Heejin, and although she was having a conversation with her friends, her gaze kept wandering to the table where Jinsoul and some of the actors were. They were on a lunch break, Beta and Yves's love scene had finally been finalized and Jaesang was thankful because this time there were no mistakes.  
  


Sooyoung and Jinsoul seemed quite committed to that romantic scene.  
  


If only he knew why...  
  


Even without looking, Jinsoul felt Sooyoung's eyes burning on her skin. Sometimes it seemed so intense that she got goosebumps. She took advantage of the fact that her friends and colleagues were busy and grabbed her phone from her pocket, then opened Kakao and clicked on Sooyoung's contact.  
  


Jinsoul: I feel your eyes on me...  
  


She sent the message and locked the screen, and surreptitiously saw Sooyoung drop the sandwich in her hand and pick up her phone. A smile was born on the brunette's lips after she checked who it was, and Jinsoul smiled automatically.  
  


Sooyoung: I'm sorry... I can't help it.  
  


Sooyoung: Because like... it's impossible to keep my eyes off of you.  
  


Sooyoung: You're too attractive.  
  


The blonde's face heated up; Sooyoung always managed to leave her that way with the bare minimum.  
Jinsoul: I hate it when you make me blush.  
  


The blonde leaned back in her chair and patiently waited for Sooyoung's reply, which didn't even take a minute. _She's fast, I like it_ , Jinsoul thought smiling. She hated waiting for some people's replies.  
  


Sooyoung: I just told the truth. And you don't hate me... I've told you that before.  
  


Jinsoul: You know what?  
  


Sooyoung: What?  
  


Jinsoul: You look sexy in a leather jacket.  
  


(she does indeed)

Sooyoung: I know that, pretty eyes. You look good too. Hot as hell.  
  


Jinsoul: Your ego suffocates me.  
  


Sooyoung: Don't roll your eyes at me.  
  


Jinsoul: Or what??  
  


Across the cafeteria, Sooyoung took a deep breath, controlling herself. Jinsoul watched the brunette take a deep breath and laughed. She would definitely tease Sooyoung, just to know what she would do.  
  


Sooyoung: I might punish you.  
  


Jinsoul: How?  
  


Sooyoung: You'll find out...  
  


Jinsoul: Spanking me with a whip again? I'd love it if you did that.  
  


Sooyoung was screaming inside, she felt like shipping everyone else in that room to the other side of the world and just fuck Jinsoul on one of those tables. But she'd have the chance to do that another time, and surely she'd have the company of her faithful friend; the riding whip she had stored in her closet.  
  


Sooyoung: So you'd like to be spanked???  
  


Jinsoul: Oh yeah. I'd like that.  
  


Jinsoul had a devilish grin on her face, she had no idea that teasing Sooyoung by text would be so exciting and fun. Jinsoul could see the brunette gripping the fork in her hand and taking several deep breaths.  
  


Sooyoung: Have you been a bad girl?  
  


Jinsoul: Yes...  
  


Sooyoung: Then I'll have to punish you. Because that's what bad girls deserve... punishment.  
  


Jinsoul: Please do that.  
  


 _Holy fuck!,_ Sooyoung screamed inwardly, pressing her thighs together.  
  


Sooyoung: Those who play with fire eventually get burnt.  
  


Jinsoul: When I started playing with fire the intention was just that... get burnt.  
  


Sooyoung lifted her face at the same time Jinsoul did and their eyes met. Even from a distance, Jinsoul could see the gleam of desire in Sooyoung's eyes. The blonde winked at her and blew her a kiss, running the tip of her tongue over her lips in a provocative way. Sooyoung's mouth dropped open, the tempting sight of the blonde mesmerizing her.  
  


Sooyoung: Wow, okay... you're so fucked!!!  
  


Jinsoul: No, I'm not...  
  


Sooyoung: No...?  
  


Jinsoul: Not yet, baby. I'll only be fucked after you punish me.  
  


Before Sooyoung could reply, Jaesang showed up in the cafeteria calling Sooyoung's group and asking them to go up to the other floor, where they'd film their scene. Sooyoung looked at Jinsoul, who had a fake innocent smile on her lips.  
  


Sooyoung: Ooohhh! Jinsoul, when I get my hands on you...  
  


Jinsoul: Can't wait for that, baby.  
  


And Jinsoul really couldn't wait.  
  


[...]  
  


The day was busy, but by some miracle the mistakes during the filming of the scenes were minimal. Sooyoung had never been so focused on her scenes and Jinsoul was no different. Jaesang and his partner were happy to see their two leading actresses doing so well, the two were sure that Blowaster's second season would look amazing and would bring more viewers.  
  


"Don't forget to wake up tomorrow at seven in the morning." Dohwan reminded Sooyoung and they both laughed. The brunette nodded and hugged her friend before saying goodbye to him.  
  


On the next day she'd have a photoshoot with him, the two were officially the face of Calvin Klein's new underwear line. They had designed new and more comfortable fits for both men and women, and they chose Woo Dohwan and Ha Sooyoung as main models. It would be a good move for the brand; in addition to their natural beauty, Sooyoung and Dohwan are also very popular in the world of fame.  
  


Sooyoung said goodbye to everyone there, and they were all surprised by the brunette's good mood. I mean, she was always nice, but in the last few days she seemed more happy and joyful. Jinsoul was also happy, smiling at everyone and everything; few people connected their happiness and found it... intriguing, but no one dared say anything. Jinsoul's mood wasn't the best when someone meddled in her personal life.  
  


When Jinsoul reached the parking lot, she noticed that most cars were gone already. She grabbed the keys to her newest car, a white Mercedes-Benz A-Class, and she almost shrieked when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She slipped her purse to her left shoulder and grabbed her phone, and then she unlocked the car, opened the driver's door and threw the bag inside. Then she went to check who had texted her, and she smiled broadly when she saw who it was from.  
  


Sooyoung: You were really going to leave without saying goodbye to me...  
  


Automatically, her eyes roamed around the parking lot in search of Sooyoung's Land Rover, and when she found it, she smiled towards the vehicle.  
  


Jinsoul: I thought you had already left...  
  


Sooyoung: I was waiting for you.  
  


Sooyoung: Now can you come over here already?  
  


Jinsoul rolled her eyes, but never stopped smiling. She closed her car door and put the car keys in her pocket, her cellphone too. She looked around just to make sure that there was no one there and within seconds reached Sooyoung's car.  
  


"Through the other side, princess." Sooyoung lowered her window to be able to say that to Jinsoul, who blushed at the way the brunette called her. Jinsoul circled the car and opened the passenger door, entering and sitting on the seat.  
  


"We look like two teenagers sneaking around so that our parents don't find out." Jinsoul commented chuckling as she closed the door, and Sooyoung laughed in agreement before releasing her seatbelt.  
  


"Come here." The brunette beckoned her, patting her legs to indicate what she wanted. "No one can see us here." Sooyoung said reassuringly upon noticing Jinsoul's hesitation. The blonde sighed and, without saying anything, straddled the brunette.  
  


Sooyoung placed her right hand on Jinsoul's waist and brought her left one to the blonde's face. She caressed her cheek, her chin, her lips and then moved it to the back of Jinsoul's neck, pulling her forward and capturing her lips with her own. Jinsoul sighed, groping around to find somewhere to hold onto and keep her balance while her mouth was practically being devoured by Sooyoung.  
  


The brunette invaded the blonde's mouth with her tongue, bit her lower lip and sucked on it with want, and then went back to mistreating the soft lips with her own. Jinsoul sighed amid the kiss, her shoulders dropping every time Sooyoung sucked on her tongue hard. Not even the air-conditioning of the car was able to soothe the heat that had begun to suffocate them.  
  


"You-" Jinsoul pulled back, breathless, and pressed her forehead against the brunette's and took a deep breath. "You shouldn't be allowed to be such a good kisser."  
  


"It's not my fault that my lips are so soft and sweet." Sooyoung whispered back, stretching her neck forward to suck on Jinsoul's bottom lip. "Addictive."  
Jinsoul smiled without teeth. The brunette let go of her nape and grabbed her waist with both hands, caressing the area with the tips of her fingers.  
  


"You're so gallant." Jinsoul said, narrowing her eyes playfully at Sooyoung.

The brunette trapped the tip of her tongue between her teeth and smiled, closing her eyes. God! Jinsoul loved to see her smile like that.  
  


"I can't help it." Sooyoung defended herself, letting out a nasal laugh. Jinsoul tsked and sealed her lips to the brunette's.  
  


"Come with me to my apartment." Jinsoul leaned forward, beginning to kiss the brunette's neck. Sooyoung closed her eyes and sighed, her ass sliding over the leather of the seat, her hips moving a little lower as she felt the blonde's delicate and provocative kisses on her neck. "Hm? Please. I'll order pizza and then we can chill on the couch, or on the living room floor and-"  
  


"I can't." Regrettably, Sooyoung managed to say that; inside she was dying to go, but she knew that she couldn't be late the next day, and if she were to go with Jinsoul to her apartment, the brunette would do everything but sleep, thus losing track of time. "I-" She swallowed the saliva in her mouth, her throat was dry and her pulse racing. "I have a photoshoot early in the morning."  
  


Jinsoul sighed, crestfallen, and rested her forehead on Sooyoung's shoulder. Sooyoung sighed in relief because the blonde had stopped kissing her neck. She didn't know if she'd be able to deny Jinsoul anything if she continued doing that.  
  


"Dammit... Really?" Jinsoul asked, pulling away from Sooyoung to look into her eyes, and the brunette flashed a sad smile and nodded.  
  


"I really want to go, but you know how it is..."  
  


"You like to be punctual."  
  


Sooyoung nodded, smiling at Jinsoul, which made her smile back. The two of them sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.  
  


"Don't forget we have a date on Friday... Okay?" Sooyoung reminded Jinsoul, and the blonde nodded her head. It was obvious that she remembered, she'd never forget anything that involved Sooyoung.  
  


"What are we going to do?" Jinsoul asked curiously, to then push her hips backwards and bend her back so she could lay her head in the crook between the brunette's neck and shoulder. Sooyoung moved her legs so that the blonde was as comfortable as possible, she also tilted her seat back a little.  
  


"I'm going to take you to a beautiful place." Sooyoung said plainly, without any other detail. Nothing.  
  


"Where?" Jinsoul asked with interest and curiosity. She hated not knowing stuff.  
  


"You'll see, but only on Friday." Jinsoul tried to get off Sooyoung's lap to protest, but the brunette was faster and held her firmly against her body, preventing her from moving. "It's no use doing that; I won't tell you where it is."  
  


"You're a pain-in-the-ass!"  
  


"Don't be like that, baby." Sooyoung teased her with a pout. Jinsoul huffed and opened her mouth, digging her teeth into Sooyoung's neck, causing the brunette to growl in pain and surprise. "Get those teeth off my neck, you crazy beautiful woman."  
  


"Sooyoung, go fuc-" Before Jinsoul could finish, Sooyoung covered her mouth.  
  


"Shhh, bad girl, who's teaching you to cuss?"  
  


Jinsoul struggled in Sooyoung's lap, trying to free herself from her embrace at all costs.  
  


"Let-" The blonde was trying to push Sooyoung's hands away so that she could free herself. "me go! You idiot!"  
  


Sooyoung just threw her head back and laughed, and Jinsoul sighed in defeat and crossed her arms, pouting. She knew she wouldn't get out of there anytime soon.  
  


Especially since she didn't even want to really free herself, it felt good to be in Sooyoung's arms.  
  


Even though she's an annoying little duck, Jinsoul thought before she gave up trying to free herself and lay her head back on Sooyoung's chest.  
It was the best place to be.  
  


[...]  
  


The two of them stayed inside the car a little longer, they talked about several subjects, Jinsoul even tried to find out more about their date on Friday, but the brunette was smart and didn't let anything slip, which annoyed the blonde. They said goodbye after agreeing on a time to meet on Friday. Jinsoul arrived home all smiles. The blonde threw herself on her couch and closed her eyes, remembering the moments she had shared with the brunette during the day. Her phone vibrated, it was a message from Sooyoung.  
  


Sooyoung: JINSOUL!  
  


Sooyoung: JINSOUL  
  


Sooyoung: JINSOUL  
  


Sooyoung: AJSKJAHSAHEDUIGWAE JINSOUL  
  


Jinsoul frowned, trying to understand Sooyoung's bustle.  
  


Jinsoul: Yes?  
  


Jinsoul: yEs?  
  


Jinsoul: YES?  
  


Jinsoul: YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS???????  
  


Sooyoung: You. Will. Not. Believe. What. I. Just. Did.  
  


Jinsoul: ugh... here we go again. What did you do?  
  


Sooyoung: Are you ready? Can I send it?  
  


Jinsoul: Sooyoung, for the love of God!! Quit stalling!  
  


Sooyoung: Ok, sorry, Ms. Hurry. You always ruin my suspenseful vibe. Pft.  
  


Jinsoul: HA SOOYOUNG!  
  
Jinsoul: Could you please FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU DID?!  
  


Sooyoung: Jesus... Calm down.  
  


Sooyoung: Okay...  
  


Sooyoung: Are you ready?  
  


Sooyoung: *image*  
  


Jinsoul analyzed the picture and when she finally understood what it was, a loud laugh echoed through the apartment. She couldn't believe that Sooyoung had actually done that.  
  


Jinsoul: You-  
  


Jinsoul: Sooyoung...  
  


Jinsoul: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH  
  


Jinsoul: NO  
  


Jinsoul: NOO!!  
  


Jinsoul: I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. THIS. How old are you really?  
  


Sooyoung: Almost 8 u-u  
  


Sooyoung: And hey!! You really gonna tell me you didn't like our son? He has his mother's face, aka me.  
  


Jinsoul: You have serious problems... Seriously... WHO EVEN PUTS A FISH'S HEAD ON A SWAN'S BODY??  
  


Sooyoung: I just wanted to show you the picture of our son... You have no heart. His custody will be mine, you'll never be able to see him again.  
  


Jinsoul: Sooyoung... Seriously, go seek help. Goodnight <3  
  


Sooyoung: Goodnight, mean mother <3 Can't wait for Friday!  
Jinsoul: Me too :*  
  


 _Me too,_ Jinsoul repeated in thought and closed her eyes again, the smile on her face was huge. She couldn't wait for their date.


	25. Confession

* Brown eyes stared at her intensely, warm breath blowing against her face as their bodies rubbed against one another. Jinsoul's mouth was open, forming a big O; her moans stuck in her throat.  
  


Sooyoung propped up both her hands on the mattress on either side of the blonde's head as she moved her hips back and forth frantically, and Jinsoul dug her nails into the brunette's lower back as she felt herself floating up into the sky.  
  


"Come on, baby. Cum for me." Sooyoung asked, whispering into her ear, causing goosebumps on Jinsoul's skin.  
  


The blonde closed her eyes, biting her lower lip hard. _Baby_... That word had a powerful impact, it sent a shock through her body and then the so familiar sensation in her womb began to form. She was cumming like she had never cum before.  
  


"I'm gonna... I-" *  
  
  
"Sooyoung!" Jinsoul screamed, sitting up on the bed. She was panting, the light blue shirt of her cotton pajamas was wet with sweat, sticking to her skin.  
  


The blonde gasped, drawing air into her lungs. Her heart was pounding against her chest uncontrollably, as if it were going to jump out. She looked around in disbelief. It was just a dream, but it had felt so real...  
  


"Dammit!" Jinsoul fell back on the bed; or rather, she threw herself back on the bed. She brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes, not really believing that all that had been just a dream. "What the fuck... I didn't even cum." Jinsoul whined, letting out a humorless chuckle.  
  


She was tired, it didn't even feel like she had slept all night. She remained lying down, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time, her mind was a mess, but that was a common occurrence now.  
 _It's the Ha Sooyoung effect_ , she concluded, smiling in a loving way.  
  


Once Ha Sooyoung walks into her life, you'll never forget her, and you'll never be the same either.  
  


And Jinsoul knows that very well.  
  


She could hear the sound of something vibrating in the back of her subconscious. She removed her hands from her eyes and opened them, looking to the side to see if her phone was on the nightstand, but it wasn't.

The blonde slipped one hand under the pillow and began groping the bed in search of the thin device, which she soon enough found lost amid the bed covers.  
  


She was sure her eyes lit up upon seeing a Kakao message from one of her favorite people.  
  


Sooyoung: Good morning!!! <3  
  


Sooyoung: Wakey, wakey! The sun is shining! And later today you'll have the privilege of having me as your date.  
  


Jinsoul rolled her eyes, but she was smiling broadly. She was already more than used to Sooyoung's self-centeredness, and she had to confess, she kind of found it attractive. Sooyoung's excitement didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, and that could only be for one reason only: coffee.  
While Jinsoul was very addicted to tea, Sooyoung was addicted to coffee.  
  


Jinsoul: I see someone woke up excited.  
  


Jinsoul: Good morning, little duck <3  
  


The blonde leaned her back against the bed headboard and sighed as she eagerly waited for Sooyoung's reply.  
  


Sooyoung: Yeeeeeesssss!  
  


Sooyoung: Coffee always leaves me like this.  
  


 _I know_ , Jinsoul thought.  
  


Sooyoung: I have something to show you.  
  


Jinsoul: Oh my god... No!  
  


Jinsoul: Here we go again...  
  


Sooyoung: dfghjhg I'm being serious now XD  
  


Sooyoung: This time I assure you that you're going to love it.  
  


Sooyoung: *image*  
  


Sooyoung: *image*  
  


Sooyoung: *image*  
  


Jinsoul swallowed hard, her hands sweating due to her eagerness. The blonde clicked on the first photo and felt her heart stop for a few seconds...  
Sooyoung had no right!  
  


 _"MOTHERFUCKER!"_ Jinsoul shouted as she jumped out of bed. She went to check the other photos and felt her legs wobble. Her eyes seemed to have acquired a life of their own, because she couldn't stop staring at Sooyoung's body.  
  


Sooyoung had thought about messing with Jinsoul's sanity, so she decided to send her some photos of her wearing only the lingerie she was wearing in the photoshoot that morning. She knew that would drive Jinsoul crazy, and she wanted that.  
Teasing Jinsoul was one of her favorite hobbies.  
  


Jinsoul: JESUS!  
  


Jinsoul: JESUS!  
  


Jinsoul: OH MY GOD! EHSHSLAJSJA  
  


Sooyoung: No, baby... It's Sooyoung, not Jesus or God.  
  


Jinsoul: STOP BEING AN IDIOT!  
  


Jinsoul: EYE AM SHOOK RIGHT NOW!! I CAN'T EVEN!!  
  


Jinsoul: YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SEND ME THESE PHOTOS!  
  


Jinsoul: Not when you're so far away from me.  
  


Sooyoung: I can imagine how much you're freaking out.  
  


Sooyoung: I'm hot, aren't I? I know!  
  


Sooyoung: But you'll have all this to yourself later.  
  


Sooyoung: I hope you're wet... I'm going to spend the rest of the day wondering how your pussy must be.  
  


Sooyoung: Argh! I got wet just by thinking about it.  
  


Jinsoul: Oh I am... You have no idea how much.  
  


Sooyoung: Perfect!  
  


Sooyoung: Save it for later.  
  


Sooyoung: Pretty eyes, imma have to go now :( duty calls.  
  


Upon reading this message, it took Jinsoul a few seconds to assimilate that Sooyoung + lingerie = some sensual photoshoot, or maybe...  
She preferred to just think about the first option. Jinsoul widened her eyes and, clutching her phone in her hand, felt her heart begin to pound against her chest.  
  


 _"I can't believe this!"_ She grunted angrily, every cell in her body seemed to be boiling and her blood ran so fast in her veins that Jinsoul could swear she was able to feel it spreading through her body. What was all that?  
  


Jealousy.  
  


Good ol' jealousy.  
  


If there's one thing Jinsoul can't control, it's this: jealousy. And the idea that someone else right now was seeing her Sooyoung wearing only sexy lingerie... Jinsoul could kill someone. Imagining the lustful looks, people's thoughts, it all just made her distress and anger increase even more.  
  


Jinsoul: I know you must be posing for some sensual photoshoot (and I hope it's for a brand and not someone specific), but dammit...  
  


Jinsoul: I didn't want anyone to see you like this.  
  


Jinsoul: Shit, Sooyoung! You are mine, do you understand? Only mine! Remember that.  
  


Sooyoung: They might even desire me, baby... But all this belongs to you. I'm all yours, we both know that.  
  


And that was enough for Jinsoul to relax, even if the jealousy monster was still inside her. She decided to shower, in a bit she'd have a meeting with some businesspeople and with the directors of the new film she would star in: 'Between friends'  
  


It's a movie that tells the story of Jiu, played by Jinsoul. A girl who likes to enjoy life and decides to travel the world to discover herself. On this trip, she ends up meeting Hyunsoo; the actor is still unknown. The two end up finding out that they both like to travel and decide to travel together. And one fine day, they end up running into Jaeheon, Hyunsoo's best friend. The three then decide to travel together to Las Vegas! A movie where young people will discover a new world, love may emerge for some and others will be confused.  
Both of them want to be with her... But only one can have her.  
Who will she choose in the end?  
  


\-----  
  


Jinsoul had just returned from where the meeting had taken place, the cast hadn't yet been all chosen, but Jinsoul was excited to know that she'd star opposite the beautiful Lee Jieun. She could hardly believe it. Jieun will play her best friend, Yoori.  
  


"You'll be filming with Jieun?! Oh my God!" Gowon jumped on top of Jinsoul, who was sitting on the couch.  
  


After she left the meeting, the blonde decided to stop by her best friend's place to tell her the news. And she also needed some advice about a certain brunette who was driving her crazy.  
  


"Yes!" The blonde laughed as she let herself be hugged by a super excited Gowon. "I can hardly believe it, I'm still trying to assimilate this information."  
  


"Girl, this is so awesome! And you're the leading actress! Wow! Congratulations, Jinsoul! You deserve this so much."  
  


"Thanks, hon."  
  


The two of them just sat there talking about the movie, Jinsoul missed spending time with her best friend. It felt so good to just hang out, the only thing missing to make it all perfect was Choerry. It has always been the three of them, but Jinsoul couldn't lie and say she didn't have a bigger connection with Gowon.  
  


"Gowon-ah, I need to tell you something." Jinsoul said apprehensively, she was afraid her best friend would get mad at her for hiding the secret affair she's been having with Sooyoung for the last few months.  
  


Gowon crossed her legs, now sitting cross-legged, and took a sip of her hot chocolate without looking away from the blonde, curious to know what her best friend was going to tell her.  
  


"What are you waiting for? If you don't spill it out already, I'll think you're pregnant."  
  


"No!" Jinsoul screamed suddenly, and Gowon, who had a surprised expression on her face due to that scream, almost spilled the content of her cup. "I'm sorry... I... It's not that, don't even joke about it."  
  


"Okay, breathe." Gowon asked laughing, and Jinsoul nodded and did as she was told. "Now tell me, young grasshopper... What ails you?"  
  


Jinsoul rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from laughing. At least now she was more relaxed, and not as tense as before.  
  


"I'm kind of having a thing with someone in secret..."  
  


"It's not Johnny?" Jinsoul shook her head and Gowon frowned, confused.

"But I thought he was your boyfriend, I mean, not really." The two laughed, and Jinsoul felt her shoulders less tense. Gowon and Choerry already knew that Jinsoul's relationship was fake, she'd never be able to hide that from her best friends for long. "But I thought you two still hooked up like before."  
  


"Uh, no, no." Jinsoul grimaced. "We decided it was best to just stop with... that. Because it could ruin everything every time we, you know-"  
  


"So you did have sex?" Gowon cut Jinsoul off before she kept on rambling on, the blonde always did this when she was nervous.  
  


"Yes, but only a few times since the dating thing began. We were both single and free, I ended up not resisting. But I felt weird afterwards, I don't know how to explain it..."  
  


"You're the only woman in the world who feels weird after having sex with Johnny." Gowon laughed and Jinsoul accompanied her.  
  


 _It's not my fault if I only want one person in this world,_ Jinsoul thought and almost smiled.  
  


"Gowon, Gowon! Focus." The blonde snapped her fingers. "This is not what I want to talk about."  
  


"Shit! Sorry, go on." She put her cup on the floor and went back to looking at Jinsoul. "Who's this mysterious person you're having a 'thing' with?" She asked with a chuckle, making quotation marks with her fingers.  
  


Jinsoul sighed and bit her lower lip. It was now or never.  
  


"Sooyoung." The blonde's voice came out as a whisper, but since Gowon's place was dead-silent, she heard it very well.  
  


"Sooyoung...?" Jinsoul raised one eyebrow and her cheeks blushed. Gowon's mouth fell open. "YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING HA SOOYOUNG?!"  
  


Jinsoul nodded and then lowered her head, ready to be scolded by Gowon; she couldn't face her friend's upset countenance.  
  


"Yes." She answered quietly, embarrassed. Gowon closed her mouth and swallowed the saliva in her mouth.  
  


"I don't believe it." Gowon was incredulous; she would never have imagined that her best friend was having a thing with Ha Sooyoung aka her sworn 'enemy'.  
  


"Gowon, look, I know that-that I should've told you." Jinsoul sniffled, running the back of her hand over her nose. She looked up and met Gowon's compassionate gaze, which was not what she was expecting. She expected her best friend to be looking at her angrily. "It's just that... so much happened, and when I realized what was going on, months had passed and I was still involved with her and... I couldn't think about anything else but her, you know? Forgive me."  
  


"Forgive you for being in love?" Gowon was calm, a smile on her bare lips. She didn't need Jinsoul to confirm it, it was clear. "Don't look at me like that, it's written all over your face. I know you're feeling guilty, but it's noticeable from afar that you're in love, and this is not the first time I've noticed. I'm just surprised that it is with Sooyoung. I thought you and Johnny were getting along. I would never have imagined that you were having a thing with your 'enemy'."  
  


Jinsoul nodded, wiping the corner of her eyes. She was more relaxed now that Gowon hadn't freaked out and argued with her.  
  


"It looks like something out of a movie, right?" Gowon laughed and nodded her head. It really sounded like something out of a movie, or a book. "Everything happened so fast, one day she showed up in my apartment and when I realized, she was already kneeling between my legs saying she wanted to eat me out and-"  
  


"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Gowon cut Jinsoul off before she passed out. "Just breathe and speak slowly because I'm not understanding anything. Slow down." The blonde took a deep breath and tossed her hair back. Gowon kept doing breathing exercises with her until she was calmer and could at last tell everything. "Feeling calmer?" Jinsoul nodded. "Great, now tell me everything and don't leave out any details."  
  


Jinsoul laughed and nodded her head, she wouldn't hide anything, she just wouldn't give too many details about her nights with Sooyoung.  
This time she wanted to keep that kind of thing just between her and Sooyoung.  
  


It was something that was only theirs.  
  


"If someone else was telling me this, I'd have that person committed to a mental institution."  
  


"It really does sound like something out of a book." Jinsoul said laughing, and Gowon agreed, laughing alongside her best friend.  
  


"True." Gowon stretched out her legs, moving her feet around to relieve the tension that the previous position had caused in them. Jinsoul tossed her hair over her left shoulder and took a deep breath, sitting upright to then drop her shoulders again. "But what I really want to know is... How is she with all this? I mean... Everyone knows about Ha's reputation of being cold-hearted and her not falling in love rule."  
  


"I know about her reputation..." The blonde rolled her eyes. "I actually used to agree with everything people say about her." Jinsoul crossed her legs, sitting cross-legged now, as Gowon watched her and listened intently to everything she was saying. "But after a while, as much as she acted in a kind of scary and cold way, I began to get to know another Sooyoung."  
  


"So did she declare herself to you? Is she in love too?" Gowon asked curiously and Jinsoul sighed.  
  


"She didn't outright say: Oh Jinsoul, I'm in love with you. Not like that, but she admitted, in her own way, to feeling something for me, which is a good thing, right?" Gowon nodded with arched eyebrows, such was her surprise. Because everyone knew that Sooyoung would never admit to having any feelings for someone she was sleeping with. "And ever since that day, she's been acting differently, a good different, you know? I think I'm getting to know the real Ha Sooyoung. She's showing me her real self. No games, no bullshit."  
  


"That was so gay." Despite picking on her, Gowon was happy for her best friend. She looked really happy. "But it was beautiful." Jinsoul smiled at her and Gowon opened her arms; the blonde didn't stand on ceremony and soon enough was in her friend's arms. "Tell her that if for some reason she makes you cry, I'll make a point of cutting her fingers with a sharp knife."  
  


Jinsoul buried her face in the crook of Gowon's neck and laughed loudly. She loves this woman, and surely there's no better place in the world than in her arms.  
  


Well, maybe between Sooyoung's legs.  
  


But still, her best friend's embrace will always be the safest place in the whole world for Jinsoul.


	26. The Date

Jinsoul had her eyes closed, enjoying the brunette's soft, moist lips on her neck. She had goosebumps all over her skin. She was lightly digging her nails into the mattress as little sighs escaped her mouth. Sooyoung, in turn, was on top of the blonde with her hands propped up on the mattress on either side of her head, she was distributing slow, passionate kisses there. The blonde's heady scent invaded Sooyoung's nostrils, intoxicating her.  
  


"You smell so good." Sooyoung murmured as she breathed in Jinsoul's scent, causing more goosebumps on the blonde's skin.  
  


The brunette pulled away, being greeted by the blonde's beautiful smile. Brown eyes opened, staring into hers with extreme intensity.  
  


"I know." She boasted. "Don't stop." Jinsoul asked, closing her eyes again, waiting to feel Sooyoung's lips on her neck once again.  
  


"I'd love to continue this, but..." The brunette's voice was full of regret, which made Jinsoul automatically open her eyes. Confused, the blonde stared at Sooyoung as she knelt up on the bed. "I really need to go." The brunette checked the time on her wristwatch, knowing she was very late for her appointment.  
  


Sooyoung shouldn't even be in Jinsoul's apartment, but she also couldn't say no to the blonde's sly request, after all, Jinsoul had insisted a lot for her to come visit her.  
  


And obviously, Sooyoung would never refuse Jinsoul anything.  
  


"I thought you were going to sleep over?" A huge pout formed on the blonde's full lips, making Sooyoung feel tempted to stay, even though she really had to go. Jinsoul sat up on the bed, crawling closer to the brunette, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on her shoes. Jinsoul rested her chin on her left shoulder, using her legs to embrace Sooyoung's waist. "I miss you. You said you missed me too."  
  


"And I do, princess." Sooyoung brought her right hand up to Jinsoul's hair, stroking it. "But I really need to sort some things out."  
  


"What can be more important than spending the whole night fucking me?"

Sooyoung arched an eyebrow, looking at Jinsoul out of the corner of her eye. She saw the blonde smile before leaning in to whisper in her ear: "I'm not wearing any panties underneath these shorts. Don't you want to take them off me and see how wet I am?"  
  


Sooyoung closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Jinsoul felt a tug on her hair and smiled, capturing the brunette's earlobe in her mouth, sucking on it slowly. It was Sooyoung's turn to feel goosebumps all over her skin.  
  


"Don't do this..." Sooyoung asked, trying to sound firm, though her voice came out weaker than a whisper. The brunette was smiling, enjoying the way Jinsoul was touching her. "You know I can't resist you."  
  


"You don't have to resist. We both know you want this just as much as I do..."  
  


"True. I won't deny it." With a lot of willpower, she managed to pull away from Jinsoul, finally regaining some of her sanity. "But I really have to go. Remember we have a date tomorrow?"  
  


Jinsoul flashed a broad smile and that made Sooyoung's heart race.  
  


"How could I forget that?"  
  


"Exactly." The brunette bent down in front of the blonde. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"  
  


"Okay."  
  


The blonde wrapped her arms around Sooyoung's neck, pulling her into an extremely passionate and lustful kiss. Reluctantly, they both pulled away, making a popping sound echo through the room.  
  


"And you don't have to worry because no one will know where we're going. You won't run the risk of your boyfriend finding out about the two of us."  
  


Jinsoul froze upon hearing that, taking a few seconds to assimilate what Sooyoung had just said. It was enough time for Sooyoung to finish getting ready, grab her car keys and leave the apartment.  
  


"Fuck..." Jinsoul whispered into the emptiness of her apartment; when she was with the brunette, she didn't think about anything else but them. She knew she needed to tell Sooyoung the truth, and as soon as possible.  
  


\-----  
  


"Should I ask why you stopped at this gas station if the tank is full, or...?"  
  


"I'm going to buy something I forgot." Sooyoung said, releasing her seatbelt to then lean over to give Jinsoul a brief kiss. "I'll be right back."  
  


Even though she was confused, Jinsoul just nodded. Sooyoung smiled at her and unlocked the door, getting out of the vehicle. Okay, Jinsoul thought as she leaned back on the seat. She looked to the side just to follow the movement of Sooyoung's hips as she moved gracefully, highlighting that ass. Jinsoul bit her lower lip, basking in that sight. The brunette's ass was so eye-catching that it didn't go unnoticed by onlookers. Jinsoul frowned and crossed her arms when she saw two girls approaching the actress, she hoped they were just fans and not some old flings.  
  


For a moment she wanted to just get out of the car and escort Sooyoung to the convenience store of the gas station they were parked in, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't be seen with her, and she couldn't demand anything of her.  
  


Not yet.  
  


A few meters from the car, Sooyoung was writing a little note with her autograph to the two teenagers who approached her saying they were big fans. Sooyoung has always loved that, it felt good to be connected with the people who admired her and felt inspired by her. Although in that moment all she wanted was to get out of there as fast as possible, because she had someone waiting for her and she wanted to spend every moment with Jinsoul.  
  


She knew that her moments with the blonde were few and far between, and under no circumstances would she waste a minute.  
  


"Thank you so so so so much, Sooyoung! I can't believe I finally got the chance to meet you." One of the girls said really fast and with the utmost excitement; it was very clear that she was super happy to have finally met the person she admired and was fan of.  
  


Sooyoung smiled, a real smile because she really likes this type of affection, it's so sincere. The actress let out an 'Aww!' and pulled the girl into another hug, which almost caused her to faint, such were the emotions she was feeling. After a few more minutes, the two teenagers said goodbye and left all smiley. Sooyoung looked back over her shoulder, she couldn't see through the dark glass, but she felt and knew that Jinsoul was watching her.  
  


 _I hope she doesn't kill me_ , Sooyoung prayed inwardly as she walked into the convenience store.  
  


[...]  
  


Minutes later Sooyoung was back in the car and had with her a plastic bag with some things inside. Jinsoul had no idea what it was, but she was dying to find out.  
  


"Are you going to tell me what you have in there, or...?"  
  


Sooyoung pulled her seatbelt and clicked it into place, and then looked at the blonde and smiled. She picked up the bag and handed it to Jinsoul, who quickly grabbed and opened it to check what was inside. The blonde frowned upon coming across extra strong mints.  
  


"I love those mints." Sooyoung said before the blonde could say anything. Jinsoul frowned in disappointment and tossed the bag with the mints to the backseat. "What a grumpy little baby. Are you gonna tell me you don't like candy?!" Jinsoul rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Sooyoung, who laughed at the blonde's childlike act. "Trust me, you're going to love the mints I bought."  
  


"I'm not much of a candy fan." Jinsoul shrugged and lowered the car seat a little, lying somewhat flat on it.  
  


Sooyoung turned the key in the ignition and started the car.  
  


"I bet you're going to become a fan of this candy in particular."  
  


Without a shadow of a doubt, The brunette completed in thought. A mischievous smile was born on her lips just by imagining the things she intended to do with those peppermint mints.  
  


"Okay then, if you say so." Sooyoung laughed at Jinsoul's grumpiness. "By the way, are we going to spend the night out? Because you bought two toothbrushes and toothpaste."  
  


"Yes, we are."  
  


"You could've told me, I'd have brought a change of clothes and my own toothbrush. Speaking of which..." Jinsoul turned her face to the side to look at Sooyoung, who was focused on the road ahead. "Who did you buy the Barbie toothbrush for?"  
  


Sooyoung held in her laughter; she had bought that toothbrush solely with the intention of messing with Jinsoul.  
  


"What do you mean, for whom? It's for you, obviously." The brunette tried to sound as serious as possible, and Jinsoul let her mouth fall open in disbelief.  
  


"You're kidding me, right?"  
  


"Of course not, I thought it was so you. It's super cute." Sooyoung made a little pout, and Jinsoul huffed and turned to the opposite side, her back now turned to the brunette.  
  


Only Sooyoung's laughter could be heard inside that car. Jinsoul continued to sulk, trying to ignore her.  
  


Even if deep down she didn't want to that much.  
  


[...]  
  


Jinsoul ended up falling asleep quickly, not that she was tired, she was just bored. Sooyoung reached her destination and lowered the window to identify herself.  
  


"Ms. Ha." The security guard greeted and nodded at Sooyoung and handed her the keycard.  
  


The actress smiled and thanked him, and then closed the car window again. She waited for the gate to open completely so that she could go in. Calmly, she drove for a few more seconds and parked the car, and then looked to the side and smiled. Jinsoul looked like a cute little bear sleeping. Damn, that's so gay, she thought, laughing inwardly at her silliness. She released her seatbelt and tried to wake Jinsoul up.  
  


"Jinsoul?" Sooyoung released the blonde's seatbelt and shook her. Nothing, she continued sleeping soundly. The brunette huffed, already knowing that it would be hard to wake her up. As it always was. Sooyoung opened her door and got out of the vehicle, and then she circled it and opened the passenger door. "Jinsoul, wake up." Sooyoung bent down in front of Jinsoul from outside, she smoothed her thigh and shook her again. "Baby, wake up."  
  


Gradually, Jinsoul returned to reality; she could hear from far away the brunette's voice calling her. She opened her eyes to then come across that stunning, beautiful smile. It was impossible not to smile back.  
  


"Are we there yet?"  
  


Sooyoung nodded and leaned in just to give the blonde a peck on her lips, then she backed away. Jinsoul stretched slowly and groaned as her muscles relaxed.  
  


"Yup." Sooyoung glanced at her watch to check the time. "We got here about 4 minutes ago."  
  


"Now can you tell me where we are?"  
  


Sooyoung took a step back so that Jinsoul could get out of the car; the blonde stretched her legs and her arms and then closed the car door.  
  


"I can, we're in a hotel." Jinsoul looked around. They were in a parking lot, there were some cars there, but only a few. She turned her suspicious gaze to Sooyoung. "It's a hotel, not a motel. You can relax."  
  


"Oookaaayyy." Jinsoul dragged out the word and smiled at Sooyoung.  
  


"I'm just going to get the bag and then we can go to our room."  
  


For a moment Jinsoul felt the urge to ask if Sooyoung had already taken anyone else there, to that hotel that is not a motel, but she was afraid of the answer. She didn't like to imagine her woman with others receiving that same intimate pampering. Little did she know that no one had ever been treated that way by the actress before.  
  


After grabbing everything, Sooyoung shyly extended her hand out to Jinsoul who, without a second thought, held it and intertwined her fingers with the brunette's.  
  


It was so comforting to be holding hands with Sooyoung.  
  


[...]  
  


"Okay, are we going to some kind of dungeon, or..."  
  


Sooyoung laughed at what Jinsoul said; the room she booked for them was underground. Submerged to be more exact.  
  


"No, Jinsoul. But I guarantee you will like it." Sooyoung assured her, and Jinsoul just shrugged her shoulders.  
  


The blonde was in an unknown place with her ... steady date? And going to a room only God knows where that was below sea level. It was obvious she was apprehensive, but she preferred to trust the brunette.  
Jinsoul no longer had any reason to suspect Sooyoung's attitudes.  
  


"Ready?" Jinsoul shook her head and Sooyoung let out a chuckle. The brunette stroked the blonde's hand and that act made her relax a little. "Relax, you're going to love it."  
  


The elevator doors opened, revealing a dark room. The two of them took a step forward, Sooyoung confidently and Jinsoul apprehensively. Soon enough the lights turned on, revealing a beautiful and wonderful room.  
Jinsoul sighed in relief for being in a seemingly normal room; it had huge dark curtains on the sides, where the possible windows should be, a bed, two nightstands, a hot tub, armchairs and a television.  
  


The blonde analyzed everything with curiosity, and only then did she notice a door, which possibly led to the bathroom. She smiled, it was a comfortable room. And very luxurious too.  
  


"It's beautiful here." That was all Jinsoul said after thoroughly analyzing the room.  
  


Sooyoung smiled in satisfaction, she knew Jinsoul would like it, and she was sure she'd like it even more after she opened the curtains.  
  


"There's more." Sooyoung said, piquing the blonde's curiosity again. The brunette walked towards the bed, dropped the bag that was in her hand and picked up a small remote control from the nightstand. "Close your eyes." She asked and Jinsoul quickly did as requested, she wanted to know what it was. Sooyoung pressed the single button in the center of the remote control and soon enough the curtains began to slide to the side. The noise piqued Jinsoul's curiosity even more. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  


Sooyoung didn't have to tell her twice, Jinsoul quickly opened her eyes and her mouth immediately fell open upon being gifted with that magnificent sight.  
  


That was a submerged room, it had a view of the sea, under the water obviously.  
  


"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Jinsoul said slowly as she walked closer to the large windows. The blonde looked up, enchantedly watching the fishes that swam around there.  
  


That was simply the most beautiful sight the blonde had seen in a long time.  
  


"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sooyoung approached Jinsoul, she was also in awe of everything she was seeing. It was the second time she set foot in that same room; the first time she had only gone to see what it was like.  
In fact, this hotel belongs to a close friend of Sooyoung, the submerged rooms are a novelty that he had added to his hotel with the intention of gaining more clients. When Sooyoung learned of this, she immediately thought of Jinsoul, she was sure the blonde would love to go there. And she was right.  
Once again, another positive point for her.  
  


"It is. Very. I'm pretty sure it's impossible to look away." Jinsoul admitted; she was fascinated by that place. If she could, she would surely live there.  
  


Sooyoung sat down on the bed and propped up her hands on the mattress, leaning back. She just sat there, staring at the blonde, who looked more like a kid who had just set foot in Disneyland for the first time.  
  


 _That smile was precisely what I wanted to see_ , Sooyoung thought as she admired Jinsoul's broad smile.  
  


It was totally worth having spent a fortune booking that room.  
  


"So, did you like it?"  
  


"Are you seriously asking me that?" Jinsoul replied as if her answer was obvious and Sooyoung laughed at the blonde's sassiness. "It's perfect here."

The blonde looked away from the sea and looked at the brunette; she smiled and walked towards her, kneeling up on the bed and straddling Sooyoung.

"You keep on surprising me, you know that?"  
  


Jinsoul grabbed Sooyoung's chin and pulled her face towards her own, she nibbled Sooyoung's lower lip first and then sucked on it. The brunette sighed and grabbed the blonde's waist with her hands, squeezing the area.  
  


Jinsoul held the brunette's face in her hands and pressed her lips against hers, touching slowly, but soon enough Sooyoung took care of opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Jinsoul gasped upon feeling her tongue being sucked on; Sooyoung knew exactly how to use that beautiful mouth of hers.  
  


"That's a good thing, right?" Sooyoung asked amid the kiss, her voice coming out muffled due to the fact that her mouth was practically glued to Jinsoul's.  
  


"Absolutely."  
  


Sooyoung bit Jinsoul's lower lip and smiled, and then she pulled her head back slowly, pulling on the blonde's lip. Her hands were still on Jinsoul's waist, squeezing the area and pulling her hips forward.  
  


"I will let you-" Sooyoung murmured through the delicate kiss Jinsoul was giving her. "choose what we'll do first."  
  


"I thought we were going to bed?" Jinsoul was confused; that Sooyoung was very unusual, usually she'd just throw Jinsoul to the side, straddle her and fuck her hard.  
  


 _Did she lose interest in me?,_ Jinsoul wondered in thought, terrified. If that had happened then Sooyoung would soon end this thing they had. And the blonde didn't want to end things before having something solid with the brunette.  
  


Jinsoul liked that 'relationship'.  
  


"Well, we can... if you want to." Sooyoung stroked Jinsoul's waist with the palms of her hands. "I didn't bring you here with those intentions." Jinsoul raised an eyebrow, smiling mockingly. Sooyoung laughed. "Okay, I didn't bring you here only with that intention. Is that better?"  
  


"What were the others?" Jinsoul accommodated herself better on Sooyoung's lap, now straddling the brunette with her legs wrapped around Sooyoung's waist, and she also wrapped her arms around her neck, looking into her eyes.  
  


"I thought you might like it..." Her voice was soft, she was feeling so shy that she had to look away because she couldn't face Jinsoul. "And I wanted to spend more time with you."  
  


Jinsoul had to lean in a little, Sooyoung was almost whispering and the blonde certainly wouldn't have heard a thing if she wasn't so close.  
  


"You're so cute when you get all shy." Sooyoung's cheeks heated up with that comment, and Jinsoul smiled upon seeing her face blushing, but she didn't want to further increase Sooyoung's embarrassment. "I think we can start with the hot tub, what do you think?" The blonde pulled away from Sooyoung a little and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Sooyoung trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded her head. It was a really good idea.  
  


The brunette squeezed Jinsoul's waist and motioned for her to get up, which the blonde quickly did, but not before pulling the brunette along with her.  
  


"Do you know what I find very sexy?" Jinsoul placed both her hands on the brunette's jaw and stroked that spot.  
  


Sooyoung remained standing still, just watching the blonde and feeling her touches. Jinsoul smiled and grasped Sooyoung's chin with her right thumb and index finger.  
  


"What?" Sooyoung's voice was already getting a bit hoarse, and Jinsoul knew very well how the brunette's voice got when she's starting to get aroused.  
  


"Your chin." Sooyoung pulled her head back, her eyebrows arched in confusion. Jinsoul smiled and grasped Sooyoung's chin again, pulling her face closer. She kissed the tip of Sooyoung's chin and sucked on it. The brunette closed her eyes and sighed, squeezing the blonde's waist. "Seriously, I find it so... attractive." Jinsoul sighed, quickly nibbling her own lower lip. "Sexy."  
  


Jinsoul stuck her tongue out and licked from Sooyoung's neck up to the tip of her chin, where she bit again, and then continued licking along the brunette's jawline.  
  


Sooyoung just squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip, she had no idea she could feel aroused just by having someone lick and bite her chin and jaw. But that someone is Jinsoul, _and I know that even if she bit me on the knee, it would turn me on_ , Sooyoung thought, almost smiling.  
  


"You're the first person to say that my chin is sexy." Sooyoung commented between sighs, and Jinsoul let out a chuckle upon noticing the amused and surprised tone in the brunette's voice. "They usually find my ass sexy."  
  


Jinsoul pulled away a little and slapped both of Sooyoung's buttocks, making her jump up in surprise at her bold move.  
  


"Your ass is definitely a delight." Jinsoul squeezed the brunette's ass to emphasize her words. "But your chin... you have no idea how sexy it is. Especially being so close to that mouth of yours... Because, Sooyoung, your mouth is a sin."  
  


Sooyoung threw her head back and laugh loudly, at the top of her lungs, and not even Jinsoul could hold back her laughter; her hands still squeezing the brunette's ass, fondling and stroking with want. The moment was so soft and chill that they didn't even realize that they were acting like a real couple with all that intimacy.  
  


"Then you have the nerve to say that I like to flirt."  
  


"Well, I blame this on all the time I've spent with you, idiot."  
  


Sooyoung frowned, a fake hurt expression on her face, and Jinsoul smiled naughtily. The brunette couldn't handle seeing that without smiling. _I hate myself for being such a fool for this woman_ , she thought, though she didn't really mind that.  
  


What Jinsoul did to Sooyoung couldn't be explained not even by Aristotle.  
  


"I thought we were going to try the hot tub?" Sooyoung looked over the blonde's shoulder towards the hot tub in the corner near the bathroom, and Jinsoul looked in the same direction as the brunette and smiled, already imagining the thousand and one things they could do in that tub.  
  


"Oh, yeah. That's right." Jinsoul agreed, but remained standing still in the same place. Sooyoung arched an eyebrow and questioned her with her gaze. "But first I want you to do something."  
  


The blonde removed her hands from Sooyoung's ass and took a step back. The brunette kept her hands on the blonde's waist, she needed to be touching her all the time.  
  


"And what would that be?" Sooyoung tried to pull Jinsoul closer again, but the blonde placed both her hands on the brunette's shoulders, preventing her from moving her. Sooyoung was confused.  
  


"Take my clothes off, Sooyoung." Jinsoul's voice came out in such a sensual and seductive way that Sooyoung felt her mouth dry instantly. She swallowed the little saliva accumulated in her mouth and pulled her hands back. Her eyes looked Jinsoul up and down; the blonde didn't look away from Sooyoung's face, waiting eagerly for her to stop basking in her and act.  
Sooyoung looked back into Jinsoul's eyes and smiled upon noticing the desire burning in those eyes. Without looking away, Jinsoul felt the straps of her overalls being pulled to the side, falling down her shoulders.  
Sooyoung didn't dare look away from Jinsoul, she would only do it when she was completely naked.  
  


"Your skin is so soft." Sooyoung commented as she stroked Jinsoul's arms, going up to the blonde's shoulders and back down again. The brunette pulled the overalls down to Jinsoul's waist, and then moved her hands to the hem of the white babydoll lingerie the blonde was wearing, pulling it up. "Do you want to know something I find very sexy in you?" Jinsoul just nodded, unable to be coherent in that moment. "Your collarbone. I don't know why, but it's so attractive."  
  


Jinsoul smiled at the admiration present in Sooyoung's voice. The brunette stroked the blonde's collarbone with one hand while the other held the babydoll around her neck. Sooyoung blinked several times, and carefully pulled the lingerie over the blonde's head, tossing it to the floor right after.  
Everything was done calmly, Sooyoung wanted that day to be different somehow, she wanted Jinsoul to feel how much she liked her.  
Sooyoung wanted to show Jinsoul that now it wasn't just desire, it was more, much more.  
  


Upon kneeling to pull Jinsoul's panties down, Sooyoung took advantage of that position to kiss the blonde's stomach, the pubis covered by a thin straight line of well-trimmed pubic hair, and then distributed several pecks on both her thighs.  
  


Jinsoul watched that woman at her feet in awe; she was treating her with so much affection. Never in a million years did she think that would happen.  
  


"Is it normal to get turned on by just an image?" Jinsoul asked on impulse, and Sooyoung looked at her, not understanding anything.  
  


"What...? What image?"  
  


Jinsoul wet her dry lips and tried to explain herself.  
  


"I'm so fucking aroused by the image of you kneeling in front of me. I had no idea I could get so turned on just by this, and you haven't even touched me properly yet." The blonde confessed almost in a single breath, and Sooyoung smiled, she loved hearing that.  
  


The brunette carefully parted Jinsoul's legs and moved a little closer, she made a point of looking up into the blonde's eyes before running her tongue over her clit. Jinsoul felt her legs falter for a few seconds and had to support herself on the brunette's shoulders.  
  


Sooyoung captured the blonde's almost fully hardened clit in her mouth and sucked on it hungrily until her cheeks hollowed out, and then she pulled her head back slowly, without fully releasing the clit from her lips. She released it at once after a few seconds, making the popping sound echo through the room. The sound aroused Jinsoul even more. Sooyoung did that one, two, three times more... Several times, and Jinsoul had to hold onto the brunette's shoulders firmly to keep from falling.  
It was the best oral sex of her life.  
  


"I don't know if I can stand like this for much longer. My legs won't stop wobbling." Jinsoul's voice came out like a moaned purr.  
  


Sooyoung circled the blonde's hardened clit with her tongue one more time and pulled her mouth away. She looked around in search of a place for Jinsoul to hold onto, and that was when she thought of the perfect one.  
  


"Go sit down on the edge of the tub, I want to eat you out right there."  
  


Sooyoung didn't need to tell her twice; Jinsoul spun on her heels and quickly went to sit down where the brunette had indicated.  
  


Jinsoul smiled at Sooyoung, who remained kneeling in the same place. The blonde bit her lower lip and spread her legs as wide as she could, leaving her pussy very exposed, an open invitation to Sooyoung. An invitation that could never be refused.  
  


"Come here... Fuck me until I can't take it anymore." That was what Jinsoul whispered when she beckoned Sooyoung with her index finger; using her other hand to spread her labia, letting the brunette see how aroused she was.  
  


Sooyoung almost growled and quickly got to her feet to get rid of all her clothes. She didn't even bother to see where each piece of clothing had landed, she just wanted to quench her thirst for Jinsoul.  
  


"I'm gonna eat you out so good." And with that promise, Sooyoung knelt in front of Jinsoul again, held her pale thighs, and dived her mouth into that sweet pussy.  
  


Jinsoul's fingers gripped the strands of Sooyoung's dark hair tightly, pressing her against her pussy. Her free hand stopped being her support to hold the back of the brunette's neck.  
  


Sooyoung alternated between sucking on Jinsoul's inner and outer lips, her clit and her tight entrance, penetrating her a few times.  
  


Her movements were synchronized, sometimes slow and sometimes fast. Time or another she nibbled on Jinsoul's pussy with her lips, being careful not to hurt her with her teeth. But it was when Sooyoung trapped Jinsoul's clit between her lips and pressed it tightly, circling the tip of her tongue around it, that she couldn't take it anymore and came hard.  
Sooyoung lapped up all the liquid leaking from Jinsoul's entrance. She had never enjoyed performing oral sex as much as when she did it on that wonderful woman.  
  


"I was right..." Jinsoul was panting, her chest rising and falling super fast due to that very intense orgasm. Sooyoung smiled in satisfaction upon lifting her head, licking her lips and savoring the blonde's taste. "Your mouth is a sin." The blonde flashed a smile and pulled the brunette upwards; now they were both face to face. "Your mouth looks even more beautiful wet with my cum."  
Sooyoung growled in arousal before advancing on Jinsoul. And the blonde had to react quickly and hold onto the edge of the hot tub so they wouldn't fall inside.  
  


Jinsoul grasped Sooyoung's hair with both hands as the brunette's thirsty tongue invaded her mouth relentlessly. Jinsoul loved those lowkey desperate kisses of Sooyoung; they aroused her a lot. The brunette sucked hard on Jinsoul's lower lip, eliciting a moan from her.  
  


Their arousal hit them hard again, and they both knew they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.


	27. Between hell and heaven

After a long tour in the hot tub, the two of them got out after Jinsoul grumbled that her hands were pruny and she wanted to lie down on the bed to rest a little. Sooyoung had no idea what time it was, she didn't even know if her name was really Sooyoung. She was still dizzy due to Jinsoul eating her out real good; the blonde had taken her by surprise under the water, and not even the breaks the blonde took to catch her breath before going back underwater to suck on her clit some more got in the way of the intense orgasm she had.  
  


"Sooyoung! Dry yourself off first." Jinsoul scolded the brunette before she could jump onto the bed still wet.  
  


Sooyoung dropped her shoulders, looking like a child who had just been scolded by her parents. She grabbed the white towel that was on the bed and began drying herself off.  
  


"Do you want to do anything else or are you already sleepy?" Sooyoung asked nonchalantly, finishing drying herself off to then wrap the towel around her hair. When she was finally dry, she could throw herself onto the spacious bed.  
  


Jinsoul put on the robe she had gotten from the bathroom and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge.  
  


"It depends..." The blonde had a lovely little pout on her lips, she was distracted and engaged in twirling her fingers in the pale green bed-sheet, thus avoiding eye contact with the brunette.  
  


A smile was born on Sooyoung's face, that sight of the blonde acting all awkward was definitely super adorable.  
  


"It depends on...?" The brunette encouraged her, crossing her legs and sitting cross-legged on the bed with her hands on her thighs.  
  


Jinsoul took a deep breath, her shoulders rising with the movement, to then fall back down as she let the air out of her lungs.  
  


"Do you know how to give a massage?"  
  


"Well, I'm very good with my hands, so..." Sooyoung shrugged and smirked, and Jinsoul bit her lower lip, thinking about agreeing. I know very well how good you are with your hands, but she only thought that, because she knew Sooyoung would boast if she said that out loud.  
  


"Want to give me one? I want to see if you're really good with your hands." The blonde winked suggestively at Sooyoung before she stood up and opened the sash of her bathrobe, letting the piece fall at her feet. Then she knelt on the bed and lay down fully naked in front of the brunette.  
  


Sooyoung shook her head to chase away her sinful thoughts as she ran her eyes over that big butt. _God, this woman is a sin_ , Sooyoung thought with a smirk.  
  


Thank god Jinsoul was hers...  
Well, at least she was a little bit.  
  


"Just close your eyes and relax." Sooyoung asked before straddling Jinsoul's thighs, ready to give her the best massage of her life.  
  


[...]  
  


Sooyoung hadn't even realized how long it had been since she began massaging the blonde's back, but now her wrists were already complaining due to pain caused by the repetitive movements. Jinsoul was sound asleep. Sooyoung smiled and got off her, grabbed the remote control from the nightstand and closed the room's shutters, leaving it completely dark. She left the air-conditioning on in a medium temperature and got up to grab a duvet from the closet, and then she went back to the bed and covered Jinsoul. The brunette took off her own panties and joined the blonde under the covers, she was nervous, that would be the first time she'd sleep with Jinsoul while being conscious and not exhausted from fucking so much. She looked at the time on her phone only to find out that it was still 8PM, she still had plenty of time with the blonde... And they still had Saturday.  
  


 _I have to think about what we're going to do,_ Sooyoung thought before turning to face Jinsoul and closing her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.  
It didn't take not even seven minutes for her to fall asleep.  
  


[...]  
  


Hours later, Sooyoung woke up gradually, an extra weight on her back. She groaned for not being able to move, and it was getting harder to breathe. She opened her eyes and, yawning, turned her neck to the side, looking over her shoulder to find Jinsoul completely clinging to her waist.  
On another occasion that would be extremely horrible and Sooyoung would just push Jinsoul away. She hated sleeping clinging like that, especially being as uncomfortable as she was at the moment because of the position. But something in the serenity plastered all over the blonde's face and the way she snored peacefully made Sooyoung not care and just go back to sleep. She didn't care that Jinsoul was clinging to her like a koala, suffocating her with that tight embrace.  
Sooyoung liked the feeling of being in Jinsoul's arms.  
  


Two hours later it was Jinsoul's turn to wake up, and it took her a few seconds to react. She felt her body warm and something in her arms, and she opened her eyes only to confirm that she was clinging to Sooyoung.  
And that was a great feeling.  
Jinsoul rubbed her left eye with her free hand, since the other was beneath Sooyoung's head, serving as a pillow. Her arm was numb, but there was no way in hell she'd remove her arm from there. Sooyoung looked so comfortable and quite tired.  
  


With the tip of her fingers, Jinsoul began to stroke Sooyoung's tanned back, which was marked by several red welts. Some weak, others so deep that some parts of the skin were a little swollen. The blonde smiled in satisfaction, a feeling of possession grew inside her upon seeing the brunette marked that way by her, marked as hers.  
  


Even if she wasn't hers.  
  


After a while, Jinsoul noticed that the room was all dark and she couldn't see the ocean, and she lamented inwardly for that.  
  


"Mmmmpf."  
  


Jinsoul froze when she heard Sooyoung's grunt, but the brunette continued sleeping and just moved her feet a few times. Jinsoul could hear the movements under the covers. _Worse than a child_ , Jinsoul thought and smiled.  
  


Carefully, she pulled her arm from under Sooyoung, hearing the brunette's grunts and trying not to laugh. After having her arm back, she moved off the mattress and carefully stood up, and then she turned on the light of the small lamp that was on the nightstand to lighten the room a little. Then Jinsoul headed for the bathroom, but before entering, she turned to see if Sooyoung was still sleeping, and the brunette was still sound asleep. Jinsoul smiled and then entered the bathroom to take care of her hygiene.  
  


After a relaxing shower, Jinsoul brushed her teeth and got dressed only in her underwear, she couldn't wait to go home and change clothes, it was uncomfortable to wear the same clothes after having worn the same pieces for hours. Jinsoul knelt up on the bed and crawled over to Sooyoung, straddling her back. For brief seconds she just admired the woman beneath her snoring quietly, but soon enough lowered herself to be able to kiss the brunette's nape, which was visible thanks to the fact that her hair was scattered all over the pillow.  
  


Sooyoung stirred a little and Jinsoul smiled, moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue. She kissed the brunette's left shoulder, getting a purr in return. The blonde did the same thing on the right shoulder and Sooyoung sighed. Jinsoul continued with her kisses until she reached Sooyoung's lower back, where she stuck her tongue out and wandered the entire area of the base of the brunette's back.  
Sooyoung awoke from her sleep gradually, feeling more and more clearly those wet touches. She thought she was dreaming.  
  


"Morning, sleepyhead!" Jinsoul let out a chuckle, and Sooyoung turned her head and looked over her shoulder, searching for the blonde. "Get up, we have the whole Saturday ahead of us, and you don't want to lose the whole day sleeping, do you?"  
  


And that was all it took for Sooyoung to turn around on the bed, sit up and pull the blonde up by the shoulders. Their mouths met in an affectionate kiss and after a few nibbles, Jinsoul moved to the side so that a gloriously naked Sooyoung could get up and walk to the bathroom.  
Jinsoul regretted already having showered before, but she took off her underwear and went to join Sooyoung anyways.  
  


"Can I join you?"  
  


Sooyoung ran her hands over her face after hearing Jinsoul's voice. A smile appeared on her lips at the sight of that extremely beautiful woman, completely naked, at her mercy.  
  


 _I'm so damn lucky_ , Sooyoung thought excitedly.  
  


"You should know by now that you don't need to ask." Jinsoul let out a chuckle, approaching the shower box where Sooyoung was. "Wait, do you remember those mints I bought?"  
  


"Are you serious? You really want that candy right now, Sooyoung? There's a naked woman in front of you that wants you very badly." Jinsoul frowned indignantly, with her hands on her waist, as she stared in disbelief at a smiling Sooyoung.  
  


"It will be worth it." Jinsoul huffed and rolled her eyes, going back into the bedroom to get that damned pack of mints. "Good girl." Sooyoung said when Jinsoul returned.  
  


"Fuck you, Sooyoung!"  
  


Sooyoung opened the shower box and pulled Jinsoul inside, holding her with her back turned to her.  
  


"No. I'm going to fuck you." Sooyoung whispered teasingly in the blonde's ear, causing goosebumps on her skin. Jinsoul immediately forgot about her anger, turning around to hold Sooyoung's face in her hands, kissing her.  
Sooyoung grabbed one of the mints from the pack, throwing the rest on the floor. She then inched closer to the showerhead and increased the temperature, pulling Jinsoul under the hot water. They kissed again, and the brunette was careful not to drop the mint or transfer it into the blonde's mouth.  
  


Jinsoul closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she felt the brunette kiss down her neck. She felt the water run down her body, touching her feet. But it wasn't the temperature in there that made her hot, but Sooyoung, always her.  
  


Sooyoung got to her knees in front of the blonde, spreading her legs without even caring about the water blurring her vision. She moved the mint around her entire tongue, and then inched her mouth close to Jinsoul's pussy.  
  


"Fuck! Oh my god!" Jinsoul jumped up, startled by the first contact of the brunette's mouth in her sensitive pussy.  
  


Sooyoung smiled, giving a generous lick from top to bottom. She knew that the contrast of the hot water against her skin and the freshness of the mint in her mouth would drive the blonde crazy.  
  


It was the perfect combination.  
  


Jinsoul had to hold on to the showerhead's support so she wouldn't fall, her legs were wobbly and she was panting. Her pussy was warmed by the water and, every time Sooyoung licked her, she felt the brunette's cold tongue and it felt like she was flying out of her body and reaching space. That was how the blonde felt.  
  


"Rock your hips for me." Sooyoung ordered, slapping the blonde's ass twice.  
  


Jinsoul obeyed immediately, gripping Sooyoung's hair with one hand while the other grasped the showerhead's support to keep from falling. She rocked her hips, rubbing herself against Sooyoung's expert mouth, while the brunette used her tongue and lips to satisfy her.  
  


Jinsoul's orgasm was so intense that she couldn't stand on her feet anymore, sliding down the wall until she was straddling the lap of a smiling and satisfied Sooyoung. The brunette smiled, pushing some strands of the blonde's hair that were glued to her forehead to the side.  
  


"That was..."  
  


Jinsoul was still panting, feeling her whole body light.  
  


"You still want to complain about the mints?" Sooyoung teased, and she was rewarded with a chuckle from Jinsoul.  
  


"Remind me to never complain about those mints again." Jinsoul grabbed the brunette's neck and kissed her slowly, sliding her tongue over her lower lip. "Now can you fuck me?"  
  


"With pleasure."  
  


And a shower that should have been quick, ended up being long... And extremely pleasurable.  
  


Jinsoul loved sweets now, especially those mints.  
  


[...]  
  


"We could come back here one of these days. Spend at least five days."  
  


Jinsoul was so excited about that hotel that she hadn't even realized that she was already making new plans with Sooyoung without even being sure if the brunette would want to go out with her again.  
The point was that; Jinsoul had really loved that place, she was happy to be spending that time with Sooyoung and she would definitely love to do that more times.  
  


Sooyoung just listened to the blonde talking excitedly and nonstop as she maneuvered the car out of the parking lot. Somehow, Jinsoul's excitement was making her smile the whole time, which was a miracle, because she hates waking up early and she definitely hates people who talk too much.  
But it was Jinsoul there, she could do whatever she wanted to Sooyoung.  
  


"... And that view? Wow, I've never seen anything so beautiful." Jinsoul sighed, a huge smile on her face. She was remembering what had happened hours ago when she was in that luxurious submerged room.  
Sooyoung glanced at her and was proud and happy to have put that smile on the blonde's face. I think this is the right way, she thought cheerfully. Jiwoo's advice was working, after all.  
  


"If I get to see that beautiful smile on your face, I'll bring you here again next week." Sooyoung promised, holding the blonde's hand, which was in her lap. Jinsoul's cheeks heated up a little, and only then did she realize how much she had spoken and what she had spoken about. "Did you really like it?"  
Sooyoung returned her hand to the steering wheel and honked to the security guard before speeding out of that hotel. Jinsoul bit her lower lip and sighed, she wanted to say that that was the best night of her life, but thought it would be too hasty.  
  


"Actually, I loved it. You're surprising me more and more."  
  


"Uh... That's good, right?" Jinsoul let out a chuckle and popped her tongue. Sooyoung looked at her out of the corner of her eye and noticed the smile on her lips. The brunette shrugged and turned her attention back to the road.  
  


Jinsoul was drumming her fingers on the dashboard and humming some song, but Sooyoung wasn't fully present there, and when she stopped at a traffic light, her mind was spiraling out of control. "Was that a yes or a no?"  
Jinsoul frowned, confused, not understanding what Sooyoung was talking about.  
  


"If you surprising me is good or not?" Sooyoung nodded frantically, she exuded nervousness. Jinsoul rolled her eyes, how could Sooyoung be so slow? "It's a yes, Sooyoung. It's great being surprised by you." Jinsoul patted Sooyoung's thigh and laughed.  
  


The brunette took a few seconds to react, she was too busy smiling like a fool until the horns of the cars behind her brought her back to reality.  
  


 _I have to stop being a sucker for Jinsoul_ , Sooyoung made a mental note.  
  


[...]  
  


Sooyoung reached the street where Jinsoul lives and parked her car yards away from her building. She didn't want to run the risk of some paparazzi seeing Jinsoul get out of her car and start speculating about who it could be. Although it was possible that someone had seen Jinsoul get into her car before. But Sooyoung would rather believe the opposite.  
  


Ah, if only she knew...  
  


"Are you going to pick me up or do I meet you at-" Jinsoul cut herself off and thought for a few seconds. "Where are we going really?"  
  


Sooyoung rested her head against her seat and crossed her arms, adopting a thoughtful expression on her face. She had no idea what she'd do with Jinsoul for a whole Saturday. But she wanted to spend that day with blonde, without a shadow of a doubt.  
  


"Well, we..." The brunette ran the tip of her tongue over her lips as she thought of some place. "I don't know, I'm just in the mood to... do something crazy?"  
  


Jinsoul released her seatbelt and faced Sooyoung with an arched eyebrow, smirking. Sooyoung shrugged, as if to show that she was out of ideas.  
  


"Let me think." The blonde put a hand on her chin and let her mind do its thing.

 _We need to start somewhere, but where can we go without anyone seeing us? And worse... Sooyoung wants to do something crazy, really?,_ Jinsoul thought, but she had no idea what to do... until: "I know!" Jinsoul exclaimed suddenly, and Sooyoung looked at her curiously.  
  


"I don't know, but I think I'm afraid of what that smile of yours might mean."  
Jinsoul let out a chuckle due to Sooyoung's apprehension, but she had had a brilliant idea; in her mind it was, obviously. She just didn't know if Sooyoung would be game.  
  


"Do you have the guts to get a tattoo?"  
  


Sooyoung sat up straight on her seat instantly and looked at Jinsoul, her eyes a little wide. All right, she wanted to do something crazy, but not something crazy like that. I had thought of something like sex in public, she only thought that though, even because it would be practically impossible for them to do that.  
  


"A tattoo? Really?"  
  


"Yes, little duck." Sooyoung frowned in irritation at that nickname and the blonde smirked. "Please, don't be a pussy."  
  


"Hey! Show some respect, milk popsicle." Now it was Jinsoul's turn to frown in irritation and Sooyoung's to laugh. "I'm not a pussy, okay?"  
  


"Then prove it." Jinsoul countered provocatively.  
  


Sooyoung rolled her eyes, it wasn't in her plans to get a tattoo, but nothing would be better than shutting Jinsoul up and make her lose that 'I'm brave and you're a pussy' pose, because Sooyoung knew that Jinsoul had already gotten her first tattoo.  
  


"Okay, I'm game!" Jinsoul smiled and Sooyoung held out her hand for her to shake it. "But on one condition, you'll also have to get one." The brunette imposed, and smiled victoriously as Jinsoul's amused expression fell to disbelief.  
  


"Oh no... Ask for something else."  
  


Sooyoung flashed a mischievous smile and looked at the blonde up and down, earning a slap on her arm due to her audacity.  
  


"Damn, you're so violent, woman." Sooyoung complained, pretending to be in pain as she smoothed the area of the slap. "All right, let me think then." The brunette paused to think for a few seconds until: "I know, you're going to get a piercing." She held out her hand to Jinsoul again and patiently waited for the blonde to stop debating with herself, and soon enough Jinsoul gave in and shook the brunette's hand apprehensively, sealing the deal they made.  
  


"Okay then, deal."  
  


They kissed goodbye and Jinsoul suggested they meet there. It would be better this way since they were playing with fire by being together all the time.  
  


[...]  
  


Jinsoul parked in front of the tattoo studio that Sooyoung had texted her the address from. It was very far away, the brunette didn't want to run the risk of some paparazzi seeing Jinsoul and her in the same place. It wasn't time for that yet, they'd have to be discreet. Before she got out of the car, Jinsoul looked out the window to see if there was someone strange around.  
  


The coast was clear.  
  


After getting out of her car, she activated the alarm and straightened her Chanet, the weather today was kind of cold, so she chose to wear her cotton-lined denim Chanet. She walked into the studio and went to look for Sooyoung, and she found her sitting - more like thrown - on one of the waiting couches.  
  


"Finally!" Sooyoung said and got to her feet, she was dying of boredom while waiting for Jinsoul.  
  


"We're still in the twenty-first century, teleportation hasn't been invented yet."

Sooyoung rolled her eyes at the blonde, adjusting the black beanie on her head - which belongs to Jinsoul, or it belonged, as she herself had said when she grabbed it from the blonde's apartment. "Do you at least know if there's any tattoo artist free?"  
  


"The owner is a friend of mine, relax." The brunette shrugged and Jinsoul nodded.  
  


Sooyoung said something to the redhead who was at the reception desk and, less than 4 minutes later, a bald man covered in tattoos approached them and hugged Sooyoung.  
  


"Ha Sooyoung." The bald man greeted the actress excitedly, ruffling her hair and almost knocking down her beanie. Sooyoung just laughed and pretended to ruffle the man's nonexistent hair.  
  


"What's up, Chan? Long time no see."  
  


"Indeed. Now that you're this superstar you forget about the poor." He joked and Sooyoung laughed, bumping him with her shoulder and shaking her head.  
  


"You know my life is busy." He nodded and winked at her. "Here, Chan. Let me introduce you to someone."  
  


Sooyoung inched closer to Jinsoul, who was just a few steps away from the two of them.  
  


"Wow! What an honor to receive Jung Jinsoul in my humble establishment."  
Jinsoul smiled shyly and shook the hand that Chan had held out to her.  
  


"It's a pleasure, Mr. Hwang."  
The blonde had read his last name on the huge sign hanging on the wall behind her.  
  


"No 'Mr.', please, just Chan. I'm too young to be treated so formally."  
  


"He thinks he's young." Sooyoung murmured playfully, and the three of them laughed.  
  


"Anyways, which one of you is getting the tattoo and who is getting the piercing?" Chan asked and motioned for them to follow him down a corridor full of doors.  
  


Jinsoul studied the place, which had walls full of graffiti and drawings. She liked it, thought it was a perfect fit for a tattoo studio. If he was a good tattoo artist, she'd definitely come back to get her second tattoo.  
  


"I'm getting the tattoo." Sooyoung informed him, and he looked at her in surprise. A long time ago he tried to convince her to get one, but she wasn't really interested.  
  


"I'll be damned, someone here has changed their mind."  
  


"I need to prove to a certain person," Sooyoung glanced at Jinsoul. "That I'm not a pussy."  
  


Chan glanced between the two of them and, before he opened a door, he laughed, then motioned for them to enter the room. It was airy, the furniture was new and the environment was pretty tranquil; a rock song played softly there. There was a young woman there, sitting next to a counter full of piercings, messing with her phone.  
  


"So, Jinsoul... You can go talk to Yeji over there and choose where you're going to put your piercing."  
  


The blonde just nodded and walked over to the redhead, who had now stopped messing with her phone and was smiling in a friendly way.  
  


"Welcome. And nice to meet you." Jinsoul just nodded her head and smiled, and then propped up her elbows on the counter and studied some piercings that were there. "Do you already know where you're going to pierce?" Yeji asked politely, and Jinsoul paused to think for a moment.  
  


"Yes."  
  


A few feet away, a nervous Sooyoung lay down on the tattoo chair and took a deep breath, watching Chan pick up the things he needed to tattoo her.  
  


"So, Sooyoung. Do you already have something in mind, or would you rather take a look at the tattoo catalogue?"  
  


"There's no need. I already know exactly what I want."  
  


[...]  
  


Almost an hour later, Jinsoul was already in the waiting room waiting for Sooyoung. She grabbed her phone and frowned upon seeing a twitter notification.  
Johnny.  
She clicked on her best friend's tweet to quench her curiosity.  
  


*@Johnny: I feel so suffocated... (20 minutes ago)*  
  


 _What does that mean?,_ Jinsoul wondered after favoriting her best friend's tweet. Soon enough her mentions went crazy when her fans, his fans and their shippers realized her favorite in Johnny's tweet. It was almost the same things: 'talk to Johnny', 'he needs you', 'don't let him do anything crazy'.  
She was worried, and she'd surely call him later when she was no longer with Sooyoung.  
  


"When you want to come back, just give me a call." Jinsoul heard Chan's voice and put her phone away. He and Sooyoung were coming towards her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jinsoul."  
  


"Same here, Chan." The blonde smiled at him and hugged him, and Chan asked to take a picture with her and she promptly accepted.  
  


He assured that he'd post only the picture with Jinsoul and none with Sooyoung, so that no one would comment anything. Meanwhile, Sooyoung couldn't stop looking at the small ring on Jinsoul's nose. _Her nose looks even more beautiful with that piercing_ , the brunette thought, and didn't even realize she was smiling like a fool.  
  


"Shall we go?" Jinsoul snapped her fingers in front of Sooyoung's face and the brunette nodded.  
  


Sooyoung walked over to Chan and said goodbye to him, and then went to the counter to buy the necessary ointment that she'd have to put on her tattoo until it healed. Before the two of them could exit the studio, Jinsoul stopped halfway and held Sooyoung's arm.  
  


"What happened?" Sooyoung asked, confused by the blonde's sudden halt.  
Jinsoul looked at Sooyoung, smiling. "You didn't even show me your tattoo. My piercing is visible, but what you did isn't." The blonde pointed to her nose and wiggled her eyebrows.  
  


"It looks perfect." Sooyoung complimented without thinking and almost lowered her head in embarrassment when she realized it.  
  


Jinsoul only thanked her and didn't say anything else so as to not embarrass the brunette even more. Sooyoung handed the bag with the ointment to Jinsoul so that she could hold it and then lowered the collar of her blouse a bit, showing the quote tattooed on her collarbone:  
  


_I'm a mess, I confess_   
  


That certainly was the quote that defined Sooyoung completely.  
  


Jinsoul was tempted to run her fingers over Sooyoung's tattoo, but she'd have other opportunities when it had healed.  
  


"Wow! It looks great."  
  


"Thank you."  
  


They smiled at each other and Sooyoung took the bag from Jinsoul's hand. They agreed that Jinsoul would leave first and after a few minutes Sooyoung would follow, and they'd meet at Jinsoul's apartment.  
  


Sooyoung had just entered her car and placed the bag on the passenger seat when her phone started ringing, it was Jinsoul calling.  
  


"Missing me already?" That was what Sooyoung said when she answered, and Jinsoul let out a mocking laugh from the other side of the line.  
  


"Please." Sooyoung smiled and fastened her seatbelt. "I called to ask you something. Buy something for us to eat, I'm hungry and I don't feel like cooking, especially for you."  
  


"You're so sweet."  
  


"I know."  
  


"Us spending a lot of time together is affecting you. But okay... Thai, Chinese or something local?"  
  


The brunette started the car and looked in the rearview mirror to maneuver the car.  
  


"Chinese!" Jinsoul shouted excitedly, and Sooyoung had to move the device away from her ear so as to not go deaf. She said goodbye to Jinsoul and began to drive towards one of Jinsoul's favorite Chinese restaurants.  
Sooyoung knew more and more about the blonde; it was good and scary at the same time.  
  


[...]  
  


Jinsoul put her key in the lock of her door, but before she could turn it, the door was opened. She almost screamed, both because her door was opened and because of who opened it.  
  


"Johnny?!"  
  


She was surprised; _what was he doing there? Why hadn't he warned her?_ A few questions began to form in her mind, but they vanished when the singer practically crushed her in a tight embrace.  
  


"I missed you!." He murmured against her hair and squeezed her even more in his arms. Jinsoul was still too shook to complain about her difficulty to breathe. Johnny looked distressed, or desperate.  
  


"I thought you were on tour with the boys?" She finally managed to formulate something to ask. Upon hearing that, Johnny released her and sighed heavily, a sad countenance taking over him. "What happened? What are you doing here?"  
  


"I-" The sound of the elevator caught Johnny's attention and he looked over Jinsoul's shoulder, frowning at the sight of who had stepped out. "I came to see you, I needed you. What is she doing here?"  
  


Jinsoul didn't want to turn around, she knew very well who was there. But she did, only to find a paralyzed Sooyoung, with a not so good expression, but her expression was definitely not one of anger. She looked hurt, or something close to that, Jinsoul deduced.  
  


"I just..." Sooyoung opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find the words to complete her sentence, but she huffed, not being able to think anything coherent. With quick steps, she cut the distance between her, Johnny and Jinsoul and, hesitantly, held out the bag with the food she had bought. "Here's what you asked me. Bye."  
  


Johnny took the bag from the brunette because Jinsoul was barely breathing, she was tense and paralyzed. Sooyoung didn't even wait for Jinsoul's response and stormed out of there, she couldn't believe that the blonde's boyfriend was there.  
  


 _Did this asshole have to show up precisely today?,_ Sooyoung thought indignantly. She felt like going back there and tell him to fuck off. But what right did she have? He's her boyfriend, she concluded sadly. That was her reality, in Jinsoul's life, Sooyoung was the other one. And that completely fucked her up inside.  
  


Far away from there, Jinsoul thought about what she needed to do, she had to talk to Sooyoung urgently and clarify her situation with Johnny once and for all before it was too late.  
And speaking of him... She still had to know why he was there.  
  


"Come on, let's sit down, we need to talk." Jinsoul said and pulled the boy by the hand into her apartment.  
  


First, she'd talk to Johnny and then she'd call Sooyoung and she'd try to explain herself. She'd ask to meet up with her and she'd clarify everything.  
  


 _I just hope she wants to hear me,_ the blonde thought, lowkey afraid; the possibility of Sooyoung ignoring her and ending all that was suffocating and frightening.  
  


Jinsoul no longer knew how to live without Sooyoung.


	28. Gonna get better

Sooyoung stopped at a traffic light a few feet away from Jinsoul's apartment. She felt like going back there and confront her, after all, the brunette had forgo many things because of the blonde. Would she be the only one giving and would never receive anything in return? They were starting a relationship, weren't they?  
  


Reciprocity is required!  
  


A loud horn followed by others made Sooyoung return to reality and realize where she was. She sighed, shifting gears and driving out of there quickly, making sure the road was clear and safe. Sooyoung had never been reckless in traffic since she nearly lost her life in a car accident seven years ago. She saw a small diner and looked for a place to park; she had just parked her car when her phone started vibrating.  
  


Jinsoul: Please, don't ignore me. We need to talk.  
  


Jinsoul: Sooyoung...  
  


Jinsoul: You're seeing the messages and you don't want to reply...  
  


Jinsoul: Where are you?  
  


Jinsoul: You're not with another woman, are you?  
  


Sooyoung clutched the device in her hands, she felt like throwing it out the window, but she just chuckled and closed her eyes. Jinsoul was unbelievable, after everything she still asked this type of question. Would the brunette ever have the blonde's trust? She didn't know what else to do to prove that she was changing.  
  


And the worst... Jinsoul didn't have the right to demand anything of her; after all, she's the one who has a relationship with someone else.  
  


She didn't reply, just locked the screen of her phone and unfastened her seatbelt. Sooyoung tucked the device into the pocket of her pants before removing the key from the ignition and opening the car door; the weather was cool and she felt a light breeze blow against her body. She looked around, the street was crowded, and she mentally thanked for not being noticed. Sooyoung knew she was more successful among teenagers. Inside the diner were a lot less people, it was a pleasant environment, one could even say familiar. She looked for the farthest table and sat down, letting out a long sigh.  
  


Sooyoung: SOS!  
  


She sent the text and looked around, seeing a smiling waitress coming towards her. The brunette was sitting - partially lying - on the chair, feeling much more comfortable that way.  
  


"Welcome, miss. Are you ready to order?"  
  


"Do you sell beer here?" Sooyoung asked, receiving a nod in return. "I want a beer then, in the biggest glass you have. And a big hamburger. It can be the biggest too."  
  


Sooyoung wanted to laugh at the waitress' astonished expression as she looked her up and down, probably wondering how the actress could eat such a big hamburger on her own. But her job was to sell and not worry about someone else's health, so she just wrote down the order and smiled before walking away.  
  


Jiwoo: Tell me where you are. I'm coming to you!  
  


Sooyoung typed the address and locked her phone screen, she didn't need anything else besides a drink, food and, of course, her best friend. She'd always be grateful for having Jiwoo by her side.  
  


\-----  
  


Far away from the diner, in Jinsoul's apartment, she and Johnny were talking. The boy was lying with his head on the blonde's legs as she listened intently. She was worried about him, but her mind insisted on wandering off. Sooyoung hadn't replied to her texts, and Jinsoul was afraid she might have lost the brunette.  
Jinsoul needed to tell her the whole truth soon.  
  


"I just... I can't handle all this, you know? I'm tired, very tired in every possible way. Exhausted from this pressure that fans and producers exert on me and on the guys. They handle it better, but I can't... I just want to be able to breathe in peace, you know? To be able to go out one day like a normal guy, or, I don't know, go to the beach with you without having thousands of people looking at us and then seeing news about it."  
  


He sighed in agony, closing his eyes to better enjoy the caress that Jinsoul was doing in his hair. He knew that going over there was the best thing to do, no one understood him better. Only her.  
  


"I understand." Jinsoul really understood, she knows that pressure very well, because besides the fans, you have to face: pressure from the media, paparazzi stalking you and producers who insist on controlling your life. They always want to change you to shape you into this perfect image, worthy of admiration and a product that sells a lot. "But what are you going to do? It's your dream, you love to sing and you love the guys."  
  


"I love them, and I love our fans too." He sighed, running his hands over his face. "I wish I could choose. If I could, it would be just the guys, the fans and me; no media or people wanting to boss us around. We'd just sing and make people happy, without the negative aspects of fame. It would be perfect."  
Johnny spoke in such a dreamy way, in his mind he imagined himself as a normal guy who just sang with his friends and entertained a few people, then went back home, without running the risk of being chased or stalked. A world where he could live.  
  


"I think everyone would like for it to be that way." He nodded. "But I think you should take a week or two off and then go back. Because your fans need you, the boys need you, and you, need to make your best friend here proud."  
  


She squeezed his cheeks, and he laughed loudly and hugged her waist, burying his face in her belly. It was amazing how good he felt just by being around Jinsoul, he didn't need anything else, only her caresses. It has always been this way since they met years ago and, even though they almost had a real relationship, their friendship has always been stronger.

Johnny knew he was in the right place, Jinsoul would know how to take care of him and make him see which path to follow.  
And that's why she was his best friend, no one would ever take her place. It would always be her.  
  


\-----  
  


Sooyoung gestured frantically as she told Jiwoo everything. From the perfect date to the tragic incident at Jinsoul's apartment. Se had incredibly eaten a huge hamburger and was already on her third or fourth big glass of beer.  
  


"You know what this is?" Sooyoung paused to take a gulp of her beer. "This is called karma. The universe is giving back to me everything I did to other people. I deserve this." She let out a laugh at the end, her voice was beginning to grow slurred.  
  


Jiwoo watched her friend carefully, she was concerned. She remembers perfectly the last time she saw Sooyoung suffer for someone and it wasn't something nice to witness. She didn't want her best friend in that situation again.  
  


"You two really need to talk." Sooyoung shook her head as she downed the rest of her beer at once. Jiwoo sighed, leaning over the table. "Enough drinking now, we're going to my apartment. Olivia is on her way there as well. Come on."  
  


"I love Olivia." Sooyoung slurred as Jiwoo lifted her from the table.  
  


"She loves you too, and she'll scold you for being in this state."  
  


[...]  
  


Back at Jiwoo's place, Olivia is already there. She and Sooyoung are sitting on one of the many kitchen counter stools while Jiwoo cooks some kind of Mexican food that smells really good.  
  


Sooyoung could already feel her stomach rumble, she loved Jiwoo's cooking. Her best friend knows how to cook very well.  
  


"Uh,Sooyoung, have you seen who'll be starring alongside Jinsoul in 'Between Friends'?" Olivia asked the brunette upon remembering an article she read earlier on the internet, the other actors had already been revealed. She knew that Sooyoung would be jealous; for some time now, she suspected that her boss/friend was falling for Jinsoul more than she let on.  
  


"And why the hell would I know who's going to kiss my gir- Jinsoul in her new movie?" The actress stopped herself when she nearly let slip more than she should.  
  


Olivia looked at her in a suggestive way, and even Jiwoo looked at her over her shoulder. Sooyoung huffed and rolled her eyes, she hated when her friends looked at her that way. _Shut your mouth, Ha Sooyoung_ , the brunette scolded herself mentally.  
  


"So, I saw the cast list earlier today. You have no idea what one of the actors said..."  
  


Even without wanting to, Sooyoung looked at Olivia. One of the biggest problems of human beings is and always will be their curiosity, which sometimes is greater than it should be. Jiwoo chuckled to herself and shook her head, she knew Olivia very well and she knew that she was trying to make Sooyoung jealous and trying to get a rise out of her just to make her admit that she likes Jinsoul, even though both of them already knew that.  
It was clear on Sooyoung's face.  
  


"Alright, Olivia, where is it?" Defeated, Sooyoung asked the girl, just to see who she would have to avoid greeting at future premieres. No one should desire her girl, although it was inevitable that people would talk about and want Jinsoul, Sooyoung simply didn't like it.  
  


Olivia smiled victoriously and grabbed her phone, she quickly googled the movie cast list and found the same interview on the website.  
  


"Here." Olivia handed her phone to Sooyoung, who unwillingly grabbed it and began reading the article. Although she tried to disguise it, she couldn't deny that she was jealous.  
  
  
* Cast of 'Between Friends'  
Today, December 9, 2020, were released the names that will star in Kim Wonseok's newest movie. The film tells the story of three young people who meet on a trip and decide to go to Las Vegas together in order to learn more about life, but they end up discovering love as well. *  
  
  
Blah blah blah, Sooyoung thought wryly and scrolled down the page, she just wanted to know who the actors casted were and who was the asshole who supposedly said something about Jinsoul.  
  
  
  
* Song Kang and Park Bogum will play Hyunsoo And Jaeheon respectively, the two best friends who will fall in love with Jiu, who will be played by none other than the gorgeous Jung Jinsoul.  
And speaking of Jung Jinsoul, NCT’sJohnny needs to keep his eyes open. In a recent interview given to Jang Doyeon on her talk show, Song Kang confessed to having a crush on Jinsoul, he said:  
  


"Yes, I have a crush on Jung Jinsoul. I mean, who doesn't have a crush on her? She's beautiful, intelligent, super sexy and has those wonderful eyes."  
Doyeon asked him if he was excited about the movie and about filming with her, and he replied:  
"Absolutely, I'm super excited. I can't wait to kiss that wonderful mouth." *  
  
  
Annoyed, Sooyoung closed the article and practically threw the phone at Olivia, who just laughed outrageously at the brunette's frown. She was right; her friend was really falling for Jinsoul, but Olivia knew that Sooyoung would never admit it, at least not now.  
  


"Aw, Jiwoo, just look at her little 'I want to kill that asshole' face." Olivia teased, trying to pinch one of the brunette's cheeks, but Sooyoung just swatted her hand away and frowned even more.  
  


Jiwoo turned off the stove and looked at her friends, it was impossible not to laugh at the sulking brunette with arms crossed under her breasts.  
  


"She looks like a grumpy child." Jiwoo also teased her, and Sooyoung huffed and got up from the stool.  
  


The actress just wanted to sit somewhere alone, grumbling in peace and imagining Song Kang being tortured by her slowly. Sooyoung definitely wasn't used to being jealous.  
  


[...]  
  


Hours later, it was night already, and Jiwoo, Olivia and Sooyoung were lying on the couch in the living room watching a movie. Sooyoung was almost asleep on Olivia's boobs; her legs were on Jiwoo's lap, and her mouth was wide open.  
  


"Sooyoung, if you drool on me, I'll rub your face in your own saliva and then I'll drown you in the pool." Olivia threatened, trying unsuccessfully to push Sooyoung to the side and get her off her.  
  


Jiwoo laughed and pulled the brunette by the legs, moving her off the raiven haired girl. Sooyoung grunted and snuggled into the couch just like a little kitten, the only thing missing was her purring.  
  


"Sooyoung." Jiwoo called. "Go lie down on the bed, baby." Jiwoo poked Sooyoung's waist, but the brunette just grunted and denied with a nasal sound.  
  


Olivia rolled her eyes and got to her feet, she grabbed Sooyoung by the legs and pulled her off the couch. Sooyoung widened her eyes and held onto Jiwoo's leg, causing the woman to laugh.  
  


"Let go of me, you brute!" Sooyoung shouted, trying in vain to free herself from Olivia, but she was stronger, much stronger than the brunette.  
  


"Come on, lift that fat ass and go to the bedroom."  
  


"You wish your ass was as fine as mine!" Sooyoung grumbled, getting to her feet and straightening her hair.  
  


Sooyoung blew a kiss at Jiwoo and flipped Olivia the bird. Then she almost ran out of the living room and up the stairs, going straight to Jiwoo's bedroom.  
  


"Sometimes I think auntie gave birth to a human panda." Jiwoo commented after Olivia lay back down on the couch. The agent laughed and agreed.  
  


The two went back to watching the movie, but a few minutes later Jiwoo's phone started ringing. She picked it up and frowned when she saw Jinsoul's name on the screen.  
  


"Uh, hel-"  
  


"Jiwoo?" Jinsoul cut her off, she seemed desperate. "Jiwoo?"  
  


Jiwoo sat up, already worried. Olivia sat up too; even she had become worried after seeing the expression of Jiwoo's face.  
  


"Hi, Jinsoul. Did something happen?"  
  


"Is Sooyoung with you? Please, tell me she's with you."  
  


The clear agony in Jinsoul's voice made Jiwoo really worried.  
  


"Uh, yes, she's here. Jinsoul? Is everything alright?"  
  


"I want to see her..." Jinsoul admitted in a whisper; and only then did Jiwoo understand Jinsoul's desperation. It was because of what had happened earlier.  
  


Jiwoo looked at Olivia who was probing her with her gaze, but she just motioned for her to wait.  
  


"You can come over, Jinsoul. She's upstairs sleeping." Jinsoul sighed in relief. "Do you remember where it is?"  
  


"I just don't know the name of the street."  
  


"Okay, I'll text it to you."  
  


"Thank you so much, Jiwoo."  
  


Jiwoo smiled and said goodbye to Jinsoul, then she sent her a text with her address and put her phone back on the floor next to the couch. And then she looked at Olivia.  
  


"She's coming over?" Olivia asked, and Jiwoo nodded as she flashed a broad smile, because she knew that it would be great for Sooyoung to see Jinsoul today.  
  


[...]  
  


Minutes later, Jinsoul's new silver Aston Martin Vanquish was being parked behind Sooyoung's car. The doorman let her through, and it didn't take long for her to reach Jiwoo's floor. The woman smiled and waved at the blonde in the hallway.  
  


"Hi." Jinsoul greeted Jiwoo and hugged her. "I'm sorry to drop by at this hour."  
  


"It's okay, just calm down the little beast upstairs."  
  


Jinsoul frowned at what Jiwoo said, but soon enough realized she was talking about Sooyoung. I knew that that whole ordeal had upset her, dammit!, Jinsoul lamented in thought, she needed more than ever to clarify everything with Sooyoung. Jiwoo invited her in and closed the door.  
  


"What's up, Casper the Friendly Ghost." Jinsoul frowned upon hearing Olivia's nickname for her. The woman was smiling mockingly, as always.  
  


"Hey, Blunderbore." Jinsoul reciprocated the mocking smile, which became victorious when she saw Olivia frown now. The blonde just waved at her and then asked Jiwoo where Sooyoung was.  
  


"Upstairs, last door on the right."  
  


"Thank you." The blonde turned and headed up the stairs.  
  


Olivia stood there grumbling and mimicking Jinsoul while Jiwoo just shook her head as she laughed.  
  


Calmly, Jinsoul opened the bedroom door, it was cold and dark. _Why does she like cold this much?,_ the blonde thought, hugging her own body, trying not to chatter her teeth because the room was really cold. Thanks to the light coming into the room through the small crack of the window, Jinsoul could see a pile of covers on the bed.  
  


"Sooyoung?" Jinsoul called her when she was close enough to the bed, but got no answer.  
  


The blonde rolled her eyes; one thing she discovered yesterday when she and Sooyoung slept together is that the brunette is a super heavy sleeper. Jinsoul knelt up on the bed and slowly crawled over to Sooyoung. She grabbed the ends of the two covers and pulled them back a little.  
  


"Sooyoung?" She called again, but still no answer. Jinsoul pulled the covers back even more and took off her shoes before slipping under the covers next to the brunette. She snuggled into Sooyoung and kissed her shoulder. "Wake up."  
The blonde shook Sooyoung a few times and, slowly, the girl woke up from her sleep, unconsciously feeling that something was wrong. Jinsoul smiled when she saw the brunette turn to face her. Sooyoung blinked a few times, trying to believe that it was really Jinsoul there and not a dream.  
  


"Jinsoul?"  
  


"It's me, baby." Jinsoul answered smiling and pulled Sooyoung closer, sealing her lips to hers.  
  


Sooyoung smiled through the peck and sighed happily. She placed one of her hands on Jinsoul's back and buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck as she stroked the brunette's dark brown hair.  
  


"Did something happen?" Sooyoung asked in a whisper, placing one of her legs over the blonde's hip and clinging to her like a baby koala.  
  


Jinsoul turned to lay on her back and pulled Sooyoung over her body, between her legs and with her head lying on her breasts.  
  


"I missed you." The blonde said, and Sooyoung purred softly; Jinsoul's caresses were making her sleepy again. "I needed to see you."  
  


Sooyoung felt like joking and say that they had seen each other earlier, but she was so happy to have Jinsoul there, cuddling her, that she didn't want to ruin the moment.  
  


It was all Sooyoung needed to feel safe; Jinsoul was there, she was with her. The brunette didn't need anything else, only Jinsoul.  
  


"I missed you too." Sooyoung whispered before she felt sleep creeping back in, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep again.  
  


"You can sleep, baby. I'm here."  
  


Jinsoul stayed there, awake, watching Sooyoung sleep until she felt tired enough to sleep, but before she fell asleep completely, she was sure of a few things.  
  


She wanted Sooyoung more than anything and she'd do the impossible to keep her in her life.


	29. We need to talk

Sooyoung felt someone shake her body, at first slowly, but it gradually increased. She continued sleeping, because she thought it was a dream. She tried to go back to her dream, she didn't remember it very well, but it was something happy, she was sure of it.  
  


"Sooyoung."  
  


The gentle whisper caused the brunette to wake up slowly from her sleep, and a broad smile appeared on her face, but it vanished when she reached for Jinsoul with her hands and found only emptiness. Sooyoung opened her eyes, alarmed, and turned on the bed, coming across Jiwoo, who smirked at her and stroked her face. _Not again_ , the brunette lamented in thought. She was completely frightened by the possibility that last night was just a dream.  
  


"She didn't come here, did she?" Sooyoung asked sadly, her chest tight.

She couldn't have dreamed of Jinsoul, she wanted it to be real. She must have spent the night with her stupid little boyfriend, and here I was, thinking of her like a fucking fool, she thought angrily.  
  


"Who? Jinsoul?" Sooyoung nodded. "Oh no, she did. But she had to leave. She cooked you breakfast." Jiwoo pointed to the nightstand where there was a tray full of things for Sooyoung to eat. "She said something about meeting the cast of her new movie and then hanging out with Choerry." The woman shrugged and Sooyoung sighed in relief.  
  


 _Thank god it wasn't a dream_ , Sooyoung thanked in thought.  
  


Sooyoung sat up on the bed and stretched, her body gradually releasing its tension. Jiwoo watched her, smiling, she was happy to see her best friend all smiley. Her skin looked even more beautiful.  
  


"Jinsoul is good for you." Jiwoo commented, drawing Sooyoung's attention. The brunette just smiled awkwardly. "I'm rooting for the two of you, you know that, don't you?"  
  


"I know." Sooyoung sighed before stretching again. Sooyoung grabbed the tray and placed it on her lap over the covers. It was impossible not to be happy about Jinsoul's gesture, cooking her breakfast even if she wasn't there by her side. "She didn't say anything else?" Sooyoung asked, trying to sound casual and not desperate. Deep down, she wished Jinsoul had left her a message. Something like 'see you later', she completed in thought.  
  


"Not that I remember, she left in a hurry." Sooyoung arched a brow, curious.

"She and Olivia bickered again. Then Jinsoul called DJ Blunderbore again and-"  
  


"Wait a minute..." Sooyoung interrupted Jiwoo, she couldn't stop laughing. "Jinsoul called Olivia Blunderbore?"  
  


Now they were both laughing loudly. Sooyoung's face was so red that she looked like she was having an asthma attack. And Jiwoo laughed so hard that she almost fell off the edge of the bed a few times.  
  


"She did, twice."  
  


"Oh my God. That's a good one, I'd never thought of calling Olivia Blunderbore before. Jinsoul is the best."  
  


Jiwoo stopped laughing for a few seconds and flashed a huge smile; Sooyoung's eyes sparkled when she quoted Jinsoul _. It's so good to see her this way,_ the woman thought, watching her friend. Jiwoo thought she'd never see Sooyoung like this again because of someone, she thought her best friend had really closed herself off to feelings since it didn't work out the first time.  
  


"What's so funny?" The bedroom door opened and a curious Olivia walked in, her hair tied in a tight ponytail; she was still wearing the pajamas that Jiwoo had lent her.  
  


Sooyoung looked at Olivia, then at Jiwoo, and the two of them burst out laughing again. Olivia frowned, curious to know what those two were laughing at.  
  


"Nothing, nothing." Jiwoo finally said, fanning herself with her hands; she was breathless from laughing so much. On the other hand, Sooyoung was still laughing, she simply couldn't stop. And Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to her friends.  
  


"What's your street name, Olivia?" Sooyoung asked the raven haired girl when she finally stopped laughing.  
  


The younger woman stared at the brunette without understanding. And Jiwoo ended up falling off the bed, rolling around on the floor as she laughed like a maniac. Sooyoung held in her laughter, trying to look serious. And then Olivia realized what they were laughing at, she was the reason why.  
  


"Fuck you, both of you!" Olivia seethed, pretending to be mad. Sooyoung ended up bursting out laughing again, just like Jiwoo, who was squirming on the floor, clutching her belly that hurt from laughing so much. "I hate you two! Hoes!"  
  


And that's how they spent their morning, laughing and joking around. And obviously, Olivia was the center of the mocking.  
There really is nothing better than being breathless from laughing so hard while being surrounded by people who do you good and who lift your spirits. Being surrounded by good people is the best way to face the bad moments in life. Get rid of those who hold you back, keep around only those who lift you spiritually.  
  


\-----  
  


"Hold on, you've been having an affair with Sooyoung during all these months?" Jinsoul nodded somewhat awkwardly and apprehensively, but she had a smile on her lips as she remembered the brunette. "And you like... like her?"  
  


Jinsoul let out a long sigh, she was already sure of what she felt for Sooyoung, her only fear was not to be reciprocated. She was about to lower her barriers because of the brunette, willing to face anything for her, but she didn't want to do that alone.  
  


Jinsoul needed Sooyoung to be her support in the worst moments.  
Little did she know that Sooyoung felt the exact same way.  
  


"I'm completely in love with her." She confessed, even though she didn't necessarily need to do that. It was clear on her face and her actions that she was in love.  
  


Everything about Jinsoul was different; her smile, her mood, her skin, even her hair. It all looked livelier. In fact, Jinsoul seemed more alive, completely happy. Another completely different person.  
And everyone around her had already noticed that.  
It's amazing how loving someone can really mess with someone.  
  


"Well, that's pretty clear." Choerry laughed and Jinsoul felt her cheeks flush. Deep down the blonde was glad her friend wasn't judging her. "Look, I confess that I already knew of your inclination towards women, but I never imagined that your first would be none other than Ha Sooyoung."  
  


"Same here." Jinsoul agreed and they both laughed.  
  


Choerry sipped her coffee and Jinsoul did the same with her green tea, sighing upon feeling the sweet liquid trickle down her throat. The two of them were at a mall, Jinsoul had called Choerry and invited her to the movies, but it was just an excuse to have this conversation with her best friend. The blonde had already talked to Gowon, and now it was Choerry's turn to know everything that was going on. Jinsoul felt lucky to have the best of friends in the whole world. They were always understanding and didn't judge Jinsoul at all, but they also never coddled her when she did something wrong.  
Being a friend is more than saying 'I love you', more than covering up when screw-ups are made, and much more than using just words. Being a friend is being present, it doesn't need to be in person, people can be friends from afar.  
Being friends with someone is taking action and not just talking.  
  


"I'm curious about something."  
  


"About what?"  
  


Jinsoul set the teacup on the saucer and propped her elbows up on the table, looking straight into Choerry's brown eyes. The girl did the same thing and smiled before saying:  
  


"Is it as deliciously amazing to be eaten out by a woman as they say?"  
  


Jinsoul pressed her lips together and turned serious for a few seconds, but within instants she and Choerry were laughing, in a moderate and acceptable tone for a mall.  
  


"You have no idea how true that is." Instinctively, Jinsoul wet her lips, her mind traveling to images of Sooyoung knelt between her legs, eating her out in various locations. "It's completely different, I think that even the texture of the tongue is different."  
  


The blonde let out a mischievous giggle, and Choerry popped her tongue, laughing at her friend. Jinsoul had several images floating through her mind, she couldn't wait to relive her memories with Sooyoung.  
  


"By the look on your face, I can see that it's really good." Jinsoul nodded her head frantically. "It was just a curiosity, I have no interest in that."  
  


 _If you knew Sooyoung, she'd definitely change your mind_ , Jinsoul just thought it. She knew that Sooyoung's power of seduction could convert even the most heterosexual of heterosexuals.  
  


[...]  
  


After eating, Choerry and Jinsoul decided to take a stroll around the mall and do some shopping. It was supposed to be something quick, only a few minutes, but they got carried away and ended up spending hours and more hours just trying on clothes, shoes and spending money. Consumerism was a mutual flaw between them.  
  


"It's in moments like this that it would be nice to have someone with me. These bags are so heavy." Choerry grumbled as she walked beside Jinsoul, they were already in the parking lot, but the shorter one's car was towards the back.  
  


Jinsoul laughed at her grumbling friend, she looked more like a grumpy child than anything else. She's the same height as one anyway, Jinsoul thought.  
  


"No one told you to buy half the mall."  
  


If looks could kill, Jinsoul would have fallen dead on the floor in the exact moment she finished that sentence. Choerry just shot her a glare that made her shy away instantly. Her best friend might be short, but she could be scary when she wanted to.  
  


[...]  
  


Choerry parked in front of Jinsoul's building as the blonde texted Johnny asking him to come down to help her with her bags. It was nice to have a strong best friend around in times like this.  
  


"Jinsoul, can I give you a mega advice?"  
  


Jinsoul stopped picking up the bags from the backseat of Choerry's car and looked at her friend. The girl smiled and the blonde nodded her head yes. After all, of her two best friends, Choerry has always been the wisest when it came to advise.  
  


"What is it?"  
  


"Talk to Sooyoung as soon as possible. From what you told me, your situation with Johnny really bothers her a lot and affects her, so if you don't want to lose her, talk as soon as you can." Choerry smiled sincerely and beckoned Jinsoul with a finger. The blonde approached her friend and lowered herself so that the girl could kiss her forehead. "Take care, okay? And don't let your happiness slip through your fingers. I haven't seen you this happy and glowing in forever." Choerry winked at Jinsoul, who smiled and nodded her head.  
  


Jinsoul had already made a decision, she'd talk to Johnny and end this whole fake relationship ordeal, and then she'd talk to Sooyoung and tell her everything.  
  


The blonde said goodbye to Choerry, promising her best friend a date lunch with Gowon present too. Jinsoul missed hanging out with her best friends. After Choerry left, a fully Johnny covered up Johnny appeared on the sidewalk. Jinsoul had to laugh because he looked like a bank robber.  
  


"Don't laugh at my disguise." He warned her and Jinsoul raised both her hands up in surrender, still holding in her laughter.  
The boy helped her with all the bags - which were a lot - and the two of them went up together to Jinsoul's apartment.  
  


"I honestly don't know why you bother with this disguise, everyone must already suspect you're here." Jinsoul commented after sitting on the couch to take off her high heels that were already hurting her feet.  
  


Johnny put the bags on the other couch and sat down next to Jinsoul, soon enough putting the blonde's legs on his lap to massage her feet. Jinsoul sighed heavily. It was really nice to have Johnny there.  
  


"I know, but I like to see them speculating. It's funny sometimes."  
  


They both laughed, and Jinsoul closed her eyes to better enjoy the massage her best friend was doing on her feet.  
  


"We need to talk." Jinsoul let out and Johnny paused the massage. "But only after the massage, you can continue."  
  


Jinsoul bossed playfully, and Johnny laughed before going back to massaging the blonde's feet, and she ended up falling asleep without realizing. She was tired, she had spent the whole night watching Sooyoung sleep.  
  


Her Sooyoung.  
  


[...]  
  


Hours later, Jinsoul and Johnny were lying on the blonde's bed; he was listening attentively to everything she was confiding to him. She was telling him about her bumpy relationship with Sooyoung, from the beginning of it all to the present date.  
  


"You're in love." He let out suddenly, interrupting Jinsoul.  
  


The blonde remained with her mouth slightly open and sighed. Was it that clear for everyone around her to realize?  
  


"I am." She admitted softly, and Johnny smirked and stroked the blonde's face.  
  


He never hid that he'd have something serious with Jinsoul if she so wished, but their friendship was always a priority. Johnny would be happy if Jinsoul was happy.  
  


"Does she feel the same way about you?"  
  


Jinsoul swallowed hard and felt a chill cut down her spine. Fear was present there, hand-in-hand with her insecurity. Jinsoul is already insecure by nature, and when it comes to Sooyoung, she can be much more insecure. It was impossible to control.  
  


"I don't know." She confessed in one breath. "But she feels something, she already told me that. But Sooyoung is very closed, you know?" Johnny nodded. "In the beginning she was completely cold, didn't care about anything. But now she's a completely different person."  
  


"I see..." He propped himself up on his elbows and threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "So you want to break up our fake relationship because of her?"  
  


He looked back at Jinsoul, and she nodded, sitting up on the bed.  
  


"I need to do this because I want her to know the truth, and I really want a chance with her."  
  


"Alright." He smiled and also sat up on the bed. "Can we just wait for all this to pass? Will she be okay with that?"  
  


Jinsoul shrugged, she had no idea what Sooyoung would think, if she would understand, and if she would be cool with all this. But she was praying for the brunette to accept.  
  


"I have no idea. I have to talk to her and see."  
  


[...]  
  


That same night, after Johnny fell asleep, Jinsoul got out of bed and picked up her phone from the nightstand; she carefully opened the balcony door, she didn't want to wake up the singer. Then, she unlocked her phone and clicked on the contact of the only person she wanted to hear from at that moment.  
  


"Hello?" The blonde uttered and heard a heavy sigh from the other end of the line. She knew that Sooyoung was sleeping due to the time. Jinsoul wanted to feel more confident about the brunette, and she was starting to little by little.  
  


"Jinsoul? Did something happen?" Sooyoung's voice sounded worried and sleepy at the same time.  
  


Jinsoul didn't know if regretted waking Sooyoung up or if she regretted not being there to watch her sleep.  
  


"No, I'm sorry I woke you up." The blonde sat down on one of the divans that was on her balcony and looked up at the starry sky. "I really needed to hear your voice, to know if everything's okay."  
  


Jinsoul had no idea what to say, she didn't even know if Sooyoung was paying attention to what she was saying, but she just needed to hear the brunette's voice.  
  


"Mmm, it's okay. I'm actually glad you woke me up because I fell asleep on the couch." They both laughed, and Jinsoul bit her bottom lip and smiled, she definitely loved the sound of Sooyoung's laugh. "But answering your question, everything's okay. How about you? How was your day with Choerry?"  
  


Jinsoul crossed her legs and straightened the hem of her shirt, covering her thighs that were a little exposed. It was cool outside, with a light breeze in the air.  
  


"It was great, we had so much catching up to do, but now we're all caught up."  
  


"I'm glad." The two of them were silent for a while, just listening to each other's breath. "And how did it go with the movie cast? Did you meet everyone today?"  
  


Jinsoul was confused by Sooyoung's emphasis on 'everyone', what did she mean by this 'everyone'?  
  


"Oh, yeah. It was nice. They are very cool and fun."  
  


"...Was Song Kang there too?"  
  


Why did Sooyoung's voice sound different now? Jinsoul noticed that the sleepy tone from before was no longer present, the brunette sounded serious.  
  


"He was, he's so funny."  
  


 _Because he wants to get in your pants!,_ Sooyoung exclaimed in thought; she'd rather keep that to herself or she'd sound like a jealous idiot.  
  


"Mmmm." That was all she muttered, and Jinsoul raised a brow. "I wish I could be there, sleeping with you. But your little boyfriend is with you."  
  


Now her voice was pure mockery and disdain, and Jinsoul let out a chuckle. It was funny to see Sooyoung jealous.  
  


"Speaking of which, we need to talk." Jinsoul said and, on the other end of the line, Sooyoung felt her body stiffen.  
  


Nothing good ever comes after someone utters 'we need to talk'; it's a real fear.  
  


"Did I do something you didn't like?" Sooyoung asked worriedly, and Jinsoul smiled without even knowing why.  
  


"No, no. You only do things I like." The brunette laughed, and it was possible to feel the smile in her laughter. "Can we meet up tomorrow?"  
  


"Of course." Sooyoung answered quickly. "Could it be in my apartment?"  
  


"Your apartment...?"  
  


"My apartment, my home, where I live." Sooyoung sounded amused, though her voice also betrayed her nervousness. No one would ever understand what that meant to her.  
  


Jinsoul swallowed hard, she knew Sooyoung, she had heard several times from her friends that the brunette had never taken anyone to her apartment, with the exception of Jiwoo, Olivia and her parents.  
  


"The sacred place?"  
  


"Perhaps."  
  
  
  



End file.
